Toujours dans son ombre
by missmalefoy159
Summary: Daphné et Astoria sont unies comme les doigts de la main. Et même si Astoria a toujours fait de l'ombre à son aînée, elles ne se sont jamais détachées l'une de l'autre. Jamais. Mais il y a un homme. Celui que Daphné n'a jamais pu vraiment oublier. Celui qui va épouser Astoria. Celui qui sera à l'origine de leur première dispute. Inévitable diront certains.
1. Une très mauvaise nouvelle

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, et je ne gagne pas un sou en écrivant ceci.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je poste ici ma toute première fanfiction, une version qui a bénéficié d'une bonne correction orthographique et syntaxique, et y en avait bien besoin. Elle est centrée sur Daphné Greengrass, la sœur d'Astoria, et sa relation avec cette dernière. Elle comporte en tout 21 chapitres et un petit épilogue. Tout est donc écrit, je posterais un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis. Je poste ici le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Assise dans son fauteuil en cuir crème préféré, Daphné Greengrass feuilletait nerveusement les pages du dernier _Sorcière Hebdo_, jetant de rapides coups d'oeil aux différents articles. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait le verdict. Son angoisse ne cessait de croître.

Derrière les carreaux, le soleil brillait, se reflétant sur la surface du lac d'agrément qui décorait le côté sud du parc du manoir. Une idée du paysagiste le plus en vue du monde sorcier pour contenter son insatisfaite de mère. Meredith Greengrass, une infatigable mondaine, Sang-Pur jusqu'au bout des ongles, employait la plupart de son temps à rénover une partie ou une autre de leur manoir pour tromper l'ennui. Une activité comme une autre pour oublier que son mariage battait de l'aile depuis quelques mois.

Daphné poussa un nouveau soupir angoissé. Elle tourna une page si brutalement qu'elle se déchira. Elle n'y fit même pas attention. Son regard bleu glace se fixa sur le portail, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de son poste d'observation stratégique près de la fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille fine et ses mains délicates aux ongles manucurés étaient crispées sur son magazine. Le dos droit, elle attendait. Une habitude depuis ces derniers mois.

Excédée, elle finit par refermer bruyamment son _Sorcière Hebdo_. Elle le jeta sur une table basse en merisier et commença à faire les cent pas, mordant délicatement ses pleines lèvres rouges. Le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Et pourtant il restait son sanctuaire préféré au manoir. L'endroit où elle se sentait bien. Les murs clairs, le parquet en bois blond, les meubles aux lignes épurés et les larges fenêtres encadrées de rideaux blancs la mettaient toujours à l'aise, contrairement au reste de l'immense manoir, à la décoration lourde et excessive. C'était la seule pièce qu'elle avait réussi à préserver de la folie décoratrice de sa mère.

Daphné finit par se décider à agir et ouvrit la porte du salon d'un geste brusque, une boule dans le ventre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle L'entendit. Sa meilleure amie, son âme sœur. Mais en même temps sa pire ennemie, son cauchemar éveillé.

— Je suis rentrée ! clama Astoria depuis le hall d'entrée, d'une voix qui se répercuta jusqu'à sa sœur. Papa, maman ! Où êtes-vous ? J'ai une nouvelle extraordinaire à vous annoncer !

Figée sur le seuil de la pièce, Daphné n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Elle allait enfin savoir si son self contrôle était aussi important qu'elle le pensait. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle en avait envie ou si elle préférait courir, fuir très loin, pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Sa sœur surgit soudain au bout du couloir. Ses joues roses, son sourire enfantin, ses boucles brunes, sa légère robe lilas. Tout en elle respirait la fraîcheur, la jeunesse insouciante.

— Daphné ! s'exclama Astoria en la voyant. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Pétillante, elle saisit la main de Daphné, qui se força à la suivre. Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde brumeux et sans saveur. Elle devait se ressaisir... Elle eut vaguement conscience de parcourir de nombreux couloirs avant d'entrer dans une pièce fraîche et obscure.

Elle cligna soudain des yeux, revenant brièvement à elle. Sa sœur l'avait lâchée. Elles étaient dans la bibliothèque, remplie d'ouvrages anciens aux énormes reliures poussiéreuses. Daphné n'avait jamais compris l'utilité d'autant de bouquins. Personne ne lisait dans sa famille. Les lourds rideaux étaient fermés et aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée. La pénombre. Le froid. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Sa mère, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu marine et d'un collier de perle qui devait coûter une fortune leva le nez de son parchemin. Sûrement une liste d'invités pour une fête quelconque. Astoria semblait sur un nuage. Elle sautillait partout, toute excitée.

— Ne bougez pas, vous deux, je vais chercher papa !

Elle s'enfuit de la pièce comme une fusée, laissant un silence gêné s'installer. Daphné n'avait toujours ressenti qu'un certain malaise envers sa mère, qui ne lui avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention. Avec un soupir, Meredith Greengrass posa sa plume d'aigle, se redressa sur sa chaise et lissa sa jupe du plat de la main. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Elles n'avaient rien à se dire.

Astoria revint, toujours aussi vive, traînant derrière elle son père, Lawrence Greengrass. Daphné nota ses sourcils froncés et son air préoccupé. Sa sœur avait dû l'arracher de force à son bureau et à sa paperasse. Il prit place dans un colossal fauteuil en velours, posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et joignit ses mains dans une attitude sévère. Daphné remarqua avec une certaine amertume l'indulgence et le calme de son regard. Si elle-même l'avait dérangé en plein travail, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie aussi facilement.

— Voilà, voilà, vous êtes tous là ! pépia Astoria, plus joyeuse que jamais.

Le regard de Daphné se fixa sur la fenêtre et se perdit dans le bleu pervenche du ciel. Elle était toujours debout à côté de la porte, les bras ballants.

— Je suis allée déjeuner avec Drago ce midi ! fit fièrement Astoria, comme si personne dans la pièce n'eut été au courant. Et vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé ! (Elle ne laissa à personne l'occasion de parler, impatiente de balancer sa fabuleuse nouvelle) Il m'a demandé en mariage !

Aussitôt, Meredith poussa un cri de joie et se leva pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Elle sortit ensuite un mouchoir de sa poche pour se tamponner le coin des yeux, dans le but de sécher des larmes de joie inexistantes. Le visage de Lawrence s'éclaira de bonheur. Il se leva pour déclarer de sa voix grave qu'il était fier qu'elle se marie avec un des plus beaux partis Sang-Pur de l'Angleterre. Sa mère commença à poser une foule de questions superficielles et inutiles. Comment était sa demande ? Quand voulait-elle faire un communiqué officiel ?

De son côté, Daphné n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Sa vue se brouilla. La jalousie lui mordit le cœur. Elle serra les poings. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois personnes devant elle. Elles lui semblaient étrangères. Ils ne se tournèrent pas vers elle. Ils ne la regardèrent même pas. De toute façon, qui accordait son attention à une fille si inintéressante ? Si froide, si pâle en comparaison de sa sœur ?

Ses émotions la submergèrent d'un coup, brisant ses faibles défenses. Et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

_Elle rêvait... Enfin, elle pensait rêver. Ces songes semblaient si réels... Des souvenirs bridés de son enfance, qu'elle avait longtemps refoulés au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu oublier._

_Elle avait eu une enfance plutôt solitaire. Ses nourrices refusaient qu'elle joue avec les autres enfants au parc. Elle était de Sang-Pur, elle était trop importante pour qu'elle se mêle à eux. Une mère, froide et distante, qui confiait son éducation à des nourrices et qui préférait sortir avec ses amies. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait d'elle, c'était des consignes édictées d'une voix dure avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Un père souvent absent, toujours en voyage pour affaires. En fait, elle s'était aperçu plus tard qu'ils la détestaient. Petite, elle avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Puis elle avait compris que le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Mais de sa sœur._

_Sa sœur si parfaite, si jolie, si innocente, à qui on pardonnait tout. Qu'on entourait d'amour. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa naissance. Elle n'avait qu'un an. Mais elle se souvenait d'avoir été jalouse de l'attention que lui portaient ses parents. « Elle semble tellement vivante par rapport à Daphné ! ». La nouvelle-née était devenue le centre de leur univers, leur petite poupée de porcelaine qu'il ne fallait pas briser._

_Ses parents les avaient éloignées. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'Astoria subisse le « contact néfaste » de sa sœur. C'était le bonheur de la famille, un joyau à protéger. Mais quand la rencontre avait été inévitable, aux quatre ans de la cadette, Daphné avait fondu comme tous les autres devant sa bouille d'ange. Comment résister à de si beaux yeux verts innocents ? Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle voulait être un modèle pour sa sœur._

_Sa rancœur s'était amoindrie. Elle avait aussitôt pris sa sœur sous son aile. Elle l'avait protégée. Elle était devenue sa confidente, la personne la plus proche d'elle. Elle avait été profondément triste lorsqu'elle était partie à Poudlard et qu'elles avaient été séparées durant une année entière._

_Mais quand Astoria l'y avait rejointe, l'année suivante, sa rancœur et son amertume l'avait submergée avec force. Daphné était habituée à ce que les garçons la regardent. Elle se savait jolie. Mais quand sa sœur était arrivée, il n'y en avait que pour elle. La parfaite, la chaleureuse Astoria ! Surnommée le Soleil par la plupart des élèves. Toujours joyeuse et optimiste. Même le fait qu'elle ait été répartie à Serpentard ne rebutait pas les autres._

_Daphné avait appris à mettre ses sentiments en sourdine au fil des ans. Elle avait laissé sa sœur dans la lumière, lui avait cédé beaucoup de choses. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu la surpasser. C'était comme ça. Elles étaient le jour et la nuit. Astoria était le blanc, elle était le noir. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, et ça continuerait de l'être._

_Ses parents ne lui en avaient en quelque sorte jamais pardonné. Ni sa froideur en comparaison de l'attitude chaleureuse d'Astoria, ni le fait qu'elle semble très attachée à elle. La séparation n'en avait été que plus flagrante._

_— Elle ne sourit jamais !_

_— Elle semble froide comme la glace !_

_— Il faut qu'on fasse attention, si jamais elle fait du mal à sa sœur..._

_— Elles sont si différentes..._

_— C'est impossible d'être avec une personne comme elle lorsqu'on est quelqu'un d'aussi solaire qu'Astoria ! Elle est encore trop petite pour comprendre._

_— Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste trop avec sa sœur, elle risque de devenir comme elle..._

* * *

Daphné ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dans la confusion la plus totale. Les phrases se télescopaient encore dans sa tête. Ses parents ne s'apercevaient pas de tout le mal qu'ils faisaient rien qu'avec leurs mots...

Elle reprit progressivement contact avec la réalité. Elle était couchée entre de doux draps en soie, le matelas sous elle était moelleux et confortable. Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux. Sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle l'avait décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, fière de sa maison d'adoption. Mais à sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait préféré la redécorer de couleurs plus neutres. Le crème et le bleu ciel créait une ambiance douce et tranquille.

Daphné prit ensuite conscience de la douce main qui tenait la sienne. Elle leva les yeux sur la personne qui la veillait. Astoria. Évidemment. Assise au bord de sa chaise, elle la fixait avec inquiétude de ses grands yeux verts. Daphné se redressa sur ses oreillers. Désorientée, elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

— Je suis inconsciente depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranquille, chassant ses récents cauchemars au plus profond de sa mémoire.

— Plutôt, il est vingt heures trente, l'informa Astoria. Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais !

— Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Daphné d'une voix égale, essayant de faire taire la colère qui bouillait au fond d'elle.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le parquet clair. Elle s'empara d'une brosse et commença à coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds, le visage impassible. Elle avait toujours été championne pour dissimuler ses sentiments.

— Je dois juste être un peu malade.

— Ah..., murmura Astoria, incertaine, avant de la rejoindre. Ça ne t'embête pas ? Pour Drago je veux dire ?

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes par la surface polie du miroir. Daphné finit par sourire d'un air plus que convaincant. Elle ne voulait pas la blesser le plus beau jour de sa vie. Même si elle en mourait d'envie.

— Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais embêtée ?

— Pour l'histoire de Poudlard. Enfin, vous...

Daphné se leva brusquement et lui fit face avec un calme désarmant. Seuls ses yeux froids démentaient ses propos. Elle lui sourit encore, plus difficilement cette fois-ci.

— C'est du passé. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, soyez heureux !

Elle passa devant sa sœur et alla regarder par la fenêtre comme si c'était la vue la plus passionnante qui soit. Dans son dos, sa cadette resta un instant silencieuse.

— Super ! finit-elle par s'exclamer d'une voix joyeuse. Bon, si tout va bien, tu ferais bien de descendre, nous allions dîner.

Daphné hocha la tête distraitement. Elle entendit Astoria s'éclipser. Elle profita de ses quelques minutes de répit pour se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément, et laissa même une unique larme couler le long de sa joue de porcelaine.

Une minute plus tard, elle s'était reprise et se composait de nouveau un visage de glace. Elle était parée. D'un pas décidé, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et parcourut les nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver dans une immense salle à manger au mobilier surchargé. Elle sourit poliment à ses parents et s'assit à côté de sa sœur, raide comme un piquet.

Comme de soi, la conversation du repas tourna autour du mariage. Daphné n'arrivait même pas à savourer les plats délicieux cuisinés par les bons soins des Elfes. Le saumon avait un goût terreux dans sa bouche. Astoria s'extasiait sur la situation avec de grands gestes, sous les regards approbateurs de ses parents. Elle s'efforça de prendre part à la conversation, posant des questions à sa sœur. Celle-ci était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son manque d'entrain. Elle parvint à conserver une bonne figure toute la soirée.

Le repas s'éternisa. Sa mère voulait tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Il n'aurait pas été poli de s'éclipser, Daphné avait quand même été élevé dans les traditions Sang-Pur. Elle se devait d'être parfaite jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. Même si cela était épuisant et que même ses parents la rabaissaient sans arrêt. Elle prenait sur elle.

Malgré sa répugnance à trop en savoir, Daphné apprit une foule de choses sur ce mariage qui lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Elle sut ainsi que Drago avait demandé la main d'Astoria en privé pour être sûr de sa réponse, avant de faire sa demande en public, lors de la réception en l'honneur de Potter, à l'anniversaire de la Victoire la semaine prochaine. L'évènement le plus prisé de la société sorcière. (« Tellement romantique ! » d'après sa mère).

Il achèterait apparemment la bague dans une boutique huppée de Pré-au-lard et souhaitait se marier durant l'été. Astoria était toute excitée à l'idée d'être mariée dans à peine deux mois. Ils n'avaient pas prévu la date exacte, mais ce serait, d'après les dires de la future mariée, aux environs du vingt août. Les détails seraient bien sûr décidés plus tard, mais Astoria avait une idée très précise de l'évènement et souhaitait que tout soit parfait.

Daphné s'efforçait d'empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers des temps plus heureux lorsque sa sœur se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux pétillants et les lèvres étirées en sourire XXL.

— Au fait Daphné, j'ai complètement oublié de te demander ! Tu sais que tu es la personne qui m'est le plus chère, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur !

Daphné se figea imperceptiblement. Trois regards pesaient sur elle, attendant sa réponse. Mais comment résister à cette expression si pleine d'espoir ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire figé.

Astoria sautilla sur sa chaise, toute contente, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait si joyeuse que Daphné se sentit obligée de lui rendre son étreinte. La future mariée se rassit ensuite à sa place et continua à parler gaiement du jour où elle s'unirait enfin à l'homme de sa vie.

Daphné ne fit même plus l'effort de faire semblant d'écouter le monologue de sa sœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter, par Merlin !

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, le premier chapitre est posté ! J'espère que vous avec apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;) Le prochain chapitre arrive normalement samedi prochain, si je n'ai aucun empêchement. Au programme, une réconciliation et une demande en mariage officielle ! :)


	2. La fête de la Victoire

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à Lilisa et Ero-Chikachu pour leurs reviews qui me font super plaisir ! :) Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

Daphné se regardait dans le miroir en pied au cadre sculpté posé dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle était magnifique. Elle le savait. Mais personne ne ferait attention à elle ce soir, du moins, pas tant qu'elle serait à côté de sa sœur. Elle s'observa d'un œil critique, cherchant le moindre défaut. Mais tout était parfait, du drapé rose de sa robe à ses soyeuses boucles blondes relevées en une coiffure experte. Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un fin trait noir, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu glace, et recouvert ses lèvres d'une couche de gloss brillant.

Elle choisit une paire de chaussures à talons rose pâle avant de se décider à sortir de sa chambre. Elle descendit les larges escaliers de marbre situés dans le hall (très prétentieux du point de vue de Daphné) et rejoignit ses parents sur le seuil de la porte.

— Tu t'es coiffée toute seule ? demanda Meredith Greengrass d'une voix froide avec un petit reniflement de dédain.

— Oui, répondit sa fille avec calme, s'apprêtant à recevoir une remarque bien sentie.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit sa mère d'un ton méprisant. Que vont penser les gens ? Tu aurais pu demander à un Elfe, au moins ça aurait été fait correctement !

Avant que Daphné ne puisse répondre, elle avait tourné les talons et descendait les escaliers du perron pour rejoindre son mari sur le trottoir. Depuis l'annonce du mariage, ils étaient aussi soudés que possible, comme si toutes leurs disputes avaient disparues. Ils étaient déjà montés dans l'énorme berline noire que le Ministère leur avait envoyée quand elle les rejoignit. Elle grimpa à leurs côtés sur les sièges en cuir et se mura dans le silence le reste du voyage. Drago était passé chercher Astoria un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait devant l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment blanc à colonnades et au fronton sculpté. Daphné descendit sur le trottoir, remettant de l'ordre dans sa robe d'un geste élégant de la main. Tout autour d'elle, des sorciers allaient et venaient.

Les riches Sang-Pur comme sa famille avaient réservé les berlines noires du Ministère, ainsi que les hauts dignitaires. La classe moyenne était venue par les moyens de transport que le Ministère avait mis en place partout dans le pays : poudre de Cheminette, Magicobus, Portoloins, voir des balais pour certains.

Daphné suivit ses parents à travers la foule qui entrait sans se presser dans le bâtiment, loué exprès pour la soirée au premier ministre Moldu. Les rires fusaient, l'ambiance était détendue, tout le monde se saluait. Suivant le mouvement, Daphné traversa un élégant hall aux murs à moulures dorées, avant de pénétrer dans une immense salle de bal. Une estrade, un buffet bien garni et un large bar au comptoir noir laqué se dressaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Une seconde pièce était visible par deux immenses portes de verre grandes ouvertes. On y voyait une centaine de petites tables rondes, dressées pour le dîner.

Les Greengrass partirent immédiatement à la recherche de leurs amis, laissant leur fille seule. Daphné poussa un soupir et regarda autour d'elle, un peu désespérée. Du moins intérieurement. Du dehors, on ne pouvait voir qu'une jolie jeune femme blasée et froide, qui avait un parfum d'inaccessible.

En regardant autour d'elle, Daphné aperçut Potter. Il serrait la main du Ministre de la Magie avec un sourire poli, un bras autour de la taille de Weasley fille. Ils s'étaient mariés après la guerre. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle en savait. Un peu plus loin, l'autre Weasley et sa Granger. Drago avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient « à vomir ». Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en y repensant. Elle vit également d'autres anciens de Poudlard. Longdubat (à qui l'âge réussissait bien), Lovegood (qui semblait toujours aussi cinglée), mais aussi quelques Serpentard. Milicent Bullstrode, égale à elle-même, et Pansy Parkinson, récemment mariée à Théodore Nott.

Daphné s'était toujours dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Elle devrait peut-être aller leur dire bonjour, et s'excuser par la même occasion. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne leur avait plus adressé une seule lettre.

Quand sa sœur avait commencé à sortir avec Drago, elle était tombée dans une spirale de désespoir et de morosité, habilement masquée aux yeux des autres. Elle avait arrêté de sortir, de voir du monde. Et Pansy était en pleins préparatifs pour son mariage. Elle n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder, et lui en avait sans aucun doute voulu pour avoir séché le mariage. Elle allait devoir s'excuser, et dans les règles. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même si elle reconnaissait avoir tort cette fois-ci.

Puis son regard se posa sur Tracey Davies. Elle perdit instantanément son ébauche de sourire et sa résolution d'aller voir Pansy et Théo. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Daphné se détourna aussitôt. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette traînée. C'était la première fois depuis six ans, depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle aurait dû s'y préparer. Troublée, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bar, remettant sa bonne résolution à plus tard.

— Un whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle à l'un des nombreux barmen.

— Vous vous sentez si mal que ça ? demanda-t-il en arrondissant un sourcil avant de préparer sa commande. C'est un soir de fête !

— Pas pour moi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le barman n'insista pas. Daphné saisit son verre d'un geste brusque et se retourna, se cognant violemment contre la personne derrière elle.

— Oh, attention ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui l'avait empêché de tomber d'un geste sûr. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi énervée ?

Étonnée de se faire tutoyer par un parfait inconnu, Daphné allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son interlocuteur.

— Blaise ? s'étonna-t-elle, incrédule.

— Lui-même, répondit le grand noir avec un petit sourire en coin. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, évidemment. C'est soir de fête !

Elle l'entraîna loin du bar, un sourire éblouissant plus que convaincant collé aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis quatre ans. Il avait peut-être un peu grandi, pris un peu plus de muscles au niveau des épaules, mais rien de vraiment flagrant. Il avait le même crâne rasé, les mêmes yeux verts, la même assurance tranquille, jusqu'au même petit sourire en coin sarcastique qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher.

— On ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps, fit-il remarquer en saisissant une coupe de champagne sur un plateau porté par un serveur. Cet alcool Moldu est délicieux, tu devrais goûter.

— Non merci, répondit Daphné en souriant. Après Poudlard, je n'ai pas repris contact avec beaucoup de monde. Juste avec Pansy et Théo.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue à leur mariage.

— J'étais malade ce jour-là.

— Je t'ai connue plus convaincante. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Daphné ne répondit pas et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé passer du temps avec Blaise. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait plus aimé. Au début de sa septième année, alors que tout n'était pas réglé avec Drago, elle avait appris que Blaise craquait pour elle. Depuis longtemps. Cette information l'avait complètement bloquée. Alors qu'elle adorait être avec lui, lui parler, rigoler, elle s'était tout de suite sentie mal à l'aise en sa présence. Blaise n'avait pas tardé à savoir pourquoi elle l'évitait. Pansy avait évidemment craché le morceau. Il n'avait pas insisté. C'était ça qui était bien avec lui. Il savait quand une cause était perdue d'avance.

Mais maintenant, Poudlard était finie depuis six ans. Il avait sûrement une petite amie et l'avait oubliée depuis un bout de temps. « Comme tout le monde », pensa amèrement Daphné. Néanmoins, son malaise s'expliquait aussi par le fait qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire semblant avec lui. Il était le seul être au monde à qui elle n'arrivait pas à mentir.

— Sinon, fit-elle en souriant. Tu es venu avec quelqu'un ?

— Non, répondit Blaise en éloignant sa coupe de ses lèvres. Aurore ne se sentait pas bien, elle a préféré rester à la maison tranquillement.

— Aurore ? demanda Daphné en haussant les sourcils avant de reprendre une gorgée de whisky.

— Oui, c'est ma fiancée depuis quelques mois. Elle a emménagé chez moi le mois dernier. Si tu avais pris la peine de prendre de mes nouvelles, tu le saurais.

— Fiancée, hein ? C'est la saison des mariages apparemment...

Blaise haussa les sourcils, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Sentant poindre sa suspicion, Daphné secoua la tête. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, il saurait à quel point elle pouvait être pathétique. Être amoureuse du même garçon depuis six ans... S'il l'apprenait... Elle mourrait de honte.

— Laisse tomber, c'est rien. Tu ne m'as pas dit où est-ce que tu travaillais ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent pour réorienter la conversation sur un sujet moins délicat.

— J'ai un magasin sur le chemin de Traverse que je tiens avec Aurore. On y vend des sucreries, des gâteaux, mais aussi un peu de matériel de premier secours. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai tenu à rajouter dans notre stock des potions du sommeil ou des potions anti-gueule-de-bois. C'est très vendeur, tu le savais ?

Daphné ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en entendant cela. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Blaise Zabini soit un jour un travailleur modèle. En voyant les sourcils froncés et les yeux malicieux de son interlocuteur, elle s'interrompit difficilement.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que... je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment ouvrir un magasin et tout ça. Plutôt dans un bureau avec un tas de paperasse ! Mais... te voir raisonner avec tout ton sérieux sur le stock de ton magasin... c'est assez bizarre ! Ça ne fait pas vraiment... Sang-Pur.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, soupira Blaise. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre ma mère. Mais quand elle a vu que ça me portait vraiment à cœur, elle n'a pas insisté. Et toi, alors ? Raconte-moi un peu ta vie.

— Il n'y a absolument rien à dire, fit-elle d'une voix morne. Ma vie est constituée d'un vide abyssal. Je vis toujours chez mes parents, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Ma mère refuse que je travaille et me presse de trouver un bon mari Sang-Pur à la fortune colossale qui me permettra de vivre !

Daphné prit un air indifférent, mais elle eut toute les peines du monde à retenir une grimace. Elle était idiote ou quoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas menti ? D'accord, elle détestait sa vie, surtout en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la déballer au premier venu. Bon, Blaise n'était pas exactement le premier venu, mais cela revenait au même. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Elle n'était pas elle-même en sa présence, et elle détestait cela.

— Bon maintenant, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois retrouver Pansy d'urgence !

Elle le planta là et plongea dans la foule, soulagée de se fondre parmi la marée de corps et surtout, de s'éloigner de son ancien camarade. Elle posa son verre sur le bar et parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle ne vit Pansy nulle part. Décidée à s'excuser, elle se rendit dans la pièce qui servait de restaurant. Presque toutes les tables étaient occupées. Elle vit avec dégoût Tracey Davies la langue fourrée dans la gorge d'un inconnu. Elle réprima sa subite envie de vomir autant qu'elle le put.

Enfin, Daphné vit les deux personnes qu'elle cherchait. Déterminée, elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit sur la chaise laissée vide à leurs côtés. En s'apercevant de l'identité de sa voisine, les yeux de Pansy flamboyèrent. Son ancienne amie vit ses mains se crisper. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel les deux époux la toisèrent du regard.

— Salut Pansy, commença prudemment Daphné avec un sourire forcé. Comment vas-tu ? Et toi Théo ? C'est comment la vie d'un couple marié ?

— Trois mois... trois mois que tu nous snobes. Aucune lettre, aucune visite, pas même de justification pour ton absence à notre mariage ! persifla Pansy à voix basse, folle de rage.

Beaucoup plus terrifiant que si elle avait crié, de l'avis de Daphné.

— Je peux tout t'expliquer.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'écouter.

— Non, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Daphné en lui saisissant le poignet alors qu'elle se levait, abandonnant sa prétendue fierté. Je suis venue m'excuser et j'aimerais m'expliquer. Merci, fit-elle lorsque Pansy se rassit, raide comme un piquet. Pour commencer, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que...

— J'espère bien ! l'interrompit l'autre d'un ton acide. Elle jeta un regard peu amène à son mari lorsqu'il posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

— Pansy, tu es ma meilleure amie depuis notre première année, tu as été comme une seconde sœur pour moi, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai traversé. Et j'aurais vraiment voulu aller à ton mariage. Mais... il y a trois mois, Astoria est rentrée à la maison toute excitée. Elle avait un nouveau copain et...

— C'est pas nouveau, ne put s'empêcher de dire Pansy. Ta sœur est une bombe, tous les mecs l'adorent, remets-toi et passe à autre chose !

— C'était Drago.

Un ange passa. Pansy arrêta de regarder devant elle pour poser ses yeux sur son amie. Le mélange de pitié et de compassion rendit Daphné totalement folle. Elle ne vit presque pas Théodore qui la contemplait la bouche grande ouverte.

— J'ai juste mis un peu de temps à m'en remettre, termina Daphné en lui lançant un regard de défi, refusant qu'ils la prennent pour une faible qui s'apitoie sur son sort. Même si c'était un peu le cas.

— Oh..., fit Pansy d'un air gêné. Je... je suis désolée. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire immédiatement ! Je sais qu'avec le mariage je n'étais pas vraiment disponible, mais je t'aurais quand même soutenue !

— Je sais, navrée, mais je me disais que j'y arriverais toute seule. Comme toujours.

Pansy lui fit un sourire triste avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux amies, de nouveau réunies, se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques instants avant de se détacher. Daphné n'arrivait pas à croire que ça ait été aussi facile. Heureusement que Pansy était moins rancunière qu'elle !

— Et tu as intérêt à être demoiselle d'honneur à mon prochain mariage si tu veux te faire entièrement pardonner ! dit Pansy d'une voix féroce en agitant l'index.

— Comment ça le prochain ? s'indigna Théo d'une voix outrée. Je suis là tu sais !

Daphné rit, heureuse de les avoir retrouvé, le soulagement l'envahissant toute entière. Elle se sentait tout de suite plus forte. Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Astoria entrer dans la salle au bras de Drago, plus rayonnante que jamais. Et elle tomba des nues lorsqu'elle vit Blaise s'approcher de Drago, le saluer et lui donner l'accolade, avant de faire la bise à Astoria et de converser avec eux quelques minutes.

— Depuis quand Blaise est-il ami avec Drago ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers le couple qui se disputait gentiment.

— Environ quatre ans, répondit Pansy sur le ton de confidence, elle qui avait toujours adoré les commérages à l'époque de Poudlard. Apparemment ils ont fait plus ample connaissance à une fête donnée par Milicent. Et depuis ils ne se quittent plus !

Daphné hocha distraitement la tête, surprise. À Poudlard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient été le jour et la nuit. Drago aimait être dans la lumière, être admiré, alors que Blaise se consacrait à ses études et était toujours assez discret. Même s'il faisait partie de la bande, Drago ne lui avait jamais accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire. Il préférait persécuter Potter et sa bande. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Théo, qui la secouait par l'épaule.

— Tu viens Daph' ? Le Ministre va faire son discours.

Daphné sourit et les suivit lui et Pansy, prêtant une oreille distraite à leur bavardage. Il y avait un monde fou dans la salle de bal. Certains se retrouvaient même dans le hall, tendant le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose. Tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers l'estrade, où un quinquagénaire à la crinière argenté faisait un discours. Il s'agissait du nouveau Ministre. Assez compétent d'après son père. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à la politique. Elle n'était pas intéressée par grand-chose en fait.

Daphné n'écouta que d'une oreille le laïus habituel, le connaissant déjà par cœur. C'était à chaque fois la même chose : les remerciements pour les combattants, les pertes lourdes subies pendant la guerre, le nouveau monde de liberté. Ensuite Potter montait sur scène et faisait un discours, suivie de Granger. Habituellement, le Ministre lançait ensuite le début du bal. Mais cette année, le programme changea légèrement.

Drago Malefoy monta sur l'estrade. Un murmure parcourut la foule. Même s'il avait été innocenté lors de son procès (en particulier grâce au témoignage de Potter, qui l'avait ardemment défendu à la surprise de tous), les gens restaient méfiants. Daphné se souvenait avoir entendu dire par Astoria que son père était à Azkaban et sa mère affligée d'une grave dragoncelle et clouée sur un lit à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Plus personne ne pouvait l'influencer par de mauvais choix.

Drago fit son discours, congratulant le Ministère, les héros de guerre, se répandant en phrases de congratulations. Mais rapidement, il arriva à l'instant que redoutait Daphné.

— Mais si je suis devant vous ce soir, c'était en particulier pour annoncer un événement bien précis. J'aimerais faire une demande particulière à quelqu'un ici présent. Si Miss Astoria Greengrass pouvait avoir la bonté de me rejoindre…

La gorge serrée, Daphné regarda sa superbe sœur traverser la foule d'un pas aérien et rejoindre Drago sur l'estrade. Le jeune homme souriait, d'un sourire vrai et sincère. Jamais il n'avait souri comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

C'est dans une sorte de rêve éveillé qu'elle vit Drago faire sa déclaration puis la demander en mariage dans les règles. Avec une bague ornée d'un énorme diamant choisi durant la semaine par Astoria. Celle-ci semblait aux anges. Elle accepta aussitôt et Drago lui passa la bague au doigt.

Enchantée, Astoria se jeta à son cou et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Daphné, le cœur lourd, croisa le regard de Pansy. Elle n'essaya même pas de sourire. Ses yeux la picotaient. D'habitude, elle arrivait parfaitement à dissimuler ses sentiments. Mais pas ce soir, c'était trop dur. Son amie la prit dans ses bras d'un geste réconfortant, véritablement peinée pour elle.

Le reste de la soirée passa en accéléré. Daphné guetta le moment où Drago s'éloigna de sa sœur pour lui présenter ses félicitations. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire semblant d'être sincère sous ses yeux de glace. Heureusement, sa sœur ne perçut pas son manque d'enthousiasme. Daphné dansa ensuite avec quelques gentils garçons, non sans avoir bu un certain nombre de verres de whisky. Pansy la surveilla toute la soirée, lui évitant de se retrouver totalement saoule à la soirée mondaine la plus importante de l'année.

Lorsqu'une heure décente arriva, Pansy enjoignit Daphné à partir, et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se ruer dehors. Elle n'avertit pas sa famille, sachant pertinemment que ses parents ne la chercheraient pas en partant et qu'Astoria flottait sur son petit nuage qui la laissait hors de la réalité. De toute façon, elle allait sûrement passer la nuit chez Drago.

Alors que Daphné sortait sur le trottoir, frissonnante dans l'air frais qui soufflait ce soir-là, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Un peu effrayée, elle se retourna brusquement, sortant sa baguette de son décolletée, soigneusement cachée depuis le début de la soirée. Même si on était en période de paix, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle la baissa immédiatement, soulagée que ce soit Blaise qui se tienne devant elle.

— Tu devrais penser à t'acheter un collier avec une clochette, plaisanta Daphné d'un air parfaitement détendue alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose :  
s'enfuir en courant de ce lieu maudit. Ça fait deux fois que je ne t'entends pas arriver ce soir !

— Si tu le dis, marmonna Blaise avec un petit sourire. Je peux t'aider tu sais.

Il semblait subitement sérieux.

— M'aider à faire quoi ? demanda Daphné d'un air blasé en soupirant.

— A récupérer Drago.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide après un moment de silence pesant, soudainement sur ses gardes. Et pour la bonne raison que je ne compte pas le récupérer. Astoria est heureuse avec lui, c'est tout ce qui importe.

— J'ai vu ta réaction tout à l'heure lorsque nous avons parlé de mariage. Tu ne crois pas que cette fois-ci c'est à toi d'être heureuse ? Tu lui as toujours tout cédé, il serait peut-être temps de lui faire comprendre que tu ne fais pas seulement partie du décor !

— Tais-toi ! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix dure. Ne dis plus jamais ça, c'est clair ?

— Très clair, répliqua-t-il froidement. Quand tu changeras d'avis et que tu ouvriras enfin les yeux, envoie-moi un hibou.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblant hésiter. Il fit un pas en direction du hall, avant de s'approcher d'elle vivement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, avec une intensité qui coupa le souffle de la jeune femme.

— Drago ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses yeux sur les moindres détails de son visage. Tu es magnifique ce soir.

Puis il tourna les talons pour retourner dans la salle de bal. Furieuse de s'être ainsi laissée avoir, Daphné se mordit les lèvres.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnerais à les séparer ? cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, décidée à avoir le dernier mot et à ne surtout pas lui montrer son trouble. Drago est ton meilleur ami, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le laisses pas être heureux ?

— J'ai mes raisons, répondit Blaise avec un sourire mystérieux qui la frustra énormément.

Puis il rentra. Daphné n'avait aucune envie de lui courir après pour exiger des explications. De toute façon, il ne lui dirait rien tant qu'il ne jugerait pas l'instant nécessaire. Comme d'habitude. C'était tout Blaise. C'était quoi cette attitude ? Il n'était pas censé être fiancé au fait ?

« Et puis après tout, je m'en fiche ! », protesta-t-elle dans sa tête avec véhémence.

Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à analyser le comportement de cet abruti. Toujours aussi énervée, elle agita sa baguette et transplana dans un _pop_ sonore.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;) Au programme de la semaine prochaine, les préparatifs du mariage débutent, et Daphné se rebelle. A samedi prochain ! ;)


	3. Coup bas

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Voici le troisième chapitre en temps et en heure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

— Daphné ! Tu es prête ? Il faut qu'on y aille, dépêche-toi !

La voix d'Astoria se répercuta le long couloir. L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

— J'arrive ! cria-t-elle en réponse par sa porte entrouverte.

Elle s'empressa d'enfiler un petit gilet blanc par-dessus sa robe, chaussa ses mules et dévala les escaliers en courant. Cela faisait une semaine que la fête de la Victoire était passée. Une semaine de pur cauchemar. Les préparatifs du mariage avaient commencé sur les chapeaux de roues. La date avait été fixée, la liste des invités rédigée avec minutie (après maintes disputes inutiles) et le plan de table était déjà prêt. Les faire-part devaient être envoyés dans deux jours, et elles avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour commander les robes.

Daphné offrit un sourire éblouissant à sa sœur en entrant dans le hall. Astoria trépignait sur le seuil de la porte, impatiente, et lui enjoignit de se dépêcher. Cette épreuve allait être difficile. Heureusement que sa mère ne pouvait pas y assister ! Elle passait l'après-midi avec son père. « Un vrai petit couple d'amoureux », pensa Daphné avec sarcasme.

Elle rejoignit sa sœur sur le trottoir et attendit avec elle l'arrivée du Magicobus Premium, une version plus sophistiquée et confortable que celle pour les sorciers normaux. Et beaucoup plus chère, ça allait de soi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus à impériale rouge apparut en douceur au bout de la route et s'arrêta sans un bruit devant le manoir. Les deux sœurs s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, Astoria jeta les Gallions au contrôleur en livrée noire et blanche, et elles allèrent s'installer au fond, dans de larges fauteuils confortables fixés sur le sol.

Daphné se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage tandis que sa sœur parlait gaiement avec une vieille chouette assise de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle devait sûrement avoir lu les pages people des magazines sorciers et était gourmande de détails concernant le mariage.

Avec un soupir, Daphné songea à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, tentant de se couper du babillage de sa sœur. Pansy l'avait soutenue à travers les différentes épreuves imposées par les préparatifs et ne l'avait pas laissé tomber une seule fois. Elles avaient aussi énormément discuté des évènements de ces derniers mois. Elles avaient tellement de choses à rattraper ! Malheureusement, Pansy ne pouvait pas être là aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

Drago était venu dîner un soir à la maison, pour s'excuser auprès de ses parents de leur enlever Astoria la plupart des nuits. Sa mère avait rigolé et son père avait souri d'un air compréhensif. Enfin, d'après ce qui lui avait raconté sa sœur. Elle-même avait fait exprès de planifier une sortie avec Pansy ce soir-là. Entre filles. Une soirée très importante, avait-elle certifié à sa sœur. Elle avait juste une peur monstre de voir Drago. Ils n'avaient pas été confronté l'un à l'autre depuis le début de sa relation avec sa sœur. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour l'éviter.

Elle n'avait pas revu Blaise depuis ce fameux soir. Il ne s'était pas manifesté et elle en était soulagée. Même si elle ne s'était jamais remise de sa relation avec Drago et qu'elle était toujours maladivement amoureuse de lui, même après six ans, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas détruire le mariage de sa sœur. Elle restait dans tous les cas la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

— On est arrivées ! s'exclama Astoria en bondissant de son siège. Au revoir, Mrs Vanderbilt, c'était un plaisir !

Elle salua joyeusement la vieille dame toujours assise, qui semblait ravie de ce qu'elle avait appris, puis entraîna Daphné à l'extérieur. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle venait à l'Avenue de la Licorne, celle-ci était émerveillée par autant de boutiques. C'était une allée plus huppée que le Chemin de Traverse, où la clientèle riche s'approvisionnait. Les magasins de vêtements côtoyaient les marchandises de luxe et les restaurants trois étoiles.

Astoria ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur de se repaître de cette vision enchanteresse et l'entraîna chez _Marina Coutures_, la boutique la plus réputée en matière de robes de mariée. Elles furent accueillies par Marina elle-même, qui se montra particulièrement aimable. Apparemment on ne plaisantait pas avec le mariage de la future Mrs Malefoy ! « L'affaire de l'année ! », ironisa Daphné en observant d'un œil critique les manières mielleuses de leur interlocutrice.

Les deux sœurs furent entraînées dans un petit salon privé, avec champagne et petits fours, où on mit un catalogue de robes à leur disposition, ainsi que plusieurs modèles. Deux vendeuses tirées à quatre épingles les rejoignirent, pendant que la gérante se retirait dans son bureau. Elles discutèrent avec Astoria pour cerner ses choix exacts.

Pendant ce temps, Daphné saisit une coupe de champagne et se mit à fureter dans la boutique. Plusieurs photos de mariage étaient affichées au mur, sûrement d'anciennes clientes. Elle vit avec horreur une demoiselle d'honneur affublée d'une hideuse robe rose bonbon bouffante. Elle pria pour qu'Astoria ne la force pas à porter une telle horreur. Il y avait des limites ! Elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide. « Blaise avait raison, c'est délicieux », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

— Daphné, appela sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ?

— Trop décolletée, ça fait vulgaire, opposa Daphné en s'approchant.

Pendant une demi-heure, les deux sœurs étudièrent différents modèles de robes, Daphné s'y mettant de tout son cœur, essayant le plus possible de mettre sa rancœur de côté. Astoria finit par tomber sous le charme d'un des modèles, et elle ne put rien dire pour la faire changer d'avis. Et de fait, Daphné devait le reconnaître : cette robe était parfaite !

Après avoir ensuite choisi la robe des demoiselles d'honneur, Astoria exposa ses choix aux vendeuses. Celles-ci apportèrent quelques modifications d'un avis d'expertes, puis elles prirent leurs mensurations, avant de demander à voir expressément la seconde demoiselle d'honneur, pour que les robes soient prêtes le plus vite possible. Astoria assura qu'elle viendrait bientôt, puis elles prirent congé.

Les deux sœurs flânèrent dans la rue quelques instants avant d'entrer dans leur restaurant préféré. Le serveur les installa à leur table habituelle, dans l'angle, près des deux fenêtres. De là, elles avaient une vue imprenable sur la rue (une exigence de Daphné) et tout le monde pouvait les voir. D'ailleurs, la plupart des promeneurs les observaient sans vergogne, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait « en vrai » la future Mrs Malefoy ! Astoria avait eu largement sa part d'articles à sensation.

Connaissant le menu par cœur, elles commandèrent immédiatement et attendirent leurs plats en silence. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en compagnie d'une bonne bouteille de vin et que le serveur se fut éloigné, Astoria commença à parler à toute vitesse des préparatifs. Elle n'avait que ce sujet à la bouche en ce moment, ce qui exaspérait particulièrement sa sœur.

— Il faut qu'on passe à la boutique des faire-part demain, pour leur rappeler de bien les envoyer dans deux jours. Nous devons encore décider du menu avec le traiteur, de la musique, des fleurs... Oh la la ! Il faut aussi que j'écrive mes vœux et...

— Astoria, calme-toi, la tempéra Daphné en lui prenant la main. Tu as encore plus d'un mois et demi pour tout organiser ! Tout le monde se mettra en quatre pour te satisfaire, ce sera l'évènement le plus important de l'année !

— Si tu le dis, soupira Astoria, un tantinet rassurée. Tu n'oublieras pas qu'il faudra qu'on aille essayer les robes dans exactement une semaine.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierais pas. Au fait, je voulais te demander... qui est ta deuxième demoiselle d'honneur ? Tu as dit qu'elle passerait à la boutique pour donner ses mensurations pour la robe, mais je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

— Oh, c'est Tracey, répondit Astoria d'un ton léger en piquant sa fourchette dans une feuille de salade.

Daphné aurait recraché sa gorgée de vin si elle n'avait pas été autant à cheval sur les règles de la bienséance. Elle avala tout de même de travers et arrondit un sourcil interrogateur, préférant laisser le bénéfice du doute à sa sœur. Peut-être connaissait-elle une autre Tracey ?

— Tracey ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix prudente. Je la connais ?

— Bien sûr, c'est Tracey Davies, tu étais dans son dortoir à Serpentard, répondit Astoria d'un naturel désarmant qui choqua Daphné.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama cette dernière, sortant de son mutisme après quelques secondes de silence.

— De quoi ? s'étonna sa sœur en la regardant dans les yeux. On dirait que c'est une chose affreuse !

— Bien sûr que oui ! Tu te souviens ce qu'elle m'a fait ou tu as un soudain trou de mémoire ?

— Oh, tu ne vas pas encore remettre l'histoire de Poudlard sur le tapis ? De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts maintenant, ça fait six ans ! Et Tracey est mon amie.

Daphné posa ses couverts et la toisa froidement. Après ce que Davies lui avait fait, Astoria ne pouvait pas la choisir comme demoiselle d'honneur, elle n'avait pas le droit ! L'inviter au mariage, pourquoi pas. Mais être obligée de se tenir à ses côtés durant toute la cérémonie, hors de question !

Elle allait protester vivement et se rebeller lorsqu'elle vit soudain une lueur dans les yeux d'Astoria qu'elle eut du mal à définir. Elle eut peur de comprendre. On aurait dit une lueur de pur sadisme, comme si elle tirait du plaisir de sa souffrance. Cela la choqua profondément. Elle qui avait toujours cru sa sœur parfaite, ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité lui semblait totalement surréaliste.

Cet affront avec Tracey, c'était carrément une déclaration de guerre. Daphné prit rapidement une décision. Si sa sœur voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir. Elle avait toujours été meilleure à ce jeu. Plus rusée qu'Astoria et sans pitié, elle était presque certaine de gagner. Sa cadette était trop innocente pour vouloir du mal aux autres, non ?

D'accord, Astoria était sa sœur, mais là, elle dépassait les bornes. Elle l'avait toujours protégée, laissée dans la lumière. Cette époque était révolue. Elle allait prendre le contrôle, briser leur couple et peut-être, si elle s'y prenait bien, récupérer Drago.

Mais hors de question qu'elle fasse appel à Blaise. Elle avait trop d'orgueil pour cela. Et à Poudlard elle s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule lorsqu'elle avait ce genre de problème. Elle avait détruit plusieurs filles à cause de simples rumeurs innocentes et bien placées. Le meilleur moyen d'anéantir sa nouvelle cible était de rester proche d'elle et de l'organisation de l'évènement.

La rapidité de sa décision la laissa sans voix quelques instants. C'était dingue la façon dont elle avait balayé en quelques minutes tant d'années de dévouement envers sa sœur. Mais il était hors de question de renoncer, de la laisser gagner. L'époque où elle était indulgente avait définitivement pris fin lorsque sa sœur avait demandé à Tracey Davies d'être sa seconde demoiselle d'honneur. Elle la regarda son plus beau sourire, reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger. Toujours sauvegarder les apparences, garder une surface lisse et impénétrable.

— Tu as raison, c'était il y a longtemps, je suis sûre de pouvoir y arriver ! On va bien s'entendre, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne laisserais personne gâcher ton mariage. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Daphné eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair de surprise dans le regard d'Astoria avant qu'elle ne détourne la conversation sur l'emploi du temps de la semaine. La jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire victorieux discret avant de finir son verre de vin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles payaient et sortaient du restaurant, direction le manoir. Meredith voulait avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de la matinée. La guerre était lancée. Et elle était sûre de la remporter.

**Trois jours plus tard**

— Daphné, tu n'as pas vu le parchemin où j'ai écrit mes vœux ? s'exclama Astoria, agitée, en entrant dans le petit salon préféré de sa sœur. J'ai mis des heures à les écrire et je ne sais plus où je les ai mis ! Aide moi à les trouver !

— Bien sûr, répondit Daphné avec un sourire hypocrite.

Elle se leva paresseusement du canapé où elle était allongée et se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs avec lenteur. Soudain elle s'arrêta et arbora son air le plus ingénu.

— Oh, attends ! Je crois que j'ai vu un bout de parchemin traîner sur la table tout à l'heure...

— Où est-ce que tu l'a mis ? demanda fébrilement Astoria en parcourant la pièce des yeux, impatiente.

— Je croyais que c'était encore une demande d'interview de la _Gazette_, et tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas apparaître dans « ce ramassis d'idioties » si ma mémoire est bonne... Je dois l'avoir mis au feu !

Daphné vit avec satisfaction sa sœur pâlir. Elle se força à prendre un air penaud et contrit. Astoria prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, se forçant apparemment à se calmer.

— Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à les réécrire, soupira-t-elle en sortant de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Si Drago arrive, ouvre-lui s'il te plaît.

— Drago va venir, murmura Daphné en pâlissant.

— Oui, ce soir on sort tous dîner, avec les autres témoins et demoiselles d'honneur. Tu n'avais pas oublié j'espère !

— Bien sûr que non...

Une fois Astoria sortit, Daphné poussa un profond soupir et s'écroula sur le canapé. Elle devait bien admettre que même si elle gagnait certaines manches de ce combat puéril, sa sœur s'en sortait très bien. Elle avait de qui tenir. À chaque fois que Daphné remportait un point, elle se débrouillait pour remettre le score à égalité. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était stupéfaite de l'étendue du pouvoir de manipulation de sa cadette. Ces derniers jours, elle percevait parfaitement ce qu'elle dissimulait sous son innocente façade de jeune fille pure. Une vraie pourriture.

Mais Daphné devait bien avouer qu'elle avait perdu la main. On aurait dit une stupide collégienne de douze ans qui essayait de récupérer son petit ami ! Et non une jolie jeune femme de vingt-trois ans maligne et rusée. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Quelque fois, elle se sentait de retour à Poudlard, quand elle complotait dans les couloirs avec Pansy. Une vraie gamine !

Daphné n'avait toujours pas vu Drago seul à seule. Elle appréhendait cette rencontre plus que tout le reste. Mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Autant essayer de faire sensation. C'est pourquoi, avant qu'il n'arrive, elle se prépara minutieusement pour la soirée. Une petite robe noire bustier, dans laquelle elle se savait très sexy car elle dévoilait ses longues jambes galbées à la peau pâle, une chaîne en argent où pendait une larme de diamant, accompagnés d'escarpins noirs à talons hauts. Elle laissa ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses tomber sur ses épaules et se saisit d'une petite veste noire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut totalement prête que Daphné descendit les escaliers de marbre du manoir, un petit sac à main accroché à l'épaule. Deux coups retentirent à la porte. Elle se figea un instant sur le seuil avant d'ouvrir le battant. Il était là, juste devant elle. Encore plus beau et sexy que dans ses souvenirs.

— Bonsoir, Drago, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Entre, poursuivit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge.

« Je suis pathétique » songea-t-elle en refermant derrière lui.

— Je suis content de te revoir après tout ce temps, tu sais, fit remarquer Drago en brisant le silence installé entre eux, l'air parfaitement détendu, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé.

— Moi aussi, affirma Daphné, un sourire artificiel sur le visage.

« Comment oses-tu me regarder en face ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit, les promesses que tu m'as faites, tu as tout oublié ? C'est à ma soeur que tu parles de cela maintenant, hein ? », pensa-t-elle amèrement, ayant du mal à conserver une façade lisse.

— Astoria sera bientôt prête, poursuivit-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

— Elle met toujours beaucoup de temps à se préparer, plaisanta l'ancien Serpentard.

Daphné acquiesça en souriant. Le silence s'installa. Elle était vraiment surprise : jamais le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait n'aurait plaisanté en sa présence. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait distraitement, Drago laissait nonchalamment traîner son regard dans le hall où ils se tenaient, comme s'il le trouvait subitement très intéressant. Daphné en profita pour le détailler du coin de l'œil.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Le principal changement résidait en une nouvelle assurance. Fini le petit garçon lâche et fuyant, il semblait plus mûr, plus adulte. La guerre, l'emprisonnement de son père, la maladie de sa mère. Tout cela l'avait vieilli. Et il n'en était que plus attirant. Son costume sur mesure noir faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses cheveux d'or. Sa chemise blanche ouverte d'un bouton en haut lui donnait un air décontracté, détendu. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait !

— Alors..., dit-elle soudain, voulant briser cette glace entre eux et lui prouver qu'elle aussi avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Qui est-ce que tu as choisi comme témoins ?

— Blaise et Théo, tu te souviens d'eux ? répondit tranquillement Drago sans la regarder.

— Oui, oui, je me souviens. Je revois souvent Théo, depuis qu'il est avec Pansy... et j'ai revu Blaise à... la soirée de la Victoire. « Non mais c'est quoi ce bégaiement d'idiote ! », se sermonna-t-elle elle-même.

— Je suis prête ! pépia soudain Astoria en descendant les escaliers à toute allure. Désolée, d'être un peu en retard, j'ai dû réécrire mes vœux, se justifia-t-elle face à Drago avant de l'embrasser tendrement, sa sœur prenant soin de tourner la tête, se trouvant un intérêt soudain pour la poignée de la porte. Daphné les avait jetés au feu.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Astoria lui jeta un regard noir. Drago semblait indifférent, comme jamais il ne l'avait été à Poudlard. Daphné dû reconnaître que sa sœur était magnifique dans sa robe de soie blanche aérienne qui lui donnait un air particulièrement innocent. Elle n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais Astoria allait jusque dans les moindres détails pour parfaire sa comédie de fille parfaite. Elle s'y était faite plus attentive ces derniers jours.

Prenant une inspiration, Daphné précéda le couple dehors et grimpa dans la diligence que Drago avait commandée. Tirée par des Sombrals, elle avait un intérieur luxueux. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Elle s'installa confortablement sur un siège en cuir. Drago et Astoria montèrent quelques secondes plus tard et la diligence partie, direction l'Avenue de la Licorne. Ils avaient réservés une table à _L'étoile magique_, où ils devaient normalement retrouver les autres.

Daphné essaya d'occulter du mieux possible le couple en face d'elle. Tout lui donnait envie de vomir. Leurs mains entremêlées, leurs sourires complices... Elle pria pour arriver le plus tôt possible, et essaya de se préparer mentalement à cette soirée de l'horreur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit la diligence tressauter légèrement sous elle. Ils étaient arrivés. Daphné se rua dehors aussi vite que lui permettait la politesse la plus élémentaire. Elle inspira à fond l'air frais de la nuit et n'attendit pas les deux autres pour marcher d'un pas vif vers le restaurant.

« Une joyeuse soirée en perspective... », songea-t-elle ironiquement. « Pitié, que je survive à ce soir, si possible en n'agressant personne... Je devrais peut-être ranger ma baguette, on ne sait jamais...».

Il est vrai qu'un repas où se trouverait en même temps, l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse en train d'embrasser sa petite soeur, Blaise avec qui elle se sentait profondément mal à l'aise et Davies qu'elle détestait d'une manière viscérale, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Heureusement que Théo était là ! Elle aurait au moins un allié.

« Allez, Daph', courage ! » se dit Daphné en arrivant devant l'entrée du restaurant. Et c'est en prenant une profonde inspiration qu'elle pénétra dans la fosse aux lions.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même petite ça fait super plaisir, et à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	4. Une épouvantable soirée

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre suivant. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Allongée dans son imposante baignoire pleine d'eau brûlante, Daphné ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et elle avait une migraine atroce. Même ce bain n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser. Plongeant la tête sous l'eau, elle se remémora la soirée de la veille. Aussi affreuse qu'elle l'avait prédit finalement.

* * *

À peine Daphné entra-t-elle dans le luxueux restaurant qu'un serveur obséquieux la mena jusqu'à leur table. Personne n'était encore arrivé. Elle attendit nerveusement quelques minutes avant que Drago et Astoria ne la rejoigne. Ils s'étaient sûrement arrêtés dans un coin pour se bécoter. Rien que de les imaginer lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Les dix premières minutes furent plutôt pesantes. Seule Astoria parla avec entrain. Du mariage, du mariage et... encore du mariage ! Daphné pensait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire lorsque Davies arriva. Elle salua les deux futurs mariés, eut un sourire carnassier pour l'autre demoiselle d'honneur et prit soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible. Mais même à l'autre bout de la table, Daphné arrivait à sentir son immonde parfum à la rose. Écœurant. Elle dû quand même reconnaître avec amertume que son ennemie était vraiment sexy en robe moulante rouge, ses lourds cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute. Sur n'importe qui, cette robe aurait été vulgaire. Sur elle, on aurait dit un top model. De quoi être malade de jalousie.

Aussitôt arrivée, Tracey accapara Astoria. Elles parlèrent des robes, des futurs essayages qui auraient lieu quatre jours plus tard... Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux autres, qui préféraient contempler passionnément leurs assiettes.

La patience de Daphné commençait à être à bout lorsque Théo arriva enfin. Elle se leva immédiatement avec un immense sourire et le salua. Le jeune homme serra la main de Drago, avec qui il était ami depuis deux ans (Pansy lui avait tout raconté lors de leurs nombreuses discussions, et ce fait avait fini par devenir normal), fit la bise aux deux autres femmes et s'assit à côté de Daphné. Celle-ci entama aussitôt la conversation, ravie de pouvoir parler un petit peu. Elle avait craint de devenir muette devant le mutisme forcé de ces soixante dernières minutes !

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu aussi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas le dernier, fit remarquer Théodore, soulignant ainsi le retard monstre de Blaise.

— D'ailleurs, Zabini va m'entendre, gronda gentiment Astoria. On avait rendez-vous il y a une heure !

— Il va bientôt arriver, la rassura Drago en lui souriant tendrement.

Horrifiée par ce spectacle dégoulinant d'amour et proprement dégoûtant, Daphné détourna les yeux et offrit un sourire éblouissant à son ami.

— Alors ? Comment va Pansy ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un entrain forcé.

— Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, répondit Théodore en soupirant. Elle est malade. Je rentrerais un peu plus tôt pour voir si elle va bien, je m'inquiète. Si ça ne te dérange pas Astoria.

— Bien sûr que non, le rassura la future mariée en se détachant de la bouche de Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tu as appelé un Médicomage ?

— Non, elle refuse. Mais elle vomit tout ce qu'elle mange, elle est très faible. C'est vraiment étrange. La potion anti-vomitive que je lui ai donnée n'a eu aucun effet.

— Tu lui diras que j'espère qu'elle s'en remettra vite, assura Astoria avec une inquiétude presque sincère, dont seule Daphné vit l'hypocrisie.

— Bien sûr.

— Je passerais la voir demain, murmura Daphné à l'oreille de Théo pendant que sa sœur se détournait vers Tracey. Je suis censée aller chez le traiteur pour aider Astoria à choisir les entrées et la pièce montée, mais je peux me défiler.

— Ce serait gentil, sourit-il, un éclair de soulagement passant dans ses yeux.

— Ah Blaise ! Tu es arrivé !

La voix enjouée d'Astoria attira l'attention de tous sur le dernier arrivé. Daphné vit avec dégoût que Tracey le regardait d'un air presque gourmand, ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge vermeil étirées en un sourire carnassier. Elle le plaignait d'avance. Davies pouvait être une vraie sangsue lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Même si sa cible était déjà en couple, elle ne prenait pas en compte ce genre de considérations inutiles. Blaise s'excusa de son retard et s'assit en face de Tracey, à côté de Théo.

Aussitôt qu'il fut installé, Astoria agita la main pour appeler le serveur et édicta sa commande d'une voix chantante. Maintenant que Daphné savait qu'elle jouait la comédie, elle en avait froid dans le dos. Elle ne connaissait personne qui joue son rôle aussi parfaitement. Sa sœur semblait l'innocence et la pureté incarnées.

— Daphné ? Tout va bien ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers Théo, qui venait de la tirer de ses pensées. Elle hocha vivement la tête et commanda le plat du jour. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle s'en fichait. De toute façon, sa soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Les plats furent apportés, ainsi que deux bouteilles de champagne. Décidément cet alcool la poursuivait. Leurs coupes furent remplies, et avant d'entamer son assiette, Astoria leva son verre.

— A mon mariage ! clama-t-elle, joyeuse.

Tout le monde rit, ils trinquèrent, puis burent une gorgée de champagne. En sentant le délicieux liquide couler dans sa gorge, Daphné ferma les yeux de contentement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa ceux de Blaise.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était délicieux, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire malicieux.

Daphné eut un petit sourire et baissa les yeux en reposant sa coupe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait enfin ! Daphné Greengrass ne baissait jamais les yeux devant personne ! C'était quoi cette attitude de faible !

— J'aimerais dire quelques mots, dit Tracey en se redressant sur sa chaise. Pour commencer, je suis ravie que ma meilleure amie se marie enfin avec l'homme de sa vie !

Daphné faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ces paroles. Sa meilleure amie ! Et depuis quand ? L'homme de sa vie ? Première nouvelle ! Mais heureusement, elle ne le fit pas. Ce n'était ni très poli, ni très élégant, elle se retint donc et tendit l'oreille pour écouter la suite de ces inepties. Elle pensait Davies plus intelligente pourtant, elle baissait grandement dans son estime !

— Tu vas devenir une femme mariée, tu seras rangée ! poursuivait Tracey avec un air fataliste. Finie les soirées entre filles dans les bars, quel dommage ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y aura pas d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de garçon, donc en gros, tu t'ennuieras toute ta vie avec un homme pareil ! En plus il est maladivement jaloux. Je tiens à préciser quand même que je suis totalement contre cette idée ! Une future mariée se doit d'avoir un enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

— Drago et moi avons pris cette décision d'un commun accord, fit tranquillement remarquer Astoria.

Daphné perçut l'hypocrisie et le mensonge immédiatement. Drago avait dû s'y opposer et sa sœur avait accepté pour ne pas se disputer avec lui. Typique de sa part. En voyant Tracey se rasseoir avec une moue déçue, elle plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et se leva en faisant tinter sa cuillère contre son verre. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Elle tenait peut-être la clé de ses problèmes.

— J'aimerais aussi dire quelques mots, dit Daphné d'une voix légère. Astoria, tu es la meilleure sœur qui puisse exister. Tu es comme la seconde moitié de moi-même, et je suis très heureuse que tu ais enfin trouvé le bonheur. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi et espère que le jour de ton mariage sera le plus beau de toute ta vie. Je suis persuadée que vous aurez une longue vie remplie de bonheur ! A Drago et Astoria !

Daphné porta ce second toast avec enthousiasme, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait véritablement stupéfaite. Elle finit par se lever et la serrer dans ses bras par-dessus la table. Daphné fut presque dupe. Encore un peu et Astoria endormait sa méfiance à son égard. Mais elle eut le temps d'entrapercevoir la lueur calculatrice de son regard. Tout n'était que comédie.

— Bon appétit ! s'exclama joyeusement Tracey quand les deux sœurs se furent rassises.

Les autres lui répondirent et ils entamèrent leur dîner. Les conversations fusaient, les rires également. Ce n'était pas si horrible que le pensait Daphné. Les autres parlaient activement du mariage, de leur travail. Il lui suffisait de glisser quelques remarques pour faire semblant de participer. Elle discutait un peu avec Théo, riait des pitoyables tentatives de Tracey pour approcher Blaise.

Tout se passait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que Théo exprime le souhait de rejoindre Pansy, juste après le dessert. Il s'excusa avant de partir, lui souhaitant discrètement bon courage. Daphné serra les dents, prête à affronter le reste de la soirée. Une fois le café fini une demi-heure plus tard, Drago appela le serveur, laissa Blaise payer le repas (« Je suis ton témoin, tu payes déjà le mariage, laisse-moi ce repas ! »), puis ils sortirent enfin sur le trottoir.

— Astoria et moi allons rentrer, annonça Drago, un bras possessif entourant la taille de la plus jeune des Greengrass.

— Passez une bonne nuit, ironisa Tracey en serrant Astoria dans ses bras.

— Tu peux compter là-dessus, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire pervers qui retourna le cœur de Daphné.

Elle se força à sourire et à agiter la main en les regardant s'éloigner vers leur diligence.

— Bon, fit Tracey en resserrant son châle léger sur ses épaules. Je voulais aller boire un coup au _Starlight_. Tu m'accompagnes Blaise ?

— Le _Starlight_ ? répéta-t-il d'un air prudent.

— Une nouvelle boîte de nuit sorcière super sélect, expliqua Tracey avec un immense sourire. Elle est à cinq minutes à pied, par là. (Elle pointa du doigt le côté gauche de l'artère principale) Tu as l'air d'être vraiment crevée Daphné, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Un sourire condescendant, des yeux méprisants. L'intéressée fut ravie de la décevoir.

— Non, je viens avec vous, j'ai bien envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble. Tu nous montres le chemin ?

Tracey plissa les yeux et la fusilla du regard. Elle glissa son bras sous celui de Blaise et l'entraîna dans la direction qu'elle avait indiquée. Amusée, Daphné les suivit, marchant à leur hauteur, du côté du jeune homme. Quel meilleur moyen de se changer les idées que de faire tourner en bourrique son ennemie ? Si elle était rentrée chez elle, la vision de Drago et Astoria dans leur lit l'aurait hantée pendant des heures et elle n'aurait jamais pu dormir.

— Merci, lui chuchota discrètement Blaise à l'oreille.

Le sourire de Daphné s'élargit et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Pour une fois qu'elle donnait un coup de main ! Bientôt, le trio pour le moins étrange arriva dans un coin de l'Avenue bien plus animé. Une foule de personnes se pressait devant l'entrée d'une boîte prétentieuse d'où s'échappait un flot de musique. Tracey les mena d'une main experte, doublant tout le monde, et arriva devant les vigiles. Elle n'eut qu'à sourire et montrer un peu son décolletée pour que le videur baraqué leur ouvre la porte. Derrière eux, les gens protestèrent vivement, mais ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur et la porte claqua dans leur dos.

Daphné plissa le nez devant l'explosion sonore que subirent ses tympans. Tracey entraîna immédiatement Blaise sur la piste de danse, la laissant seule. Poussant un soupir, elle se fraya un chemin à travers l'océan de corps qui se mouvaient frénétiquement sur la piste. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle put atteindre le bar. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'endroit, mais elle devrait s'en contenter.

— Un whisky Pur Feu s'il vous plaît ! réclama-t-elle au barman.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et posa une chope sur le comptoir devant elle. Il versa la boisson jusqu'en haut du verre et s'apprêtait à ranger la bouteille lorsque Daphné la saisit par le goulot. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'oublier. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle se saoule. Le barman haussa les épaules et lui laissa la bouteille avant de s'intéresser aux autres clients.

Comblée, Daphné porta son verre à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Merlin que c'était agréable ! Elle se remplit un second verre. Elle avait déjà la tête qui tournait. Ce serait rapide.

Lorsque Blaise vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, Daphné ne sut pas combien de temps exactement s'était écoulé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait fini sa bouteille, qu'elle était bourrée, et que son malheur ne disparaissait pas pour autant. En plus, elle avait totalement oubliée de faire tourner Tracey en bourrique. Affalée sur le comptoir d'une telle façon que sa mère en aurait fait une attaque, elle tourna la tête vers Blaise et demanda d'une voix pâteuse.

— Où est Tracey ?

— Elle s'est rabattue sur une autre proie quand je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà en couple et pas du genre à tromper ma fiancée, expliqua-t-il en la détaillant du regard.

— Oh, j'aurais voulu voir ça. Ça aurait eu le mérite de me remonter un peu le moral...

— Merci encore de m'avoir accompagné.

— Mmm, pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

— C'est l'intention qui compte. N'empêche, j'ai mis du temps à m'en débarrasser. Cette fille est un vrai pot de colle !

— Non, tu crois, marmonna Daphné en repensant à Poudlard.

— Je crois que tu as assez bu, allez viens.

— Non, j'ai pas envie, se défendit-elle mollement en le repoussant.

— Je te raccompagne.

Sans lui laisser davantage le temps de protester, Blaise passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se lever. Mais Daphné avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise fille ce soir, et ce n'était pas Blaise qui allait la faire changer d'avis.

— Lâche-moi ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise. Je veux rester !

— Ne fais pas l'enfant, Daph', allez viens !

Mais elle se redressa autant qu'elle le pouvait (et Merlin sait qu'avec tout l'alcool dont elle était imbibée c'était monstrueusement difficile), le toisa d'un regard méprisant et tourna les talons. Elle se glissa au centre de la piste de danse, se mouvant à peu près un même rythme que la musique. Lorsqu'un garçon vint danser tout contre elle, elle ne protesta pas et l'attira même en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Daphné ne fit plus attention à Blaise. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était Drago. Elle s'imaginait que c'était avec lui qu'elle dansait, ses cheveux dans lesquels elle passait ses mains, sa bouche qui était en ce moment même en train de l'embrasser.

Perdue dans un brouillard de sensations et de souvenirs douloureux, Daphné occulta totalement ce qui se passa après. Elle se réveilla elle ne sut comment, à une table de la boîte de nuit, perdue loin du bar. En fait, ce qui l'avait sortie de sa léthargie, c'était les trois garçons qui se collaient à elle. L'un l'embrassait dans le cou, l'autre lui servait un verre d'alcool et le dernier lui caressait la cuisse. Mais comment diable était-elle arrivée là ? L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas...

— Non..., bredouilla-t-elle en repoussant la main baladeuse. Je ne...

— Allez, fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, murmura l'un d'entre eux, d'une voix qu'il voulait sûrement sensuelle.

— C'est vrai, tu nous as pas chauffés toute la soirée pour t'en aller avant l'action ? renchérit le second en posant d'autorité sa main sur sa cuisse.

— Allez bois ça, fit le troisième en lui tendant un verre. Ça va te détendre.

— Non... Je ne veux pas...

Elle avait trop bu, elle n'arrivait pas à les repousser... La peur s'empara d'elle, des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête ! Elle sentit qu'on lui penchait la tête en arrière. Le contact froid d'un verre contre ses lèvres. Que voulaient-ils lui faire boire ? Sûrement pas du jus de citrouille inoffensif...

Mais alors que Daphné se sentait totalement abandonnée, persuadée que cette soirée serait la pire de toute son existence, le verre quitta ses lèvres sans qu'une seule goutte de liquide n'ai eu le temps de les franchir. Un corps s'effondra sur le sien. Les larmes se mirent à couler encore plus abondamment. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Pas à elle !

Mais soudain, sans signe annonciateur, le lourd corps qui pesait sur le sien et la langue dégoûtante qui se baladait dans son cou disparurent, remplacées par de larges mains, chaudes et accueillantes. Daphné reconnut l'odeur de menthe et d'after-shave comme celle d'un ami.

— Blaise..., gémit-elle en s'abandonnant à son étreinte.

— C'est bon, je suis là, c'est fini, la rassura son ami en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le dernier regard que Daphné jeta sur la table lui rendit quelque peu ses facultés premières. Ses trois bourreaux avaient été stupefixés et gisaient, les bras en croix, en travers de la table ou sur la banquette qu'elle occupait auparavant. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait été presque écrasée par un des types.

Blaise portait Daphné dans ses bras comme une future mariée qui franchit le seuil de sa maison, à la différence près qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils traversèrent la boîte sous les yeux ronds des clients, avant de sortir sur le trottoir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Blaise agita sa baguette et transplana, tenant toujours fermement Daphné. Celle-ci, profondément choquée, n'arrivait même plus à sangloter. Arrivé sur le perron du manoir, Blaise ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Réveiller les parents Greengrass alors que leur fille était dans cet état serait catastrophique. C'est donc avec toutes les précautions du monde qu'il monta les marches du grand escalier, Daphné toujours dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il lui demanda où était sa chambre, elle indiqua mollement une porte sur sa droite. Commençant à être un peu essoufflée, Blaise poussa la porte et la posa délicatement sur son lit.

— Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir comme ça un jour, marmonna Blaise en lui retirant ses chaussures. La grande Daphné Greengrass complètement bourrée. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on parte plus tôt. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Sans ton orgueil mal placé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Avec un soupir, il lui ôta sa veste, posa son sac sur une commode et l'aida à se glisser sous les draps. Puis, alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

— Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide, n'oublie pas, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Daphné sortit la tête de l'eau, son trouble ne la quittant pas. Elle était presque sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé cette douce caresse. C'était comme une brûlure délicate sur sa peau. Néanmoins, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée avec une gueule de bois monstre et une furieuse envie de vomir, Blaise avait disparu. Elle hésitait à le recontacter. Elle avait l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote.

Pour commencer, une jeune fille de son rang ne doit en aucun cas boire comme elle l'avait fait hier soir, c'était inadmissible ! Heureusement, ses parents n'en sauraient jamais rien. Elle faisait confiance à Blaise pour cela. Il garderait tout pour lui. Ensuite, elle avait peut-être tout imaginé, justement parce qu'elle était complètement saoule ! Comment savoir ? Seul Blaise pourrait le lui dire, et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une imbécile, surtout devant lui.

Pour ce qui était de la deuxième partie de la soirée, elle avait préféré totalement l'occulter de ses souvenirs. Elle avait détesté le fait de se sentir si faible et dépendante de quelqu'un ! Plus jamais elle n'évoquerait cette soirée, et elle espérait que Blaise aurait l'intelligence de l'imiter. Le fait d'être bourrée était déjà une humiliation suffisante en soi. Pour elle, rien ne s'était passé.

Avec un soupir, Daphné sortit de son bain et s'enroula dans une épaisse et grande serviette blanche. Elle se contempla quelques instants dans le miroir, notant les grands cernes sous ses yeux bleu et ses traits fatigués. Sa nuit avait été agitée.

« Pas autant que celle d'Astoria », songea-t-elle avec amertume. La boisson avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire s'endormir sans penser à ce qui avait dû se passer hier soir chez Drago Malefoy.

Secouant la tête, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla, choisissant des vêtements légers à cause de la chaleur estivale qui régnait exceptionnellement cette année-là. On était à Londres tout de même, cette chaleur était pour ainsi dire surnaturelle !

Une fois prête, Daphné descendit les escaliers à toute allure et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur l'appeler. Déjà agacée, elle fit demi-tour et se planta sur le seuil du salon, où Astoria s'était installée avec leurs parents.

— Oui, fit-elle avec une politesse excessive.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda sa sœur en faisant les gros yeux. Nous devons nous rendre chez le traiteur à midi pour mettre le menu au point !

— Je serais rentrée à temps, ne t'en fait pas ! Mais là, j'ai une course urgente à faire.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas voir un garçon, l'interrompit sèchement sa mère. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à voler l'attention qui revient de droit à ta sœur !

— Ce n'est pas un garçon, mère, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, répondit froidement Daphné en tournant les talons. On se retrouve chez le traiteur !

— A midi et demi ! cria Astoria dans son dos. Ne sois pas en retard !

Daphné grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. Elle devait se contrôler. Mais pour le moment, le traiteur devrait attendre. Elle devait absolument aller voir Pansy.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	5. Tu vas devenir tata !

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Voici le prochain chapitre, plus tôt que prévu mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain, donc dans le doute, je préfère le faire maintenant ! :p Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

A onze heures pile, Daphné se présenta devant la porte de ses amis. Elle fut accueillie par Mandy, leur vieille Elfe de maison.

— Bonjour miss Greengrass, couina l'Elfe. Mr Nott m'a dit que vous viendrez rendre visite à Mrs Nott. Suivez-moi.

Pendant qu'elle suivait Mandy le long des larges couloirs de l'immense propriété de ses amis, Daphné laissa son regard se promener sur la décoration agréable des lieux. Elle avait toujours apprécié venir ici. Au moins, Pansy et Théo avaient un meilleur goût que sa mère en matière de déco.

À chaque fois qu'elle était venue, c'était Mandy qui l'avait accueillie. Elle devait encore s'habituer à ce qu'elle appelle Pansy, Mrs Nott. C'était perturbant. D'accord, Théo et elle étaient mariés. Mais elle était tellement habituée à « Pansy Parkinson » qu'autre chose semblait vraiment étrange à ses oreilles.

Son esprit arrêta de vagabonder lorsque Mandy la fit pénétrer dans un chaleureux petit salon. Pansy était allongée sur le canapé, l'air exaspéré, couvée par un Théo surprotecteur. Celui-ci semblait inquiet et lui demandait sans arrêt comment elle se sentait. Daphné vit que son amie allait vite exploser si elle n'intervenait pas. Ne faisant plus cas de l'Elfe, elle s'avança à grands pas et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ah Daph' ! s'exclama sa meilleure amie, l'air soulagé. Tu arrives à point ! Encore un peu et j'avadakedavrisais mon cher mari !

— Mais...

— N'aggrave pas ton cas, Théo, sourit Daphné en s'asseyant à côté des pieds de Pansy.

— Je ne faisais que...

— On sait ! s'exaspéra sa femme. Et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante, mais je ne suis pas en sucre !

— Tu pourrais faire une rechute, on ne sait jamais. Je devrais envoyer une lettre à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Je te dis que je vais bien, gronda Pansy. C'était juste une faiblesse passagère. Dépêche-toi de filer, tu vas être en retard.

— Bon, puisque je suis jeté dehors, grommela Théodore en faisant semblant de bouder, je vais y aller. Et la prochaine fois, je ne m'inquièterais pas pour toi.

Pansy leva les yeux ciel mais se leva quand même pour l'embrasser tendrement. Théo salua leur invitée et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Une fois que la maîtresse des lieux fut sûre de son départ, elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

— Il a un rendez-vous ? demanda tranquillement Daphné, consciente que l'autre ne lui parlerait que quand elle serait prête à le faire.

— Oui, un rendez-vous d'affaire, répondit distraitement Pansy.

— Tu sais, je suis venue parce que j'étais inquiète pour toi, mais apparemment tu vas mieux ! Théo m'avait dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de vomir et que...

— Je suis enceinte !

Daphné se tut, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte dans une attitude pas vraiment élégante. Pansy fuyait son regard, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pas du tout l'attitude d'une future mère transportée de joie !

— Mais... c'est vraiment super ! s'exclama Daphné après un temps d'hésitation, un large sourire commençant à s'épanouir sur son visage. Tu vas être mère ! Et Théo va devenir papa ! Tu n'es pas contente ?

— Non, enfin si... C'est juste que...

— Ne me dis que tu ne sais pas qui est le père, je ne te croirais pas !

— Non, pas du tout ! protesta la future mère avec véhémence. Ce n'est pas du tout ça !

— Alors dis-moi, dit doucement son amie en lui prenant une main. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sembles pas heureuse ?

Pansy soupira et se leva. Elle se plaça face à la fenêtre, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, les doigts crispés sur ses côtes.

— Parce que je ne sais pas comment va réagir Théo. Il est en pleine ascension dans son travail, son patron songe enfin à l'augmenter, et... enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il verra d'un très bon œil d'avoir un enfant maintenant. Et mes parents diront que je suis trop jeune, même s'ils seront tout de même contents que je perpétue la lignée. Mais si c'est une fille...

— Ho, doucement, calme-toi, la tempéra Daphné. Respire.

Elle s'était levée et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé, lui prit les mains et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Pansy semblait réellement paniquée.

— Pour commencer, tu ne pourras pas connaître la réaction de Théo avant de lui avoir dit. Mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas du genre à se défiler, je suis sûre qu'il sera super heureux ! Ensuite, tu oublies tes parents, ils n'ont plus à commander ta vie à présent. Si c'est une fille, tu l'aimeras tout autant qu'un garçon, c'est clair ? (Pansy hocha vivement la tête, l'air un peu plus calme) Tu sais depuis quand exactement tu es enceinte ? lui demanda ensuite Daphné.

— Non justement, marmonna son amie en se prenant d'une soudaine passion pour ses ongles. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un Gynécomage ce matin. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Ses yeux suppliants suffirent à persuader Daphné. Elle oublia le traiteur et le mariage pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs de meilleure amie.

— C'est à quelle heure ?

— Onze heures et demie, murmura Pansy en baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard.

— Hé ! Je t'interdis de t'aplatir ainsi ! Tu es enceinte, tu as un petit être qui grandit en toi. Alors tu restes forte c'est clair ? Tout va bien se passer. Allons-y.

La future mère eut un sourire plus franc et se leva du canapé, suivie de Daphné. Celle-ci l'entraîna hors de la maison, sortit de la propriété jusqu'à la limite où s'arrêtaient les sorts de protection, puis elles transplanèrent.

Un instant plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement à l'étage indiqué sur le panneau de renseignement, préférant les escaliers aux ascenseurs bruyants et remplis. À onze heures vingt-cinq, elles entraient dans la salle d'attente. On les fit patienter une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elles ne soient reçues par le Gynécomage.

Le cabinet où Pansy et Daphné pénétrèrent était blanc du sol au plafond, grand, avec de larges fenêtres ouvertes sur une avenue Moldue. Divers instruments étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, certains à l'aspect peu engageant. Les deux amies s'assirent dans les chaises en cuir devant le bureau d'un petit homme maigre au crâne dégarni. Il avait de grosses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air de hibou et était vêtu de la blouse réglementaire de l'hôpital. Il leur sourit d'un air aimable.

— Bonjours mesdames, je suis le guérisseur Marcus Jones.

— Bonjour monsieur Jones, dit Daphné d'une voix énergique. Je suis Daphné Greengrass, mon amie Pansy Nott a voulu que je l'accompagne pour son premier examen. Le père n'a pas pu se libérer.

— Bien, répondit le guérisseur Jones en réordonnant une pile de papier. Je suppose Mrs Nott que vous désirez savoir si tout va bien pour vous et votre bébé ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Pansy en essayant de prendre de l'assurance. Et j'aimerais aussi savoir depuis quand je suis enceinte exactement.

Marcus Jones hocha la tête et lui fit signe de se lever. Il lui demanda d'entrer dans une étrange machine cylindrique verticale au centre du cabinet. Pansy s'exécuta, peu rassurée. Le guérisseur lui donna des instructions précises (« Ne bougez surtout pas, restez droite ! Fermez les yeux ! »), puis il ferma une porte coulissante, enfermant totalement Pansy dans la machine.

— Que va faire cet engin ? demanda Daphné en se rapprochant, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Jones tripatouillait un tas de boutons sur le tableau de bord.

— C'est pour l'examiner, expliqua le vieil homme. Des rayons magiques programmés spécialement pour sorcières enceintes, vont la traverser et vérifier ses signes vitaux. Cela va également nous permettre de savoir de combien de mois exactement votre amie est-elle enceinte, ainsi qu'une image de son utérus, où se développe le fœtus. C'est un peu comme un scanner de nos chers Moldus. C'est moi qui ai inventé cette machine, finit-il d'un air content.

Un peu perdue, Daphné hocha la tête et attendit qu'il ait fini ses nombreuses manipulations sur la machine. Une fois qu'il eut appuyé sur un énorme bouton rouge, la machine se mit à bourdonner. Jones s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'entraînant avec lui.

— Ce sera long ? interrogea-t-elle, un peu anxieuse.

— Vingt secondes exactement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la machine cessa de bourdonner. Jones s'en approcha, examina les résultats sur un parchemin délivré par une fente sur le côté, puis il rouvrit la porte. Pansy en sortit, légèrement déboussolée. Daphné l'aida à se stabiliser puis à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

— J'ai la tête qui tourne, gémit-elle en portant une main à son front.

— C'est tout à fait normal, affirma Marcus Jones en se rasseyant à sa place. Alors... vos signes vitaux sont excellents, il n'y a strictement aucun problème. Le fœtus se développe bien, il faut continuer ainsi. Même si nous avons des techniques autrement plus évoluées que celles des Moldus, vous êtes bien sûr au courant que vous ne devez en aucun cas fumer ou boire d'alcool. Et évitez autant que possible le stress.

— Évidemment, s'impatienta Pansy. Mais depuis combien de temps suis-je enceinte ?

— D'après mes calculs, cela va presque faire deux mois.

— Deux mois ! Mais les nausées n'ont commencé que récemment, et elles sont plutôt importantes. C'est normal ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, la grossesse de chaque femme est différente. Les nausées peuvent continuer jusqu'à plusieurs mois. Je vais vous prescrire une potion efficace et sans danger contre ces nausées. (Il griffonna avec sa plume sur un bout de parchemin). Vous devrez aller la retirer au service du premier étage. Revenez me voir dans un mois pour refaire le point, et si quoi que ce soit vous tracasse, passez me voir. Oh, et j'allais l'oublier ! Voici une première image du fœtus.

Jones tendit l'image en question à Pansy. À peine plus grande qu'une enveloppe, on apercevait une forme blanche avec une drôle de forme. La future mère caressa du bout des doigts la forme de son bébé. Un humain qui grandissait en elle. Même Daphné en eut la gorge serrée.

Après un court moment d'émotion, Pansy paya le Gynécomage et elles partirent de l'hôpital. Pansy était encore silencieuse, aussi Daphné préféra l'aider à rentrer chez elle. Une fois arrivées, elle demanda à Mandy de faire le repas, puis elle conduisit son amie dans la salle à manger et la fit asseoir sur une chaise.

— Tout va bien Pansy ? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant attentivement.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit son amie. Mais ça ira bien mieux quand Théo saura tout.

Pendant que Pansy gardait les yeux fixés sur la photo de son futur enfant, Daphné sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Si tout s'était bien passé à Poudlard, c'était elle qui aurait dû se marier le quinze août prochain. Elle qui embrasserait Drago, elle qui porterait son enfant. Mais tout ça n'existerait jamais si elle ne se battait pas pour l'avoir. Tout ça à cause de cette idiote de Davies !

— Le déjeuner est prêt, maîtresse, les informa Mandy en s'inclinant devant Pansy.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et la congédia d'un signe de main. L'Elfe disparut tandis que divers plats apparaissaient sur la table. Daphné secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées et se servit une généreuse part de pomme de terre sautées. Sa mère lui interdisait de se gaver lorsqu'ils étaient à table, autant en profiter quand elle n'était pas là.

— Théo revient à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle distraitement en ajoutant quelques feuilles de salade à côté de sa tranche de poisson.

— Vers quatorze heures je pense, répondit Pansy en rangeant la feuille dans sa poche. Tu resteras avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, lui assura Daphné. Mais n'oublie pas que quelle que soit sa réaction, être mère est une chose merveilleuse !

A ce moment-là, un hibou grand-duc entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur la table. Étonnée, Pansy prit la lettre avant de la tendre à son amie.

— C'est pour toi.

Daphné poussa un soupir. Elle savait d'avance qui lui avait écrit. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de sa sœur, qui lui disait de venir IMMEDIATEMENT chez le traiteur, sous peine d'une vengeance terrible. Elle ressortait toutes les vieilles excuses : tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, ma sœur se doit de me soutenir, etc, etc...

— Désolée, marmonna Daphné en pliant la lettre et en la glissant dans son sac. Je vais devoir y aller. Le mariage, le traiteur... Je serais de retour avant quatorze heures, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue avant qu'elle ne puisse protester et s'empressa de sortir puis de transplaner, Astoria lui ayant donné l'adresse exacte la veille.

En pénétrant dans la propriété du traiteur, Daphné renifla avec dédain. Les lieux étaient d'une prétention sans nom ! À quoi cela servait-il d'avoir une fontaine animée avec une sculpture de phénix ? Juste pour frimer. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'elle vit le traiteur, un grand homme au ventre rebondi et à la mine hautaine. Une personne typique qui croyait avoir tout vu et tout fait, mais qui en fait ne dépendait que de ses clients. Son attitude mielleuse et servile l'exaspéra immédiatement.

— Enfin, tu te décides à venir, fit remarquer Astoria. On ne t'attendait plus !

Daphné réprima sa grimace. Drago était là, ainsi que les parents Greengrass et Davies. Encore un joyeux moment en perspective !

— Excusez-moi, répondit-t-elle d'un sourire éblouissant. Tracey ? Que fais-tu là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

— Astie m'a demandé de venir, se justifia Davies avec un sourire hypocrite. C'est ma meilleure amie, ne l'oublie pas !

Daphné faillit s'étrangler de rire. Astie ! C'était quoi ce surnom totalement ridicule ! Et puis cette comédie de meilleure amie, ça commençait à bien faire. Elle n'était pas idiote non plus ! Comme si Astoria laissait de son plein gré son Drago d'amour à proximité de cette nymphomane. Daphné se retint de ricaner à cette pensée de toutes ses forces.

— Nous pouvons commencer ? demanda le traiteur avec une certaine impatience.

— Oui, allons-y, répondit Drago en s'approchant du présentoir où étaient exposées les différentes propositions de menus.

Il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil. Un peu vexée dans son amour-propre, Daphné s'approcha du buffet et essaya de participer. Elle ne faisait qu'approuver ce que disait les uns les autres, impatiente que tout cela se finisse le plus vite possible.

Exaspérée, elle constata que sa sœur avait finalement décidée de tout choisir d'un coup, et non plus seulement la pièce montée et les entrées. Après celles-ci, ce furent au tour des plats principaux. Cela prit un temps fou. Daphné ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur la pendule accrochée au mur.

À deux heures moins le quart, le repas était quasiment défini. Ne restait que la pièce montée. Le traiteur leur montra plusieurs exemples de ses œuvres, chacun s'extasiant sur tel ou tel détail. Nerveuse, Daphné trépignait. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle saisit son sac à main et courut vers la porte en criant :

— Désolée, je dois y aller, j'ai une urgence ! De toute façon vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ! Personnellement je choisirais la deuxième !

C'était celle qu'elle avait trouvé la plus horrible, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur conciliante cette après-midi. Surtout après une remarque déplacée de Davies sur ses chaussures, qu'elle trouvait too much. Elle entendit Astoria la rappeler à grands cris, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Il était deux heures moins cinq. Elle courut hors de la propriété et dû s'arrêter quelques secondes pour se calmer et se concentrer pour son transplanage. À deux heures moins deux exactement, elle apparaissait devant le portail des Nott.

Sans attendre une seconde, Daphné s'empressa de gagner le salon principal, où elle trouva son amie, qui se rongeait littéralement les ongles d'angoisse. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Pansy se leva d'un bond.

— Te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu me laisserais toute seule...

— Astoria est une mariée capricieuse, grimaça Daphné. Et tu sais bien que je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Théo sera bientôt là ?

À peine sa phrase achevée, les deux femmes entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

— Je suis là ! cria Théodore du hall d'entrée. Tout va bien ? Mon déjeuner d'affaires était d'un ennui mortel !

— Redresse la tête, siffla Daphné à l'oreille de son amie pendant que son mari entrait dans la pièce.

Pansy lui obéit et répondit brièvement à l'étreinte de son mari avant de s'extirper de la prison de ses bras. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle dit d'une voix plus ou moins assurée :

— J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

— Je t'écoute, fit Théo avec curiosité.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir.

— Tu sembles nerveuse ma chérie.

— Pas du tout ! Je vais très bien.

Peu convaincu, Théo s'assit sur le canapé, fixant Pansy d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci quêta le soutien de Daphné d'un regard, qui s'empressa de voler à son secours.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas être très content, Théo ! se réjouit-elle. C'est une excellente nouvelle !

— Ne me faites pas attendre plus longtemps alors, s'impatienta-t-il.

— Je suis enceinte, lâcha Pansy d'une voix plus assurée, comme si c'était son bébé qui lui donnait cette nouvelle assurance.

Le futur papa resta bouche bée quelques instants, et Daphné craignit qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Mais, sans un mot, Théo finit par se lever et serrer Pansy dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, les deux femmes purent voir ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

— Papa ! Je vais être papa ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Aussitôt, Pansy sembla soulagée et beaucoup plus heureuse. Comme si elle réalisait d'un coup ce qui était en train de se passer.

— Tu vas être maman ! Je vais devenir papa ! s'exclama Théo en s'agitant, la nouvelle lui faisant apparemment très plaisir. Et tu vas être tata !

Emporté dans son élan, il serra une Daphné plus que surprise dans ses bras. Un peu embarrassée, cette dernière essaya de se dégager délicatement, ce qui ne sembla pas vexer son ami vu qu'il posa ensuite une main sur le ventre de sa femme avec un air émerveillé.

— Pas par le sang, corrigea doucement Daphné.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il te considérera comme telle, protesta Pansy qui riait devant l'air de son mari. Dans tous les cas, même si tu ne fais pas directement partie de la famille, je suis sûre que tu accepteras d'être sa marraine !

Daphné n'eut même pas besoin d'acquiescer pour que son amie connaisse son avis. Elle secoua la tête avec un faux air de dépit amusé. Puis elle décida de partir sur la pointe des pieds lorsque Pansy sortit la photo donnée par le Gynécomage. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls pour savourer la nouvelle. Elle les verrait plus tard.

C'est le cœur léger et un sourire aux lèvres que Daphné rentra chez elle cette après-midi, heureuse d'avoir pour une fois fait une bonne action. Elle allait devoir essuyer une tempête de reproches en arrivant, mais elle s'en fichait. Le bonheur de ses amis était trop beau pour qu'elle se laisse démoraliser.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il s'agissait plus d'un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, mais un peu de légèreté ne fait jamais de mal ! Au programme de la semaine prochaine, un mage sympathique, une dispute, un évènement inattendu et un appel au secours. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours super plaisir, et à samedi prochain ! :)


	6. Un appel à l'aide

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre .

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le cinquième chapitre, plus tôt que d'habitude car je ne pourrais pas poster demain étant donné que je révise mon oral pour le bac -'. Bref, merci pour ceux qui m'ont en favoris et qui me suivent, et plus particulièrement à tous ceux qui me lisent. :) Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

Cette fois, Daphné devait bien admettre qu'elle était totalement dépassée. Le mariage était dans à peine trois semaines, et elle n'avançait pas le moins du monde dans son projet. Drago et Astoria étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, comme si on leur avait jeté un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Totalement incompréhensible.

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. Tout d'abord, le savon auquel elle avait eu droit lorsqu'elle était rentrée de chez Pansy. Sa mère lui avait fait toute une liste des règles à observer en société pendant plus d'une heure, insistant bien sur l'humiliation publique subie devant le traiteur. Très exagéré selon Daphné. Elle n'allait pas en mourir tout de même !

Puis elle avait dû subir l'essayage des robes. Voir Astoria dans sa robe de mariée n'avait rendu la situation que plus concrète encore. La mariée avait babillé avec Tracey pendant des heures, pendant que les vendeuses tournaient autour d'elles avec leurs baguettes, ajustant et piquant les robes d'épingles. Les robes étaient d'ailleurs bientôt prêtes. Elles devaient se rendre aux essayages finaux dans une petite semaine.

Après l'épisode du traiteur, Daphné avait à peine pu se libérer pour rendre visite à Pansy. Astoria l'emmenait d'autorité partout où elle allait, quémandant son avis pour le moindre détail : les fleurs, la musique, la décoration des tables... Ce qui l'exaspérait et l'épuisait à la fois.

En ce moment même, elle attendait avec sa sœur dans une salle au mobilier surchargé et aux fenêtres étroites. Cette dernière, parfaitement détendue, regardait patiemment autour d'elle. Elles attendaient toutes deux Drago, avec qui elles devaient rencontrer le mage qui officierait la cérémonie. Le cinquième qu'elles évaluaient si sa mémoire était bonne. Astoria avait congédié tous les autres pour des motifs aussi divers que des postillons intempestifs ou du poil dans le nez.

Avec un soupir, Daphné décroisa ses jambes. Elle avait côtoyé Drago plus souvent ces derniers temps que durant les six années écoulées, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence. Surtout quand il bécotait sa sœur en fait. En parlant de celle-ci, Daphné la trouvait de plus en plus arrogante et hautaine. Comme si la carapace se fissurait. Bien sûr, elle n'agissait ainsi qu'en sa présence. Lorsque son futur mari était là, elle jouait toujours le numéro « Je suis la femme parfaite, innocente, jolie, qui ne râle jamais et gna gna gna ».

— Désolé, je suis en retard !

L'arrivée de Drago sortit Daphné de ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, ses yeux gris métallique brillants de fatigue. C'est avec un visage impassible qu'elle les regarda s'embrasser tendrement. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle était devenue encore plus habile dans l'art de camoufler ses sentiments. Même ses yeux ne laissaient passer aucune émotion. C'était essentiel pour se mettre au même niveau que sa sœur.

Drago ne lui adressa qu'un hochement de tête poli avant de mener Astoria vers le bureau du mage, une main autour de sa taille. Daphné les suivit, ses talons claquant sur le sol de marbre. La pièce où ils entrèrent était encombrée de bibelots, de livres poussiéreux, et de tonnes de parchemins. Ils durent slalomer habilement entre les piles impressionnantes d'objets pour arriver enfin devant un énorme bureau massif.

Un homme était assis juste derrière. Il portait une robe violette à rayures jaunes, une longue barbe à la Dumbledore totalement ridicule, d'autant plus qu'elle était teinte, dans une soudaine lubie du mage, en bleue, sans compter les babouches rouge à bout recourbé. Il arborait un immense sourire bienveillant, un chapeau de sorcier à étoiles mouvantes posé de travers sur sa tête. Daphné sut avant même de regarder sa sœur. Ce mage n'avait aucune chance. Ce fut tout de suite confirmé lorsqu'Astoria se trémoussa sur son siège. Encore du temps de perdu ! Elle ne pourrait donc jamais se reposer !

— Bonjour, bonjour ! lança le mage d'un ton joyeux. Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin Mr Malefoy, ainsi que votre future épouse.

— Nous de même, monsieur, répondit aimablement Drago.

— Bon, commençons ! s'exclama le vieil homme en se frottant les mains d'un air jovial. Je n'ai rien prévu le quinze août, c'est la date de votre mariage n'est-ce pas ? Que désirez-vous comme cérémonie ?

Une fois de plus, Astoria l'éconduisit sans attendre, tout en se montrant parfaitement agréable. Elle semblait vraiment désolée d'avoir à rejeter sa candidature. Encore une façade. Une heure plus tard, Daphné réussit à fausser compagnie à sa sœur, prétextant vouloir les laisser déjeuner en amoureux. Elle voulait en profiter pour aller voir Pansy. Celle-ci lui avait envoyé un hibou ce matin, disant qu'elle était libre pour un déjeuner en tête à tête, et que Daphné avait intérêt à s'échapper « des griffes de cette harpie ». C'est le sourire aux lèvres en y repensant que Daphné entra donc chez les Nott ce midi-là.

— Ah ! Tu as pu te libérer ! constata Pansy avec soulagement lorsque son amie entra dans la salle à manger.

— Bien obligée, soupira l'intéressée en remarquant le nouveau petit ventre rond de son amie avec un sourire attendri. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vu !

Elles se firent la bise, puis Daphné s'installa en face de son amie et se servit une bonne ration de salade de tomates. Apparemment, c'était un repas diététique aujourd'hui. Juste des fruits et des légumes, avec quelques tranches de rosbif.

— C'est un peu léger comme repas, fit remarquer l'invitée en prenant une tranche de viande d'un air suspicieux. D'habitude Mandy est plus consciencieuse.

— Théo dit que la femme enceinte doit manger équilibré, soupira Pansy en grignotant le bout d'une pomme de terre froide. Depuis deux semaines, il n'arrête pas ! « Ne te fatigue pas, bois régulièrement, mange bien... » Il est gentil mais ça commence à devenir épuisant !

— Il s'inquiète juste pour toi et le bébé, rit Daphné en secouant la tête. C'est mignon.

— Bon, sinon. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu en es où dans ton plan super génial ?

Daphné grimaça. Bien sûr, elle s'était confiée à Pansy. Celle-ci l'avait carrément mal pris, la traitant largement d'idiote, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, puis elle l'avait finalement soutenue. Comme toujours. Elle ne méritait pas une amie comme elle.

— Pas très loin, avoua-t-elle en gardant le regard fixé sur son assiette. Mais j'ai une idée !

— Il serait temps ! Le mariage est dans trois semaines.

L'intéressée grogna d'un air mécontent. Pansy préféra changer de sujet.

— Et le mage alors ? Astoria s'est décidée ?

— Pas le moins du monde, soupira Daphné, soulagée que son amie parle d'autre chose. Ça fait deux jours qu'on enchaîne rendez-vous sur rendez-vous, mais elle les refuse tous. Bon c'est vrai, certains sont vraiment bizarres, mais d'autres auraient pu convenir tout à fait !

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas voir le mage Chadrion ? Il est très bien, c'est lui qui a célébré notre mariage avec Théo. Il est très sympathique. Son père s'était occupé du mariage de mes parents, c'est eux qui me l'ont conseillé.

Le visage de Daphné s'illumina. Les rouages cliquetèrent dans sa tête. Si elle trouvait un mage pour Astoria, cela endormirait nettement sa méfiance envers elle, et elle pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.

— Ça c'est une idée ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Où habite-t-il ?

— Rue du Farfadet à Pré-au-lard. Dis-lui que vous venez de ma part, il vous recevra directement.

— Pansy, tu me sauves la vie. Sans toi, on y serait encore dans dix jours. Je t'adore !

— Désolée, je suis déjà mariée ! répliqua-t-elle avec un humour, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur, continuant de parler de tout et de rien en mangeant leur repas quasi-végétarien. Daphné dû partir une heure plus tard, avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde.

— Je t'écris un hibou pour te dire si Astoria accepte ton mage.

Pansy hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis lui fit signe jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout de l'allée. Daphné se dépêcha de transplaner chez elle. Astoria devait avoir fini de manger, et Drago l'avait sûrement raccompagnée au manoir. « Au cas où la blanche colombe se ferait attaquer par une vilaine vipère ! », ironisa-t-elle dans sa tête. En apercevant les deux tourtereaux se dire au revoir sur le perron, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Attendez ! cria-t-elle en voyant que Drago s'apprêtait à partir. Attendez !

Drago la regarda courir vers eux d'un air surpris. Il est vrai que l'image de Daphné Greengrass, courant en talons dans l'allée pavée du manoir, les cheveux au vent et se fichant complètement de son brushing, valait vraiment le détour. Essoufflée, elle arriva devant le couple en passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner.

— Désolée, mais c'est urgent. Pansy m'a donné l'adresse du mage qui a officié à sa cérémonie, on a un rendez-vous dans dix minutes.

Bon d'accord, elle exagérait pour le rendez-vous. Mais elle voulait se débarrasser de cette histoire au plus vite, et sa sœur lui serait reconnaissante de lui avoir « sauvé la vie ».

— Mais..., bredouillait d'ailleurs Astoria. Mère reçoit ses amies cette après-midi pour le thé, je lui ai dit que je serais là. Elles veulent toutes des précisions sur le mariage et...

— Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? la coupa impatiemment sa sœur. Trouver un mage potable et libre le quinze août pour ton mariage qui aura le mérite de ne pas te ridiculiser devant tout le monde, ou flatter l'ego de mère en t'exhibant comme un monstre de foire ?

— Je te suis, répondit Astoria sans même réfléchir. Drago ?

— Mon rendez-vous attendra bien un petit peu, soupira-t-il, cédant devant ses yeux suppliants. Allons-y.

Daphné les emmena tous les trois à Pré-au-lard en transplanant. Ils atterrirent dans la grande artère principale. La jeune femme dû attendre quelques minutes que l'émotion passe. Revoir toutes ces boutiques qui avaient accueillis leurs fou rire, leurs disputes, leurs joies et leurs chagrins l'emplissaient de nostalgie. Honeydukes, Zonko, Gaichiffon, et bien sûr, les Trois Balais. L'émotion lui étreignit le cœur. Elle fut malheureusement tirée de ses pensées mélancoliques par sa sœur.

— Bon, Daph', tu ne vas pas rester plantée là pendant trois heures ? Où est ton mage ? Je croyais qu'on était pressé ?

Daphné hocha vivement la tête et les conduisit dans plusieurs petites ruelles plus calmes. Après cinq minutes de marche, ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit indiqué par Pansy. Une jolie petite maison en brique rouge, au toit couleur cuivre. Le petit jardinet était fermé par un portillon blanc, et on voyait des plantes étranges pousser dans les parterres.

— Euh... tu es sûre que c'est bien ici, s'inquiéta Astoria en se collant à Drago comme une vierge effarouchée sous le regard exaspéré de Daphné, s'éloignant des plantes aux formes bizarroïdes.

— Certaine, assura celle-ci en soupirant.

Elle marcha résolument vers la porte et toqua trois fois. Le mage leur ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. En entendant un bruit approbateur derrière elle, elle se félicita mentalement de ce début de succès. En effet, ce mage-là n'était pas vieux et croulant. C'était un homme qui devait avoir récemment entamé la trentaine, les cheveux bruns, de limpides yeux verts bienveillants, des traits droits et réguliers que quelques rides n'arrivaient pas à enlaidir et une forte carrure. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleue marine sans étoiles, ni lunes ou quoi que ce soit de ridicule.

— Maître Chadrion ? demanda Daphné avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis Daphné Greengrass, et voilà ma sœur Astoria, qui va se marier avec Drago Malefoy ici présent.

— Oui, c'est bien moi, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit le mage en donnant une franche poignée de main à Drago. Nous avions rendez-vous ?

— Non, mais Mrs Pansy Nott m'a dit de venir vous voir de sa part. Je suis sa meilleure amie.

— Bien, entrez dans ce cas. Je garde ma nièce et elle s'est endormie en jouant avec ses poupées, essayez de ne pas la réveiller.

Ce mage peu commun s'écarta pour les laisser entrer dans sa maison. Il leur fit signe de longer le couloir jusqu'au bout. Du coin de l'œil, Daphné aperçut avec attendrissement une petite fille d'environ quatre ans roulée en boule dans un canapé, une pagaille sans nom constituée d'une quantité impressionnante de jouets autour d'elle.

— Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous dans dix minutes, siffla Astoria dans son oreille, interrompant sa sœur dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

— Tu ne serais pas venue, sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Laisse-la Astoria, fit tranquillement Drago en voyant que sa future femme allait répliquer. Elle a raison. Et l'important, c'est que nous soyons là et que ce mage-là a l'air normal, je suis sûr qu'il conviendra parfaitement.

Astoria ravala sa réplique et jeta un regard amer à Daphné. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas. Drago l'avait défendu devant sa sœur ! Alors là, c'était le plus cadeau de la journée. Son moral remontant en flèche, elle entra dans la pièce que lui désigna le mage, un modeste bureau, encombré de dossiers et de vieux livres. Le mage s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à ses invités de l'imiter.

— Donc, commença-t-il avec un sourire engageant. Je suppose que vous voulez que j'officie au mariage de Mr et de la future Mrs Malefoy ?

— Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions avant, interrompit Astoria alors que sa sœur allait accepter immédiatement.

Daphné poussa un soupir et se rencogna dans son siège. Ils en avaient pour des heures ! Mais heureusement, ce fut tout le contraire. Le mage Chadrion répondit à toutes les questions d'Astoria de manière concise et intelligente. Sa sœur semblait sous le charme. Drago en profita pour demander les papiers, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'affaire était réglée, les papiers signés et Astoria avait enfin trouvé son mage. C'est donc tout contents qu'ils quittèrent la demeure du mage, soulagés d'avoir trouvé enfin de quoi contenter la future mariée.

— Daphné, vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! se réjouit Astoria. Merci de m'avoir trouvé ce mage, il est tout simplement génial !

— Espérons qu'il ne t'enlève pas avant la cérémonie, plaisanta l'intéressée, à moitié sérieuse.

Astoria rit joyeusement et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Daphné se retint de s'essuyer du revers de la main et lui offrit un éblouissant sourire.

— En plus tout s'est passé très vite, je vais pouvoir aller au thé de mère, et tu n'es presque pas en retard à ton rendez-vous, mon chéri.

— A ce propos, il faut que j'y aille, c'est important. On se voit ce soir, fit Drago avant de l'embrasser. Merci Daphné, au revoir.

— Salut, souffla la jeune femme, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait directement depuis le dîner catastrophique des témoins !

— Bon, comme tu as très bien travaillé et que tu as parfaitement occupé ton rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, je te donne ton après-midi, annonça Astoria, la tirant de ses pensées. Profites-en pour sortir avec Pansy ! On se revoit ce soir !

Daphné regarda sa sœur s'éloigner puis disparaître, songeuse. Ce regard presque sadique lui faisait froid dans le dos. Néanmoins, elle avait quelques heures de liberté devant elle. Autant en profiter ! Elle revint dans l'artère principale du village aussi rapidement que possible et alla à la poste, où elle demanda encre et parchemin. Elle écrivit un mot rapide à sa meilleure amie :

_Pansy,_

_Ton mage a parfaitement convenu à Astoria, je suis étonnée ! En une demi-heure, tout était fini. Elle me laisse tranquille cette après-midi. Et si on refaisait une sortie à Pré-au-lard comme au bon vieux temps ? Je te retrouve devant la poste, à tout de suite !_

_Daphné._

La jeune femme demanda un hibou express, puis envoya sa lettre. Elle n'eut à patienter que quelques minutes avant que sa meilleure amie n'apparaisse devant elle. Décidément, ces hiboux étaient bien rapides !

— Prête pour une virée dans le village qui a abrité tant de bêtises adolescentes ? plaisanta Pansy en l'apercevant.

— Tout à fait ! rit Daphné.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amies se baladèrent dans cette rue si précieuse dans leurs souvenirs. Elles se croyaient revenues au temps de Poudlard ! Elles passèrent acheter un énorme sac de friandises chez Honeydukes (et au diable le régime !), Pansy insista pour prendre des pétards surprises chez Zonko, histoire de faire avoir une crise cardiaque au pauvre Théo, puis elles passèrent presque deux heures à Gaichiffon. Les vendeuses avaient l'air désespéré en les voyant essayer la moitié des vêtements du magasin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? demanda Daphné en sortant d'une cabine vêtue d'une jolie petite robe d'été avec un haut type marinière. Elle est un peu courte.

— Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce genre de choses ? rit Pansy en sortant de sa cabine vêtue d'un short et d'un haut.

— T'as raison, je la prends, répondit l'autre en tournant devant le miroir pour s'observer sous toute les coutures. Tu sais que tout ce que tu achètes aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras pas le mettre avant des mois. Tu vas prendre des kilos à cause de ta grossesse.

— Et alors, rétorqua Pansy d'un ton insouciant en tournant sur elle-même. Je peux me faire plaisir, non ?

En secouant la tête, Daphné entra dans sa cabine, ôta sa robe et la déposa sur la plus haute pile.

— Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, cria-t-elle à son amie. On va payer ?

Les deux amies allèrent à la caisse, toutes deux surchargées d'une énorme pile de vêtements. Daphné dépensa une fortune, mais elle s'en fichait. Son père pouvait bien payer quelques robes et vêtement d'été en contrepartie de son manque d'affection, non ? Après cet intense shopping qui leur avait manqué à toutes les deux, les deux amies se rendirent aux Trois Balais.

Le bar était tel que dans leurs souvenirs, bruyant, encombré, chaleureux. Daphné alla commander deux Bièreaubeurres pendant que Pansy allait s'asseoir à une des seules tables de libres, les deux sacs de vêtements flottant derrière elle par lévitation. La jolie blonde eut du mal à se frayer un chemin entre les tables presque collées les unes aux autres, mais elle finit par rejoindre son amie, les deux chopes dans les mains.

— A nous ! s'exclama Pansy en cognant sa Bièreaubeurre contre celle de Daphné. Et à nos années Poudlard !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Daphné but une gorgée de sa chope, prenant garde à ne pas laisser de mousse sur ses lèvres. Après plus d'une heure de plaisanteries et deux chopes de plus, les deux amies riaient de bon cœur, ne se lassant pas de regarder les autres clients et de commenter chacun. Soudain, Pansy donna un coup de coude à son amie, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa chope.

— Hé Daph', regarde ! Il y a un beau mec là-bas qui te regarde !

— Et alors ? fit Daphné en détaillant brièvement le garçon en question avant de détourner les yeux. Il est pas mal, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

— Va le voir !

— Non, c'est hors de question.

— Pourquoi ? Il est mignon. Il te mate et toi tu restes assise sur ta chaise ? C'est pas la Daphné que je connais !

— Drago, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Tu l'as oublié !

— Réveille-toi un peu ! s'exaspéra Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Il va se marier avec ta sœur dans trois semaines ! De toute façon, tu n'es amoureuse que d'un mirage !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? murmura Daphné, sentant son cœur qui commençait à saigner, sans pour autant laisser paraître quoique ce soit.

— Le Drago que tu connaissais est parti Daphné ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu es amoureuse d'une image, que tu entretiens depuis que tu es sortie de Poudlard ! Tu es enfermée dans ton petit monde imaginaire, où tu es persuadée que tout finira bien avec l'homme que tu aimes ! Reprends-toi un peu ! Tu es tellement obsédée que tu n'as pas couchée avec un seul homme depuis qu'il t'a quitté ! On dirait une nonne ! Ton Drago n'existe plus. Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas.

Blessée, Daphné resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, puis elle se leva, toujours en silence, évitant le regard de Pansy. Elle repoussa sa chaise, ramassa son sac, puis se tourna enfin vers son amie.

— Je croyais que tu me soutenais, que tu étais ma meilleure amie. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.

Sans un mot de plus, ne laissant pas Pansy s'expliquer, Daphné partit en coup de vent. Elle marcha quelques instants dans la rue presque vide à présent, hébétée. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Pansy l'avait profondément troublée. Ils avaient un accent de vérité. Dès que cette pensée eut pris forme dans sa tête, elle la repoussa au plus profond de son subconscient. Elle refusait de croire cela ! Pansy avait tort, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Drago lui reviendrait et elle pourrait enfin être heureuse. Ça aurait dû être ainsi depuis le début. Son amour était réel, tout comme lui. Elle ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment tout cela avait dérapé. Deux minutes plus tôt, elles riaient et plaisantaient comme les vieilles amies qu'elles étaient. Il n'avait suffi que d'une remarque. Cela la rendait vraiment triste.

Une fois totalement remise de ses émotions, Daphné se concentra et transplana pour rentrer chez elle. En poussant la porte d'entrée, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle entendait sa mère crier dans le salon, totalement hystérique. Les décorations du hall étaient brisées sur le sol, comme si quelqu'un avait été pris d'un accès de folie et avait décidé de tout casser. Le cœur serré, Daphné évita les bris de verre et gagna « son » petit salon.

Là, le spectacle était encore pire. Les canapés étaient éventrés, les vitrines des différents meubles étaient brisées, les tiroirs avaient été retournés, répandant leur contenu sur le sol. Comme si on avait fouillé méthodiquement la pièce, passée au peigne fin. Et au milieu de ce carnage, sa mère faisait les cent pas, paniquée, son père essayait vainement de la calmer, et Astoria se tordait nerveusement les mains, une expression affligée sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Daphné d'une voix sourde, choquée de voir sa pièce préférée sans dessus-dessous, comme si on avait violé son intimité.

— Oh, Daphné ! s'écria sa soeur en se précipitant vers elle. On a été cambriolé !

— Impossible. Le manoir est protégé par les meilleurs sorts possibles !

— Et c'est pourtant le cas, rétorqua sombrement son père en serrant sa femme maintenant en pleurs dans ses bras. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'on ne nous ait absolument rien volé.

— C'est arrivé quand ?

— Après le thé, mère est allée rendre visite à une de ses amies malades qui n'avaient pas pu venir, expliqua rapidement Astoria. Père était à rendez-vous d'affaires, et je suis partie me balader un peu au parc. Quand je suis rentrée, la maison était dans cet état, et... père et mère sont rentrés juste après, mais...

— Seuls ce salon et ta chambre ont été mis à sac, poursuivit son père. Sûrement un fanatique. Tu n'aurais pas rencontré un garçon bizarre ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ?

— Non ! protesta farouchement Daphné. Pas du tout !

— Bien, approuva son père, en ayant l'air de ne pas la croire. Je vais coucher votre mère, puis j'enverrais une lettre au bureau des Aurors. Ils passeront sûrement demain matin.

Interdite, Daphné le laissa passer, le regardant soutenir sa mère. Un peu sonnée, elle se tourna vers Astoria. Son expression la choqua un peu plus. Une lueur malsaine dans son regard, un sourire victorieux à peine réprimé. Soudain, Daphné eut peur de sa sœur, peur de ce dont elle était capable de faire. Puis elle comprit.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas un garçon étrange et obsédé qu'elle aurait rencontré, elle en était certaine. Un inconnu n'aurait jamais pu briser les sorts de protection, il fallait des mots de passe pour passer. Mots de passe détenus seulement par les membres de la famille. Sans compter qu'un cambrioleur ne se serait pas contenté de deux pièces, surtout aussi bien ciblée. Non, la seule coupable ne pouvait être que sa sœur, elle en était persuadée. Mais si elle avait fait cela, c'est qu'elle cherchait quelque chose d'important.

— Oh, non..., murmura Daphné avant de tourner les talons.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, courut le long du couloir et poussa violemment la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas au désordre ambiant et se précipita vers le joli tableau attaché en face de son lit. Il représentait Poudlard et son parc, dans une jolie vue apaisante. C'était la seule partie du mobilier encore intact.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Daphné le posa par terre, révélant un petit placard, qui se confondait presque avec le mur. Son angoisse et sa panique grimpaient, faisant trembler ses mains. Elle se força à se calmer avant de pousser doucement le panneau. Puis elle plongea les mains à l'intérieur et en retira tout le contenu. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et observa les objets un à un, les énumérant dans sa tête, pour être sûre qu'ils soient tous là.

Son album photo des années Poudlard, que Pansy lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Le bracelet qu'elle portait le jour de son premier rendez-vous avec Drago à Pré-au-lard. La rose qu'il lui avait donné le lendemain matin de leur première nuit ensemble, qu'elle avait conservé grâce à sort pour ne pas la faner. Une bague que Blaise lui avait offerte quand il avait compris qu'ils ne pourraient plus être amis comme avant, le symbole de leur amitié.

Mais plus Daphné fouillait, plus elle se sentait terrorisée. Non... Astoria ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça... Mais après plusieurs minutes de vaines recherches, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sa sœur (parce qu'elle était persuadée de sa culpabilité) lui avait volé ses deux objets les plus chers. Le collier en argent et cristal en forme de cœur que Drago lui avait offert à leur dernière Saint-Valentin et le dernier tee-shirt de lui qu'elle conservait.

Effondrée, Daphné laissa pour la première fois couler ses larmes, impuissante. Elle pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais pas cette énième trahison. Astoria était allée trop loin cette fois. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'elle serait sans merci, prête à tout pour garder Drago, quitte à se brouiller définitivement avec sa sœur et à lui briser le cœur.

— Alors ? On t'a volé quelque chose ?

Cette voix innocente, cette manie de venir la narguer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Dos à la porte, elle se releva en séchant ses larmes le plus discrètement possible. Ne pas se laisser abattre. Toujours combattre, quitte à lui faire mal. Elle l'aurait bien cherché de toute façon. Elle l'avait poussé à bout.

— Non, rien d'important, assura Daphné avec naturel, chassant la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Juste un vieux collier sans importance.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, Daphné se demandait encore une chose. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Astoria était plus maligne d'habitude. À moins qu'elle ne veuille par là affirmer sa force de frappe, ce qu'elle est capable de lui faire subir.

Daphné attendit que le bruit des pas de sa sœur ne lui parviennent plus aux oreilles avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Elle rangea le tout d'un coup de baguette, puis alla cacher de nouveau ses précieux souvenirs derrière le tableau. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle jeta un sortilège de protection sur la toile. Au cas où.

Daphné poussa ensuite un long soupir. Elle s'assit à son bureau, essayant d'occulter ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne devait pas y réfléchir. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Et quelqu'un le lui avait bien proposé. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis.

_Cher Blaise,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai été débordée ! J'ai réfléchi à la proposition que tu m'as faite le soir du dîner. J'ai voulu me débrouiller toute seule, mais je dois admettre que ma sœur n'a aucune pitié. Encore plus que moi. J'espère que tu es toujours d'accord pour être mon allié. Rendez-vous demain à midi à L'étoile magique pour les détails._

_Daphné._

Elle grimaça en relisant sa lettre. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible et dépendante de quelqu'un. Elle trouvait l'idée dérangeante. Mais à cet instant, elle devait se reposer sur Blaise. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Avec un soupir, Daphné descendit discrètement à la volière personnelle de son père, choisit un petit hibou rapide et attacha le pli à sa patte.

En regardant son hibou voleter dans le ciel devenu noir, Daphné ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour riposter face à son impitoyable sœur. Son bonheur reposait entre les mains de Blaise. En espérant qu'il comprenne.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, le sixième chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours. :) N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, les trucs qui collent pas, etc... Alors à votre avis, Blaise va-t-il accepter d'aider Daphné ? Et surtout, quel sera leur plan ? La réponse la semaine prochaine ! :)


	7. Déjeuner entre amis

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ou qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ! :) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai déchiré à mon oral de français (comment ça vous vous en fichez ? xD). Bref, voici le septième chapitre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

Daphné pianotait avec impatience sur le bord de la table. Elle était résolument de mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, la disparition de ses objets les plus chers y étaient pour beaucoup, mais cela avait commencé dès son réveil. Un Auror bourru et passablement énervé avait fait irruption dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait encore, et l'avait sermonné en long, en large et en travers pour avoir rangé sa chambre la veille au soir, sous prétexte que le cambrioleur avait laissé des preuves, maintenant effacées. Sachant que sa sœur était coupable, Daphné avait été assez énervée par ce discours moralisateur.

Ensuite, elle avait hésité au moins vingt minutes avant de s'habiller. Pour aller déjeuner avec Blaise ! Lorsque qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, elle avait voulu se cogner la tête contre un mur. Blaise n'était en aucun cas son petit ami, ni même le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, elle n'avait pas à faire d'efforts vestimentaires pour un déjeuner ! Elle avait donc enfilé ce qui lui tombait sous la main, sans réfléchir davantage.

Puis, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au restaurant, elle avait appris que Blaise n'avait même pas réservé. Bon, elle aurait pu le faire elle-même, mais elle avait décidé d'être de mauvaise foi ce matin. Elle se retrouvait donc à une table lointaine, à côté de la porte des cuisines d'où sortaient les serveurs. La place des nullards. Ce qui la révoltait. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil venimeux à un groupe de quatre amies qui bavardaient gaiement à SA table.

Et pour finir, Blaise était en retard. S'il lui posait un lapin, il allait l'entendre ! Daphné Greengrass n'était pas habituée à attendre un garçon à un rendez-vous, et surtout pas à se faire poser un lapin. D'habitude, c'était elle qui arrivait en retard ou qui annulait à la dernière seconde. Bon, d'un autre côté, Blaise n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Mais ne pas répondre ne signifiait pas pour autant dire non !

Daphné commença à voir vraiment rouge lorsqu'elle aperçut la serveuse lui jeter un regard désolé. Elle n'était pas une de ses pauvres filles qui attendaient un mec qui finissait par annuler au dernier moment ! Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça, et elle se sentait humiliée par la pitié de cette fille qui était bien en-dessous de son rang.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », se sermonna-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé comme ça. Ce genre de raisonnements était plutôt pour les mondaines comme sa mère. Et plutôt mourir que ressembler à sa mère.

C'est avec un soulagement très bien dissimulé et une irritation au contraire très apparente que Daphné vit Blaise passer les portes du restaurant. La serveuse le conduisit immédiatement à sa table. Daphné constata, scandalisée, qu'il gardait son allure détendue et nonchalante, comme s'il n'avait pas une heure et demie de retard ! Il s'assit en face d'elle et lui offrit son exécrable sourire en coin.

— Tu es en retard, fit-elle froidement en le toisant sans se laisser attendrir.

— Je sais, répondit Blaise d'un air détaché. J'ai hésité à venir jusqu'au dernier moment. Puis je me suis dit que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais si je te laissais patienter toute seule sans même te prévenir.

— Ça fait une heure et demie que je t'attends, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, furieuse.

Blaise haussa les épaules, puis fit signe à la serveuse pour passer commande sous le regard outré de Daphné, qui ne savait plus comment exprimer sa désapprobation.

— Je vais prendre les Boullus d'eau douce grillés, avec les pommes de terre à la crème. Et toi Daph' ?

— Une salade grecque, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton sec.

— Et avec ceci apportez votre meilleure bouteille de vin français s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse hocha la tête puis s'éloigna vivement, comme si elle voulait fuir le regard polaire de Daphné.

— Tu n'as pas faim ? lui demanda Blaise en dépliant soigneusement sa serviette. Une salade ne va pas te remplir l'estomac.

— J'ai mangé un morceau avant de venir, mentit Daphné, qui avait en fait le ventre noué, un peu stressée par la future réponse que lui donnerait Blaise.

Celui-ci hocha le menton, l'air de ne pas y croire, puis la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Daphné eut la désagréable impression d'être un livre ouvert, comme s'il lisait toutes ses émotions sur son visage. Elle détestait ça !

— Bon alors, s'impatienta-t-elle, gênée par ce regard inquisiteur. C'est quoi le plan ?

— Quel plan ?

— Celui pour récupérer Drago.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de t'aider.

Daphné dû utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas exploser. Elle qui le croyait honnête ! Enfin, aussi honnête qu'un Serpentard puisse l'être. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la serveuse leur apporta les plats. Elle attendit qu'elle se fût éloignée pour fusiller Blaise du regard. Impassible, celui-ci coupait ses Boullus d'eau douce et commençait à manger tranquillement.

— Comment ça tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Je croyais que tu m'avais proposé ton aide le soir de la fête de la Victoire.

— Oui, c'était il y a presque un mois, répliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules, sans mentionner lui non plus le fameux dîner des témoins. J'ai peut-être changé d'avis.

— Peut-être ? releva Daphné, pleine d'espoir.

Blaise hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. La jeune femme, après avoir patienté quelques minutes, ne put résister plus longtemps à mettre fin au silence.

— Donc tu vas m'aider ?

— Mange d'abord.

Réticente, Daphné porta une feuille de salade à sa bouche et la mâchonna rapidement avant d'avaler. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Et elle n'arriverait jamais à manger s'il ne l'éclairait pas tout de suite.

— Bon, tu vas me répondre ? craqua-t-elle, impatiente.

— Je veux bien t'aider. À une condition.

Après un moment d'euphorie, Daphné sentit aussitôt son moral retomber en chute libre. Le chantage... Encore une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas maîtresse de son destin et cela l'agaçait plus que toi. Mais là, elle était prête à tout pour Drago.

— Vas-y, dit toujours, finit-elle par dire après quelques instants de silence.

Blaise but tranquillement une gorgée de vin, la laissant mariner encore un peu.

— Mmm, délicieux ce vin, tu devrais goûter.

— Blaise..., gronda Daphné, la voix dangereusement basse. Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, je te jure que...

— Pas de menaces, l'interrompit Blaise en souriant. Tu es bien impatiente dis-moi.

— Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais.

Daphné se leva, décidée cette fois à partir. Si son seul plaisir était de la faire tourner en bourrique, il y arrivait très bien. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant lui, elle sentit de longs doigts fins se refermer sur son poignet. Elle baissa les yeux, rencontrant ainsi ceux de Blaise.

— Excuse-moi, sourit-il d'un air taquin. Je voulais voir combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de sortir de tes gonds. Si tu veux séparer Astoria de Drago, il va falloir être plus résistante que ça !

Une mise à l'épreuve... C'était bien dans son genre, ça. Daphné soupira et se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise. Puis elle décida d'être totalement franche. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils allaient devenir complices, et en plus il lisait en elle mieux que quiconque. Autant ne rien lui cacher.

— C'est parce que je ne suis pas moi-même avec toi, avoua-t-elle en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Je suis toujours plus... vive et impatiente que d'habitude.

— J'ai remarqué, la taquina Blaise. Pour être plus sérieux, je veux bien t'aider, mais à une condition.

— Laquelle ? demanda Daphné, un peu tendue.

— Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu reconnaisses tes tords de l'autre soir.

— Comment ça ?

— Quand nous sommes allés au _Starlight_. Répète après moi : C'est de ma faute ce qui m'est arrivé. J'aurais dû t'écouter Blaise, et rentrer tout de suite. La boisson est une vilaine façon d'oublier ses soucis.

— Jamais je ne dirais ça ! s'insurgea Daphné.

— C'est toi qui vois.

Daphné fulmina en silence quelques instants, pesant rapidement le pour et le contre. Le choix fut vite fait. Elle avait besoin de l'expertise de Blaise, surtout qu'il était proche de Drago. Elle répéta donc mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit, les dents serrées. Elle détestait se faire mener par le bout du nez.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! la félicita Blaise avec son sourire en coin.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Daphné remarqua que ce sourire était le même que celui de Drago. Moins séducteur, moins méprisant et arrogant. Plus taquin, amical, gentil. Cette constatation lui fit mal. Elle voyait Drago partout ces temps-ci.

— Ensuite, deuxième condition, poursuivit Blaise. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu as décidé de faire appel à moi.

Cette fois, Daphné n'hésita pas et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, sans laisser échapper une once de sentiment. Sa dispute avec Pansy, le pseudo-cambriolage. Se mettre à nu ainsi la rendit quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Blaise semblait songeur.

— Tu es prête à tout pour récupérer Drago n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Bien sûr, répondit Daphné avec ferveur et assurance.

— Même à faire du mal à ta sœur ?

— Après ce qu'elle a fait hier soir, je n'aurais plus aucune pitié.

— Parfait.

— Alors ? Quel est le plan ?

— On va la prendre à son propre jeu.

Les deux amis se lancèrent alors dans une discussion animée. Blaise fit plusieurs propositions, que Daphné rejetait ou acceptait. Elle rajouta parfois quelques détails, peaufinant leur plan d'attaque. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tombés d'accord et leur plan tenait à peu près la route.

— Alors nous sommes d'accord ? conclut Blaise en repoussant son assiette.

Daphné hocha légèrement le menton et finit son verre de vin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du restaurant, dans une ambiance plus détendue qu'au début du repas. Une fois sur le trottoir, Daphné se sentit un peu gênée. Leur plan commençait ici. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver.

— Ils sont là, chuchota Blaise à son oreille en désignant très discrètement un troupeau de photographes qui les épiaient d'une ruelle voisine. C'est le moment.

Daphné hocha la tête, peu rassurée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que les lèvres de Blaise se posaient déjà sur les siennes. Comme dans un rêve, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, sentant vaguement les mains du jeune homme sur sa taille. Elle n'avait conscience que de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes, qui se mouvaient avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas aussi bizarre qu'elle l'avait imaginé. C'était même plutôt agréable.

Bien trop tôt à son goût (même si elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre), Blaise s'éloigna d'elle. Elle réussit à ne pas montrer son trouble au prix d'efforts surhumains, se forçant à penser à pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont leurs photos ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

— J'en suis certain. On sera en première page demain dans la Gazette. « La sœur et le meilleur ami des mariés Malefoy : un couple surprise ! ». C'est un titre de choc, non ?

Daphné rit doucement en se cachant dans son cou. De l'extérieur, on aurait vraiment dit un couple d'amoureux. Après quelques minutes, Blaise la raccompagna chez elle, prenant soin de lui tenir la main devant tout le monde. Arrivés devant le manoir Greengrass, la gêne s'installa une fois de plus, mais Daphné décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Blaise était seulement un ami qui lui rendait un immense service.

— Bon, merci beaucoup. Toi et ton plan génial vont me sauver la vie ! On se voit demain ?

— A demain, répondit Blaise avec un sourire presque triste qui l'intrigua, mais dont elle décida de ne pas tenir compte.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Daphné se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le rappeler. Mais sa question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle ne tarda pas à la poser :

— Hé Blaise ! Tu es toujours avec Aurore ?

— Oui, s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

— Ça ne va pas lui... poser problème cette comédie entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est une femme très compréhensive. J'aide une amie, c'est tout.

Daphné sourit, soulagée de savoir qu'il était toujours en couple. Durant un moment, elle avait cru qu'il avait toujours un faible pour elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour compliquer le tableau ! Mais maintenant, elle était rassurée. Sur un dernier signe de la main, elle entra dans le manoir.

* * *

— Daphné ! Descends IMMEDIATEMENT !

Avec un grognement peu élégant, Daphné se retourna sur le ventre, cachant sa tête sous son oreiller. Tout plutôt que d'entendre ce cri strident qui montait du salon.

— Daphné Greengrass ! Sors de ton lit tout de suite, il faut qu'on parle jeune fille ! C'est urgent !

Avec un soupir résigné, Daphné rejeta ses couvertures et regarda son horloge au-dessus de son lit. Il était à peine huit heures. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à se rendormir. Avant de descendre, elle passa un rapide coup de brosse pour discipliner ses mèches blondes, puis enfila une robe de chambre blanche molletonnée par-dessus sa nuisette. Les traits encore un peu chiffonnés, elle descendit les escaliers en trainant les pieds, puis entra finalement dans le salon.

Sa mère semblait folle de rage, son père fronçait les sourcils dans une attitude moralisatrice, et Astoria écumait carrément de colère. On aurait dit un pitbull à qui venait de voler son os. « Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure », songea Daphné sans s'inquiéter outre mesure.

— Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que CA ? tempêta sa mère en hurlant le dernier mot à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales, tout en agitant brutalement un journal devant ses yeux.

Essayant de prendre un air étonné, Daphné dissimula son sourire et saisit le journal. Comme Blaise l'avait prédit, une énorme photo d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser occupait la couverture de la _Gazette_. Astoria était, pour la première fois depuis un mois, absente de la couverture, et elle le devait à sa propre sœur. Daphné en ressentit une intense satisfaction.

Il n'empêche que sur la photo, ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux amoureux. Même elle pourrait s'y laisser prendre. Se ressaisissant, Daphné parcourut le titre et l'article des yeux. « Un deuxième heureux événement dans la famille Greengrass : deux mariages avec les meilleurs partis de la ville ! ». Sinon il s'agissait toujours des mêmes insanités. Le journaliste prétendait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis des mois, que la première photo venait enfin prouver leur théorie après des mois de traque, et bla bla bla...

— Alors ? Alors ? fulmina sa mère. Comment oses-tu voler la vedette à ta sœur durant la plus belle période de sa vie ? Et est-ce vrai que vous sortez ensemble depuis longtemps ? Tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ! Tu ne nous l'as même pas présenté !

— Calmez-vous, mère, répondit froidement Daphné en repliant le journal. Apparemment Blaise et moi n'avons pas été assez prudents. J'en suis désolée. Et oui, nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un mois, mais après l'annonce des fiançailles d'Astoria, je n'ai pas voulu lui « voler la vedette ». Nous nous sommes montrés discrets, mais pas assez d'après ce que je vois.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! s'emporta Astoria. C'est MON mariage, MES préparatifs, c'est MOI que les journalistes sont censés prendre en photo, pas ma stupide sœur qui couche avec le premier venu.

Daphné sentit aussitôt la colère balayer tout, comme de la lave en fusion, un volcan en éruption. Heureusement, elle réussit à réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières et prit un air désolé. Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, jouant parfaitement son rôle.

— Oh, Astoria, si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, c'est pour ça qu'on se cachait ! On ne la dit à personne pour que ça ne fuite pas et... oh, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi !

Elle se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui se détendit peu à peu, tombant dans le piège à pieds joints. Après quelques minutes de cette comédie, Astoria finit par la consoler, lui promit qu'elle lui faisait confiance, etc, etc... Victorieuse, Daphné annonça d'un ton larmoyant qu'elle devait envoyer une lettre à Blaise, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter de joie en pensant à cette petite victoire. Blaise était vraiment le meilleur !

Au début, cette idée de faire semblant qu'ils étaient en couple lui avait semblé totalement ridicule et inutile. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour gagner habilement la confiance d'Astoria. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tenir un peu moins de trois semaines, voire moins si tout se passait bien, et Drago lui reviendrait.

Daphné était en train d'écrire une lettre euphorique à Blaise pour lui faire part des résultats inespérés de leur petite comédie, lorsque Lindy, son Elfe personnelle, apparut devant elle. Habituée à ces allées et venues, elle ne leva pas la tête et demanda, la tête toujours penchée sur son parchemin :

— Oui Lindy ?

— Désolée de vous déranger miss, mais quelqu'un est venu vous rendre visite, couina l'Elfe en baissant les yeux, comme lorsqu'elle était gênée.

— Qui ? l'interrogea sa maîtresse en posant lentement sa plume.

— Il s'agit de Mrs Nott, miss. Elle attend dans votre salon.

— Je t'avais dit que je ne souhaitais plus la voir, s'emporta Daphné en se levant.

— Elle a insisté pour entrer miss et je n'ai pas pu...

Elle fit un signe pour la faire taire puis lui ordonna de disparaître. Elle décida que Pansy avait bien mérité d'attendre un petit peu. Elle prit donc tout son temps pour s'habiller et se coiffer. Elle ne descendit que vingt minutes plus tard, le cœur déjà serré par sa prochaine discussion avec son amie. Blaise et elle avait juré de ne rien dire à personne. Il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite, où ils auraient un joli scandale sur les bras. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré leur conversation précédente.

— Bonjour Pansy, fit froidement Daphné en entrant dans le petit salon, apercevant son amie debout devant la fenêtre.

— Salut, répondit Pansy d'un air parfaitement détendue, comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie !

Elle lui jeta un exemplaire de la _Gazette_ à la figure. Daphné attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, se remémorant leur sortie à Pré-au-lard pour avoir la force de lui mentir correctement.

— Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, expliqua-t-elle calmement en levant la tête et en vrillant son regard au sien. Et ça, c'est Blaise et moi.

— Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ? s'emporta légèrement Pansy. Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, tu ne voulais pas draguer un garçon à cause de Drago ! Et là j'apprends que tu sors avec Blaise ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— On ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite.

— Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Tu aurais dû me mettre au courant. Et aussi me dire que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour Drago.

— Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru, j'ai tort ? Et puis, je fais encore ce que je veux.

— Je savais que tu étais manipulatrice et menteuse, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu pousserais l'audace jusqu'à me mentir à moi.

Furieuse, Pansy passa devant elle en la bousculant et s'éloigna dans le couloir en claquant rageusement ses talons sur le sol. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, son amie lança :

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venue ? Si c'est pour me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure, je crois que tu as déjà été très claire l'autre jour !

— Je voulais que tu démentes. Que tu nies tout en bloc, que tu me prouves que ma meilleure amie était une fille honnête, au moins avec moi. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.

Retenant ses larmes, le cœur fissuré de part en part, Daphné regarda Pansy partir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela arrivait à elle. Finalement, le plan de Blaise n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'elle le pensait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'isoler pour réfléchir que la porte d'entrée se rouvrit à la volée. Un Drago exaspéré et un Blaise parfaitement détendu entrèrent dans le hall. Étonnée, Daphné s'approcha de ces deux visiteurs inattendus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, répondit Blaise, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pendant que Daphné se traitait de tous les noms. À voir la tête bizarre de Drago, elle se doutait qu'elle avait failli tout faire rater. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on accueillait son amoureux, enfin ! Surtout s'ils étaient censés être au cœur d'un scandale, et qu'ils pouvaient enfin afficher leur amour devant tout le monde.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

— Je me suis douté, en voyant l'article, que ma future femme serait furieuse, grimaça Drago. Je suis d'abord allé voir Blaise pour avoir une explication, puis je l'ai traîné ici par la peau du cou.

— Lindy ! appela Daphné en luttant de ton son être pour ne pas arracher sa main à celle de Blaise, tellement elle trouvait cela anormal. Va chercher ma sœur.

L'Elfe s'inclina puis disparut. Daphné mena ensuite les deux hommes au grand salon, où le journal trônait encore sur la table. Gênée par l'image en gros plan, elle prit la _Gazette_ et la jeta dans la cheminée avant d'inviter les deux autres à s'asseoir. Elle leur servit ensuite un verre de whisky, la gorge serrée. Drago était si attentionné envers sa sœur ! Il semblait vraiment accro. À le voir, elle doutait sérieusement de sa réussite.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives et voulut aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil à bascule préféré, à côté de la cheminée. Mais elle croisa à ce moment-là le regard de Blaise. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre. S'ils voulaient faire croire à leur couple, ils devaient jouer leur rôle à fond. Retenant un soupir, elle alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Blaise sur le canapé et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Satisfait, ce dernier traça de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce, la détendant légèrement. Astoria entra alors dans la pièce.

— Oui Daphné que se passe-t-il ? Lindy est venue me chercher et... oh ! Bonjour mon chéri !

Se rendant compte de la présence des deux hommes, elle fondit sur Drago et l'embrassa sous le regard dégoûté des deux autres, avant de jeter un regard noir à Blaise. De son point de vue, il était tout aussi fautif que sa sœur, même si elle avait pardonné à cette dernière.

— Je venais voir comment tu allais, fit gentiment Drago en lui prenant la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Après l'article...

— Ce n'est rien ! assura Astoria en agitant la main, surprenant le futur mari et son témoin. Daphné m'a tout expliqué, tout est déjà pardonné.

Incertain, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre sœur Greengrass avant de lancer un hésitant :

— Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas en colère ?

— Mais non, tu me connais, rit Astoria. Je l'ai été au début, mais après de franches explications, je suis toujours compréhensive !

Le regard de Drago traduisait parfaitement ses pensées : il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. C'est qu'il la connaissait bien.

— Dis donc, tu as fait du très bon boulot, souffla Blaise à l'oreille de Daphné, assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de lui cacher le tressaillement qui l'avait saisi en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

— Tu aurais quand même dû me le dire Daph', la réprimanda gentiment Astoria en agitant l'index. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ! Surtout en ce qui te concerne.

— Navrée, nous étions obligée, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire angélique. Je ne voulais pas te porter préjudice, et puis tu étais très occupée avec toutes les préparations du mariage ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais fait pareil à ma place !

— Évidemment !

« Sale hypocrite ! », ne put s'empêcher de penser Daphné. Elle mourait d'envie de lui arracher son petit sourire et son regard calculateur ! Mais elle devait se contrôler. Leur plan dépendait de ses réactions. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable.

— Et si nous allions déjeuner ? proposa joyeusement Astoria en se levant. Et vous nous raconterez tout dans les moindres détails ! Je veux tout savoir !

Daphné se sentit aussitôt paniquer. Sa main se crispa sur celle de Blaise, qui ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure. Sa sœur lui agrippa le bras et la tira presque de force vers l'entrée. Elle entendit vaguement Drago et Blaise leur emboîter le pas en plaisantant. Elle sentait des alarmes s'enclencher dans sa tête. Elle devait se tirer de là ! Si jamais Astoria l'assaillait de questions, elle n'arriverait pas y répondre et ne serait pas assez convaincante, elle en était sûre. Et tout serait fichu.

— Euh..., je devais aller rendre visite à Pansy, inventa rapidement Daphné en s'arrachant de la poigne de sa sœur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rit cette dernière. J'ai entendu des éclats de voix de ma chambre et je l'ai vu partir en furie quelques secondes après de ma fenêtre !

— Justement, je dois aller m'excuser, je ne serais pas une bonne amie si je n'allais pas la voir tout de suite ! Elle est enceinte, elle doit éviter tout stress et...

— Ne t'en fais pas, intervient Blaise en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Tu pourras aller t'excuser après le déjeuner.

Daphné s'apprêtait à protester lorsque son pseudo-petit ami lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il avait un plan. Pas rassurée pour autant, elle dû regarder les doigts entrelacés de Drago et Astoria pour se décider. Sa détermination revint. Avec Blaise à ses côtés, elle était pratiquement sûre de remporter la partie. C'est donc avec un sourire hésitant qu'elle accepta la proposition de sa sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard grâce au Magicobus Premium, ils étaient arrivés à l'Avenue de la Licorne.

— On ne pourrait pas changer un petit peu ? demanda Drago lorsque Daphné se dirigea vers _L'étoile magique_. On vient toujours manger ici.

— Parce que c'est le meilleur restaurant du pays, rétorqua Daphné. Et qu'ils préparent nos plats préférés !

— Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver aussi bien, tempéra Blaise en appuyant son ami. Tenez, celui-là !

Il désigna un restaurant un peu plus loin, à l'enseigne discrète. Le petit groupe s'approcha pour lire le menu accroché sur la devanture de la vitrine.

— Regarde, Daph', dit tranquillement Blaise en tendant le doigt vers un endroit précis. Il y a un filet d'agneau avec une tarte de légumes provençale. Ton plat préféré.

— Parfait ! Allons-y dans ce cas, trancha Astoria en les entraînant à l'intérieur.

Daphné suivit le mouvement avec un peu de retard, très étonnée. Comment Blaise connaissait-il donc son plat préféré ? Elle en était toute retournée. Pour tout le monde, cela aurait été normal. Mais elle n'avait pas vu Blaise depuis six ans à part cette rencontre lors de la fête de la Victoire, c'était donc tout sauf normal. Déjà à Poudlard, elle adorait l'agneau. Mais le fait qu'il s'en souvienne était pour le moins déstabilisant.

— Ne te fait pas d'idée, lui souffla Blaise à l'oreille en voyant son air absent et abasourdi pendant qu'un serveur les conduisait à leur table. C'est Théo qui m'a donné tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin.

Un peu étonnée mais néanmoins rassurée, Daphné se glissa dans le box qu'on leur avait attribué. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, se sentant enfermée, étouffée. Son sentiment s'accrut lorsque Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et que sa sœur prit place en face. Elle avait la sensation irrationnelle de ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir.

Astoria babilla longuement sur le mariage, occultant tout le reste. Elle ne sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité que lorsque le serveur déposa devant elle ses ravioles de homard. Après avoir savouré un morceau en fermant les yeux, son attention se recentra sur sa sœur.

— Alors ? Raconte-moi tout !

— Comment ça tout ? demanda prudemment Daphné en reposant son verre de vin.

— Tu sais bien ! Tout ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ce matin. Commence par le jour où vous vous êtes revus !

— Et bien..., marmonna la jeune femme, s'empêtrant dans ses différentes idées de scénario. En fait...

— C'était le jour de la fête de la Victoire, intervient Blaise avec un petit sourire. On s'est croisés par hasard devant le bar. Vous savez tous les deux que j'avais un faible pour Daphné à Poudlard, et quand je l'ai revu, tout est remonté d'un coup.

— Un vrai coup de foudre ! s'enthousiasma Astoria comme une enfant.

— Pas vraiment, rit Blaise en prenant la main de Daphné dans la sienne. J'ai dû lui envoyer des lettres pendant des jours avant qu'elle daigne m'accorder un rendez-vous. Puis après un déjeuner, j'ai réussi à la convaincre que nous deux, ça pouvait marcher. Elle a accepté de sortir avec moi, à condition de n'afficher notre relation qu'après votre mariage pour ne pas te faire de l'ombre.

— C'est tellement romantique..., soupira Astoria avec une émotion feinte. Et votre premier baiser ?

À cet instant, Daphné préféra décrocher. Elle laissa Blaise continuer sa petite histoire et mangea tranquillement son filet d'agneau et sa tarte de légumes, essayent de retrouver une certaine contenance. Ce que disait Blaise semblait avoir un accent de vérité. S'il n'avait pas une petite amie, elle se poserait sûrement des questions. Tiens, en y repensant, Drago devait sûrement savoir que son meilleur ami était fiancé ! Pourquoi ne posait-il pas de questions sur Aurore ?

Curieuse de son silence, Daphné l'observa discrètement du coin de l'œil. Il se taisait, mangeant distraitement, mais semblait écouter le récit de son ami. Il ne semblait même pas jaloux, ce qui la vexa sans qu'elle n'ose se l'avouer. Mais comment avait-il pu tout oublier par Merlin ?! Elle fut soudain arrachée de ses pensées par Blaise, qui cherchait son approbation.

— Tu n'es pas d'accord Daph' ?

— Si, si bien sûr, acquiesça l'intéressée sans savoir le moins du monde de quoi ils parlaient.

En la voyant si pensive, Blaise n'insista pas et elle put replonger dans ses pensées plutôt moroses. À la fin du repas, les garçons payèrent, puis ils sortirent sur le trottoir. Soudain, Astoria bondit en regardant sa montre, offerte par Drago quelques semaines plus tôt. Une merveille, toute d'argent et de platine.

— Merlin ! On va être en retard Daph' !

— En retard ? On avait rendez-vous quelque part ? s'étonna-t-elle, un peu perdue.

— Mais oui ! Avec le directeur du _Serpent d'or_ ! Pour le lieu de la cérémonie.

— Tu n'as pas encore réservé ? s'effara sa sœur en écarquillant les yeux. Tu sais que ton mariage est dans moins de trois semaines ?

— Merci pour l'info, s'agaça Astoria. J'ai pré-réservé. C'était pour être sûre de mon choix.

Daphné se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à partir.

— On se voit demain dans ce cas, la retint Blaise en se rapprochant doucement.

Daphné se força à garder son sourire. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas. Elle scella elle-même l'espace entre eux, prenant un plaisir coupable à sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Astoria, qui avait dit au revoir à Drago, dû la saisir par le coude pour les écarter.

— Tu le reverras plus tard, râla-t-elle. Allez viens !

Daphné hocha vaguement la tête avant de la suivre sous le regard moqueur de Blaise, son petit sourire en coin gravé dans sa rétine. Il osait se ficher d'elle où elle était en train de rêver ?

Mais Daphné passa un après-midi particulièrement épuisant, qui l'empêcha totalement à songer à Blaise. Astoria la traîna à l'hôtel du _Serpent d'or_, et resta plus de deux heures à discuter des détails avec le directeur. Celui-ci lui fit ensuite visiter les lieux. Le lieu de la cérémonie, celui de la réception, la pièce où serait accueillie les arrivants. Tout fut calculé au détail près, jusqu'à la couleur des murs qu'il fallait changer car elle jurait avec les fleurs choisies par Astoria. Celle-ci voulut ensuite se rendre dans un institut branché des environs. Elle y réserva coiffeuses et maquilleuses pour le grand jour, détermina les horaires et les salaires des employées avec la patronne, pour enfin exposer avec précision ce qu'elle souhaitait pour elle et ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en fin de soirée, Daphné était si épuisée qu'elle ne pensait plus à Blaise. Astoria avait fini par la laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. Et elle en était extrêmement soulagée. Pendant que sa sœur allait faire un compte-rendu détaillé à sa mère, elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle ôta ses boucles d'oreille, son petit pull, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Daphné roula sur le côté. Elle sentit alors un bout de parchemin du bout des doigts. Étonnée, elle se redressa en position assise et ouvrit le petit mot, plié en deux. Lindy avait dû le déposer ici avant de laisser le hibou partir. En voyant l'écriture, elle ne fut plus étonnée. Blaise avait soigneusement écrit le récit de leur « histoire », qu'il avait fait à midi.

_Pour t'éviter de faire des bourdes._

Daphné sourit tendrement. Puis son regard se posa sur la dernière ligne.

_Lancement de la phase deux dans cinq jours._

Dans cinq jours, ce serait... le premier août. Pile deux semaines avant le mariage. Leur dernier essayage des robes. Le sourire de Daphné se fit plus calculateur. C'était officiel : Blaise Zabini était bien meilleur que Daphné Greengrass en matière de manipulation et de méchanceté. Et bizarrement, elle n'en était même pas contrariée.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres je crois. L'action avance davantage, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! La semaine prochaine, lancement de la phase deux ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Une critique, une remarque, une question, laissez-moi une review je vous répondrais. :)


	8. Phase deux

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre un.

**Note d'auteur :** Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, à chaque fois ça me super plaisir et ça me motive encore plus ! :) Voici le chapitre huit, un peu en avance, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain (d'ailleurs si vous laissez des reviews, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre avant mardi car je n'aurais pas Internet). D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt partir en vacances, et je ne pourrais donc plus poster chaque semaine. Pour le nouveau rythme de publication, ce sera en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

_Rendez-vous chez Marina Coutures à quinze heures. Ne sois pas en retard !_

— Allez, apporte ça à Blaise, siffla Daphné entre ses dents en accrochant le minuscule parchemin à la patte d'une chouette effraie.

Elle regarda avec une anxiété croissante l'oiseau disparaître dans le ciel. La suite dépendrait de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi elle était un peu nerveuse. « Un peu » étant énorme un euphémisme ! Mais elle n'était pas une Greengrass pour rien, elle y arriverait. Surtout si elle était épaulée par Blaise.

Avec un soupir, Daphné descendit manger avec ses parents en traînant les pieds. Ces cinq derniers jours avaient été plutôt éprouvants. Blaise et elle avaient diminués au maximum les apparitions publiques pour ne pas contrarier Astoria, puis Daphné avait été confrontée au mécontentement de Théo, qui n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas content qu'elle se dispute ainsi avec sa femme. Après des explications plus ou moins franches, il lui avait accordé son pardon réticent. Leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement refroidis, mais ils étaient toujours meilleurs que ceux qu'elle entretenait à présent avec Pansy.

Cette constatation la peinait énormément, mais elle avait assuré dès le début à Blaise qu'elle était prête à tout pour récupérer Drago. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, sa sœur semblait toute excitée. Elle mangeait à peine et parlait beaucoup. Lorsque Daphné s'assit en face d'elle, elle lui dit immédiatement avec tout son enthousiasme :

— Mère a pu se libérer ! Elle vient avec nous à l'essayage des robes !

Daphné sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et sentit vaguement un frisson la traverser. Elle fut prise de nausées. Si sa mère assistait à ce qui allait se passer... Elle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

— Quelle heureuse nouvelle, se força-t-elle tout de même à dire.

Sa sœur avala son mensonge sans sourciller et continua à parler, les yeux brillants. Le ventre crispé, Daphné ne put rien avaler. Elle se contenta de pousser les divers aliments avec sa fourchette, réfléchissant calmement.

« Récapitulons, Daph' », se dit-elle. « Tu vas passer environ deux heures avec ta sœur, ta mère et ta pire ennemie dans une même pièce. Vous allez essayer les robes pour le mariage de ta sœur avec l'homme que tu aimes, puis tout sera gâché grâce à ton pseudo-petit ami. Tu auras une Astoria particulièrement furieuse sur les bras. Génial. Un super après-midi. ».

Retenant une grimace, Daphné essaya de manger du bout des lèvres. Décidément, elle avait une vie des plus palpitantes ces temps-ci ! Mais au moins, si tout se déroulait bien, elle pourrait se débarrasser de Tracey. Ce serait une bonne chose de faite !

L'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre empêcha Daphné de voir le temps passer. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva coincée dans une diligence, entre sa mère et sa sœur, particulièrement mal à l'aise. Heureusement, le voyage fut plutôt rapide. Daphné se rua dehors comme si sa vie en dépendait dès que la carriole s'arrêta. Cette proximité l'avait rendue à fleur de peau. Elle n'aurait pas pu la supporter cinq minutes de plus. Sa mère et sa sœur la suivirent plus calmement en bavardant, et à quinze heures trente, elles entraient toutes dans le magasin.

— Ah, Mrs Greengrass ! s'exclama une des vendeuses en s'avançant vers ses clientes avec un large sourire qui puait l'hypocrisie et la flatterie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Vous êtes pile à l'heure !

Pas de « Nous vous attendions ! » ou de « Vous êtes enfin arrivées ! », alors qu'elles avaient une demi-heure de retard. Forcément. Dans la haute société sorcière, la politesse était de mise, en particulier pour les riches clientes qui commandaient une robe de mariée pour le jour le plus important de l'année. Toute cette mascarade écœurait particulièrement Daphné. Elle en avait marre de jouer continuellement la même pièce, où elle était la parfaite fille modèle de sa mère ! Des fois, elle avait tellement envie de tout envoyer balader ! Mais pour Drago, elle tiendrait bon. Elle savait à quel point il était attaché à ces valeurs.

Daphné n'eut pas le temps de prolonger plus longtemps ses pensées qu'elle fut plus traînée qu'autre chose par sa sœur dans un petit salon privé. Tracey y était déjà, feuilletant le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

— Astie ! Tu es là !

Elle se leva avec précipitation et serra la future mariée dans ses bras. Daphné se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore ce surnom ridicule !

— Mrs Greengrass, ravie de vous revoir !

La mère de Daphné eut un sourire superficiel et serra brièvement Tracey dans ses bras. Celle-ci plaqua un baiser sur la joue de Daphné avec un sourire, se régalant apparemment de son air éberlué, puis entra dans sa cabine d'essayage. A son tour, Daphné abandonna sa mère et pénétra dans la deuxième cabine. Elle attendit patiemment les vendeuses, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver avec sa robe. Elles l'aidèrent à l'enfiler, puis tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle avec enthousiasme.

— Nous avons légèrement resserré le haut depuis la dernière fois, expliqua une des vendeuses avec un grand sourire pendant que l'autre arrangeait le drapé de la robe.

— Elle est parfaite ! s'extasia la deuxième en se reculant pour l'admirer.

Daphné se vit forcée d'approuver. Cette robe était exquise, et elle la mettait particulièrement en valeur. C'est tout de même avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle retourna dans le salon, s'attendant à une volée de critiques dégradantes de la part de sa mère. Mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop occupée à contempler sa sœur, à qui elle déléguait toute son attention. Elle ne cessait de pousser des exclamations de ravissement, tandis qu'Astoria se tenait droite, avec un port de reine, sur le petit podium installé au centre de la pièce.

Daphné se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Mais que faisait Blaise par Merlin ? Il aurait déjà dû accomplir sa part du plan ! Elle regarda autour d'elle avec anxiété. Mais alors que Tracey sortait de sa cabine, belle à tomber dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle sentit un frôlement sur son bras. OK, c'était le moment.

— Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Je rêve où il y des fils qui dépassent de l'ourlet ?!

Son exclamation eut le mérite de porter toute l'attention sur elle. Satisfaite, elle releva la tête en fusillant la vendeuse du regard, qui accourut avec un air particulièrement confus. D'après ses gestes fébriles et la tête de Marina, qui semblait vouloir lui lancer sur le champ un Avada Kedavra, Daphné ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Vite balayée lorsque sa sœur descendit de son podium d'un air inquiet. Tout ça pour quelques fils !

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle perfectionniste ma parole ! », grommela-t-elle dans sa tête.

À ses pieds, la vendeuse semblait un peu perdue. Elle examina le bas de la robe avec attention, fit semblant d'arranger quelque chose, puis se releva lentement en la regardant avec circonspection. Mais Daphné se fichait qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Blaise avait réussi. Elle jeta un regard froid à la vendeuse, qui s'éloigna précipitamment.

— Si vous n'êtes même pas capables de faire un ourlet convenable..., commença sa mère d'un air courroucé.

— Ne vous en faites pas Mrs Greengrass, tout est arrangé, vous voyez bien, intervint Marina avec un sourire mielleux. Et puis ces robes vont tellement bien à ces jeunes filles, ce seraient du gâchis.

— Mais oui, mère, ce n'est rien, renchérit Astoria en se retournant vers le miroir pour s'admirer sous toutes les coutures, rassurée qu'il n'y ait pas de « catastrophes ». Cessez de vous faire du mauvais sang.

Impatiente, Daphné s'observa elle aussi dans le miroir, le regard errant sur le décor derrière elle. Tracey n'avait pas l'air décidée.

« Je devrais peut-être l'aider un petit peu... », songea-t-elle en relevant négligemment ses cheveux, avant de tourner la tête pour observer le résultat.

— Il faudrait peut-être ôter ces robes et les ranger bien sagement quelque part pour le grand jour, suggéra alors Davies. Histoire de ne pas les abîmer.

— Tu as parfaitement raison, Tracey, approuva Astoria en se détournant du miroir. De toute façon, nous devons aller régler les derniers détails pour la musique. Elles sont parfaites ainsi.

Marina la remercia en souriant servilement, tandis que Daphné hurlait intérieurement de protestation. Mais elle fut entraînée vers sa cabine sans pouvoir protester. Les vendeuses l'aidèrent à enlever sa robe avant de la ranger soigneusement dans une housse, sur laquelle elles jetèrent un sort de préservation du tissu.

« Comme si ces robes allaient changer en passant deux semaines dans une armoire ! », s'exaspéra Daphné en sortant précipitamment. Elle devait trouver un moyen immédiatement. Sinon tout leur plan tombait à l'eau. En voyant Tracey sortir de sa cabine, suivie de deux vendeuses portant sa housse, elle se précipita vers elle, tout sourire.

— Tiens Tracey, déjà prête, fit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde sous les yeux écarquillés de son interlocutrice.

— Oui, répondit Davies d'un air suspicieux.

Elle se tut un instant, étudiant le sourire éblouissant de Daphné, avant de reprendre prudemment :

— Pourquoi es-tu si agréable tout d'un coup ?

— Ecoute, Poudlard est loin derrière nous n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas enterrer la hache de guerre ?

— Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu me demandes vraiment de faire la paix ?

Tracey semblait vraiment incrédule. Elle ne la croyait pas. Bon, elle allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Astoria sortait déjà de sa cabine, discutant avec sa mère.

— Bien sûr, assura Daphné en prenant sa coupe de champagne et en tendant la sienne à Tracey. Astoria est ma sœur, et elle m'a dit que tu étais sa meilleure amie (en fait Daphné n'en avait pas vraiment souvenir, mais qu'importe !). Je veux son bonheur. Tu sais à quel point je l'adore. Et si pour ça il faut me réconcilier avec toi, et bien... parfait ! C'est ce que je ferais. Je veux que le jour de son mariage soit le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Hésitante, Tracey sonda son regard pour évaluer sa sincérité. Elle eut l'air de prendre une décision, car elle finit par trinquer sa flûte de champagne contre celle de Daphné en inclinant la tête vers elle. Celle-ci n'eut absolument aucun remord lorsque son ennemie but le liquide ambré, vidant son verre. Elle l'imita pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. La phase deux était définitivement lancée. Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

Astoria vint les interrompre, l'air ravie de les voir réconciliées. Elle les entraîna dehors, un air extatique sur le visage.

— Vous vous rendez compte ! Le mariage est dans deux semaines ! Dans quatorze jours je serais Mrs Malefoy !

— Tiens Daph', l'interrompit Tracey avec désinvolture. Il y a ton amoureux là-bas !

Daphné releva brusquement la tête, un peu surprise. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan ça. Blaise salua tout le monde, un sourire amical sur les lèvres, puis se tourna vers elle.

— Je vous enlève Daphné quelques secondes, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

— Non, mais dépêche-toi, s'impatienta Astoria. On a un rendez-vous important dans pas longtemps.

Blaise hocha la tête, glissa sa main dans celle de Daphné et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. La jeune femme se dit distraitement que le contact de sa paume contre la sienne n'était pas aussi désagréable que la première fois. Puis elle se frappa mentalement l'arrière de la tête. Et Drago dans tout ça ! C'était lui qu'elle aimait ! Seul son contact à lui était agréable ! Elle sursauta lorsque Blaise l'embrassa doucement, à peine quelques secondes. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre.

— Alors, tout a marché comme prévu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en replaçant distraitement une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle a tout bu ?

— Jusqu'à la dernière goutte, affirma Daphné avec satisfaction. Les effets ne vont pas tarder. Au fait, où as-tu appris à jeter un sort de Désillusion pareil ? Je t'ai à peine aperçu.

— Tu as oublié que j'étais plutôt un bon élève à Poudlard.

Daphné eut un sourire, plongeant ses yeux dans le vert brillant de ceux de Blaise. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule troublée. Et en plus, elle devait jouer le jeu devant tout le monde. C'est donc avec naturel qu'elle lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il sembla si surpris qu'il se figea, tel une statue.

— On se voit plus tard, souffla Daphné, le regard pétillant.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit sa mère, sa sœur et Tracey, qui l'attendaient impatiemment quelques mètres plus loin. Elle mourrait d'envie de se retourner pour voir la tête qu'il faisait.

Mais au moment où Daphné allait céder à la tentation, elle vit Tracey vaciller. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient démesurément. On aurait dit une folle. Daphné fut alors saisie d'angoisse. Et si leur potion ne marchait pas ? Et s'ils s'étaient trompés dans les dosages ? C'est avec anxiété qu'elle vit Astoria s'approcher de sa demoiselle d'honneur.

— Tracey ? Tout va bien ? Tu as une tête bizarre.

— Ne me touche pas, haleta Davies en la repoussant violemment.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Astoria en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Ce que j'ai ? Tu me demandes ce que j'ai !

Tracey commençait à devenir hystérique. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons, rameutant toute la rue. Ses yeux roulaient presque dans ses orbites, elle ouvrait la bouche tellement grand qu'on pouvait presque voir un filet de bave couler à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mrs Greengrass semblait particulièrement gênée du regard des badauds. Ses lèvres pincées montraient également sa fureur. Mais jamais elle n'exploserait en pleine rue. Astoria, elle, semblait sincèrement surprise, prenant tout de même soin de s'éloigner de Tracey. Celle-ci entama alors une diatribe enflammée.

— Ce que j'ai, c'est que j'en ai assez de te supporter, espèce d'idiote ! Tu ne fais que parler de ta petite personne sans importance, de ton mariage stupide, de tes préparatifs ennuyants à mourir ! Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, sombre abrutie : tout le monde s'en fout ! Si tu es dans les journaux, ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour ton futur nom ! N'importe qui d'autre aurait été traité de la même façon ! Tu te crois importante, mais tu n'es rien, rien du tout ! Tu ne mérites pas d'exister ! Les gens inutiles, insupportables, et superficiels comme toi devraient tous crever !

La dernière syllabe se répercuta dans la rue déserte. Daphné en était soufflée. Elle ne pensait pas que la potion entraînerait de tels effets. S'ensuivit une série de jurons à l'encontre d'Astoria dans un langage fleuri que la jeune femme aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

Daphné secoua la tête et reprit contenance en voyant Blaise se précipiter vers Tracey pour essayer de la maîtriser. Celle-ci semblait totalement folle et donnait des ruades, cherchant à se libérer, hurlant des insultes. Des photographes immortalisaient la scène un peu plus loin. Le lendemain, tout serait dans les journaux. Daphné se précipita vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras, devançant sa mère.

Astoria était en larmes, ses yeux déversaient un torrent de gouttes salées, son maquillage était fichu et elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Pour une fois, Daphné ressentit des remords. Sa sœur avait vraiment l'air peinée ce coup-ci. Elle la serra contre elle, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Son regard croisa celui de Blaise. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais ils se comprirent quand même. La phase deux était achevée. Ne restait plus qu'à lancer la phase trois.

* * *

Le retour à la maison avait été précipité. Daphné avait tenté de consoler une Astoria plus que bouleversée, puis avait laissé à contrecœur la place à Drago lorsque celui-ci était arrivé, ayant appris la nouvelle par Blaise. Celui-ci avait maîtrisé Tracey, l'avait ramené chez elle, puis lui avait boire l'antidote. Théoriquement, elle ne se souviendrait de rien. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Drago, puis était venu au manoir pour s'assurer que Daphné allait bien. En apparence du moins. Ils avaient mis au point précisément la suite de leur plan, dans l'intimité du petit salon.

Daphné, assise pour le moment dans sa chambre, se disait que leur plan n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler. Elle avait eu cette idée lorsque Blaise lui avait dit, lors de leur premier déjeuner, qu'il était parti étudier les potions et la culture sorcière d'autres pays pendant deux ans. Il avait voyagé un peu partout, et était devenu plutôt bon dans ces deux domaines.

Daphné s'était dit que cela pourrait servir. Et ils avaient fait d'une pierre deux coups. Le but était de : un, se débarrasser de Tracey (partie indéniablement réussie) ; deux, que Astoria lui accorde une confiance absolue, plutôt qu'en sa deuxième demoiselle d'honneur, qui l'aurait persuadé de ne pas écouter Daphné. Ce dernier objectif était en cours de réussite. Elle allait devoir y travailler quelques jours. La consoler, la monter contre Tracey, très, très discrètement bien sûr.

Pour réaliser cette partie du programme, Daphné avait eu l'idée d'utiliser une potion pour discréditer son ennemie en public. Blaise avait fait le reste. C'était lui qui avait décidé de le faire le jour du dernier essayage des robes, qui avait fait la potion et son antidote, et qui avait tout calculé à la seconde près : pendant que Daphné attirait l'intention de tout le monde, il versait la potion dans la coupe de Tracey grâce à un sortilège de Désillusion.

La potion qu'ils avaient utilisée était une potion d'Hystérie. Blaise avait appris à la concocter en Australie. Cette potion, très rare, avait été créée par un sorcier australien qui voulait se venger de sa femme, partie avec un autre homme. L'histoire n'avait pas franchement intéressée Daphné (elle n'avait écouté que d'une oreille), mais elle avait parfaitement saisi les avantages de cette potion. Si on en buvait, ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée, cela suffisait à nous faire sortir de nos gonds au moindre prétexte, généralement le sujet qui nous porte le plus à cœur à ce moment-là. Comme Tracey était en pleine préparation du mariage, toute son hystérie s'était concentrée là-dessus.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Daphné se coiffait distraitement. Tout s'était très bien passé. Encore une semaine et demie, peut-être deux, et elle récupérerait Drago. Elle faillit se mettre à chantonner, mais se rattrapa juste à temps. Et bien lui en prit, car un coup timide fut frappé à la porte. Elle se recomposa immédiatement un masque tragique et inquiet et alla ouvrir. Sa sœur se tenait sur la porte, les yeux rouges fixés sur ses pieds et l'air particulièrement misérable.

Daphné comprenait que les nombreuses insultes aient pu la toucher... mais à ce point-là ? C'était assez étonnant. D'habitude, Astoria ne se laissait pas atteindre par quoi que ce soit. À moins que Tracey compte vraiment beaucoup pour elle (ce dont elle doutait fortement), elle ne devrait pas être dans cet état-là. Néanmoins, elle la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, dans une attitude de grande sœur protectrice.

— Je peux rester avec toi ? renifla presque Astoria.

— Évidemment, murmura Daphné en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle la fit entrer dans sa chambre puis referma la porte. Sa sœur s'allongea sur son lit, et Daphné l'imita. Astoria se réfugia aussitôt dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête sur son épaule. Un peu étonnée, la jeune femme referma ses bras sur le corps frêle de sa sœur, continuant à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux. Elle savait que cela l'apaisait.

— Drago a dû partir, expliqua Astoria d'une voix cassée. Il dit qu'il veut empêcher la parution d'article. Il n'y arrivera jamais.

— Mais si, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Daphné avec douceur. Tu sais bien qu'il est prêt à tout pour toi.

Ces mots lui brûlèrent la gorge tel un acide, mais elle ne laissa même pas pointer un début de grimace. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis sa sœur reprit :

— Je croyais que Tracey m'appréciait, qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Je pensais la connaître. Mais...

La voix d'Astoria se brisa et elle éclata en sanglots. Un peu déstabilisée, Daphné la serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

— Chuuuut, la réconforta-t-elle en posant sa joue sur le haut de son crâne. Ce n'est rien. Parfois, on croit connaître les gens, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

— Tu es gentille Daph', murmura Astoria en essuyant ses larmes. Tu es la meilleure sœur qu'on puisse espérer. Je sais que je peux au moins compter sur toi. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle quêtait son avis, la fixant droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Elle voulait une affirmation. Elle ne voulait pas que tout son monde s'écroule autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'une attache sûre à laquelle s'accrocher. Et pour une fois, elle avait l'air sincère. Ses larmes la rendaient plus vulnérable. Mais Daphné n'eut aucun mal à lui mentir.

— Bien sûr. Tu pourras toujours me faire confiance. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Avec un doux sourire, elle repoussa une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de sa sœur, puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Astoria sembla se détendre légèrement. Elle leva une de ses mains, en écartant bien ses cinq doigts. Daphné reconnut leur signe d'enfants.

— Pour la vie ? interrogea sa sœur avec un petit sourire confiant.

— Pour la vie, renchérit Daphné en levant sa propre main, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Elles réitéraient ainsi leur promesse. Lorsqu'elles étaient petites, elles le faisaient souvent. Pour se promettre d'être toujours soudées, de toujours veiller l'une sur l'autre, d'être toujours inséparables. À l'époque, Daphné y croyait dur comme fer. Maintenant, elle s'en moquait. Même si ce geste avait toujours signifié beaucoup pour elles deux, Astoria avait réduit à néant l'espoir que leur relation redevienne comme avant lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'épouser Drago Malefoy.

Bien loin des pensées de sa sœur, Astoria eut un sourire reconnaissant, puis reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Daphné, gardant leurs mains entrelacées.

— Merci, Daph', chuchota-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Je t'adore.

— Moi aussi petite sœur, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Moi aussi.

Lorsqu'Astoria se fut endormie, Daphné laissa couler une unique larme sur sa joue pâle. Elle pleurait sur la mort d'une relation quasiment fusionnelle avec l'être qui lui était auparavant le plus cher au monde. Astoria avait été son soleil, elle était maintenant son fléau. Et rien qu'elle ne puisse faire ne la ferait abandonner.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Donc, en ce qui concerne la publication des prochaines semaines. Il y aura un chapitre par jour, de jeudi prochain à samedi. Puis pas de publication durant mes deux semaines de vacances, c'est-à-dire les samedis 20 et 27. La publication d'un chapitre par semaine reprendra son rythme normal à partir du trois août.

Bref, le chapitre huit est fini, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout au niveau du "plan" de Daphné et Blaise, et je vous dis à jeudi prochain ! ;)


	9. Une super nouvelle !

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Changement de programme ! Mon petit frère risque fort de me piquer mon ordi vendredi, donc je préfère poster maintenant, pour être sûre que vous ayez les chapitres avant que je parte. Bref, merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews, particulièrement à Lilisa et Audrey, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, mais un grand merci quand même ! :) Bref, bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

Depuis quatre jours, les deux sœurs Greengrass étaient redevenues aussi inséparables que lors de leur enfance. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, à tout moment de la journée. On pouvait être sûr que si on apercevait Astoria, Daphné n'était pas loin. L'aînée suivait sa cadette comme son ombre, se délectant de sa réussite.

En effet, Daphné se rapprochait progressivement de sa sœur, endormant sa méfiance. Encore peu de temps et Astoria baisserait totalement la garde en sa présence. Déjà, elle lui demandait son avis pour tout. Et contrairement aux dernières semaines écoulées, elle écoutait ses remarques avec beaucoup de sérieux et les prenait en compte.

Blaise ne l'avait pas recontacté, mais Daphné savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle avait déjà commencé à organiser la petite fête prévue pour Astoria. Son pseudo-petit ami s'occupait des détails du côté de Drago. Tout se passerait pour le mieux si elle arrivait à convaincre sa sœur. La partie la plus difficile du plan. Voilà pourquoi elle se devait d'être le plus proche d'elle possible.

À part ces calculs de la part de Daphné, les deux sœurs avaient retrouvés leurs vieilles habitudes. Elles se retrouvaient tard le soir, dans la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre, pour papoter (pas forcément du mariage au grand étonnement de l'aînée), essayer la moitié de leur garde-robe dans le but de dénicher leur tenue du lendemain... Tout ce qu'elles faisaient lorsqu'elles étaient ado. Et les soirs où Astoria n'allait pas dormir chez Drago, elles finissaient souvent par s'endormir dans le même lit.

Ce soir-là, les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre de Daphné. Celle-ci se mettait soigneusement du vernis sur les doigts de pied tandis que sa sœur essayait toute une sélection de robe pour un rendez-vous avec Drago le soir-même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? demanda Astoria, enveloppée dans une petite robe bustier de couleur rouge.

— Trop Gryffondor, marmonna Daphné en se concentrant pour ne pas mettre de vernis à ongles sur le drap.

— On n'est plus à Poudlard Daph', on s'en fiche.

— Laisse tomber, je te dis. Essaye une autre.

Astoria poussa un soupir et ôta la robe. Daphné en ressentit un grand soulagement. Sa sœur était beaucoup trop sexy dans cette robe !

— Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! Celle-ci est parfaite !

Lorsque Daphné releva les yeux, elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Astoria tournoyait devant le miroir, habillée d'une magnifique robe prune qui la moulait d'une manière tout sauf vulgaire. Elle était magnifique.

— Tu as raison. Il faut absolument que tu la mettes, répondit-elle avec un entrain forcé.

Daphné se leva et se mit derrière sa sœur, toujours debout devant le miroir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent sur la glace. Avec un sourire, Daphné leva les mains et glissa un collier autour du cou de sa cadette. Étonnée, Astoria se retourna vers elle en regardant le pendentif qui reposait maintenant dans son décolleté.

— C'est en quel honneur ?

— Drago me l'avait offert pour notre premier anniversaire, expliqua Daphné d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire. Il lui venait de sa mère, à qui son père l'avait offert. Il m'avait dit que les Malefoy l'offraient à celle avec qui ils voulaient passer le reste de leur vie. Je l'avais gardé, mais je suis sûre qu'il aurait envie que ce soit toi qui le porte.

— Oh... Daphné...

Les larmes aux yeux, Astoria la serra dans ses bras. Satisfaite, l'autre lui tapota le dos en souriant. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle se débarrassait d'un collier qu'elle avait toujours détesté, hérité par une vieille tante coincée, et passait ainsi pour une sainte, à qui Astoria pouvait se confier sans crainte. Sa sœur se détacha d'elle en essuyant ses larmes. Soit elle était une excellente comédienne, soit elle avait tout gobé.

— Ne lui en parle pas directement, conseilla Daphné. Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux pour lui, tu devrais attendre qu'il t'en parle.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Astoria. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis vraiment soulagée.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je croyais que tu étais encore amoureuse de Drago, et que tu voulais nous faire rompre. Disons que tu n'as pas vraiment bien réagi à l'annonce de notre mariage, tu avais l'air gênée en sa présence et...

— Stop ! Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête, mais c'est ridicule. Si j'étais gênée au début, c'est parce qu'il bécotait ma petite sœur, c'est toujours un peu dérangeant, avec n'importe quel mec. Et puis, je sors avec Blaise. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Alors sors-toi ces idées de la tête d'accord ? Drago est tout à toi.

Astoria sourit gentiment. Elle avait vraiment l'air rassurée. Daphné ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Le fait que sa sœur lui confie cela la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle lui mentait avec aplomb, trahissant ainsi sa confiance.

« Mais attends Daph'... », se dit lentement la jeune femme. « Sa confiance... C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Elle ne te confierait pas ses soupçons si elle ne te faisait pas entièrement confiance ! Maintenant que c'est gagné, fonce ! ».

Maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle maintenant. Ou plutôt après son dîner avec Drago. Elle devait lui dire ce soir, mais Drago ne devait en aucun cas savoir avant l'heure voulue. Elle était presque sûre que sa sœur lui en parlerait dès qu'elle saurait. Elle devait donc s'assurer de son retour au manoir pour la nuit.

— J'aimerais un petit service en échange.

— Je croyais que c'était un cadeau, sourit Astoria en se dirigeant vers la coiffeuse pour choisir des boucles d'oreilles.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je voudrais juste que tu reviennes au manoir cette nuit.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. De très important.

— Tu ne peux pas me le dire demain ? demanda sa sœur en choisissant une paire de boucles d'oreilles dans la boîte à bijoux de son aînée.

— Non, c'est urgent. S'il te plaît Astoria, tu peux faire ça pour moi.

Avec un soupir, l'intéressée la contempla longuement, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Elle finit par hocher la tête avec un air fataliste. Daphné poussa un petit cri de joie impulsif et la serra dans ses bras. Tout était parfait !

— Bon, il faut que j'y aille, soupira Astoria en souriant bien malgré elle. On se revoit tout à l'heure alors ?

— A tout à l'heure ! Tu es magnifique !

Sa sœur sourit et sortit de la chambre. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Daphné l'entendit ouvrir puis refermer la porte. Enfin seule, elle s'écroula dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, prête à guetter le retour d'Astoria. Elle en avait pour pas mal de temps.

La jeune femme laissa donc ses pensées dériver. Ces derniers jours, elle avait été très étonnée de ne pas voir débouler Tracey. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il s'en occupait, mais elle avait eu des doutes. On ne se débarrassait pas ainsi de Tracey Davies. Elle était plus coriace qu'on ne le pensait. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, ce qui l'intriguait fortement.

À peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée dans son esprit que Daphné entendit claquer violemment la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua dans le couloir. À peine fut-elle sortie de sa chambre que Lindy apparaissait devant elle dans un craquement sonore, l'air terrifié.

— Daphné ! hurla une voix du rez-de-chaussée.

— C'est bon, Lindy, je m'en occupe, dit précipitamment Daphné en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers.

— Je devrais peut-être rappeler vos parents, suggéra l'Elfe, d'une voix encore plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Je m'en occupe, je te dis ! Va-t'en !

La cœur serré d'angoisse, mais également d'une étrange excitation, Daphné descendit les marches et se retrouva dans le hall, face à une Tracey pas vraiment détendue. Ses poings serrés, son visage rouge et une veine apparente sur sa tempe montrait l'étendue de sa colère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Et elle pouvait affirmer que la colère était loin de l'embellir.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu déboules comme ça chez moi ? demanda Daphné d'une voix froide, en respectant tout de même une certaine distance de sécurité.

Par mesure de prudence, elle posa également sa main sur sa baguette, cachée dans une poche de sa robe de chambre blanche. Sait-on jamais.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'une…, gronda Tracey, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru aussi cruelle !

— Moi ? Cruelle ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ironisa Daphné avec un sourire en coin, une sale habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle côtoyait Blaise.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Je veux des explications !

— Tracey, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, soupira Daphné en passant la main dans ses cheveux avec une certaine lassitude, même si elle s'amusait beaucoup. Tu te rends compte quand même que tu es entrée chez moi de force alors qu'il y a quelques jours tu vociférais des insultes à ma chère petite sœur ? Astoria a été inconsolable pendant des jours ! Elle croyait qu'elle était ta meilleure amie.

— Et c'est le cas ! C'est toi qui es venue te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas ! C'est une vengeance pour Poudlard avec six ans de retard ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien tout comme moi que tu n'as jamais pu supporter ta sœur !

— Cesse de dire de telles absurdités.

— Tu m'as trompé. Tu m'as fait croire que tu me pardonnais et...

— Tu es une véritable idiote si tu y as cru ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ! Rentre chez toi maintenant. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici.

À sa grande surprise, Daphné entendit Tracey ricaner. Elle semblait soudainement plus calme, une moue de compassion sur le visage. Elle contempla longuement son interlocutrice, avant de lâcher avec une certaine ironie, teintée de pitié :

— Tu sais Daphné, je t'appréciais vraiment quand tu étais à Poudlard. Ça me désole de voir ce que tu es devenue. Te battre ainsi pour Drago, c'est vraiment puéril. Il ne sera plus jamais à toi. Tu as eu ta chance. Maintenant c'est fichu. Laisse-le vivre sa vie.

— Tu es ridicule, Davies, rétorqua froidement Daphné, la main serrée sur sa baguette.

— Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris. J'ai passé des jours à réfléchir. Et j'ai finalement réussi à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, dans la rue. Bon plan. Mais sans Blaise, tu n'aurais jamais réussi un résultat aussi concluant. Tu échoueras, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quand j'ai su ce que tu avais fait, je me suis sentie trahie. Je voulais venir chez toi, te défier, tout casser, te détruire, peu importe quoi. Mais je suis une Serpentard. Ça c'est plutôt pour les Griffons. En fait, je pense que tu seras encore plus mal si tu persistes dans cette voie.

Sur ce, Tracey eut un sourire sarcastique, tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte sous le regard troublé de Daphné. De quel droit la jugeait-elle ? Tracey s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil et tourna à demi la tête vers elle par-dessus son épaule.

— J'étais sincère pour Astoria. Tu as de la chance que je ne lui dise pas tout. De toute façon, elle t'a placé sur un piédestal, elle ne me croirait pas. Tu devrais penser à ça avant d'aller jusqu'au bout.

— Penser à quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de cracher Daphné.

— Au fait que tu risques de la perdre à jamais. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais si Drago te revient.

— Dégage Tracey avec ta psychologie à deux Mornilles !

— Comme tu veux, souffla l'autre, l'air d'avoir des regrets.

Elle finit par vraiment s'éloigner, sous le regard soulagé de Daphné. Celle-ci sentit l'impuissance et la rage monter en elle. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la prenne ainsi en pitié, qu'on lui donne des conseils ou des ordres. Cela lui était insupportable.

Dans l'espoir de se calmer, Daphné sortit dans le jardin. Les lèvres pincées, elle se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre d'un coup d'épaule avant de plonger dans le petit lac. Au début de la relation de Drago et Astoria, elle venait souvent ici pour décompresser. Mais c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi. Elle nagea vigoureusement, voulant oublier ce qui venait de se passer, les mots lancés par Tracey. Nager. Plus vite. Oublier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Daphné était toujours dans l'eau, les cheveux trempés, sa nuisette collant à son corps fin, gorgée d'eau. Elle se sentait à peine fatiguée. Sa frustration décuplait ses forces. Mais alors qu'elle allait amorcer un demi-tour pour faire une énième longueur, elle aperçut du mouvement sur la berge opposée. Alerte, elle s'arrêta de bouger, agitant simplement les bras pour ne pas couler.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-elle dans la nuit, peu rassurée.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Se moquant de sa paranoïa, Daphné allait reprendre son exercice lorsqu'un autre mouvement agita les buissons de l'autre côté du lac. Cette fois, elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Le cœur serré d'angoisse, elle s'assit sur la berge, frissonnante. Elle sentait pour la première fois le froid pénétrer ses os, immunisée jusque-là par sa colère brûlante. Elle réitéra sa question, d'une voix tremblante.

La peur commençant doucement à s'insinuer en elle, Daphné enfila sa robe de chambre et tourna les talons, courant vers la porte vitrée du salon qui lui tendait les bras. Si un maniaque avait réussi à pénétrer dans le parc, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Astoria ne serait pas de retour avant au moins une heure, ses parents passaient la soirée avec des amis, elle ne savait même pas s'ils daigneraient rentrer au manoir. En bref, elle était vraiment seule, à la merci du premier venu.

« Mais attend ma vieille », se dit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement de courir. « Tu es une sorcière, non ? »

Sorcière peut-être, mais pas suicidaire. Son côté Serpentard refaisait surface assez souvent ces temps-ci. Reprenant ses esprits, elle recommença à courir vers la porte vitrée. Paniquée, elle entendit un bruit de course derrière elle. Le manoir lui semblait si loin ! Les pas se rapprochaient. Elle n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre le salon. Merlin ! Elle n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi vite. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à quelques mètres de la baie vitrée, soulagée, Daphné sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri de terreur et se retourna d'un bond, prête à riposter. Elle ne savait pas comment exactement, mais elle pouvait toujours griffer ou mordre. Elle ne pensa même pas à utiliser sa baguette, bien trop angoissée pour ça.

— Du calme, Daph', ce n'est que moi ! l'arrêta Blaise, légèrement essoufflée.

Interdite, la jeune femme arrêta son geste, la main en l'air et les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle rêvait où cette imbécile se fichait ouvertement d'elle ?! Il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de rire !

— Espèce d'idiot ! hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Imbécile ! Saleté de veracrasse ! Idiot de Serpentard tordu !

— Tu as dit idiot deux fois, fit remarquer Blaise avec son sourire en coin.

Daphné arrêta de le frapper et gronda de fureur. Elle se rua sur lui, mains tendues vers son visage dans le but de l'étrangler. Il éclata de rire et lui saisit les poignets d'une seule main. Furieuse, Daphné essaya de se dégager, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Toute sa verve retomba d'un coup lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Blaise avait passé son deuxième bras autour de sa taille et qu'elle était plaquée contre lui. En nuisette. Et toute mouillée. Et cet abruti était encore en train de sourire !

Particulièrement gênée, Daphné détourna les yeux, fixant obstinément son oreille, dans le but de ne pas être confrontée à ses magnifiques prunelles vertes, dans lesquelles elles se perdaient trop souvent à son goût ces temps-ci.

— Lâche-moi, gronda-t-elle en se raidissant.

— Pas avant que tu te sois calmé.

Daphné frissonna. Le traître avait osé lui chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille ! Elle fut prise d'un violent désir et faillit céder à son impulsion de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, elle fut saisie d'horreur. Elle se força à rester immobile, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se débattre. Mais de un, cela ne changerait rien à part le fait que Blaise resserrerait son étreinte et de deux, il comprendrait qu'elle était troublée. Et plutôt mourir que de l'admettre !

— Je suis calmée, grogna-t-elle, douloureusement consciente de la grande main chaude dans le bas de son dos.

— Bien, approuva-t-il.

Il la relâcha aussitôt, la laissant s'écarter de lui. Elle ressentit un manque étrange, qu'elle préféra balayer immédiatement. Le fusillant du regard, Daphné l'invita tout de même à entrer. Elle n'en avait pas perdue ses bonnes manières. Mais, étonnée, elle vit Blaise refuser d'un hochement de tête.

— Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, j'ai rendez-vous avec Théo dans dix minutes.

— Avec Théo ? demanda Daphné, dont les yeux se remirent à briller, oubliant ainsi les dernières minutes. Comment va-t-il ? Je ne le vois plus beaucoup depuis... ce jour-là.

— Plutôt bien, répondit Blaise. Il est un peu fatigué à cause de son boulot, mais il va bien.

— Et Pansy ?

— Paraît qu'elle a des envies bizarres en ce moment. Théo n'arrête pas de courir partout pour la satisfaire, le pauvre. Surtout qu'elle est toute triste depuis votre dispute.

Daphné acquiesça lentement et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait tellement ! Avec un soupir, elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur son sujet de préoccupation première : la présence de son pseudo-petit ami.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? l'interrogea Daphné en plissant les yeux.

— Je voulais te parler, et je t'ai vu nager. Toute habillée. J'ai trouvé ça étrange alors j'ai attendu. Puis j'ai voulu m'approcher et tu t'es enfuie comme si j'étais un meurtrier en puissance.

— Navrée, mais avoue que cela faisait quand même un petit peu psychopathe.

— Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu nageais toute habillée ? Tu avais l'air énervée.

— Tracey est passée me voir.

— Ah...

— Alors ?

— Euh, oui. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai parfaitement manœuvré avec Drago et qu'il sera là à l'heure dite. Dans trois jours ?

— Trois jours, affirma Daphné. Je comptais en parler à Astoria ce soir.

— Et si elle refuse ?

— Dans tes rêves, protesta la jeune femme en se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. J'arrive toujours à manipuler ceux que je veux !

Blaise haussa un sourcil, l'ai dubitatif. Vexée, Daphné opta pour un rapatriement des troupes.

— Tout se passera bien, tu peux me faire confiance, affirma-t-elle en tournant les talons. Au revoir, à dans trois jours !

— Pas la peine de te fâcher, rit Blaise en la retenant par le poignet. C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air très convaincante, habillée comme ça et complètement trempée. On dirait un petit chat qu'on aurait essayé de noyer. Tu devrais aller te sécher, tu vas attraper froid.

Sans attendre une quelconque protestation de sa part, il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, beaucoup trop près de sa bouche de l'avis de Daphné. Il lui souffla un bonne nuit à l'oreille qui la fit frissonner, puis disparut dans la nuit. Troublée, elle rentra dans le salon comme un automate, referma la baie vitrée et monta à l'étage.

Arrivée dans sa salle de bains, Daphné fit face au miroir. Blaise avait raison. Elle était ridicule ainsi. Ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et sa nuisette trempée moulait son corps, fripée et informe. Bonne à jeter au feu. Qu'avait dit Blaise déjà ? Un chaton qu'on aurait essayé de noyer. Exactement ça.

Puis Daphné se concentra sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'une douce brûlure la chauffait à cet endroit. Elle y passa un doigt, étonnée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait trop changé ces derniers jours. Il fallait que cela cesse. Plus Blaise serait loin d'elle, mieux ce serait.

Résolue, Daphné se déshabilla et entra dans sa douche. Elle se savonna de longues minutes, faisant ainsi partir toute la crasse provoquée par sa longue nage. Elle ne sortit qu'en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Soudain pressée, elle sortit et enfila un grand tee-shirt qu'elle gardait depuis ses quinze ans et que Pansy lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. En fait, elle l'avait oublié et l'avait acheté au dernier moment. Daphné sourit à cette anecdote en jetant sa nuisette dans la panière de linge sale, en espérant que les Elfes réussiraient à en faire quelque chose de potable. Les temps de Poudlard étaient bien loin.

— C'est moi ! Je suis rentrée ! clama Astoria en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir demandé de rentrer, Drago était vraiment déçu !

— J'avais besoin de ma sœur, tu peux comprendre ça, répondit Daphné en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et sa cadette la rejoignit, les yeux brillants.

— Bien sûr que oui, je peux le comprendre, fit doucement Astoria. Mais on est ensemble toute la journée, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire que ça ne pouvait attendre demain ?

— Il ne faut pas que Drago soit au courant, expliqua Daphné en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

— Disons qu'en fait, il s'agit d'une petite fête que je donne en ton honneur. Dans trois jours. Et je savais que Drago était contre un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ce n'en est pas un, c'est juste histoire de te remonter le moral après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tracey. Mais il pourrait mal l'interpréter, et je ne veux surtout pas créer de disputes entre vous deux.

— Oh, Daphné, tu es adorable, soupira Astoria, les larmes aux yeux, en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es si gentille ! Je ne mérite pas une sœur comme toi.

— Mais si, voyons. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

— Bien sûr que oui, tu t'es donné tant de mal, ce serait ingrat de ma part de refuser.

Daphné ne put réprimer un sourire heureux. Sa sœur le lui rendit, puis elle se leva pour aller se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux pelotonnées sous les draps, serrées l'une contre l'autre. L'aînée ressentait sa culpabilité la reprendre en se sentant réconfortée par la présence de sa cadette. Elle chassa ce sentiment d'un geste de main mental. Elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant !

— Bonne nuit petite sœur, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'Astoria.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un grognement, se laissant déjà emporter par le sommeil. Daphné contempla un instant leurs mains entrelacées, une habitude qui devenait rituelle. Elle se sentait totalement perdue, mais elle se devait de l'oublier. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver à tout envoyer balader sur un coup de tête. Drago était l'homme de sa vie. Elle le savait. Avec un sourire en pensant à leur avenir commun, Daphné ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves agréables.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ! ;) Et je vous dis à demain normalement pour le chapitre dix !


	10. Des surprises pas forcément plaisantes

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Voilà déjà le dixième chapitre, comme promis aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui mettent cette fic en favoris, ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Bref, on se retrouve en bas, et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Daphné jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur le calendrier accroché au-dessus de son bureau, le ventre noué d'appréhension. Le huit août. Pile une semaine avant le mariage. Si tout se passait bien, Drago et elle serait réunis d'ici une toute petite semaine. Sept jours. Elle en était plus qu'impatiente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'étaient sept ridicules jours comparés à six années d'attente ?

Elle poussa un soupir et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle en avait tellement assez de jouer la comédie ! Surtout devant sa sœur, qu'elle méprisait depuis un bon moment déjà. Son hypocrisie la rendait malade.

Daphné passa quelques secondes à la salle de bain, le temps de se passer rapidement de l'eau sur le visage. Pour une fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait rien à faire. Astoria était partie déjeuner avec sa mère et ses amies pimbêches de la haute société. Elle avait prétexté un terrible mal de tête pour y échapper. Elle se trouvait donc seule, au manoir, plusieurs heures de libre devant elle.

Après réflexion, Daphné avait choisi d'aller courir au parc. Elle avait un besoin intense de se défouler et d'oublier un peu cette histoire compliquée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendait les marches du perron, vêtue d'un jogging, d'un débardeur et de baskets, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et retenus par un bandeau. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers le grand parc installé non loin de leur manoir. Une fois arrivée, elle se mit à courir à petites foulées, respirant profondément. Si Blaise ou Pansy la voyait courir ainsi dans le parc telle une Moldue, ils auraient une crise cardiaque.

Daphné sourit en pensant à ses amis, imaginant la tête qu'ils auraient en l'apercevant. Mais sitôt eut-elle formulé cette pensée dans sa tête qu'elle perdit sa bonne humeur. Déjà, elle s'était disputée avec Pansy et elles ne se parlaient plus du tout depuis presque deux semaines. À part lui dire la vérité, elle ne voyait pas comment se réconcilier avec elle. Et puis de toute façon, son ex-meilleure amie n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Drago, ou tout du moins le fait que Daphné soit amoureuse de lui.

La jeune femme se mit à courir plus vite, comme pour fuir ses problèmes.

Venait ensuite le cas de Blaise. Beaucoup plus complexe. Ami ? Plus que ça ? Elle se reprit immédiatement. Blaise était un ami. Rien de plus. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais c'était juste pour la mission, n'est-ce pas ? Daphné était consciente que tôt ou tard, elle devrait faire face à ces interrogations avec plus de sérieux. Mais le plus tard était le mieux. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'y repenser lorsqu'elle serait blottie contre Drago devant un feu de cheminée.

Elle allongea ses foulées, courant encore plus vite. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment, essoufflée, Daphné s'arrêta à côté d'un petit lac où barbotait des canards. Vide de toutes pensées parasites, elle s'écroula dans l'herbe verte et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Elle sentait la chaleur qui lui caressait les bras, le visage. Elle se concentra sur cette sensation, occultant le reste.

Daphné ne sut pas avec exactitude combien de temps elle resta ainsi, immobile, allongée sur l'herbe moelleuse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis longtemps. Cette impression se dissipa légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui cachait le soleil. Sourcils froncés, un peu contrariée, elle se redressa en position assise et ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, son apaisement disparût et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ses problèmes ne pouvaient donc pas rester à l'écart, même quelques heures ? Quelque temps de répit, c'était donc trop demandé ?

— Salut Théo, soupira-t-elle en se relevant, époussetant du revers de la main les quelques brins d'herbes accrochés dans ses cheveux.

— Salut Daphné. Je suis passé au manoir, mais tu n'y étais pas. Lindy m'a dit que tu étais partie en tenue de sport. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche. C'est fou ce que ce parc est grand !

La jeune femme eut un mince sourire. Elle sentait venir les ennuis. Ou tout du moins, une discussion pas du tout reposante.

— Et que voulais-tu me demander ?

— Marchons un peu, proposa Théo en s'éloignant.

Daphné le rejoignit en se retenant à grande peine de soupirer, contrôlant tant bien que mal son irritation. Même venant de ses plus proches amis, des ordres restaient des ordres ! Elle marcha donc aux côtés de Théo, restant silencieuse. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à entamer la conversation, elle laissa son regard se promener sur le panorama. Ils avaient emprunté le sentier qui faisait tout le tour du lac, permettant d'embrasser une magnifique vue. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque son compagnon shoota dans un caillou. Elle leva discrètement un sourcil. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Théo. Pas à celui qu'elle connaissait en tout cas.

— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

— Effectivement.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de te défouler sur un caillou tu sais.

Théo se renfrogna mais arrêta de taper dans toutes les pauvres pierres du sentier, au grand soulagement de son amie. Ils croisèrent un couple de vieux Moldus qui se baladaient main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin derrière pour ne plus les entendre, Théodore se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

— J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Daph'. Prends ça comme une faveur.

— Je t'écoute, répondit l'intéressée avec une attention accrue.

— Tu me promets d'accepter ?

Prudente, Daphné garda le silence. Elle n'oubliait pas que son interlocuteur était lui aussi un ancien Serpentard. Mais cette technique était à peine digne d'un gamin de cinq ans. Tout le monde aurait flairé le piège. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau d'un pont, qui enjambait une partie étroite du lac, ombragé de l'autre côté par les branches d'un saule pleureur.

— Disons que j'attends d'abord de savoir de quoi il retourne, fit-elle prudemment en s'engageant sur l'édifice de bois.

— Évidemment, souffla Théo en lui emboîtant le pas.

Arrivés au milieu du pont, les deux amis s'immobilisèrent et laissèrent leurs regards se porter sur la vue qui s'étendait devant eux. Accoudés à la rambarde, côte à côte, ils n'osaient pas poser les yeux l'un sur l'autre.

— De toute façon, tu vas refuser. Je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir.

— Bon, ça suffit, s'impatienta Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es venu jusqu'ici, tu m'as fait mariner assez pour que je sois impatiente de savoir ce que tu veux me dire, alors maintenant parle !

Théo sembla réfléchir un instant, sous le regard impatient de la jeune femme, qui décida de partir dans les dix secondes s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour dire quelque chose de constructif. Cette attitude légèrement Gryffondor la contraria, mais elle l'ignora ostensiblement.

— Elle déprime, se décida enfin Théo en voûtant ses épaules.

— Qui ça ? demanda Daphné du bout des lèvres, soudainement refroidie car elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

— A ton avis ? grimaça son ami. Ma femme. Au début, elle essayait de me le cacher, mais les Elfes m'ont dit qu'elle ne mangeait rien quand je n'étais pas là. Elle se roule en boule dans le canapé, soit pour pleurer, soit pour fixer la cheminée d'un œil vide. Elle guette tous les jours l'arrivée du courrier. Et quand elle voit qu'il n'y a rien de toi, elle semble terriblement déçue.

Daphné garda le silence un instant, plus que touchée par ce qui venait de se dire. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que son ex-meilleure amie allait aussi mal.

— Je m'inquiète pour le bébé, poursuivit Théo en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas bon, pour lui comme pour elle. Elle va finir par tomber malade.

— Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? C'est elle qui a mis fin à notre amitié. Après l'article dans le journal.

— Vous n'êtes plus des gamines Daphné, soupira Théo en tournant ses yeux vers son profil obstinément immobile. Tu devrais aller la voir. Vous devez vous expliquer.

— Elle me claquera la porte au nez.

— Je te jure que non. Promets-moi d'essayer au moins.

Daphné poussa un soupir et consentit enfin à regarder son ami. Elle doutait de ses dires. Mais elle lui devait bien ça. Elle devait au moins tenter le coup. Pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Pansy. Et elle s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, à elle comme au bébé.

— Très bien, consentit-elle enfin. J'essaierais. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai des trucs importants à faire.

— Merci, Daph', merci beaucoup.

Les yeux brillants, Théo lui serra la main et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il la raccompagna chez elle en silence, l'air plus heureux que précédemment. Il s'excusa de ne pas rester en sa compagnie, puis il partit lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans le manoir.

Daphné s'écroula dans le canapé, vidée de toute énergie. Elle était tiraillée entre le soulagement et l'appréhension, ce qui était assez déstabilisant. Elle ne sembla reprendre vie que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Astoria et sa mère. Aussitôt, elle se leva d'un bond et monta silencieusement à l'étage sans se faire remarquer. Elle devait encore prendre un bain, organiser les derniers détails de la fête, se préparer et envoyer une lettre à Blaise. Les prochaines heures ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos !

* * *

— Astoria, tu es prête ?

Daphné ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur après avoir brièvement toqué contre le chambranle. Comme elle s'y attendait, Astoria était encore en train de se préparer. Elle laissait son Elfe lui coiffer ses boucles brunes pendant qu'elle se maquillait, assise face à son miroir.

— Ah Daph', tu tombes bien !

Astoria se leva, chassant négligemment son Elfe d'un geste de main dédaigneux. Elle finit de mettre son rouge à lèvres puis se tourna vers son aînée, l'air subitement très sérieuse, une paire de boucles d'oreille dans chaque main.

— Lesquelles iront le mieux avec la robe ?

Daphné, totalement sciée, laissait ses yeux voyager d'une paire à l'autre, qu'elle trouvait absolument identiques. D'un geste excédé, elle désigna celle de droite. Sa sœur la considéra un long moment en fronçant les sourcils avant de hocher la tête et de les enfiler.

— Tu es magnifique ce soir, fit remarquer Astoria.

— Merci, toi aussi, répondit automatique son aînée, par habitude.

D'ailleurs, Daphné n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué le ton condescendant de sa cadette. Comme si elle lui accordait une faveur ! Néanmoins, elle brida ses sentiments, lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'entraîna ensuite dans le couloir avec impatience.

— Dépêche-toi lui intima-t-elle. Tes invitées t'attendent !

— Encore merci pour cette soirée, Daph', ça va me permettre de décompresser. Tu te rends compte quand même ? Dans une semaine jour pour jour, je serais Mrs Drago Malefoy ! C'est trop génial !

— Mais oui, mais oui, lui assura l'intéressée en hochant la tête, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

Les deux sœurs ne purent échanger un mot de plus. Elles étaient arrivées dans le salon principal, qui avait été entièrement redécoré pour l'occasion. Une vingtaine de jeunes femmes étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, buvant des coupes de champagne et piquant dans le buffet. Daphné s'était assurée qu'elles étaient toutes célibataires, et qu'elles viendraient habillées sexy. Ce qui était le cas. Pour être honnête, elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié. La plupart avait été invitées par Blaise.

Des jeunes hommes torses nus déambulaient dans la pièce avec des sourires ravageurs, portant des plateaux surchargés de verres d'alcool. Astoria, qui s'était attendue à une soirée cocktail guindée comme celle donnée par leur mère, était estomaquée. Elle reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers sa sœur, furieuse.

— C'est quoi ça ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Ta fête, répondit innocemment Daphné.

— Ca ressemble plutôt à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

— Peut-être.

— Je t'avais dit que je n'en voulais pas !

— Drago n'en voulait pas.

— Et s'il l'apprend...

— Il n'en saura rien, l'interrompit Daphné d'un ton insouciant en lui mettant de force une flûte de champagne dans la main. Profite, et amuse-toi pour une fois. Je t'ai réservé une super soirée ! Et que serait une mariée sans enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Lâche-toi, décoince !

Avec un sourire, Daphné emmena sa sœur réticente vers les invitées et lui présenta celles qu'elle connaissait. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Astoria se détendait. Au bout d'une heure, elle riait et discutait librement avec les autres, se laissant aller jusqu'à rendre un sourire détendue à un des serveurs. Ravie de sa réussite, Daphné éteignit la musique et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

— Excusez-moi ! clama-t-elle en reposant son verre. Vous savez toutes pourquoi nous sommes ici, ce soir. Pour célébrer l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ma sueur, future Lady Malefoy !

Des applaudissements éclatèrent sous le sourire éblouissant d'Astoria, qui était enfin le centre d'attention générale.

— Quand Astoria a rencontré Drago, poursuivit Daphné, j'ai su qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Mais cette soirée est faite pour lui faire oublier pour quelques heures son homme ! Il faut qu'elle s'amuse avant d'enfin se caser pour toute sa vie !

Plusieurs filles approuvèrent vigoureusement en hochant la tête, l'air parfaitement d'accord. Daphné récita la fin de son petit discours, puis elle laissa place à une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, une ancienne camarade de classe d'Astoria. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Daphné alla vérifier dans la pièce voisine que tout se passait bien. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle offrit un superbe sourire à Astoria et indiqua que le vrai repas était prêt, le buffet ne servant que des amuse-gueule.

La joyeuse troupe s'installa à une longue table rectangulaire, où les plats furent apportés par les Elfes. Astoria remercia sa sœur avec reconnaissance, les yeux brillants. Elle devait avouer que louper une soirée pareille aurait été vraiment dommage. À l'heure du dessert, Daphné ne put retenir un large sourire d'anticipation. Elle espérait que Blaise serait à l'heure. Sinon tout tombait à l'eau.

— J'ai une petite surprise pour le dessert, annonça Daphné en se levant avec grâce, provoquant une soudaine excitation chez ses convives.

— Une surprise de quel genre ? gloussa une petite brunette à la peau pâle à l'autre bout de la table.

— Du genre qu'on peut se mettre sous la dent ? renchérit une autre, avec un grand nez pointu parsemé de taches de rousseur, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

Avec un sourire mystérieux, Daphné demanda à Lindy d'apporter la surprise. Aussitôt, à la grande joie des invitées (et étonnement, d'Astoria), une troupe de jeunes hommes fort agréables à regarder firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Certaines gloussèrent de plus belle, d'autres leur lancèrent des regards aguicheurs, tandis que les dernières les interpellaient déjà en les détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Sur un geste de Daphné, un des plus mignons et des moins vêtus s'approcha de sa sœur. La musique fut relancée, et les jeunes hommes entraînèrent les convives sur la piste de danse, certaines dansant de manière plus qu'indécente. Rougissante, Astoria accepta la danse que lui proposait le jeune homme choisit par son aînée. Avec un sourire presque machiavélique, Daphné les vit se mettre au centre de la pièce et danser collé-serré. Trois... Deux... Un...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Daphné fut entièrement satisfaite. Blaise avait eu le parfait timing. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Drago, figé, les yeux fixés sur sa future femme, qui semblait tétanisée, collée à son cavalier. Semblant prendre conscience de sa posture, Astoria s'écarta précipitamment du jeune homme, pendant que les autres s'étaient arrêtées de danser, un peu surprises par l'arrivée fracassante des deux hommes.

Après un instant de flottement, Drago fusilla sa femme du regard et tourna les talons, l'air particulièrement furieux. Astoria resta immobile quelques secondes, puis elle se jeta à sa poursuite en hurlant son prénom.

— Le spectacle est terminé, tout le monde dehors, ordonna Blaise.

Grâce à son autorité et son visage intraitable, il réussit à vider en quelques minutes le manoir plein de ces célibataires en chaleur. Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard de Daphné, qui semblait particulièrement fière d'elle.

— A ta place j'attendrais quelques jours avant d'aller le voir, lui conseilla-t-il.

Étonnée, elle hocha la tête puis le regarda partir. Elle eut à peine le temps de savourer sa victoire que la porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une Astoria hystérique et en pleurs entrait dans la pièce. En voyant sa sœur, son teint devint encore plus rouge et elle se précipita vers elle en brandissant un doigt vengeur.

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Vociféra-t-elle. Tu as tout manigancé, pas vrai ?

— Quelle perspicacité, ironisa Daphné en rejetant sa crinière blonde derrière son épaule d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ?

— Je le savais ! Je savais que j'aurais dû faire confiance à mon instinct ! Dès le début j'ai senti que tu n'étais pas honnête avec moi, mais je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute ! Et voilà ce que ça donne ! Tu as brisé mon mariage !

— Un mariage dont tu savais pertinemment que j'aurais du mal à accepter ! hurla Daphné, perdant son sang-froid et rivalisant ainsi avec sa sœur niveau vocalises. Après tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, comment oses-tu seulement penser que ça ne me ferait rien ? Tu savais que depuis tout ce temps j'étais resté amoureuse de lui !

— Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire ! Tu n'es qu'une petite nombriliste jalouse et égocentrique qui passe pour un ange devant tout le monde ! Mais moi je sais que tu n'es qu'une garce !

À peine eut-elle fini sa dernière phrase que Daphné ressentit la brûlure de la gifle que lui asséna Astoria sur la joue. Elle la toisa d'un regard froid, et eut un rictus presque méprisant en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Sa sœur avait l'air de vouloir la frapper encore une fois. Même si Daphné avait très envie de lui rendre sa gifle, elle se maîtrisa. Elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien.

— Tu avais tout prévu, fit remarquer Astoria en détaillant attentivement son visage, les larmes coulant maintenant plus de tristesse que de colère. Avec Blaise je suppose. Il a dû te dire à quel point Drago exécrait ce genre de fête. Qu'il pensait que c'était pour les filles légères.

— Exacte, affirma Daphné. Il devait l'amener ici à une heure précise à l'aide d'un prétexte.

— Donc, tu ne sors pas vraiment avec lui ?

— Non.

— Et tu as toujours été amoureuse de Drago.

— Oui.

— Tu étais prête à tout, hein ? Quitte à détruire ma vie au passage.

— Je t'ai toujours tout donné Astoria. À Poudlard, tu étais toujours le centre de l'attention. Même des années après, quand je recroise les anciens du collège, avant même de me demander comment je vais, c'est de toi qu'ils me parlent. Je suis toujours restée dans ton ombre. J'ai toujours souffert en silence. Aujourd'hui, c'est un petit peu à moi de vivre. Et puis, si tu aimais vraiment Drago, tu n'aurais accepté cette fête sous aucun prétexte. Maintenant que tu as trahi sa confiance...

— Drago m'aime, jamais il ne te laissera l'approcher. Et tu le sais.

Daphné haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant même pas répliquer. Contemplant les reliefs du repas, elle se félicita d'avoir des Elfes capables de tout ranger en un claquement de doigts. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force ce soir.

— En tout cas, murmura Astoria, j'espère que tu arriveras à vivre heureuse en ayant tout ça sur la conscience. Finalement, Pansy avait raison. Tu n'es qu'une sale manipulatrice.

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Daphné resta seule un long moment au milieu du champ de bataille, les doigts encore crispées sur sa baguette. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait remporté la guerre contre sa propre sœur. Mais sa victoire lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être la gagnante de cette histoire.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle monta les escaliers d'un pas fatigué. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se débarrassa de sa robe et se glissa dans ses draps. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet, elle aperçut le collier qu'elle avait offert à Astoria peu avant ces évènements. D'un geste las, elle le mit dans le premier tiroir et se retourna. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'avait dit sa sœur. C'est donc tout naturellement que ses pensées dérivèrent vers Poudlard. Là où tout avait commencé.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, j'espère que la confrontation entre Astoria et Daphné vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Au prochain chapitre, un flash-back avec un retour dans le passé de Daphné. Rendez-vous demain donc ! ;)


	11. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** J'ai eu énoooooormément de mal à avoir l'ordi pour poster ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous êtes contents ! x) Un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et surtout à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup chaque fois ! :) Brefouille, voici le chapitre 11, un flash-back des années Poudlard de Daphné ! Bonne lecture, j'espère, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

**_Septembre 1991 (1ère année)_**

— SERPENTARD !

À l'annonce du Choixpeau, Daphné se releva, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle se précipita vers sa table après avoir enlevé le chapeau miteux, et se glissa sur le banc à côté des autres premières années, qui s'étaient tous regroupés sur un coin de la table. Elle s'assit à côté d'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait été répartie avant elle, Tracey Davies, qui lui fit un sourire timide.

Drago Malefoy les rejoignit peu après. Daphné le connaissait un petit peu. Lucius Malefoy et sa femme venait parfois manger chez eux, les deux pères parlant affaires. Mais les enfants ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressés la parole, beaucoup trop à cheval sur les règles devant leurs parents si sévères. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait toujours été fascinée par ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle. Elle avait souvent rêvé de lui cet été, et priait pour qu'ils soient dans la même maison. Elle était ravie que ce soit le cas.

La jeune Daphné fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'une autre nouvelle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se présenta comme étant Pansy Parkinson. Puis un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle. Harry Potter, le Choixpeau sur la tête, attendait d'être réparti. Sans beaucoup de surprise, il alla à Gryffondor. Leur table explosa en une ovation bruyante qui fit grimacer Daphné.

— Ne fais pas attention, conseilla une grande fille au regard froid en observant les incriminés d'un air dédaigneux. Les Griffons sont toujours un peu exubérants. Je m'appelle Elisabeth Blake. Je suis la préfète de Serpentard.

Daphné hocha vivement la tête, se redressant sur son siège pour ne pas paraître faible dès le premier jour. La maison des serpents étaient souvent impitoyable.

— C'est vrai alors ce qu'on dit ? demanda la dénommée Pansy à ses côtés, l'air curieuse. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se détestent vraiment ? Je croyais que c'étaient des rumeurs.

— Oh, oui on se déteste ! affirma vigoureusement Elisabeth en hochant la tête, ses boucles auburn brillant à la lumière des chandelles. Ils sont aussi téméraires et suicidaires que nous sommes rusés et malins. Eux préfèrent foncer dans le tas et réfléchir ensuite. De notre côté, on préfère faire l'inverse. Réfléchir, puis agir. Et si cela nécessite la fuite, c'est ce que nous faisons. Voilà pourquoi ils nous traitent de lâches. Et nous, nous détestons leur côté fonceur et arrogant.

— Mais on ne leur parle pas ? interrogea Tracey d'un ton innocent.

— Il y a quelques exceptions évidemment, grimaça la préfète d'un air dégoûté. Mais généralement, non. Nous sommes beaucoup trop opposés les uns aux autres.

Les trois petites filles hochèrent vivement la tête, retenant la leçon. Pendant qu'elles parlaient, la répartition s'était achevée par un certain Blaise Zabini à la peau noire, qui s'assit non loin des trois filles, à côté d'un autre garçon maigre et pâle aux cheveux bruns. Daphné pensait qu'il s'agissait de Théodore quelque chose. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. À ce moment, le banquet commença.

Daphné s'amusa réellement. Elle se gava de riz et d'agneau, fit connaissance avec ses nombreux voisins. La plupart étaient vraiment sympathique, et elle eut la sensation qu'ils formeraient un bon groupe lorsqu'ils se connaitraient mieux. Ils harcelèrent Elisabeth de questions, sur les professeurs, les cours, le château. Celle-ci leur répondit du mieux qu'elle put, l'air amusé.

À la fin du banquet, le directeur fit un discours dont la jeune fille ne retint absolument rien. Elle suivit ensuite Elisabeth avec les autres premières années vers les quartiers des Serpentard. Le mot de passe leur fut donné, puis on leur montra la salle commune et la direction de leurs dortoirs. La décoration était un peu trop verte pour elle, mais elle était tellement contente qu'elle n'y prit pas vraiment garde.

Daphné descendit dans son dortoir, suivie de Tracey et Pansy, ainsi que d'une autre fille qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle crut comprendre qu'elle s'appelait Milicent. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de parler à toute vitesse de cette soirée, sans même reprendre son souffle. Avec un soupir de contentement, la jeune blonde se glissa dans ses draps et ferma les yeux, occultant sans mal le bavardage de sa camarade et glissant ainsi dans le sommeil.

* * *

— Daphné ? Tu as fini ton devoir de Métamorphoses ?

La voix de Pansy tira la jeune fille de sa contemplation.

— Hein ?

Peu élégant, elle devait en convenir. Mais elle était un peu dans la lune. En effet, Drago venait juste de s'installer en face d'elle dans la salle commune, accompagné des autres garçons. Et comme toujours, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées en le regardant. Pansy poussa un profond soupir et tira la chaise en face d'elle pour s'asseoir, s'interposant entre elle et sa vue parfaite.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ?

— Tu es folle ! s'effara Daphné en rougissant, plongeant son nez sur son devoir, qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencé.

— Non, je suis totalement saine d'esprit. Tracey dit comme moi. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ? Il ne va pas te manger !

On était déjà au mois de janvier. Daphné n'avait pas vu passer le début de l'année. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle se sentait revivre. Loin de son éblouissante sœur, elle se sentait enfin appréciée à sa juste valeur. Comme elle l'avait pressenti en début d'année, Tracey, Pansy et elle étaient devenues inséparables. Elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec les garçons, Drago, Vincent et Gregory, et occasionnellement Blaise et Théodore. De son côté, Milicent ne les côtoyait pas, préférant les bouder. Tracey avait bien essayé de l'approcher, mais à chaque fois elle n'avait récolté qu'un regard noir.

Profitant de son air absent, Pansy l'avait traînée devant les garçons, assis dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Drago regardait Blaise et Vincent en pleine partie d'échecs. Ce dernier n'avait aucune chance. Daphné rougit en voyant les perles grises se poser sur elle. En voyant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, son amie se décida à agir :

— Salut les garçons, on peut se joindre à vous ?

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Théodore en se poussant pour leur faire de la place sur le canapé.

Pansy poussa son amie pour qu'elle s'asseye à côté de Drago, puis elle se glissa à son côté. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Daphné garda le silence, regardant Blaise battre simultanément Vincent, Gregory et Théodore. Drago refusa de jouer, se prétendant trop fort pour l'autre Serpentard. La conversation dériva ensuite sur le Quidditch, et bien évidemment sur Potter, qui avait eu le droit de jouer dans l'équipe alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année.

— Tout ça parce qu'il a perdu ses parents, lança Drago d'une voix méprisante. Dumbledore a eu pitié de lui, c'est tout !

— De toute façon, l'année prochaine, tu pourras être dans l'équipe, intervint Pansy en donnant un coup de coude à son amie. Et tu pourras enfin rabattre le caquet à ces saletés de Gryffondor !

— Oui, tu le battras à coup sûr ! renchérit Daphné en souriant avec maladresse.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Pas un rictus méprisant, non, un vrai sourire ravi, qui montrait qu'il était flatté par ses propos. Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui.

* * *

**_Juin 1994 (3ème année)_**

— Tu me ramèneras des friandises de Honeydukes, tu promets ?

— Oui, Astoria, je te le jure, soupira Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'air suppliant de sa petite sœur. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, lâche-moi.

La petite brune hocha la tête et ôta ses doigts crispés de l'épaule de son aînée. D'un pas rapide et sans un regard en arrière, Daphné rejoignit Tracey et Pansy qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Les trois amies se rendaient à Pré-au-lard pour la dernière sortie de l'année, voulant profiter du beau temps.

— Pas trop tôt, grommela Pansy en s'engageant dans le chemin qui conduisait au village.

— On a cru qu'elle ne te lâcherait pas, renchérit Tracey en passant son bras sous celui de Daphné.

— C'est ma sœur, soupira l'intéressée. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

— Laisse tomber Tracey, on en a assez parlé ces derniers mois, les interrompit Pansy. Profitons de cette journée comme il se doit ! On n'a pas vraiment pu aller au village cette année à cause de Sirius Black, alors profitons-en !

C'est donc avec enthousiasme que les trois amies entrèrent dans le village. Elles déambulèrent quelques instants dans l'artère principale avant d'entrer chez Honeydukes. Comme promis, Daphné acheta quelques friandises à sa sœur, qui n'avait pas encore l'âge requis pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Pansy insista ensuite pour aller à Gaichiffon. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle jupe.

Après quelques heures passées à flâner dans le village, les trois amies se rendirent aux Trois Balais, où elles avaient rendez-vous avec les garçons. Elles les rejoignirent après avoir pris des Bièreaubeurres, zigzaguant entre les tables avec aisance.

— Vous êtes contents de vos achats ? demanda Daphné en s'asseyant aux côtés de Drago. Vous avez été où ?

— On a pris quelques pétards mouillés à Zonko pour le prochain cours de Flitwick, sourit le blond. Je vois que tu as fait le plein de friandises.

— Astoria voulait absolument un petit assortiment, soupira Daphné.

À son grand soulagement, quand Astoria était arrivée l'année précédente, ses amis ne lui avaient pas accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa sœur qui était en première ligne. Au moins dans son groupe d'amis. Daphné aurait bien sûr aimé être plus qu'une amie pour Drago, mais elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas, bien que Pansy et Tracey la poussait dans ce sens. Elle avait trop peur d'être repoussée. Dans tous les cas, leur groupe était quand même soudé, et ils faisaient presque tout ensemble.

Sur le chemin du retour, ses deux amies se débrouillèrent pour occuper les autres. Daphné se retrouva donc seule à l'arrière avec Drago, ce qui la laissa un peu gênée, comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

— Je voulais te demander quelque chose, Daph', dit-il soudain, les mains dans les poches et le regard obstinément fixé sur les tourelles du château.

— Je t'écoute, fit l'intéressée, un peu étonnée.

— Voilà... Tu connais bien Tracey, non ? Vous êtes proches ?

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— D'habitude je ne fais pas ça, mais là... J'ai besoin d'un conseil féminin et tu es une fille, donc... Tu sais si elle sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? Tu crois que j'ai ma chance ?

Daphné sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait mal. Elle était à Serpentard, autant opter pour un évitement de la question. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir.

— Peut-être, répondit-elle, la gorge serrée, sous le regard déçu de Drago. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement. Ou sinon essaye avec Pansy, elle saura sûrement mieux que moi.

Drago hocha pensivement la tête. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Daphné se sentait inexplicablement trahie. Tracey n'avait rien fait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au château, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. En voyant son amie s'arrêter, Pansy se retourna, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

— Allez-y sans moi, je n'ai pas faim, assura Daphné.

— Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Tracey en s'arrêtant également.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sourit avec aisance et leur tourna le dos pour descendre aux cachots. Depuis ces trois années, elle avait réussi à se faire place chez les Serpentard. Elle avait très rapidement compris les règles. Mentir et avoir une façade impénétrable à tout instant. Et on te laissait tranquille. Le visage sombre, elle attendit ses amis dans la salle commune, recroquevillée en boule sur un canapé, le regard fixé sur les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Ses deux meilleures amies furent les premières à arriver, l'air un peu inquiet.

— Daphné, tout va bien ? demanda Tracey en s'accroupissant devant elle.

— Oui, oui, je n'avais pas faim.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ? fit remarquer Pansy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Alors que Daphné ouvrait la bouche, excédée, pour les envoyer balader de façon peu amicale, sa sœur entra comme un boulet de canon dans la salle commune et se rua sur elle, sous le regard presque attendri de toute la salle. Seule Astoria suscitait de telles réactions chez les serpents. Sa joie de vivre sûrement, peu commune à cette maison.

— Alors Daph' ? Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

— Bien sûr, grogna son aînée en fouillant dans son sac avant de lui tendre son paquet de friandises.

— Oh ! Merci ! Je t'adore !

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et s'enfuit tel un feu follet dans son dortoir. Après quelques minutes, les autres Serpentard qui n'étaient pas encore couché se remirent à discuter. Les deux autres filles ne firent aucun commentaire, leurs sourcils levés parlant pour elles. Daphné allait leur lancer une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'elle se fit interrompre (encore !), par Drago, qui revenait de la Grande Salle.

— Dis Tracey, je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda-t-il sous le regard blessé de Daphné.

— Bien sûr, s'étonna l'intéressée en le suivant dans un coin isolé de la salle commune, assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as ? fit Pansy lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

— Tracey te le dira, répondit Daphné avec humeur.

Énervée, elle se leva, prit son sac et alla dans son dortoir d'un pas furieux. Elle claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Milicent qui grommela des insultes bien senties, puis se mit en pyjama, contrôlant soigneusement ses gestes et ses mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur ses deux amies, elle était déjà enfouie dans ses draps, les rideaux du baldaquin fermés. Elle poussa donc un grognement préventif signifiant « Attention, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! » lorsque lesdits rideaux furent brusquement ouverts.

— Arrête de bouder Daphné ! ordonna Tracey d'une voix autoritaire en la forçant à se retourner.

— Je ne boude pas, protesta la jeune fille en se redressant sur son séant, fusillant sa camarade de chambre du regard.

— Fais croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, ironisa Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, occupée un peu plus loin à enfiler son pyjama.

— Si tu es en colère, je suppose que c'est à cause de ce que Drago m'a demandé, fit la première en croisant les bras.

— Quelle perspicacité, grogna Daphné.

— Comment le savais-tu ?

— Il m'a demandé conseil figure-toi !

— Hé bien tu aurais dû t'y attendre ! Il te considère seulement comme une amie, et si tu ne fais rien, c'est vers toi qu'il se tournera pour avoir des conseils sur les filles !

— Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Le ton de Daphné était sec, ainsi que ses yeux, mais son cœur se fendillait. Son premier chagrin adolescent. Tracey soupira, ferma un instant les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— J'ai dit non bien sûr, finit-elle par dire en lui souriant d'un air attendri. Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai du respect pour toi. Et en plus, je n'aime pas Drago.

Aussitôt, le visage de Daphné s'illumina. Elle sauta au cou de son amie, la remerciant par des paroles incompréhensibles. Pansy souriait en se glissant sous ses draps, les yeux pétillants. Milicent finit par leur hurler de se taire car elle aimerait bien dormir, ce qui les ramena sur terre. Pouffant encore légèrement, les deux amies rejoignirent leur lit et s'endormirent lentement. Avant de glisser dans le sommeil, Daphné se dit que Tracey avait raison. Si elle ne se réveillait pas, Drago finirait par la considérer définitivement comme une amie, jamais comme une potentielle petite amie.

* * *

**_Décembre 1994 (4ème année)_**

Daphné se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, fin prête pour le bal. Elle avait trouvé une superbe robe au fond de son armoire, à la couleur vert sombre qui s'accordait avec ses yeux bleus et son teint pâle. Pansy l'avait aidé à se maquiller légèrement et elle se trouvait sublime.

La dernière semaine avait été plutôt éprouvante. À son grand regret, Drago avait demandé à Pansy d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui, en toute amitié, avait-il précisé. Son amie lui avait demandé la permission, et Daphné avait su rester calme et compréhensive. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'y aller avec lui et avait donc dit à son amie de ne pas s'en faire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'embrouiller avec elle. Et puis, depuis le début de cette année, Pansy était plus ou moins intéressée par Théodore. Elle n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire.

Daphné avait ensuite accepté la proposition d'Anthony Goldstein, un Serdaigle de la même année, qui avait été plus que surpris par son revirement. Un autre événement plutôt embarrassant était venu pointer le bout de son nez lorsqu'Astoria avait harcelé Théo pour qu'il l'invite au bal, étant donné qu'elle était trop jeune pour y aller, sauf si un élève plus âgé l'invitait. Lassé, le jeune homme avait fini par accepter, à la grande honte de Daphné, qui se sentait mal pour lui.

De son côté, Blaise y allait avec Tracey, qui lui tournait autour depuis le début de l'année. Les paris allaient bon train dans l'antre des serpents, chacun se demandant s'ils allaient finir ensemble. Personnellement, Daphné en doutait. Le garçon restait totalement insensible aux charmes de son amie et totalement imperturbable. C'en devenait désespérant !

Daphné secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs pas forcément plaisants. Avant de monter dans la salle commune, elle chassa le problème Drago de ses pensées. Ce soir serait une soirée de fête ! Elle avait bien l'intention de l'oublier et de s'amuser ! C'était parfaitement faisable. Enfin, elle essayait de se persuader.

Daphné rejoignit donc son groupe d'amis dans la salle commune, qui était tous très impatients. Tracey et Blaise se tenaient côte à côte, discutant avec animation d'un sujet qui semblait leur tenir à cœur. Pansy riait avec Drago et Théodore. Vincent et Gregory, renfrognés, étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir de cavalières. Astoria se tenait à l'écart du groupe. Son aînée salua ses amis puis la rejoignit en souriant.

— Ca va petite sœur ? la taquina-t-elle en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

— Bien sûr ! répondit Astoria. Je suis tellement contente que Théo m'ait invité, je voulais vraiment y aller ! Mes copines sont vertes de jalousie.

— Je n'en doute pas. Amuse-toi bien.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tendresse à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Malgré son attitude parfois égocentrique, elle adorait sa sœur. Daphné pressa ensuite ses amis pour rejoindre le hall, où elle retrouva Anthony quelques minutes plus tard. Pour un intello, il était vraiment bien habillé. Elle lui parla avec beaucoup d'aisance, comme si les maisons n'existaient plus, ce qui étonna fortement son cavalier.

À huit heures précises, les portes s'ouvrirent. À partir de ce moment, Daphné vécu la soirée en accéléré. Après le repas où Anthony semblait mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces serpents, ils allèrent danser un petit peu. Bien vite, elle abandonna son cavalier pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un élève de Beauxbâtons très charmant. D'ailleurs, Goldstein n'avait pas l'air si anéanti que ça, car elle le vit danser un peu plus loin avec Padma Patil.

Daphné changea de cavaliers avec insouciance, passant d'un séduisant Poufsouffle aux bras d'un grand costaud de Durmstrang. Elle s'amusait tellement qu'elle ne fut même pas agacée en voyant Drago danser quelques temps avec Pansy. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil en direction de sa sœur, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

La soirée passa vite. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Daphné vit qu'il était minuit. Les derniers élèves quittaient la Grande Salle, un air ravi sur le visage. Elle-même, les joues rosies d'avoir tant dansé, salua son dernier cavalier puis parcourut les environs du regard pour retrouver ses amis. Apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas attendu. En cours de soirée, elle se souvenait vaguement que Pansy s'était dévouée pour ramener Astoria au dortoir car elle était fatiguée. Daphné la soupçonnait d'être lassée par l'indifférence de Théo. D'ailleurs, elle avait aperçu celui-ci s'éclipser avec Blaise il y avait à peine une heure. Mais elle n'avait vu ni Drago ni Tracey se diriger vers les dortoirs.

Haussant les épaules, Daphné sortit de la salle et prit la direction des cachots, ses escarpins à talons à la main. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'en mettre lorsqu'elle portait l'uniforme de l'école, et les garder toute la soirée avait été une torture. Comme personne ne traînait dans les parages, elle pouvait s'autoriser ce petit écart. La jeune fille était particulièrement fière d'elle. Pas une fois elle n'avait pensé à Drago.

À peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée qu'elle entendit des voix au détour du couloir. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda qui pouvait se trouver dans les cachots à cette heure-là, aussi près du dortoir des Serpentard. D'habitude, la curiosité était un défaut purement Gryffondor, mais se sentant d'humeur de commère, elle s'approcha à pas de loups de la salle de classe vide et colla un œil sur le battant entrouvert, tendant l'oreille.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches de regagner mon lit Drago ? fit la voix lasse et fatiguée de Tracey. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

— Non, répondit le jeune homme. Je voulais savoir. Ce soir. Ça fait trop longtemps que je repousse ces explications.

Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, Daphné vit Tracey, assise sur une table, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Drago la regardait avec tout son sérieux, encore en robe de soirée.

— Quelles explications ? soupira la jeune fille en le fixant dans les yeux.

— L'année dernière, quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, pourquoi est-ce tu as refusé ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Daphné vit son amie lâcher un petit rire fatigué sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de Drago.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, Drago. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je te considère juste comme un ami.

— Je suis sûr que c'est faux, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras d'un air obstiné. Je sais que tu me mens.

— Crois ce que tu veux.

Tracey sauta à bas de la table et se dirigea vers la porte, mais son interlocuteur lui saisit le poignet, l'air encore plus en colère.

— Je veux la vérité ! réclama-t-il, furieux.

— Tu n'as qu'à observer ton entourage et réfléchir, tu trouveras tout seul, répliqua Tracey en se dégageant brusquement. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué pourtant. Passe à autre chose Drago. Oublie-moi.

Daphné eut le temps de se cacher derrière une armure avant que son amie ne sorte de la salle. Elle attendit en silence que Drago la suive avant de sortir de sa cachette, le cœur battant. Sa bonne humeur avait disparue. L'attitude de Tracey la touchait beaucoup, elle n'allait pas dire le contraire. Mais de voir que six mois plus tard, Drago ne l'avait pas toujours pas oublié, la peinait plus que de raison. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Même si elle tentait de se le cacher, son obsession était devenue encore plus importante au cours de ces derniers mois. Encore un peu, et elle allait finir par se croire complètement folle.

Daphné sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un miaulement près de ses chevilles. Miss Teigne la regardait, ses yeux jaunes comme des lampes brillant dans le couloir sombre. La jeune fille se rua dans son dortoir avant que son maître Rusard ne rapplique, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Cette fois, c'était décidé. À la fin de cette année, Drago Malefoy serait sorti de sa tête et de son cœur.

* * *

**_Octobre 1996 (6ème année)_**

Daphné puisa dans les infimes traces de courage que son âme de Serpentard possédait. Cette fois, c'était décidé. Après plus de cinq ans à jouer à l'autruche, elle allait enfin le faire. L'année passée, elle avait vainement tenté d'oublier Drago. Elle était même sortie quelque temps avec un Serpentard plus âgé. Mais elle l'avait violemment repoussé lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que son seul objectif était de coucher avec elle. Cette expérience l'avait ébranlée. Et lorsque Drago l'avait consolé en compagnie de Tracey, elle n'avait plus eu de doute sur ses sentiments.

Tout l'été, Daphné avait essayé de rassembler son courage pour enfin aller lui parler. L'appui de Pansy et Tracey ce dernier mois avait été précieux, mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se sentait prête. Enfin presque... Soit il acceptait, soit elle se prenait le râteau de sa vie.

Se promettant de ne pas flancher, Daphné traversa la salle commune. Elle vit Blaise mettre une raclée à Théo aux échecs, une fois n'est pas coutume. Elle ne s'approcha pas d'eux lorsqu'elle vit que Pansy était prête à l'embêter. En effet, depuis la fin de leur cinquième année et les BUSE (qu'elle avait eu avec plus ou moins de succès soit dit en passant), Théodore et Pansy ne faisaient que se chercher, se taquinant à propos de tout et de rien. Cela crevait les yeux qu'ils s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre, mais eux-mêmes ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Leurs disputes commençaient à fatiguer tout le monde. Mais Daphné et Tracey s'étaient jurées de rester en dehors de cette histoire. De toute façon, Pansy les enverrait balader sitôt qu'elles lui en parleraient.

Daphné parcourut la pièce des yeux. Elle aperçut ainsi Tracey qui aidait Astoria avec un devoir de Potions. L'année dernière, elle avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de séduire Blaise, et ce dernier en avait été extrêmement soulagé. Tout était redevenu normal dans leur groupe d'amis, ou autant que faire se peut. Commençant à s'impatienter, la jeune fille vit enfin celui qu'elle cherchait. Résolue, elle se dirigea vers lui.

— Salut Drago, je peux te parler une minute ?

L'intéressé acquiesça et la suivit, un air curieux sur le visage, laissant Vincent et Gregory finir leur bataille explosive seuls. Daphné l'entraîna dans le couloir, puis dans une salle de classe vide. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, elle prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui semblait plus qu'intrigué.

— Ce que tu veux me dire est si secret ? plaisanta-t-il, à moitié sérieux.

— Disons que ça dépendra de ta réponse, répondit Daphné avec un sourire crispé.

— Comment ça ?

— Si ta réponse est non, je préfère que cela reste entre nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

— Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Un peu tendue, Daphné se rapprocha de Drago, celui-ci la regardant faire avec curiosité. Arrivée à un peu moins d'un mètre du beau blond, elle s'arrêta, reprit sa respiration et se lança. Enfin, autant qu'un Serpentard pouvait se lancer. Elle n'était pas une de ces Gryffondor qui ne prenaient pas de gants et n'avaient aucun tact.

— Tu te souviens le bal de Noël en quatrième année ? On s'était bien amusé ce soir-là !

— Euh... oui, approuva Drago avec hésitation, semblant se demander où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. Et alors ?

— Tu y étais allé avec Pansy, je m'en rappelle. Et quand je suis partie après minuit, tout le monde avait déjà regagné le dortoir.

— Tu voulais me parler d'une minable soirée d'il y a deux ans ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ?

— Mais toi je ne t'avais pas vu partir, continua Daphné comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu. Je trouvais ça bizarre.

— Bon, où est-ce que tu veux en venir Daphné ? soupira Drago en croisant les bras.

— Je sais pourquoi Tracey a refusé de sortir avec toi.

— Comment est-ce tu sais que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi le soir du bal ?

Il semblait mi-furieux, mi-gêné. Il avait décroisé les bras et ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

— Elle me l'a dit, répondit tranquillement Daphné. Le lendemain en fait.

— Et tu sais pourquoi elle a refusé ? demanda lentement Drago en semblant se calmer légèrement.

— Oui, fit-elle en laissant le silence s'installer quelques secondes. C'était à cause de moi.

— De toi ?

Pendant un instant, Drago sembla tellement surpris qu'il ne put que rester la bouche ouverte, l'air de ne pas y croire.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il enfin, un peu déboussolé.

— Depuis notre première année, j'ai un énorme béguin pour toi, finit par dire Daphné avec franchise, évitant son regard dans lequel elle se perdait trop facilement. Tracey a refusé de sortir avec toi pour ne pas me faire de peine.

Silence. Inquiète, Daphné risqua un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes. Celui-ci semblait tellement abasourdi qu'il ne faisait plus un geste. Il se contentait de la regarder avec hébétude.

— Drago, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, le supplia-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. N'importe quoi !

— Je... tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? finit-il par dire en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Si tu refuses, j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Après je te promets de tourner définitivement la page, je ne te demanderais plus rien. Tu seras juste un...

— D'accord.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit que je suis d'accord.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Daphné écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Elle ne fut convaincue que lorsqu'elle vit les yeux brillants de Drago, puis lorsqu'il combla la distance entre eux et qu'il l'embrassa. Son cœur sembla exploser de joie. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place. Ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient si douces, si agréables, qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Elle attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps. Lorsque Drago se détacha d'elle, Daphné flottait sur un nuage. Il l'entraîna hors de la salle de cours, qu'elle embrassa une dernière fois du regard. Cette salle avait été témoin de la naissance de son histoire d'amour. L'histoire avec l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

**_Février 1997 (6ème année)_**

— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu ce soir alors ? demanda Pansy avec curiosité.

— Non, il n'a rien voulu me dire, soupira Daphné, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Et moi qui suis seule un soir de Saint-Valentin, se lamenta Tracey en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois amies se serraient les unes contre les autres, dans un coin de la cour. C'était la pause et elles essayaient de savoir ce que Drago avait prévu pour sa soirée avec Daphné. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, celle-ci était plus qu'heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de vivre sur un nuage. Le plus beau rêve de sa vie s'était réalisé !

Daphné avait l'impression que la journée se traînait en longueur. Elle était tellement impatiente ! Drago n'avait rien voulu lui dire. En Botanique, le dernier cours de sa journée, elle trépignait presque d'impatience. Seules ses bonnes manières l'empêchèrent de se ruer dehors lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Durant tout le repas, Drago lui souriait d'un air sadique, semblant se réjouir de son impatience. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, leurs amis les laissèrent seuls, leur jetant des coups d'œil moqueurs par-dessus leurs épaules.

— Alors ? demanda Daphné en scrutant son petit ami du regard. Je peux avoir ma surprise ?

— Suis-moi, répondit Drago avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Daphné eut l'impression de parcourir des kilomètres de couloir avant que Drago ne l'arrête devant... un mur nu. Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif sous le regard amusé de son petit ami, qui se mit à marcher devant le mur, faisant trois allers retours, les yeux fermés. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devait pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle vit soudain une porte apparaître dans le mur.

— Tu viens ? lui proposa Drago en lui tendant la main, souriant largement devant son air abasourdi.

Daphné hocha vaguement la tête et entra dans la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle fut stupéfaite en voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce, meublée d'un lit, d'un canapé et d'une cheminée. Un petit plateau recouvert d'un drap était posé sur une petite table basse.

— C'est magnifique Drago, murmura Daphné. Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

— Il s'agit de la salle sur demande, répondit-il, l'air très fier de lui.

— Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

— Par hasard.

Daphné était tellement contente qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la gêne de son petit ami. Elle le suivit dans le canapé et se blottit contre lui, heureuse d'avoir patienté toute la journée. Après quelques minutes, Drago finit par se dégager délicatement. Il se pencha vers la table basse et souleva le drap.

— J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Le cœur battant, Daphné tendit une main tremblante vers la boîte que lui tendait Drago. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, savourant ce moment. Au cœur de l'écrin reposait un magnifique collier en argent et cristal. La gorge nouée, Daphné laissa le jeune homme l'attacher derrière sa nuque, le cœur du pendentif reposant sur sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, émue, Drago posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Daphné se sentait tellement contente et amoureuse, qu'elle ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Ce soir était le meilleur moment pour le faire. C'était le plus cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Avant de réfléchir plus avant, elle le repoussa doucement et se mit à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant leur baiser.

— Daphné, attend, l'arrêta Drago, les yeux brillants. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa encore, laissant courir ses mains sous sa chemise. Elle le sentait lentement céder.

— Tu es sûre ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

— Oui, répondit-elle de la même manière en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois que Drago l'emportait déjà en direction du lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daphné se sentait heureuse. Même plus qu'heureuse. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais redevenir triste. Hier soir, elle avait perdu sa virginité. Avec l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Rien n'aurait pu la combler davantage. En sentant les longs doigts de Drago glisser lentement sur son épaule, elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda-t-il, presque inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, Daphné l'embrassa tendrement.

— Je suppose que ça veut dire non, sourit-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

— Je t'aime, Drago, chuchota Daphné à son oreille, tellement heureuse qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas de sa réaction pour une fois.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il après un court silence. Désolé de casser ce superbe moment, mais on va être en retard en cours.

Daphné grogna mais finit par se lever, s'arrachant à ses bras. Aussitôt, elle ressentit comme un manque. Elle poussa un soupir et rassembla ses affaires, rougissant quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle fut décente, elle se retourna vers Drago. Celui-ci était juste derrière elle, ce qui la surprit.

— Je dois aller chercher mes affaires dans le dortoir, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le corps parcouru de frissons, Daphné hocha la tête. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir. Un sourire idiot scotché aux lèvres, Daphné le suivit, rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Ce faisant, elle sentit ses doigts accrochés quelque chose. Curieuse, elle enleva ce qui la gênait, constatant ainsi qu'il s'agissait... d'une rose. Elle sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Elle était tellement amoureuse...

* * *

**_Juin 1997 (6ème année)_**

— Salut Pansy, tu sais où est Drago ?

En voyant son amie hocher négativement la tête, Daphné poussa un soupir. Elle avait conscience d'être un peu gonflante ces temps-ci, mais l'attitude de son petit ami ces derniers mois l'énervait. Ils avaient filé le parfait amour durant des mois, jusqu'en mai dernier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Drago s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus. Il avait l'air agité, préoccupé, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. Et cela l'agaçait de plus en plus. Elle était sa petite amie quand même, il pouvait se confier à elle !

— Il m'a dit qu'il t'attendait dans le parc, l'informa Blaise sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

Daphné le remercia brièvement et se dépêcha de se rendre dans le hall. Elle sortit par la grande porte, chassant un groupe de deuxième année qui campait sur les marches. Fébrile, elle se dirigea vers le lac, cherchant des yeux les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle l'eut repéré, elle le rejoignit rapidement.

— Ah, Drago, tu es là, fit-elle, soulagée. Je t'ai cherché partout et Blaise m'a dit que tu m'attendais ici. Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour lui faire face. Comme depuis ces dernières semaines, Daphné fut frappée par sa maigreur, son teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses énormes cernes. Quelque chose le tracassait, c'était évident. Si seulement elle savait ce que c'était !

— Oui, répondit Drago, l'air fatigué mais résolu. Quelque chose d'important.

— Je t'écoute, dit Daphné bravement, pressentant une mauvaise nouvelle.

— J'aimerais qu'on fasse un break, Daphné.

— Un break ?

Les sons parvenaient sourdement à ses oreilles tout d'un coup. Elle se sentait déconnectée, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça !

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, sonnée.

— J'ai besoin de prendre des distances. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire en ce moment, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de notre relation.

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point-là ?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire Daphné, je te l'ai répété plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on arrête. Je veux juste une pause. On verra après l'été.

Puis il la planta là. Déboussolée, Daphné resta immobile quelques secondes, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur le bord du lac, le bout des doigts effleurant l'eau. Elle se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Ce ne fut que quand le soleil fut couché qu'elle se releva, prise par surprise par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle regagna la salle commune en traînant les pieds. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la réalité. Son rêve prenait fin.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'antre des Serpentard, Tracey et Pansy, déjà au courant (sûrement par Drago), la consolèrent du mieux qu'elles le purent. Daphné resta sourde à leurs paroles et partit se coucher, encore sonnée. Elle se promit d'aller le voir le lendemain, pour réclamer une explication plus précise. Savoir si c'était sans espoir, ou si elle devait juste attendre qu'il revienne vers elle. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Car le lendemain, Drago s'était enfuit de Poudlard avec le professeur Rogue. Suite au meurtre de leur directeur Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Octobre 1997 (7ème année)_**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle. Rogue, entouré des Carrow, promenait un regard noir sur les quatre tables, désertées du quart de leurs élèves. Une fois de plus, Daphné parcourut des yeux la table des Serpentard. Et comme à chaque fois, elle eut un coup au cœur en constatant son absence.

Cette septième année, censée être la plus joyeuse de toutes, était des plus déprimantes. Voldemort au pouvoir, Potter en fuite et Drago absent, enrôlé de force dans les Mangemorts. Tout pour la désespérer. Elle et sa famille n'avait jamais été du côté du mage noir, même s'ils ne le montraient jamais. Question de survie dans la maison des serpents. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Drago. Il ne répondait pas à ses lettres. Elle ne savait donc pas du tout comment il s'en sortait, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Les cours étaient devenus une véritable épreuve, surtout ceux avec les Carrow. L'autre jour, ils avaient dû jeter un Doloris sur des deuxième année en retenue. Daphné avait prétexté un mal au ventre passager pour éviter cette torture. Les autres n'y avaient pas échappé. À part Vincent et Gregory, ils avaient été malades pendant tout le reste de la journée. Pansy n'avait pas mangé au dîner.

Et pour couronner le tout, Daphné avait récemment appris par Pansy que Blaise était amoureux d'elle. Ou tout du moins, qu'il avait un gros faible pour sa personne. Depuis longtemps. Cette précision l'avait déstabilisée et elle s'était éloignée de lui, gênée. Officiellement, elle était toujours « en pause » avec Drago, même si elle n'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis quatre mois, et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Perspicace, Blaise avait tout de suite su de quoi il retournait. Il l'avait assuré qu'il ne tenterait rien tant qu'elle serait avec un autre et qu'il restait son ami. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Daphné n'arrivait plus à être naturelle, et avait préféré le fuir. C'était beaucoup plus simple. Une méthode typiquement Serpentard.

Si cela ne suffisait pas, Tracey aussi s'était éloignée. Elle passait de longues heures à la bibliothèque ou à la volière, recevant des lettres d'un parfait inconnu, qu'elle leur cachait soigneusement. Pansy et Daphné avait bien essayé de la cuisiner, mais elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Personne ne savait qui était l'auteur de ces mystérieuses lettres. Et Tracey était continuellement dans les nuages, refusant de se confier à qui que ce soit. Bref, c'était une année de pur bonheur !

Avec un soupir, Daphné sortit de ses pensées et suivit Pansy, très peu enthousiaste pour la suite du programme. Après ce repas déprimant au possible, ils avaient un cours obligatoire sur l'Étude des Moldus. Ils allaient encore devoir supporter pendant une heure les élucubrations de Carrow sur ces « vermines ». Un joyeux moment en perspective.

* * *

**_Mai 1998 (7ème année)_**

— Astoria ! Astoria !

Daphné criait, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Sa jeune sœur, qui tournait la tête de tout côté au milieu de la foule, l'aperçut enfin et se rua vers elle, affolée.

— Daphné ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Le professeur Slughorn nous a dit de nous diriger au septième étage, où il y a un passage pour Pré-au-lard, mais...

— Astoria, calme-toi, la tempéra Daphné, elle-même particulièrement agitée. Tu vas écouter ce qu'a dit le professeur Slughorn, d'accord ? Suit les autres Serpentard et rentre à la maison le plus vite possible, c'est compris ?

— Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Tu-sais-qui est en train d'attaquer ! Il faut que tu t'en ailles, mets-toi à l'abri !

— Mais et toi ?

— Les autres ont disparu. Pansy va m'aider à les retrouver, surtout, fais ce que je te dis !

Sans laisser sa cadette protester davantage, Daphné s'extirpa de la longue file d'élève et se coula dans un couloir latéral, rejoignant ainsi Pansy, qui trépignait d'impatience.

— Dépêche-toi, lui ordonna son amie.

Elle lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna en courant vers le hall par des passages secrets. Quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflées, elles arrivèrent à destination. Les combats faisaient rage. Les Mangemorts, vêtus de capes noires, certains avec un masque, se battaient contre leurs opposants : professeurs de Poudlard, élèves de septième année, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux amies tentèrent de retrouver leurs amis, évitant autant qu'elles le pouvaient les différents sorts qui fusaient. Daphné cherchait frénétiquement Drago du regard, un mauvais pressentiment étreignant son cœur. Elles virent Vincent et Gregory combattre joyeusement leurs professeurs. Elles se contentèrent de les stupéfixer, un peu honteuses de leur comportement. Elles mirent leurs corps à l'abri à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, puis attendirent sur le côté, essoufflées.

À ce moment-là, elles aperçurent la chevelure brune de Tracey de l'autre côté de la pièce. Traversées par un regain d'énergie, les deux amies traversèrent prudemment le hall, manquant se prendre un sort à chaque pas. Mais lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à l'endroit visé, Tracey avait disparue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? se désespéra Pansy, se laissant tomber de fatigue derrière une armure, à l'abri. On ne peut pas attendre la fin des combats ! Théo va se faire tuer !

— Pas seulement lui, grommela Daphné en envoyant un sortilège d'entrave sur le dos d'un Mangemort qui menaçait d'achever Loufoca Lovegood.

Les deux amies essayèrent de récupérer quelque peu, encore à l'abri, envoyant de temps en temps un sort à un Mangemort lorsqu'il passait à portée de baguette. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de grommeler que son père allait la tuer s'il la voyait faire. Mais n'ayant jamais pris part à ses idéaux, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer ceux qui étaient des camarades de classe à peine deux heures plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elles furent enfin prêtes à replonger dans la bataille pour rechercher leurs autres amis, Blaise surgit devant elles, les prenant de court. Il les rejoignit à couvert, l'arcade sourcilière coupée et la chemise déchirée.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, l'air pas plus affecté que ça par son état. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On vous cherche figure-toi, siffla Pansy, furieuse. Où sont Tracey et Théo ?

— J'ai perdu Théo de vue dans la bataille et Tracey a disparu après quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Mais je pense que ce sera bientôt fini.

— Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Ça dure depuis des heures ! S'exclama Daphné, le cerveau un peu embrouillé.

— Si vous regardiez vraiment ce qui se passait autour de vous, ironisa Blaise, vous auriez remarqué que seule Bellatrix se bat encore, et que Potter est en train de se battre contre Vous-savez-qui.

Pansy resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de fuser vers la Grande Salle, traversant le hall presque désert comme si elle avait un Hippogriffe aux fesses. Daphné et Blaise la suivirent, fébriles, bien que moins rapides qu'elle. Lorsque la jeune femme pénétra dans la salle, elle n'eut que le temps de voir un éclair vert toucher en plein cœur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Un silence de mort pesa sur la salle. Puis tout le monde explosa en une joyeuse ovation.

— On a tout raté, regretta Blaise, l'air déconfit, sa baguette pendant au bout de son bras, devenue inutile.

Hébétée, Daphné n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était fini. La seule idée qui lui restait en tête était qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve Drago. Son regard s'arrêta un court instant sur Pansy, qui s'était jeté dans les bras de Théodore et l'embrassait de tout son cœur. Cette image la fit sourire. Pas trop tôt. Puis elle tourna la tête. Et une vision d'horreur s'imposa à elle. Drago, son Drago, qui embrassait fougueusement Tracey.

L'information eut du mal à pénétrer son cerveau. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tracey. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui l'avait soutenu avec tant de gentillesse quand elle avait des difficultés avec son couple. Celle qui lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir avant qu'ils sortent ensemble. Celle qui avait repoussé le jeune homme à deux reprises pour ne pas lui faire de peine. C'était cette fille-là qui embrassait SON petit ami.

Lorsque les deux fautifs se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, le regard de Tracey se posa sur son amie. Elle sembla mal à l'aise. Drago, les sourcils froncés, suivit son regard, rencontrant celui halluciné de Daphné. Il s'approcha d'elle, étonné et ne semblant pas du tout gêné, sa main dans celle de Tracey.

— Ça ne va pas Daphné ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda l'intéressée d'une voix lente, le regard fixé sur leurs deux mains liées.

— Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne, rétorqua Drago, d'un air interloqué. Ça fait des mois qu'on a rompu.

— Rompu ?

L'information parvenait lentement à son cerveau. La tristesse et la colère l'envahissait.

— On avait décidé de faire une pause ! Je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu as décidé qu'on avait rompu ? Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire, tu ne crois pas ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec colère.

— Je croyais que c'était clair, s'étonna Drago, l'air sincèrement surpris mais pas vraiment repentant. Après plus d'un an sans nouvelles, je ne croyais pas que tu espérais encore.

— Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres ! Tu n'as jamais répondu !

— Tracey était déjà d'un grand soutien pour moi. Là où je me trouvais, elle m'a permis de m'accrocher.

Daphné se tourna vers Tracey, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Sous son regard de tueuse, son ex-amie sembla se ratatiner sur place.

— Toi ! siffla la jeune blonde, furieuse. C'était donc Drago ton mystérieux correspondant ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais rien nous dire !

— Sois pas si énervée, Daph', tenta de la tempérer Tracey.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, se braqua Daphné. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces sept dernières années, j'ai cru que tu comprendrais.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire, répondit froidement Tracey. Mais moi aussi j'étais amoureuse de Drago. Je me suis retenue les premières années pour ne pas te faire de peine, mais maintenant c'est à moi d'être avec l'homme que j'aime.

Le menton en avant, Tracey se colla davantage à Drago. Plus sonnée qu'en colère à présent par ce soudain revirement, Daphné se sentait prête à s'évanouir. Elle sentit vaguement que Blaise la prenait par les épaules et l'entraînait à l'écart. La dernière vision qu'elle eut de Drago fut un regard coupable dans sa direction. Au moins, il semblait regretter ses actes.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et valà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

C'est le dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances, je crois que jusque là c'est le plus long, de quoi vous faire patienter un petit peu ! :p Le douzième chapitre arrivera normalement le 3 août, si tout va bien. Au programme de ce prochain chapitre, ce ne sera pas la confrontation Drago/Daphné (pas taper), mais Daphné va se faire un nouvel ami ! (comment c'est impossible ? Mauvaises langues !). Bref, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et à la prochaine ! ;)


	12. Un intermède bienvenu

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre 1

**Note d'auteur :** Me revoilààààà ! :D Mes vacances se sont supe bien passées, j'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça ! :p Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir ! Voici le douzième chapitre, il se passe pas grand chose au niveau de l'action, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

* * *

Daphné se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ces cauchemars. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à Poudlard. Cette piqûre de rappel lui fit mal. Elle se souvenait encore avec précision des prunelles grises de Drago, qui la fixaient avec regret et culpabilité. Le plus dur à encaisser avait été la trahison de Tracey. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Même après qu'ils aient rompu, quelques mois plus tard à peine, et qu'elle était venue chez elle pour s'excuser.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Daphné se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas lents. La soirée de la veille lui revenait avec précision à présent. Elle entendit sa sœur passer à pas furieux et bruyants dans le couloir. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit pour agir ainsi ? La culpabilité commençait à l'envahir.

« Non, Daph' », se morigéna-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir d'un air décidé. « Tu es enfin parvenue à tes fins. À la manière des Serpentard, mais tu as réussi à dégager la route jusqu'à Drago. Vous allez enfin pourvoir vivre heureux ensemble. Tu ne dois pas flancher maintenant ! ».

Elle s'était peut-être mis à dos sa meilleure amie et sa sœur, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester toute sa vie avec Lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Si elle se ravisait maintenant, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Des hurlements éclataient déjà en bas. Sentant venir l'orage, Daphné s'habilla le plus lentement possible, repoussant ce moment jusqu'au bout. Elle enfila une robe d'été, des sandales et descendit les escaliers à pas mesurés. Sa mère allait être une vraie furie. Le mariage qui la rendait si populaire et adulée ces derniers temps dans les cercles mondains était annulé. À cause de sa propre fille. De toute façon, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Un peu plus ou un peu moins... Mais elle pouvait tout de même s'éviter une bonne engueulade si elle manœuvrait subtilement. Ça, c'était dans ses cordes.

Mais alors que Daphné allait poser discrètement un œil sur l'entrebâillement de la porte pour évaluer la situation, ladite porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur. La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, surprise. Sa sœur sortit du salon, les yeux rouges de pleurs, les joues colorées par la colère et les poings serrés. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à son aînée et passa devant elle en coup de vent avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

— Et tu as intérêt à arranger les choses ! hurla la voix de sa mère depuis l'intérieur.

Daphné eut un moment d'arrêt. Mais elle se doutait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait affronter la tempête. Avec un soupir, elle pénétra dans le salon. Sa mère faisait les cent pas. La qualifier de furieuse était bien faible en comparaison de son état. Son père avait les lèvres serrées et écrivait déjà un parchemin avec un air concentré, qu'il dupliqua une fois fini. Sûrement pour ses différents contacts et éviter ainsi que cette nouvelle désastreuse ne paraisse dans un journal.

— Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? demanda Daphné d'une voix innocente, sa baguette à portée de main par mesure de précaution.

— Ah tu es là toi !

Sa mère se dirigea vers elle avec la grâce d'un géant en attaque, un doigt vengeur brandit vers elle. Daphné eut une réaction tout à fait normale et humaine face à cette manifestation de colère et recula de deux bons pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

— Astoria nous a dit que c'était en grande partie de ta faute !

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

— Le mariage ! Voilà de quoi je parle ! Le mariage de ta soeur annulé à cause d'un plan que tu as concocté avec Blaise !

— Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, rétorqua Daphné en relevant le menton avec arrogance, ne voulant pas se laisser marcher dessus une fois de plus.

— Arrête ton numéro, Daphné, intervint son père, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

— Moi je sais très bien pourquoi, siffla Meredith entre ses dents serrées. Astoria lui fait de l'ombre depuis toujours ! Elle a juste voulu nous prouver qu'elle existait. Elle n'a pas encore compris que...

— Je me fiche totalement de ce que vous pensez de moi ! protesta Daphné, frémissante de colère. Je ne suis rien pour vous, et ça, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps ! Mais rassurez-vous, « mère ». Vous n'êtes rien pour moi non plus.

Jetant un dernier regard glacial à la femme tremblante de rage devant elle, Daphné tourna les talons et imita sa sœur, claquant la porte derrière elle. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle dû respirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer, les mains crispées. Elle sentit sa fureur s'atténuer, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une sourde plainte au niveau de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle redevint maîtresse d'elle-même, elle se concentra pour transplaner, puis atterrit non loin de l'Avenue de la Licorne. Elle devait se changer les idées, cela devenait urgent.

Daphné passa les deux heures suivantes à tenter désespérément de faire sortir de sa tête ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle entra dans un nombre incalculable de boutiques, essaya de nombreux vêtements, mais n'en acheta pas un seul. Les évènements de la soirée de la veille repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle avait la sensation d'avoir eu tort. Astoria était quand même sa sœur, non ?

— Vous voulez l'essayer en bleu ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Daphné tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'adressait à elle. Un vendeur. Qui paraissait d'ailleurs vraiment las de faire la navette entre les cabines d'essayage et les rayons pour tenter de trouver ce qui lui plairait, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle n'achèterait rien.

— Non, merci, répondit-elle d'une voix plutôt morne en lui tendant le haut mauve qu'elle avait essayé. Apportez-moi plutôt les mêmes chaussures que celles-ci, mais en marron foncé.

Elle lui tendit sans conviction une paire de sandales en cuir. Le jeune vendeur se retint de pousser un soupir et repartit. En attendant, Daphné enfila une jolie robe bleue marine sur laquelle elle avait craqué. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, se jaugeant du regard.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses cheveux encadraient un visage fatigué. Elle semblait lasse de la vie, lasse de tout. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'amuser. Cette constatation l'ébranla. Qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? À Poudlard, elle était heureuse. Sa vie adolescente lui manquait. Tout était si facile à cette époque !

— Tenez, vos chaussures, fit poliment le vendeur en revenant vers elle. Autre chose ?

— Non, merci, murmura Daphné en saisissant les sandales.

— Cette robe vous va à ravir.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'une autre femme qui entrait dans la boutique. Il était plutôt mignon. Des cheveux bruns coiffés avec élégance, des yeux bleus envoûtants, une bonne carrure. Il devait faire du sport en dehors du travail. Gentil, de toute évidence. Oui, très mignon. Et malheureusement, elle s'en fichait. Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse du vendeur d'une boutique de luxe plutôt que de l'héritier Malefoy fiancé à sa sœur !

Sentant qu'elle se remettait à déprimer, Daphné se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la caisse. Finalement, elle prenait la robe. Elle était jolie dedans. Et les sandales aussi. Que le joli vendeur n'ait pas travaillé pour rien. Elle remarqua que la caissière le lorgnait avec envie, se mordillant les lèvres.

— Quatre-vingt-neuf Gallions s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant ses achats.

— Vous devriez l'inviter à dîner, répondit Daphné dans un soudain acte de bonté en lui tendant l'argent.

— Pardon ? s'étonna la caissière d'un air interloqué.

— Les garçons ne fuient pas forcément lorsqu'on fait le premier pas. Bonne journée.

Daphné saisit son sac, lui fit un doux sourire et sortit du magasin. Elle espérait que le vendeur accepterait. Elle ne se demanda même pas ce qui lui prenait. Des fois, cela faisait du bien d'être gentille. Elle en avait besoin ces temps-ci. Sans se poser davantage de questions, elle pénétra dans un restaurant quelconque. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans les autres. Le déjeuner avec Astoria lorsqu'elles avaient choisies les robes, celui où Blaise avait conté leur prétendue histoire. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner de ses souvenirs.

Elle s'installa à une table reculée et commanda une simple salade. Son estomac noué ne lui permettait pas de manger autre chose. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se rua dehors. Tous ces gens qui la regardaient... Elle avait l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. C'était seulement à cause du mariage de sa sœur qu'elle était la cible de tous ces regards. Elle était la demoiselle d'honneur. Eux ne savaient rien de plus. En tout cas, elle l'espérait très fort.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Daphné transplana et atterrit dans une ruelle de Pré-au-lard. Loin de l'artère principale. Depuis son cauchemar de la nuit dernière, elle voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de son passé. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit nombre de chemins détournés pour arriver à destination. Un peu hésitante, elle traversa le jardinet devant lequel elle était arrivée et toqua à la porte en se mordant les lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, le battant s'ouvrait sur le propriétaire. Il était tel que Daphné s'en souvenait. Brun aux yeux verts, des traits réguliers, quelques rides qui étaient loin de l'enlaidir, une forte carrure sous une robe de sorcier verte.

— Bonjour, maître Chadrion, commença Daphné en reprenant de l'assurance, se sentant apaisée face au mage. Je suis navrée de vous déranger. Vous n'êtes pas en rendez-vous, j'espère ?

— Non, il n'y a personne, lui assura-t-il en souriant d'un air détendu. Je me souviens de vous. Daphné Greengrass, n'est-ce pas ? La sœur et demoiselle d'honneur du mariage Malefoy.

— Exact, approuva la jeune femme.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il. Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Oh, non, non ! le détrompa Daphné en se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire pour justifier sa venue, alors qu'elle-même ne le savait pas exactement. Je venais juste... vous rendre visite. Pas pour un mariage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais plutôt comme... une amie qui a besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

— Bien, murmura le mage en haussant les sourcils, l'air pas vraiment surpris. Commençons déjà par nous appeler par nos prénoms, et à nous tutoyer, dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Michaël.

Daphné eut un large sourire et serra la main qu'il lui tendait, soulagée. Elle entra ensuite dans la maison à la suite du mage, jetant des regards curieux tout autour d'elle. Il la conduisit dans un joli petit salon, chaleureux et confortable, puis lui proposa un thé, qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.

— Ta nièce n'est plus ici ? demanda innocemment Daphné en évitant son regard.

— Elle est au Chemin de Traversa avec sa mère. Même si elle n'entrera pas à Poudlard avant longtemps, elle est fascinée par toutes ses boutiques, et comme sa mère avait enfin une journée de congé...

— Quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Cinq ans, répondit Michaël en s'asseyant à son tour, rajoutant un sucre dans sa tasse. Sa mère est Médicomage, elle est débordée en période de vacances.

Daphné hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise face à son regard scrutateur, et sirota une gorgée de thé. Délicieux.

— Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? l'encouragea le mage avec un sourire confiant.

La jeune femme acquiesça et reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, puis serra ses mains sur ses genoux. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains crispées, elle raconta quelques bribes de son histoire. Elle ne lui confia pas que tout ce qu'elle avait fait était un plan minutieusement préparé. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour cela. Mais elle lui fit part du désastre qu'elle avait occasionné avec sa fête, des remords qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle osa relever les yeux et l'affronter du regard, craignant qu'il ne la juge trop durement. Mais il semblait compréhensif. Il souriait toujours.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, répondit enfin Michaël après quelques minutes de silence. Mais je ne vais pas tenter de te consoler ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça. Il faut plutôt que tu te changes les idées.

— Ca fait des heures que j'essaye, soupira Daphné en désignant le pauvre sac où se trouvait sa robe. Je n'y arrive pas.

— J'avais cru comprendre, sourit le mage en se levant. Mais tu verras, les enfants sont un excellent remède.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux...

Daphné n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle perçut une voix d'enfant qui babillait, et le rire fatigué d'une mère qui avait passé des heures à contenter son petit monstre. Des chaussures qu'on enlevait. Des pas dans le couloir. La jeune femme resta totalement immobile, un peu apeurée. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les enfants, même si elle rêvait d'en avoir.

— Michaël ? Où es-tu ? clama une voix de femme.

— Le petit salon ! répondit l'intéressé de la même façon, faisant sursauter son invitée.

Le mage eut un sourire d'excuse, puis se leva pour réceptionner la petite fille qui se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant un retentissant : « Tonton Mike ! ». Une femme plus jeune que lui arriva juste derrière, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, puis sembla enfin remarquer la présence de la jolie blonde.

— Daphné, je te présente ma sœur Morgane. Morgane, voici Daphné, une amie.

— Enchanté, fit la jeune mère en serrant la main tendue de l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Daphné répondit franchement à son sourire, se sentant tout de suite à l'aise. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, les rides en moins. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans tout au plus et dégageait une impression de vitalité et de compassion qui aurait attiré n'importe quel pessimiste.

— Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit énergiquement Morgane en embrassant son frère, puis en se tournant vers la jeune invitée. Daphné, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

— Tu t'en vas déjà maman ? demanda sa petite fille en se pendant à sa jambe avec une petite moue déçue.

— Oui, mon cœur, l'hôpital m'a appelé en urgence. Je reviendrais le plus tôt possible, d'accord ?

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front puis transplana immédiatement. Pour éviter que la petite ne pleure, Michaël la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la tourna vers Daphné, qui sentit l'appréhension la saisir.

— Regarde ma puce, tu as une nouvelle camarade de jeu ! Elle s'appelle Daphné.

Curieuse, la petite se dirigea vers elle dès que son oncle l'eut déposé à terre. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns, un petit nez parsemé de taches de rousseur et des boucles cuivrées qui descendaient en mèches folles dans son dos.

— Tu es belle, fit-elle avec sa franchise d'enfant. Je peux t'appeler Daph' ?

— Euh... oui, répondit la jeune femme, un peu prise de court. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Moi c'est Shelly !

La petite se redressa, l'air très fier, puis glissa sa petite main dans celle de sa nouvelle amie.

— Allez viens, je vais te montrer mes poupées !

Daphné se retrouva entraînée bien malgré elle vers la petite pièce attenante sous le regard amusé de Michaël. Durant une heure, elle se retrouva donc assise au milieu d'une mer de jouets, au grand enthousiasme de la petite fille. Réticente au début, Daphné finit par bien s'amuser. Elle se prêta au jeu avec le sourire, répondant avec patience aux quelques questions de la petite. Mais ce fut Shelly qui parla le plus. Elle ne cessait de lui raconter sa passionnante vie d'enfant.

Daphné devait s'avouer qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre (à part ses amis proches comme Pansy, Blaise ou Théo), elle se fichait totalement de la vie des autres. Mais la fraîcheur et la gaité de l'enfant lui faisait oublier ses propres problèmes. Elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle apprit ainsi que le père de Shelly était parti juste après sa naissance, qu'elle ne voyait pas sa mère très souvent mais qu'elle l'adorait, et surtout qu'elle était fan de son oncle Michaël. Et bien sûr qu'elle avait très envie d'aller à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle mentionna l'école avec autant de joie, Daphné ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui raconter toutes les anecdotes qui lui venaient à l'esprit en pensant au château. Le train, les nombreuses tourelles, la forêt, le lac, les matchs de Quidditch, les tableaux qui parlaient... Shelly était totalement captivée, mais finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Un peu gênée, Daphné finit par sourire avec douceur et lui caresser les cheveux. L'envie d'avoir un enfant grandit d'une façon inconsidérée en elle, comme jamais elle ne l'avait ressenti.

— Tout va bien ?

Daphné leva brusquement la tête. Michaël se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé contre le chambranle, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

— Tu es jolie quand tu t'occupes d'enfant. Avec Shelly, en tout cas.

Daphné rougit, continuant de caresser les cheveux de la petite fille d'un geste mécanique.

— Ne sois pas gênée, rit Michaël en s'approchant, regardant sa nièce avec tendresse. Les enfants ont ce don en eux. Ils nous aident à oublier nos problèmes. Leur innocence fait vraiment du bien. Tu n'as pas d'enfant ?

— J'aimerais bien, murmura Daphné avec une pointe d'amertume. Mais dans mon monde, on n'a pas vraiment la fibre maternelle. Et il est hors de la question de le montrer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ma mère m'a toujours ignoré. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce soit ma mère d'ailleurs, plus une nourrice occasionnelle totalement froide avec moi.

— Je suis désolé.

— Oh, tu sais, j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Je m'en fiche maintenant. Au moins, Shelly est entourée d'amour. Cette petite est une perle.

— Nous devrions la laisser dormir.

Daphné hocha la tête et laissa Michaël prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Il la déposa doucement sur le canapé, puis entraîna son invitée hors de la pièce. Celle-ci se rendit compte que la nuit était en train de tomber.

— Il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille, hasarda-t-elle en désignant la fenêtre d'un geste vague. Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien. Et pour Shelly aussi. J'ai pu oublier mes problèmes, et c'est... apaisant.

— Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, assura Michaël en la reconduisant vers l'entrée. Shelly a l'air de t'apprécier, elle sera déçue si elle ne te revoyait plus.

— Avec plaisir.

Daphné eut un dernier sourire, puis embrassa le mage sur les deux joues avant de transplaner devant le manoir. Cette petite pause dans sa vie compliquée avait été la bienvenue. Elle était contente d'avoir eu cette idée, qu'elle considérait totalement idiote au départ. Ça avait été sur le coup d'une impulsion. Elle devrait laisser son côté Gryffondor parler plus souvent.

Mais Daphné n'était pas idiote au point de penser que tous ses problèmes s'étaient résolus en son absence. C'est pour cela qu'elle se fit le plus discrète possible. Surtout après la dispute avec sa mère de ce matin. Elle entrouvrit la porte prudence, jeta un coup d'oeil dans le hall désert, puis se faufila à l'intérieur. Arrivée dans sa chambre sans le moindre incident, la jeune femme rangea ce qu'elle s'était acheté, puis alla prendre un long bain brûlant. Lorsqu'elle en fut sortie une heure plus tard, elle s'assit à son bureau et appela son Elfe.

— Lindy ! Ah, te voilà ! Je suppose que mes parents sont en train de dîner ?

— Non, mademoiselle, répondit l'Elfe d'une voix aigüe. Votre mère s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir. Votre père et votre soeur dînent seuls.

— Apporte-moi un plateau, j'ai faim, répondit Daphné après un instant de silence.

— Bien, mademoiselle.

L'Elfe s'inclina puis disparut dans un craquement sonore. Poussant un soupir, Daphné tira son service à lettre vers elle. Elle choisit un papier quelconque, sa plume préférée, puis posa la pointe sur le haut de la feuille. Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire. Elle avait compris que parler avec Michaël l'avait soulagé. Elle voulait voir si écrire lui ferait du bien. Néanmoins, lorsque Lindy réapparut, portant à bout de bras un plateau rempli de nourriture, elle n'avait pas écrit un seul mot.

Elle poussa un soupir irrité, repoussa le parchemin et saisit son plateau. Son Elfe disparut, puis elle commença à manger, grignotant de ci de là en réfléchissant. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus faim, elle rappela Lindy, lui donna le plateau sans un remerciement et fouilla dans ses anciennes affaires de Poudlard. Elle retrouva sans mal ce qu'elle cherchait. Une pochette remplie de parchemins de différentes tailles.

Nostalgique, Daphné ouvrit le rabat en cuir et parcourut l'importante pile de feuilles. Ils étaient tous différents. Ses dessins, ses croquis. Des portraits, des paysages, des aquarelles, des plans. Étant étudiante à Poudlard, elle adorait dessiner. Pansy lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait du talent lorsqu'ils avaient dû faire un croquis de plante pour la Botanique. Depuis, elle s'était lancé dans le dessin lorsqu'elle avait besoin de s'évader. Elle s'était acheté un kit de pastels, qu'elle utilisait pour mettre ses émotions sur le papier. Elle avait abandonné après sa rupture avec Drago. Elle avait été trop déprimée pour être inspirée. Mais maintenant... elle avait besoin de s'évader. Comme avant.

Daphné eut un sourire attendri en parcourant du regard ses nombreux dessins exécutés à Poudlard. L'un en particulier, très réussi, représentait le château de son enfance. On voyait les nombreuses tourelles, le lac, le parc. L'émotion lui étreignit le coeur. Elle retrouva au fond de la boîte son kit de pastels. Plus motivée que jamais, elle tira à elle une feuille grand format et se mit à dessiner à grands gestes décidés, à même le sol.

La fièvre créatrice qui la prenait à chaque fois auparavant revint la posséder, telle une vieille amie. Elle dessina des heures durant, ne voyant pas le temps passer. À chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite d'un détail, elle froissait la feuille et recommençait, cherchant la perfection. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, aux petite lueurs du jour, elle se sentit enfin satisfaite.

La large feuille représentait ce qu'elle estimait être son futur idéal. Un manoir anglais élégant, aux détails peaufinés par un coup de crayon habile. Un jardin éclatant de couleurs, où on voyait des enfants courir partout. Les siens. Et elle bien sûr. Souriante, heureuse, apaisée. Le père de ses supposés enfants se tenaient dans l'ombre du manoir, son visage invisible. Elle avait eu beaucoup de problèmes pour le dessiner, mais elle avait fini par se laisser porter par son instinct. Elle était très satisfaite de son œuvre. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle le posa sur son bureau, à côté de ses anciens dessins. Fatiguée, les yeux cernés, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas moelleux, s'endormant immédiatement. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

* * *

On était déjà le onze août. Si le mariage avait encore été d'actualité, il ne serait resté que quatre malheureux jours. Daphné sortait tout juste de chez Michaël. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite ces deux derniers jours. Généralement, elle passait tout l'après-midi avec lui et sa nièce, dînait avec eux (à la plus grande joie de Shelly), puis rentrait chez elle alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Cela lui permettait de ne croiser personne de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, elle se mettait à dessiner, jusqu'au petit matin. Lorsque le jour se levait, elle se couchait et dormait toute la matinée. Le midi, elle demandait à Lindy de lui apporter quelque chose à grignoter. Puis le cycle recommençait.

Daphné avait demandé à son Elfe de veiller sur sa chambre durant son absence. Elle lui avait expressément ordonné que personne ne pose un pied dans son sanctuaire. Lindy lui avait rapporté que sa mère avait essayé une fois de forcer la porte, son père avait parlé pendant des heures au chambranle d'une voix moralisatrice (sans se douter qu'elle n'était pas là), et sa soeur s'était acharnée sur le battant plus d'une fois. À chaque fois, Lindy avait été là pour repousser l'envahisseur.

Néanmoins, ces après-midi chez Michaël et ces nuits à dessiner permettait à Daphné d'oublier ses problèmes. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus libre. Elle était donc joyeuse et heureuse en franchissant les portes du manoir ce soir-là, refermant doucement derrière elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre avec discrétion, et une fois arrivée, jeta son sac sur le lit et s'assit directement à son bureau.

Sauf que cette fois, au lieu du dessin fini la nuit dernière, ce fut une lettre cachetée qui l'attendait. Elle sut tout de suite de qui elle venait. Le coeur battant, elle saisit la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'une Beuglante et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle parcourut le parchemin du regard, l'angoisse qui l'avait récemment quittée la reprenant avec encore plus d'ampleur.

_Va le voir demain, je pense que ce sera le bon moment._

_Tu as intérêt à ne pas tout foutre en l'air après tout ce travail. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant._

_J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble._

_Blaise_

_PS : Aurore te passe le bonjour et te souhaite bonne chance._

La gorge nouée, Daphné reposa le parchemin d'une main tremblante. Elle avait en même temps redouté et espéré cette lettre. Elle craignait cette rencontre. Néanmoins, par respect pour Blaise, mais aussi pour elle-même, elle irait voir Drago demain. Elle écrivit une courte réponse à Blaise, lui promettant de passer chez son ami le lendemain soir.

« De toute façon, c'est l'homme de ta vie. », se raisonna Daphné en prenant un air résolu.

Sentant que la tension qui l'habitait ne la quitterait pas facilement, elle se saisit d'un parchemin et commença à dessiner, traçant de grands traits ocre sur la surface de la feuille. C'était décidé. Demain commençait sa vraie vie de bonheur avec Drago.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette reprise. Semaine prochaine, enfin, la rencontre tant attendue avec Drago ! Bonnes vacances à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! :D


	13. L'aboutissement du plan

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Voici le treizième chapitre, celui de la rencontre entre Daphné et Drago ! Je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine car je repars en vacances loin de mon ordi, donc quand je rentrerais dans deux semaines, vous aurez deux chapitres en cadeau pour votre patience ! :)

* * *

— Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit Daphné avec prudence.

La réaction de la petite fille fut telle qu'elle la redoutait. Ses grands yeux bruns la fixèrent avec désespoir, elle lâcha la poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur le sol et se jeta sur ses genoux.

— Non ! Tu dois rester manger avec nous !

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Michaël en entrant dans la pièce, alerté par les cris de sa nièce.

— Daph' ne veut pas manger avec nous, bouda Shelly en croisant les bras.

Sous les sourcils interrogateurs de l'adulte et la moue de l'enfant, Daphné ne put que se justifier.

— J'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir, ma puce, désolée.

— Mais je veux que tu restes, protesta la petite fille en s'accrochant à son cou. Tu sais mieux jouer aux poupées que tonton, lui il veut pas !

— Je reviendrais demain, lui assura Daphné en la serrant contre elle, souriant bien malgré elle.

Cette fillette était beaucoup trop mignonne et adorable pour sa santé ! Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue accro. Sa présence l'apaisait incroyablement et lui était devenue quasiment indispensable. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui dire non. L'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures. Elle devait se dépêcher.

— Je dois vraiment partir, fit-elle en détachant les bras de Shelly.

Sous le regard déçu de la petite, elle lui promit une nouvelle fois de revenir la voir demain, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Michaël l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, un peu curieux.

— Un rendez-vous ?

— Oui, c'est vraiment important pour moi.

— Je comprends. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de revenir tous les jours tu sais. T'occuper de Shelly quotidiennement doit être un peu épuisant. Je comprendrais si tu ne venais plus aussi souvent.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, l'interrompit vivement Daphné. Cette petite est adorable. Elle m'apaise. Avec elle, je me sens enfin normale. Et c'est pas peu dire.

— Bien, sourit Michaël. Alors à demain.

— A demain, répondit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se dépêcha de traverser le petit jardinet. Une fois hors de la propriété, elle transplana devant le manoir. Étant donné qu'elle arrivait beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, elle s'attendait presque à se faire alpaguer par sa mère ou sa sœur. Mais il n'y avait personne au manoir. En ce moment, on aurait pu croire qu'il était totalement abandonné, à la merci de n'importe quel premier venu.

Daphné savait par Lindy que son père passait des journées et des nuits entières enfermés dans son bureau, sa mère restait dans sa chambre, soit en pleurs soit cassant tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main en maudissant son aînée. Sa sœur faisait beaucoup d'allées et venues. Elle ne rentrait que pour le dîner le soir, sortait le matin après le petit-déjeuner et passait ses nuits à pleurer. Cette dernière information l'avait beaucoup ébranlée, mais elle ne faisait rien. Pour être franche, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était un peu perdue. Mais le sentiment d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien lui pesait. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, même si elle avait la sensation qu'il n'en ressortirait rien de bon.

Daphné monta silencieusement à l'étage et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle commença par appeler Lindy et lui donna des instructions très précises pour la soirée. Normalement, tout serait prêt d'ici une heure. Cela lui donnait juste assez de temps pour se préparer.

Elle prit d'abord un bain dans l'espoir de se relaxer. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle serait de nouveau tendue lorsque le moment approcherait. Autant le repousser le plus possible. Elle passa ensuite de longues minutes devant son armoire, avant de porter son choix sur une jolie robe noire. Décolletée sans être vulgaire, elle était parfaite. Elle chaussa une paire d'escarpins puis se maquilla soigneusement. Ceci fait, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds avec minutie. Elle tenait à être parfaite pour ce rendez-vous décisif.

Lorsque Daphné se sentit fin prête, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait sublime. Prête à acquérir enfin ce qui lui revenait de droit. Le cœur tout de même rempli de doutes, elle sortit de sa chambre à vingt heures cinq précisément et descendit les escaliers, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de marbre. Elle entendit sa mère sortir de sa propre chambre au bout du couloir.

— Daphné ! hurla Meredith Greengrass, apparemment dans sa phase de colère absurde. On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

— Je sors, répondit la jeune femme avec paresse en haussant les épaules, sans même se retourner ni s'arrêter.

— Reste ici, ordonna sa mère avec une autorité qui n'eut aucun effet. Tu as assez jeté le déshonneur sur notre famille !

— Vous devriez prendre des calmants, mère, lui conseilla Daphné avec un sourire amusé en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. La colère ne vous va pas au teint.

— Regarde ce que ta sœur est devenue à cause de toi ! Par ta faute, elle se retrouve privée de son mariage, de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle pleure sans arrêt ! Tu as rendu malheureuse la seule personne sur cette Terre qui était la plus vivante !

— Arrêtez de dire des idioties, rétorqua Daphné, le cœur serré. Astoria n'a toujours été qu'une fille pourrie gâtée. Elle n'a jamais été aussi géniale que vous vous l'imaginez. Et si vous êtes si en colère que le mariage soit annulé, c'est parce que vous ne pouvez plus vous en vanter auprès de vos prétendues amies.

Sans laisser à sa mère le temps de répondre, elle sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle tenta de retrouver son calme et de chasser les doutes qui l'envahissaient. Ce soir ne pouvait pas être un échec. Elle chassa cet incident de sa tête, reléguant sa douleur au fond d'elle-même. Sa sœur attendrait bien quelques heures.

C'est donc totalement remise de ses émotions que la jeune femme transplana devant l'appartement de Drago Malefoy. Après la guerre, son manoir avait été réquisitionné par le ministère et il avait acheté un appartement au cœur du Londres sorcier peu de temps après son procès. Daphné entra dans l'immeuble et prit un ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Astoria lui avait dit que Drago possédait un duplex à ce niveau-là.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Daphné n'hésita pas un instant de plus et entra sans invitation. Comme Lindy le lui avait dit, elle trouva Drago avachi dans son canapé, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main. Elle s'approcha avec un pincement au cœur. Apparemment, il avait beaucoup de mal à oublier sa sœur.

— Drago, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant à pas lents. C'est moi, Daphné.

Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un grognement. Heureusement que son Elfe l'avait prévenu, sinon elle se serait enfuie en courant ! Et elle n'aurait pas amené la petite potion bleue miracle piquée dans la salle de bains de son père.

— Tiens, bois ça, dit-elle en sortant le flacon de son sac à main. Ça te fera du bien.

Une fois que Drago ait bu en grimaçant la potion anti-gueule-de-bois, il fallut attendre quelques instants qu'elle fasse effet. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il sembla s'étonner de la présence de la jolie blonde à ses côtés.

— Daphné ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Quelle question, je viens te remonter le moral pardi ! Blaise m'a dit que cela faisait des jours que tu restais enfermé, il faut te changer les idées. Aller, viens !

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et tira pour l'aider à se relever. Encore un peu chancelant, Drago se rattrapa à son épaule, puis la suivit dans le couloir avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

— C'est une surprise.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Daphné le fit entrer dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Drago finit par rompre le silence installé dans la cabine.

— C'est loin ?

— Tu verras.

Le sourire mystérieux de Daphné s'accentua lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dans la rue. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans un petit parc enchanté, protégé par toute une ribambelle de sorts pour conserver les fleurs intacts sous le soleil de plomb de ce mois d'août. Elle le conduisit à travers quelques allées fleuries avant de le faire pénétrer dans une roseraie. Elle se tourna alors vers lui pour voir sa réaction.

Daphné avait choisi ce lieu car il s'agissait du parc préféré de Drago. Astoria lui avait dit qu'il aimait s'y promener pour se détendre après un travail intensif. Elle avait demandé à Lindy de créer une petite bulle loin de tout pour pouvoir y dîner. Une table pour deux était dressée au centre de la roseraie, des pétales rouges étaient éparpillés sur la nappe blanche et des chandelles avaient été allumées tout autour, posées en équilibre sur le bord des pots de fleurs. L'endroit embaumait la rose, créant une atmosphère parfaitement romantique.

Drago, un air profondément surpris sur le visage, s'avança de quelques pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans rien dire, puis recommença plusieurs fois. Il semblait soufflé.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit-il par lâcher en promenant son regard autour de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ?

Il semblait inquiet. Comme si Astoria allait débouler de derrière un buisson pour le harceler.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit patiemment Daphné. Je veux te remonter le moral. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé entre Astoria et toi n'est pas très joyeux, mais tu dois te changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux que ton endroit préféré pour le faire ? Avec un petit dîner en prime. Lindy, mon Elfe, a accepté de me donner un coup de main, alors profite ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'une amie est censée faire ?

Avec un sourire, elle lui saisit le coude et l'emmena vers la table. Elle lui désigna une chaise et il s'y assit avec réticence, regardant encore autour de lui, passablement indécis.

— On dirait vraiment un rendez-vous galant, osa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de piquer le copain de ma sœur quelques jours après leur rupture, fit semblant de s'indigner Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

— Alors respire et détends-toi. Profite de ce bon dîner.

Elle claqua alors des doigts signalant ainsi à son Elfe de faire apparaître les plats. Aussitôt, leurs assiettes se remplirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Avec un sourire engageant, Daphné commença à manger, piquant une tomate du bout de sa fourchette.

— Ce n'est pas empoisonné tu sais, plaisanta-t-elle en voyant qu'il hésitait à l'imiter.

Les lèvres ornées d'un sourire plus franc, commençant à se détendre, Drago finit par manger lui aussi, savourant chaque bouchée.

— C'est délicieux, complimenta-t-il en avalant un morceau de poulet accompagné d'une sauce à l'estragon.

— Tu remercieras Lindy, répliqua Daphné. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de cette merveille.

Le silence recouvrit la table, les rendant tous deux un peu mal à l'aise. Dans l'espoir que cette situation paraisse un peu moins bizarre, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler.

— Et sinon... comment va ta famille ?

Daphné se tendit mais décida de répondre quand même. Autant crever l'abcès immédiatement.

— Depuis l'annulation du mariage c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, avoua-t-elle avec franchise en gardant les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Ma mère est devenue hystérique, mon père passe son temps enfermé dans son bureau, et Astoria sort toute la journée sans nous dire où elle va. Une vraie pagaille. Du coup, je sors le plus possible. L'atmosphère est devenue irrespirable au manoir.

Daphné soupira et osa enfin rencontrer les yeux du jeune homme en face d'elle, qui l'observait avec attention.

— En fait, c'est moi que ta sœur vient voir tous les jours, avoua Drago en soutenant ses prunelles bleu glace. Elle me harcèle des heures durant avant de partir en pleurant. En fait, elle passe son temps à frapper frénétiquement à la porte. Elle me raconte un tas d'histoires décousues, de vraies âneries. Selon elle, c'est toi qui aurais manigancé tout depuis le début. Avec Blaise. Comme si j'allais la croire ! Il n'aurait jamais pu me faire un truc comme ça.

— Et moi ? se révolta Daphné. Tu veux dire que j'aurais parfaitement pu le faire ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... c'est juste que... après Poudlard, je pensais que tu aurais voulu détruire ce bonheur que j'avais.

— Astoria est ma sœur.

— Je sais. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus me marier avec elle. Elle a trahi ma confiance. Et c'est ce que je trouve le plus important dans un couple. Il faut savoir se faire confiance. Donc, désolé mais je ne reviendrais pas.

— Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, arrête de t'excuser.

— Pourquoi tout cette mise en scène alors ?

— Oublie ma sœur deux secondes et mange, soupira Daphné en lui servant un verre de vin.

Un peu étonné, Drago obtempéra et mâcha lentement un bout d'asperge. Il la détailla du regard, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle manigançait. Comme de toute évidence il ne trouvait rien, il finit par se détendre et se dire que c'était peut-être bien un dîner pour lui changer les idées. Et il en avait grand besoin. Autant accepter sans commentaires.

— Et sinon, toi et Blaise ? Tout va bien entre vous ?

Daphné se raidit imperceptiblement. Sujet délicat. Blaise lui avait peut-être dit quelque chose sur eux. Elle risquait de le contredire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester silencieuse. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

— On a rompu, répondit-elle. Il y a une semaine je crois. Disons qu'on ne s'entendait plus comme avant.

— Oh, marmonna Drago, l'air subitement gêné. Désolé.

— Pas de problème.

Le silence se réinstalla, un peu plus pesant. Daphné chercha un sujet de conversation pas trop gênant qui tiendrait à peu près la route. Se mordant les lèvres, elle décida de lancer le sujet de leur adolescence. En évitant évidemment leur histoire. Elle n'était pas idiote à ce point.

— Je suis retournée à Pré-au-lard, l'autre jour. Je me suis remémoré plein de bons souvenirs !

— Tu m'étonnes ! On y est allé tellement souvent. On y a fait beaucoup de bêtises aussi.

— Tu te souviens quand Vincent a essayé de frimer en buvant une choppe de Whisky pur Feu ? Il a fini étalé par terre, complètement ivre !

— Oui, je me rappelle, fit Drago avec un sourire joyeux. Rosmerta l'avait fichu dehors à coup de pieds dans le derrière !

Daphné rit, parfaitement détendue cette fois. C'était surprenant la façon dont elle devenait naturelle et joyeuse lorsqu'on lui parlait de ses années Poudlard. Malgré tous les évènements qui s'y étaient produits, ça avait été les plus belles années de sa vie. Les années de l'innocence.

— Au fait, tant que j'y repense, tu as continué le dessin ? demanda Drago, les yeux brillants. Tu avais vraiment du talent.

— Je m'y suis remise il y a peu de temps, avoua Daphné avec un sourire espiègle. Ça m'avait manqué. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, et ça m'a donné envie.

— Je me souviens qu'au début, tu te cachais derrière un livre de Potions. Quand Pansy avait vu qu'en fait tu dessinais, elle a crié sur tous les toits que tu avais un talent monstre et que tu devais montrer tes œuvres à tous !

— Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour-là, grimaça la jeune femme. J'avais eu envie de lui tordre le cou !

La conversation continua sur ce sujet, dérivant vers leurs aventures adolescentes. Daphné fut surprise de voir que l'évocation de Tracey, Pansy ou des autres ne soulevait aucune amertume, colère ou tristesse en elle. Elle était heureuse d'avoir vécu tout cela avec eux, tout simplement. Même avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits par la suite.

Les deux jeunes gens évoquèrent avec enthousiasme leurs nombreux cours de Potions pimentés par Rogue, les piques lancés à Potter et ses amis, les intenses matchs de Quidditch qui se déroulaient tout au long de l'année, cette folle de Trelawney et son penchant dramatique à prédire la mort de Potter, etc... Tout y passa. Et cela leur fit beaucoup de bien. Parler de leur passé commun était relaxant.

Au moment du dessert (de délicieux choux à la crème accompagnés de fruits rouges), Daphné questionna Drago sur ce qu'il avait fait après la guerre. Il lui raconta brièvement son procès, les quelques heures passées à Azkaban. Heureusement, les Détraqueurs avaient été relevés de leur fonction, et cela avait été moins insupportable qu'on aurait pu le penser, même si ce n'était pas une destination de rêve pour les vacances ! Il lui raconta comment Potter l'avait défendu, à sa plus grande surprise. Depuis, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, mais se respectaient l'un l'autre, arrêtant de s'insulter comme des gamins. Néanmoins, même s'il tolérait Weasley et Granger, il ne supportait pas de rester plus de cinq minutes en leur compagnie. Une vieille rancœur dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Daphné l'interrogea ensuite sur son travail. Aussitôt, Drago s'anima, ses yeux brillèrent et il se mit à parler avec de grands gestes. Il tenait une entreprise de commerce de balais, d'après ce qu'avait compris la jeune femme. Il en était extrêmement fier et traitait autant avec des pays étrangers qu'avec l'Angleterre. Récemment, l'équipe nationale brésilienne lui avait commandé un stock du dernier balai sorti, le plus rapide au monde. À côté, l'Éclair de feu passait pour un balai de ménagère. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Drago. Daphné ne s'y connaissait pas du tout ou très peu en Quidditch.

Lorsque le dessert fut terminé et les sujets de conversation épuisés, Daphné proposa au jeune homme de rentrer à son appartement.

— Avec plaisir, soupira Drago, une main sur son ventre. J'ai trop mangé. C'était délicieux !

— Attention, tu as dû grossir, plaisanta-t-elle en se levant.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ça change de mes petits pois en conserve, en tout cas.

— Tu manges des petits pois en conserve ? s'indigna Daphné. Tu tiens tellement que ça à t'empoisonner ?

— Mais je ne mange pas que ça. Il y aussi les pâtes en conserve.

Son air supérieur fit rire Daphné, qui le frappa affectueusement sur l'épaule. Elle était vraiment contente qu'ils aient retrouvés cette ancienne complicité, qui leur faisait défaut depuis qu'ils avaient rompus.

Ils quittèrent la roseraie en souriant, le cœur plus léger. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en se disputant sur les méfaits de la nourriture en conserve, puis un silence calme et détendu s'installa. Avec un soupir heureux, Daphné passa son bras sous celui de Drago et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

— Maintenant c'est à moi de te montrer quelque chose, fit-il en se dégageant doucement. Viens.

Il lui saisit la main, et Daphné mêla ses doigts aux siens. Il ne protesta pas et l'entraîna dans un coin du parc qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant un pavillon circulaire, situé au cœur de la végétation. Drago la mena à l'intérieur et la fit asseoir sur un banc en bois.

De cet endroit, on avait une vue imprenable sur le parc. Azalées, bégonias, bleuets, campanules et chèvrefeuille se côtoyaient dans un joyeux désordre champêtre. Les bruits de la nuit les entouraient. L'air chaud et embaumé du parfum des fleurs les enveloppaient, leur donnant envie de respirer à pleins poumons.

— Il fait chaud cet été, murmura Drago à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de briser la quiétude installée dans ce lieu en parlant trop fort.

— Oui, d'habitude il tombe des trombes d'eau. Londres est capricieuse, répondit rêveusement Daphné, sa main toujours dans celle du jeune homme.

Le silence se réinstalla, apaisant. Daphné serra ses doigts un peu plus forts sur ceux longs et fins de Drago. Cette atmosphère romantique lui avait rappelé le but de cette soirée. Et cela lui faisait peur. Lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il la touchait, elle ne ressentait plus les mêmes sentiments qu'auparavant. Elle avait sa main dans la sienne, et pourtant, son cœur ne battait pas plus vite. Cette constatation l'effrayait. Et si elle n'était plus amoureuse ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses doutes naissants, Daphné posa ses yeux sur le profil de son voisin. Elle admira une fois de plus les courbes harmonieuses de son visage, sa chevelure d'un blond pure, ses traits fins, son nez droit. Il était si beau. Et pourtant, cette vue ne déclenchait aucune réaction particulière. Pas de mains moites, pas de cœur battant la chamade. Se sentant observé, le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur elle. Ses orbes gris métallique la tétanisèrent. Ils la transpercèrent sans pudeur, comme lisant en elle.

— Drago, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Et sans plus réfléchir davantage, Daphné se pencha vers cette bouche tant attendue. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant ce contact qu'elle avait tant désiré. Elle le sentit se tendre. Il ne lui rendait pas son baiser. Désespérée, éperdue, Daphné appuya plus fort sur ses lèvres, souhaitant plus que tout que ses doutes s'envolent, qu'il lui rende son baiser et qu'il lui prouve ainsi qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa, doucement mais fermement. Étrangement, elle en fut soulagée. C'était comme si elle venait d'embrasser un ami. Une impression dérangeante.

— Daphné... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago d'un ton incertain.

— Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle dans un acte désespéré, ne songeant pas une seule seconde aux conséquences. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je me fiche de Tracey, d'Astoria, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous une chance !

Des larmes commençaient à perler au bout de ses cils. Car plus elle parlait, plus elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa réaction. Elle réalisait que ces paroles étaient fausses. Oui, elle l'avait aimé. Plus que tout, plus que de raison. Elle avait espéré. Mais leur avenir était impossible. Elle ne le réalisait que maintenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Elle se devait au moins d'essayer.

— Daphné, soupira Drago. Je croyais que c'était clair. Même si ta sœur m'a trahi et que je ne retournerais pas vers elle, je l'aime toujours. Plus que je ne t'ai aimé. Ce n'était qu'un amour adolescent. Et même s'il était sincère, il faut que tu l'oublies. Nous sommes juste amis maintenant. Mais si ça ne te suffit pas...

Il se leva, soupira une nouvelle fois, l'air vraiment peiné, puis il l'embrassa sur le front, en un baiser amical. L'air coupable, il finit par s'évaporer, la laissant là, seule, sur ce banc. Daphné se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se laissa aller. Ses larmes coulèrent, intarissables. Même si elle n'aimait plus Drago, c'était une partie d'elle-même qui lui avait été arraché. La Daphné éperdue d'amour pour l'héritier Malefoy était partie. Elle se devait d'en faire le deuil.

Elle pleura sur tout ce pan de sa vie écoulée, laissant juste aller ses émotions, se lamentant de sa bêtise. Elle s'était accrochée à quelque chose qui n'était plus, un vestige du passé. Elle repensait aux bêtises qu'elle avait faites, à tous les problèmes entraînés par ses actes. Elle se fit soudain la promesse de tout réparer. Il restait encore un espoir. Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, elle avait blessé tant de monde... Elle devait s'excuser. Pour tous les problèmes qu'elle leur avait causés, tout cela à cause d'une histoire vouée dès le départ à l'échec.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle sécha les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et se leva. Elle abandonnait ici une partie de son passé. Elle n'y penserait plus que sous cette appellation à présent. Son passé. Et non plus sa vie actuelle. Drago faisait parti de son passé. Ou tout du moins, le Drago dont elle était amoureuse. À partir de maintenant, il était son ami. Rien de plus.

Daphné embrassa une dernière fois le panorama du regard, ses pensées dérivant maintenant vers quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise. Qui l'avait aidée et soutenue. Il avait risqué son amitié avec son meilleur ami pour elle. Car si jamais Drago découvrait le fin mot de l'histoire... Blaise pouvait tout de suite prendre un billet pour les Bahamas. Elle devait lui parler. Ce besoin impérieux devint tellement important que lorsqu'elle transplana, elle se retrouva devant un large manoir imposant, dans la campagne anglaise. Celui de Blaise.

Un sourire résigné aux lèvres, Daphné finit par entrer dans la propriété et toquer à la porte. La dernière fois qu'elle avait suivi son impulsion, elle avait bénie cette dernière. En espérant que ce serait le cas pour cette fois. De toute façon, autant aller jusqu'au bout cette nuit. Elle s'en remettrait demain matin.

— Daphné ?

Blaise venait d'ouvrir la porte et était plus que surpris de voir la jeune femme devant lui. Celle-ci eut un sourire presque timide, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Saleté d'impulsion. Et cet imbécile de cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite.

— Tu ne devais pas être avec Drago ?

— Si, répondit Daphné en affrontant son regard. Je te raconte si tu me laisses entrer.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, puis la conduisit en silence dans le salon. Il lui proposa un Whisky pur Feu, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge, elle se sentit d'humeur plus bavarde. En fait, l'alcool n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Prudente, elle reposa son verre et regarda Blaise siroter le sien, assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Que ressentait-elle à son égard ? Elle savait juste que c'était plus que de l'amitié. Il avait fallu parcourir tout ce chemin pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Que Drago la rejette, qu'elle blesse tous les gens qui lui étaient chers. Leur plan les avait plus rapprochés que prévu finalement.

— Alors ? finit-il par dire. Tu me racontes ?

— On a passé une excellente soirée, avoua Daphné en caressant pensivement un coussin à côté d'elle. On a discuté de Poudlard, de l'après-guerre. Il n'y a eu quasiment aucune gêne. Il m'a emmené dans un petit pavillon en plein milieu d'un parc, un endroit très romantique.

— Et ? demanda Blaise, l'air d'être sur la défensive.

— Je l'ai embrassé, il m'a repoussé. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il m'a dit qu'il était toujours amoureux de ma sœur et il est parti. J'ai passé les dernières heures à pleurer.

— Tu n'as pas l'air si triste que ça, fit remarquer Blaise d'un ton aigre, se resservant un verre.

— Je me suis rendue compte que tout compte fait, je ne l'aimais pas. Ou plus si tu préfères.

Blaise laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, lâchant même la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main. Le liquide se répandit sur le tapis, lui arrachant un juron retentissant. Daphné ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. C'était peut-être bon signe. Elle ne savait pas avec exactitude ce qu'elle ressentait pour Blaise Zabini. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que ce sentiment était plus fort que ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tout ce qu'on a fait, on l'a fait pour rien, se fâcha-t-il.

— Je me suis rendue compte que je m'accrochais aux fantômes du passé. Si j'ai pleuré, c'est parce que j'ai abandonné une partie de moi ce soir. Et ça m'a rendue triste. Mais c'est bel et bien fini avec Drago. J'ai l'intention de réparer tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps. C'est allé trop loin.

— C'est pour ça que tu es venue, tu voulais me demander mon aide ? Alors je ne suis qu'un larbin pour toi, qu'on peut jeter jusqu'à la prochaine utilisation.

— Bien sûr que non, s'agaça Daphné, stoppant net la colère du jeune homme. Je le ferais seule. Si je suis venue, c'est pour autre chose.

— Tu voulais confier tes malheurs au pauvre premier venu ? dit-il avec ironie, une grimace amère barrant son visage. Maintenant que tu n'as plus ni Pansy ni Astoria, tu t'es dit que cet idiot de Blaise conviendrait tout à fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Daphné secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Si seulement il savait ! Alors qu'il continuait à débiter des âneries plus grosses que lui, elle suivit son instinct. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, innocent, sincère, qui laissa son interlocuteur sans voix.

— Ah, je comprends mieux, marmonna Blaise avec amertume lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres à peine. Drago n'a pas voulu de toi, alors tu t'es dit que tu pouvais te payer le luxe d'une nuit avec son meilleur pote ? Désolé, je ne suis pas ce genre de type. Si tu veux te consoler comme ça, va ramasser un pauvre gars dans un bar ! Je ne suis pas un lot de consolation.

Maintenant agacée par son attitude, Daphné finit par se coller contre lui. Elle l'embrassa plus fougueusement, glissant une langue mutine dans sa bouche. Elle sentit avec bonheur qu'il répondait à son baiser, ses lèvres douces se moulant parfaitement sur les siennes. Leur baiser la réveillait, faisant monter en elle des sentiments jusqu'alors enfouis profondément. Jamais Drago ne lui avait fait ressentir cela. Elle s'arracha à la douce prison de sa bouche, lui soufflant à l'oreille ses mots les plus sincères de la soirée :

— Idiot ! Si je suis là, c'est que je t'apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que ton meilleur ami, si tu veux tout savoir. Alors soit tu saisis ta chance et tu arrêtes de pester et de dire des idioties, soit je m'en vais et tu ne me reverras plus, je te le jure. Je ne t'embêterais plus.

Daphné attendit, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait car elle n'en était même pas sûre elle-même. Mais en plus, elle trouvait que cela n'était pas respectueux envers lui, alors qu'elle l'avait dit à Drago peu de temps auparavant. Même si elle ne l'avait pas pensé. La réponse de Blaise ne se fit pas attendre. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa, tendrement, lentement, faisant durer ce moment tant attendu.

Sans que Daphné ne proteste, Blaise passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva contre son corps musclé. Nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, la jeune femme se laissa aller. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était profiter de cette nuit magique, dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit, à l'étage, ce fut la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi heureuse depuis sa rupture avec Drago. Avec un immense sourire, elle l'attira à elle, scellant leur lèvre en un baiser passionné. Elle se fichait totalement du monde alentour. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était dans cette pièce. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait tout compte fait.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, c'est fini ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est important pour moi de savoir si j'ai réussi à transmettre les émotions et sensations que je voulais. Et je vous dis à dans deux semaines avec le chapitre suivant, où tout va mal ! :)


	14. Prise de conscience tardive

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Je suis revenue de vacances, voilà donc deux chapitres pour vous remercier de votre patience ! :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément et me donnent vraiment la sensation d'écrire pour quelqu'un et non pas de publier dans le vide donc merci à tous ! Câlin collectif ! :) Bref, voici le quatorzième chapitre, où tout va mal comme je le disais, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Daphné battit lentement des paupières. Elle était emplie de bien-être et de bonheur. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Les bras de Blaise entouraient paresseusement sa taille. Elle sentait sa respiration calme dans son cou et son torse contre son dos. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. La lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux éclairait une partie de son visage, créant un jeu d'ombre qui lui donnait envie de dessiner immédiatement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Prise d'une soudaine envie, Daphné se pencha, effleura doucement la joue de son amant du bout des doigts, d'une caresse légère, avant de l'embrasser, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder. Elle l'avait déjà embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais à chaque fois, son cœur battait plus vite, et elle avait du mal à s'éloigner. Elle le sentit sourire sous ses lèvres, puis lui rendre son doux baiser. Lorsqu'enfin elle se détacha de lui, elle lui rendit son sourire, le cœur empli de bonheur.

— Bien dormi ? demanda Blaise en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds, jouant avec une mèche posée sur son épaule.

— On ne peut mieux, murmura Daphné en se blottissant contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce moment unique. Leur amitié s'était envolée pour laisser la place à quelque chose de plus fort. Ils espéraient que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible. La quiétude de la pièce fut brisée par un grondement émanant du ventre de Blaise.

— Je crois que j'ai faim, rit-il en se redressant sur un coude. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher à manger.

Il l'embrassa doucement et se leva, enfilant rapidement son caleçon jeté par terre.

— Tu n'as pas d'Elfe ? s'étonna Daphné.

— Ma mère est partie en voyage. Elle voulait rendre visite à de la famille en Italie. Elle les a tous emportés avec elle. Je reviens.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Un sourire ineffaçable sur les lèvres, Daphné se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, savourant son bonheur. Cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie. Avec Drago, elle s'était laissée aveugler par ses désirs et ses souvenirs d'adolescentes. Maintenant, elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir raison.

Avec un soupir, elle finit par se lever, enveloppée dans un drap, regardant un peu autour d'elle. À part le lit, le mobilier était composé d'une armoire, d'une cheminée, d'un fauteuil confortable et d'un petit bureau. Curieuse, Daphné se leva et se promena dans la pièce, furetant dans les affaires du propriétaire. Le bureau était rangé avec précision, du papier à lettre encore sorti posé devant la chaise. Daphné constata avec un sourire que Blaise avait rangé toutes les lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés dans une petite boîte rouge ouverte juste à côté. Depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux d'elle ? En tout cas, il devait sacrément tenir à elle pour l'aider à être heureuse avec un autre. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle continua son inspection en attendant son amant. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'approcha de la cheminée. Sur le manteau de marbre avaient été accrochées plusieurs photos, certaines datant de Poudlard, d'autres plus récentes. L'une les représentait tous ensemble, au bord du lac, riant avec insouciance tels les adolescents qu'ils avaient été. Daphné se perdit dans sa contemplation, observant les clichés les uns après les autres.

Bien sûr, après Poudlard, il y avait eu cette période de six ans où ils ne s'étaient plus vus. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle observa ces instants de sa vie qu'elle avait raté. Son diplôme dans une université sorcière, des moments passés avec Drago et Théodore, sa mère souriante qui le tenait par la main.

Puis Daphné revint brusquement sur terre. La dernière photo... Elle perdit son sourire. Sur le cliché, Blaise semblait heureux. Il se trouvait devant sa boutique, qu'il disait avoir ouvert après ses études. Il tenait une jeune femme par les épaules. Jolie, avec de courts cheveux blonds, un large sourire qui dévoilait des dents régulières, de grands yeux verts. Ils riaient, heureux, complices. Daphné n'avait pas le moindre doute sur son identité.

Aurore. Dans son besoin de s'avouer à elle-même la vérité, Daphné l'avait complètement oubliée. La réalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire lui revint en pleine figure. Elle avait couché avec un garçon qui avait déjà une petite copine. Elle avait méprisé et haïe Tracey pour beaucoup moins que ça. Elle se dégoûtait. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette fille, qui ne se doutait de rien ? Et comment Blaise avait-il pu coucher avec elle alors qu'il venait de se fiancer avec cette Aurore ?

Les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, le dégoût la submergeant, Daphné se força à arracher son regard de cette photo qui lui faisait si mal. Le coeur en lambeaux, elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller. Encore une fois, elle s'était trompée. Elle avait été aveuglée par sa stupidité, son égoïsme. Oui, elle était terriblement égoïste. Comment pourrait-elle tout réparer à temps ? Tout cela, pour en arriver là ! Réprimant un sanglot, elle enfila sa robe, qu'elle avait envie de brûler et de ne plus jamais revoir, puis elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds. La voix de Blaise monta du rez-de-chaussée.

— Daphné ? J'arrive ! Je nous ai préparé un petit-déjeuner de rois !

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, Daphné se cacha dans une pièce voisine, une petite bibliothèque. Elle attendit que son amant d'une nuit soit passé devant la porte avant de la rouvrir silencieusement, puis de s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un dernier regard, dégoûtée de leur attitude à tous les deux. Elle voulait oublier, en bon Serpentard qu'elle était. La fuite, la lâcheté, ça la connaissait. Elle ferma les yeux en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle avait vaguement entendu la voix surprise de Blaise appeler son nom. Plus jamais ça.

Daphné courut le long de l'allée, ses talons à la main, essayant de barricader son cœur. Mais la gangue de glace dans lequel il avait été enfermé des années durant avait fondue cette nuit. Elle mettrait un bout de temps à se reformer. Elle entendit un cri derrière elle lorsqu'elle poussa enfin le portail. Avant qu'il ne la rattrape, elle avait transplané.

— Daphné !

Ce cri sembla la ramener à la réalité. Elle essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, lui montrant ainsi qui avait crié. Théodore. Mais où était-elle ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchir lorsqu'elle avait transplané. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, c'était de ne pas atterrir au manoir. Affronter sa mère aurait été au-dessus de ses forces.

— Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je suis chez moi, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils, un peu surpris. Tu es apparue juste devant moi alors que je sortais pour aller travailler. Mais... tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air...

— Pansy...

— Elle est dans le salon si tu veux lui parler. Attends, Daph' !

Mais elle s'était déjà élancée vers la maison, des tas de pensées se télescopant dans sa tête. En passant dans l'entrée, elle marqua un arrêt devant le miroir. Elle comprenait que Théo ait eu l'air un peu interloqué. Ses pieds nus étaient sales, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux si décoiffés qu'on aurait dit une folle et ses mains crispées sur ses escarpins avaient les articulations blanches. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir.

Au fond, elle s'en fichait de son apparence. Blasée, elle lâcha ses chaussures, passa une main peu convaincue dans ses cheveux et se dépêcha de se rendre dans le salon. Son amie était telle que Théo lui avait décrit. Pansy était roulée en boule dans le canapé, son regard éteint fixé sur la cheminée vide. Jamais Daphné ne l'avait vu comme ça. On aurait dit qu'elle s'en voulait. Alors que c'était surtout sa faute après tout. Oui... Tout était de sa faute... Elle avait été tellement aveugle !

— Pansy...

La jeune femme ainsi interpellée releva brusquement la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire. Les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues, Daphné tomba à ses côtés sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amie.

— Je suis désolée Pans', tellement désolée... J'ai été égoïste et cruelle. Je n'aurais jamais dû... jamais dû...

La suite se perdit dans des sanglots incontrôlés. Honteuse, Daphné crispa ses doigts sur le canapé. Elle sentit la main de Pansy dans ses cheveux, puis sa voix à son oreille.

— Ne t'en fais, lui chuchota-t-elle. Moi aussi je dois m'excuser. J'ai été ignoble. Tu me pardonneras un jour tu crois ? Je t'ai abandonné à un des plus durs moments de ta vie et... je m'en veux beaucoup.

Surprise, Daphné releva la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, captant ainsi toute sa tristesse et sa culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait vraiment. Mais comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Juste pour un garçon, en plus !

— On efface tout ? proposa-t-elle, résolue à oublier cette partie noire de leur amitié. On oublie ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Tout est pardonné, tu es d'accord ? On a agi comme des idiotes, il serait temps qu'on se comporte en adulte, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je suis d'accord, murmura doucement Pansy. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais quelque chose d'aussi sage un jour. Et arrête de pleurer.

Un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres, elle essuya les larmes de Daphné avec son pouce. Celle-ci eut un petit rire étranglé et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement de chance de l'avoir comme amie... Elles restèrent un certain temps enlacées, se soutenant l'une l'autre comme au bon vieux temps. Pansy finit par se détacher des bras de son amie et alla préparer le thé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans le canapé, face à face, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

— Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? quémanda Pansy en lâchant un sucre dans sa tasse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué beaucoup de choses. Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que tu pleurais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, soupira Daphné, abattue, en baissant les yeux. C'est Blaise.

Pansy haussa les sourcils et but une gorgée de thé, attendant la suite. En voyant que son amie ne se décidait pas à développer, elle l'encouragea.

— Tu sais, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Donc si tu ne me dis rien...

— C'est compliqué.

— Je pense que je peux comprendre.

Daphné prit une profonde inspiration et reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe posée sur la table. Elle se mordit la lèvre, rassemblant ses pensées et son courage. Devait-elle vraiment tout raconter ? Oui. Pansy était sa meilleure amie. C'était normal qu'elle sache tout. Mais d'un autre côté, Daphné n'avait jamais vraiment raisonné ainsi. La franchise, la loyauté étaient des qualificatifs propres aux Griffons. Elle n'avait jamais agi dans cette optique. Elle se souvenait encore des leçons d'Elisabeth. Si elle avait su ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire... elle se serait sérieusement fait crier dessus par la grande fille au fort caractère.

— Tu sais que j'ai été plutôt idiote ces derniers temps, se lança Daphné, laissant errer son regard partout sauf sur son amie. J'ai fait des choses vraiment stupides.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es toujours persuadée que Drago est l'homme de ta vie et que tu t'es servie de Blaise pour arriver à tes fins.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment mon idée au départ.

— Comment ça ?

Plus moyen de reculer... Cette fois-ci, Daphné fixa son amie dans les yeux et raconta toute l'histoire, depuis le début. Ce ne fut pas facile. Surtout lorsqu'elle raconta le pseudo-cambriolage de sa sœur. Elle n'omit aucun détail. De la fête de la Victoire où Blaise lui avait proposé son aide jusqu'à son réveil de ce matin.

Lorsque Daphné eut enfin fini de tout raconter, sa voix était rauque et sa gorge sèche d'avoir tant parlé. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais réalisait enfin l'ampleur des choses qu'elle avait perdu à cause de ses actes inconsidérés. Un peu anxieuse, elle finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

— Voilà... Tu sais tout.

— Je suis désolée.

Étonnée, Daphné releva brusquement la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction plutôt à se faire traiter d'idiote. Elle vit que Pansy arborait une moue triste. Son amie se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant très fort.

— Pansy, tu m'étrangles, dit Daphné d'une voix douce en lui caressant le dos, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste.

— Désolée.

Son amie eut un petit rire bref et se détacha d'elle. Elle essuya discrètement une larme du dos de sa main.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Même si tu avais juré à Blaise de ne rien dire à personne. Ça aurait évité toutes ces disputes.

— Oui, tu as raison. Je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promis !

— De toute façon, tu n'as plus l'intention de récupérer Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est fini. Je ne l'ai compris que très tard, mais c'est fini.

— Contente de l'entendre. Tu penses vraiment te réconcilier avec ta sœur ? Tu n'as pas été tendre avec elle.

— Elle non plus elle n'a pas été tendre avec moi. J'y arriverais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

— Et pour Blaise ?

Un silence pesant se réinstalla. Daphné pinça les lèvres et serra ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Rien que l'évocation de son nom lui faisait mal. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Sinon, elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi blessé par ce qu'il avait fait.

— Je ne veux plus le revoir, dit-elle enfin, les yeux rivés sur le coin de ciel bleu qui apparaissait par la fenêtre. Juste au mariage. Si j'ai encore une chance de le voir se réaliser. Il avait une copine. Et il a quand même accepté mes avances. J'ai moi-même des torts, mais... Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche. De toute façon, notre relation était vouée à l'échec depuis le départ.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un air aussi fataliste ? Il a une copine, ce que vous avez fait est mal, d'accord. Mais pourquoi voué à l'échec ?

— Réfléchis Pans' ! S'il est amoureux de moi depuis Poudlard, tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait marcher ? Regarde avec moi et Drago !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il est resté amoureux de toi tout ce temps ? S'il avait une copine ?

— Est-ce que toi tu proposes ton aide à une fille que tu n'avais pas vu depuis six ans, dont tu étais amoureux et qui t'a repoussé ? Non. Surtout si cette aide consiste à faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour la jeter dans les bras d'un autre.

Énervée, Daphné se saisit de sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée. Ses mains tremblaient, de tristesse et de colère. En constatant cela, elle reposa rageusement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe. Elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses.

— Je crois qu'il faut te changer les idées, fit prudemment Pansy, qui craignait un peu pour son service à thé. On va manger, et après on sort, d'accord ?

Daphné n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Elle s'installa à la table de la salle à manger avec son amie, maussade, essayant de chasser de sa tête les récents évènements. Au moins le temps de quelques heures, ce serait parfait. Alors qu'elles allaient entamer l'entrée préparée par les Elfes, Théo fit son apparition dans la pièce, légèrement essoufflé. Il avait dû courir le long du couloir pour arriver là. Il eut l'air passablement surpris en ne voyant aucun signe de bagarre.

— Vous êtes réconciliées ? s'étonna-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

— Bien sûr, répondit tranquillement Pansy. Allez mon chéri, viens t'asseoir. Tu dois avoir faim.

Éberlué, Théo regarda sa femme fixement, avant de s'avancer à pas lents et de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Son regard fit la navette entre les deux femmes, jusqu'à ce que tous les raccordements se fassent dans son cerveau. Quand il eut l'air d'avoir assimilé totalement la situation, il couva Pansy d'un regard tendre, content qu'elle se soit enfin remise. Elle était redevenue comme avant, à l'exception près qu'elle semblait inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

— Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? demanda Pansy en servant une généreuse part de salade à son amie.

— Oui, ça a été, répondit Théo, encore un peu secoué. Et vous ? Vous ne vous êtes pas étripées ? Je suis plutôt surpris.

— On s'est expliqué en adultes, fit Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. On n'est pas des bêtes sauvages !

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi ? Je voulais emmener Daphné faire un petit peu les boutiques.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Théo.

Devant les regards interloqués des deux amies, il se justifia.

— Quoi ? Les filles ne vont pas faire les boutiques quand elles sont déprimées normalement ?

Pansy et Daphné éclatèrent de rire devant son air perdu. Théo, perplexe devant ces mystères féminins, se contenta de secouer la tête, faisant redoubler les rires de ces demoiselles.

— J'aimerais aussi te présenter Shelly, dit Daphné, égayée par une soudaine bonne humeur. Tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu es allée voir Michaël pour qu'il officie à votre mariage ?

— Non, soupira Pansy en caressant machinalement son ventre arrondi. C'est dommage, d'après ce que tu racontes, elle a l'air vraiment mignonne.

— C'est le cas ! Au faite, tu ne m'as pas dit. Comment va le bébé ? Tu as été voir un Gynécomage récemment ?

— J'ai eu un rendez-vous il y a deux jours. Tout va bien. Mais il faut que j'évite le stress.

— Tu sais si c'est garçon ou une fille ?

— Non, on ne peut pas encore le savoir. Mais de toute façon, nous ne voulons pas savoir. On veut avoir la surprise.

— Alors on ne saura pas avant... sept mois ? Tu accoucheras en mars ?

— Oui, à peu près, rit Pansy devant l'air dépité de son amie. Ne t'en fais, tu seras la première à savoir ! Après nous deux évidemment.

Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans les rires, sous le regard éberlué de Théodore, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Après le dessert, les deux amies le laissèrent repartir au travail tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient à l'Allée de la Licorne pour faire les boutiques. Elles flânèrent dans les rues comme elles savaient si bien le faire autrefois, s'engouffrant dans un nombre incalculable de magasins, essayant de nombreux vêtements et chaussures.

Le hasard voulut que Pansy la supplie d'entrer dans la même boutique où elle avait acheté la robe bleue marine une semaine plus tôt. Daphné avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. En entrant, elles virent la caissière et le vendeur mignon de la dernière fois s'embrasser tendrement. Daphné eut un sourire. Elle était contente pour eux. Ils seraient heureux au moins, pas comme elle et sa vie amoureuse plus que chaotique.

En les apercevant, la caissière rougit et se recoiffa d'une main tremblante tandis que le joli vendeur leur proposait son aide. Pansy déclina et se mit à fureter dans les rayons. Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur une tunique pour femme enceinte rouge clair, qu'elle paya sans même essayer. En partant, Daphné fit un clin d'œil à la caissière, qui semblait l'avoir reconnu.

— Merci, fit-elle. Sans vous, je crois que je serais restée à le regarder sans rien faire.

— Je vous en prie, répondit Daphné en s'éloignant d'un pas pour rejoindre son amie. Ne le laissez pas filer surtout !

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit Pansy et elles continuèrent leur tournée. Vers dix-sept heures, trop fatiguées pour faire un pas de plus, elles demandèrent au Magicobus de les déposer à Pré-au-lard. Elles eurent à peine le temps de franchir le portillon du jardin de Michaël qu'un feu follet aux cheveux bouclés se jeta dans leurs bras.

— Daph' ! hurla la petite fille en la faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Tu es venue !

— Oui, oui, je suis là...

Daphné posa maladroitement ses nombreux sacs sur le sol et serra la petite fille dans ses bras. Michaël apparut sur le seuil, l'air particulièrement amusé.

— Elle était plantée devant la fenêtre à t'attendre !

Daphné rit et reposa la petite sur le sol, qui tourna ses grands yeux vers son amie, debout à côté d'elle.

— Elle a un gros ventre la dame, dit Shelly d'une voix claironnante.

— C'est parce qu'elle a un bébé dans son ventre, lui répondit Daphné en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

— Elle l'a mangé ! s'horrifia la petite en se cachant derrière elle, laissant dépasser son front et ses yeux.

— Mais non ! rit Daphné. Elle va être maman.

— Ah... Alors moi aussi j'étais dans le ventre de maman avant ?

— Exactement !

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Daphné se releva et tourna la petite vers son amie.

— Shelly, je te présente Pansy, ma meilleure amie !

— Bonjour, dit timidement la fillette en s'approchant.

Pansy eut un sourire attendri et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Après les salutations d'usage avec le mage, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la maison et furent conduites dans un petit salon, où Michaël leur servit à boire. Shelly finit par se décoincer et accepter la présence de l'intruse. Elle saisit la main de Daphné après qu'elle ait bu son café et l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce pour jouer aux poupées. Pansy se joignit à eux peu après, la petite ayant oublié ses réserves à son égard. Elle sembla contente d'avoir une autre partenaire de jeux.

Les deux amies restèrent pour dîner, à la plus grande joie de la fillette. Mais lorsqu'elles durent partir, vers vingt-et-une heures, Shelly leur opposa son regard larmoyant et sa moue enfantine adorable. Elles eurent beaucoup de mal à résister, et ne réussirent à s'éclipser qu'une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir juré de revenir bientôt. Une fois dehors, elles se rendirent dans l'artère principale à pas lents.

— C'était une excellente journée ! s'enthousiasma Pansy, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres. Shelly est adorable !

— Je te l'avais dit, on ne peut pas lui résister. On rentre ?

Son amie acquiesça et glissa un bras sous le sien. Arrivée dans la rue principale du village, elles appelèrent le Magicobus, qui les emmena chez les Nott. Elles retrouvèrent Théodore endormit sur le canapé devant la cheminée, un livre tombé sur le tapis. Pansy indiqua d'abord sa chambre à son amie avant d'aller réveiller son mari.

Daphné se laissa tomber sur le grand lit qui occupait la chambre d'amis. C'est ici qu'elle dormait chaque fois qu'elle restait ici pour la nuit. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de rentrer chez elle ce soir. Même si une grande journée l'attendait le lendemain, elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée.

— Lindy ! appela-t-elle à voix basse.

— Oui, maîtresse, dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant bien bas, apparaissant dans un craquement sonore.

— Je dors ici cette nuit. Apporte-moi un ensemble de nuit, des vêtements pour demain et mon matériel à dessin.

L'Elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, elle rapportait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Daphné la congédia d'un signe de tête, enfila un short et un débardeur pour la nuit et s'assit au bureau. Elle sortit ses pastels, une feuille, et se mit à dessiner, se laissant emporter comme toujours par sa créativité.

Vers une heure du matin, la jeune femme finit par reposer ses pastels, quelques dessins s'étalant autour d'elle. On voyait un portrait de Shelly, l'artère principale de Pré-au-lard, Pansy avec son ventre rond... Satisfaite et maintenant épuisée, Daphné se glissa enfin dans ses draps. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière, elle entendit un hibou toquer au carreau.

Poussant un soupir, elle repoussa la couverture et se leva, ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'intrus. Il laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau et se posa sur le dossier de la chaise, semblant attendre quelque chose. Comprenant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas ce soir, Daphné soupira, saisit la lettre et déchiqueta l'enveloppe. Lorsque son regard tomba sur l'écriture, elle se figea. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant.

_J'ai réfléchi toute la journée pour comprendre ce qui t'a pris de partir aussi soudainement. Et je ne comprends toujours pas. À moins que tu ne te sois servi de moi comme j'en avais l'intuition au départ ? Ça te ressemble de faire ça. Oublier Drago avec moi._

_Je veux comprendre. Il faut qu'on parle. Demain à midi, rendez-vous à l'Allée de la Licorne. Confirme en me renvoyant mon hibou. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu me dois au moins ça._

_Blaise_

Les mains tremblantes, les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur déchiré, Daphné reposa la lettre. Tous ces efforts pendant la journée pour rien. Énervée, contre lui, contre elle et sa faiblesse, elle prit sa plume et écrivit rageusement sa réponse au dos du parchemin.

_Désolée Blaise de m'être enfuie comme je l'ai fait. J'étais sincère hier soir, et ce matin aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que tu avais une copine. Aurore, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais oublié. Je ne te croirais pas._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler. Je ne viendrais pas demain. Et si j'arrive à sauver le mariage, je ne veux pas que tu m'y approches._

_Daphné_

Triste mais résolue, elle cacheta sa lettre et l'attacha à la patte du hibou, qui s'envola par la fenêtre. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de souffrir encore une fois. Avant de se coucher, elle chassa Blaise de sa tête. Demain, elle avait une journée chargée. Elle devait convaincre sa sœur et Drago de ne pas annuler le mariage. Elle en était épuisée d'avance.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Ne pas tuer l'auteur si on veut la suite de l'histoire... Et non, je ne torture pas mes personnages ! :p Bref, je vais poster un second chapitre tout de suite comme je vous l'avais promis, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir, même si c'est qu'un petit mot ! :)


	15. Erreurs réparées à moitié pardonnées

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme promis, un second chapitre aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on était le quatorze août. La veille du mariage de Drago et Astoria. Enfin, s'il avait lieu. Daphné était un peu découragée face à l'ampleur de sa tâche. Réconcilier les deux semblait mission impossible. Mais elle se devait de réparer ce qu'elle avait elle-même détruit.

— Alors, tu es prête ? demanda Pansy en entrant dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama.

— Il faut bien, soupira Daphné observant la cafetière d'un air dubitatif. Comment ça marche ce truc ?

— Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas un Elfe ? s'étonna Pansy en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

— J'avais envie de me débrouiller seule pour une fois.

Poussant un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, Daphné abandonna l'idée d'un café et se servit également un jus d'orange. Elle vida le verre d'un trait, essayant d'occulter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Une fois habillée, elle fit la bise à Pansy et se rua dehors avant de changer d'avis. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée dans le petit parc où ils avaient dîné avec Drago. Elle allait devoir se montrer persuasive.

À onze heures pile, Daphné toqua à la porte de Drago, légèrement crispée. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Elle finit par pousser la porte et entra dans le duplex de son ami. Pas un signe de vie. Anxieuse, elle entra à petit pas et ferma la porte derrière elle.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Sourcils froncés, elle avança plus franchement et ouvrit toutes les portes une à une. Au fur et à mesure de son inspection, elle s'interrogeait sur cette absence. Drago avait toujours été un lève-tôt. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle le trouva dans sa chambre, affalé sur son lit dans une position peu élégante. Il avait dû beaucoup boire hier soir pour finir dans cet état.

Avec un soupir, Daphné sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune homme. Elle le fit léviter pour qu'il soit en position assise et se rendit ensuite dans sa salle de bains. En fouillant dans les placards, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle saisit le flacon et versa la potion d'un coup dans la gorge de Drago. Attendant qu'il reprenne conscience, elle alla dans sa cuisine et essaya de lui préparer un café. Peine perdue, elle n'y arrivait pas. Énervée, elle finit par retourner dans la chambre les mains vides.

Drago ouvrit donc les yeux avec incompréhension sur une Daphné passablement en colère, qui tapait du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Apparemment non.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu as encore bu comme un trou, l'accusa Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et alors ? Tu n'es pas ma mère d'après les dernières informations.

Désabusé, Drago se leva et se traîna à la cuisine. Il se prépara un café sous le regard presque jaloux de la jeune femme, qui sembla se calmer d'un coup. Comme si elle avait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle s'écroula sur un des tabourets du bar, face à lui, qui buvait son café à petites gorgées. Cela lui permettait d'émerger lentement.

— Je n'étais pas venue là pour te crier dessus au départ, soupira Daphné avec un pauvre sourire.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il était gêné d'être en sa présence. La passion qu'elle lui portait était assez dérangeante. Si seulement elle pouvait l'oublier, passer à autre chose !

— Tiens, fit Daphné, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Elle lui tendit une grappe de fleurs aux pétales d'un joli violet tendre, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Tendu et encore plus gêné, Drago hésita à les prendre. Voyant cela, Daphné donna une petite explication.

— Ce sont des glycines. Elles symbolisent l'amitié dans le monde moldu. Je les ai prises au parc à côté de chez toi.

Alors là, Drago ne comprenait plus rien. L'amitié ? Mais... que voulait-elle à la fin ?

— Je suis venue m'excuser, l'éclaira Daphné. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Et surtout... je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'aimais plus. Ou plutôt, si. Mais comme un ami. Un simple ami.

— Je n'y comprends rien, avoua Drago après un instant de silence.

— Mets-les dans un vase, elles vont se faner sinon, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Tu me sers un café à moi aussi s'il te plaît ?

Dépassé par les évènements, Drago prit les glycines et les plaça dans un vase qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il positionna les fleurs sur une table basse, puis alla faire son café à son invitée. Il nageait dans le brouillard le plus complet. Daphné finit par l'entraîner vers le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, comme si ce qu'elle voulait dire était si choquant que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Ou plutôt à moitié. Il était complètement perdu en fait. Avant de lui expliquer, la jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et en but une gorgée. Elle reposa la tasse sur la table et se tourna vers Drago. Elle lui prit sa tasse des mains et la déposa sur sa soucoupe.

— Ce serait bête que tu te brûles, dit-elle avec simplicité.

— Daphné...

— Oui, oui, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et commença son explication.

— Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai toujours été très amoureuse de toi. Depuis Poudlard en fait. Et quand tu as accepté de sortir avec moi, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Donc, tu peux comprendre que j'ai été anéantie lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais avec Tracey. Je pensais m'en être remise avec les années, même si je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié. Jusqu'à ce que tu sortes avec ma sœur. Quand je l'ai appris... je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne pas croiser ta route et retomber dans mon... obsession. Oui, on peut appeler ça une obsession.

Prise dans son récit, Daphné semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux errant dans le vide. Drago, lui, la fixait attentivement. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris et se demandait où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

— Le jour où ma sœur nous a annoncé votre mariage, poursuivit Daphné, quelque chose a changé. J'ai été... choquée. J'ai commencé par accepter l'idée que tu deviennes mon beau-frère, jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria évoque Tracey. Je pouvais accepter bien des choses, mais pas ça. J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il fallait que vous vous sépariez le plus rapidement possible. Mais rien ne marchait. Un jour, Astoria a organisé un faux cambriolage. Elle m'a volé les objets auxquels je tenais le plus et que je gardais précieusement. Des objets qui dataient de notre histoire. Ce soir-là, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Blaise pour lui demander de l'aide. Il me l'avait proposé le soir de la fête de la Victoire. J'avais refusé par orgueil. Mais là, je devais avouer être dans une impasse.

Drago eut un mouvement pour l'interrompre, mais Daphné leva la main pour l'en empêcher. S'il lui faisait la moindre remarque, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir finir.

— Blaise a accepté de m'aider. On s'est vu et on a monté un plan pour vous séparer. On devait faire semblant d'être en couple, pour endormir la méfiance d'Astoria à mon égard. Puis je devais peu à peu gagner sa confiance. Ensuite, on s'est débarrassé de Tracey, qui était beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Et enfin, on a fini en vous séparant. J'avais organisé cette fête en connaissance de cause. Blaise devait t'amener au moment propice. On savait que tu ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'elle ait trahie ta confiance. Et on a eu raison. Vous avez rompu. Ensuite, je devais te laisser mijoter puis venir te voir et t'avouer que je t'aimais. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Drago avait un air hébété sur le visage. Il la fixait sans vraiment la voir. Daphné le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle se demanda si elle devait intervenir.

— Tu veux dire que tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement... notre rupture et tout ça... c'était à cause de toi et de... Blaise ? Alors Astoria disait la vérité.

— Oui, répondit Daphné dans un murmure. Je sais qu'on a été trop loin. Je n'en ai pris conscience qu'il y a très peu de temps. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais m'excuser et réparer mes erreurs.

— T'excuser ? Parce que tu crois que c'est si facile à pardonner !

Drago semblait réellement furieux. Un peu déboussolé aussi. Comme s'il réalisait d'un coup toute la vérité. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Il découvrait qu'il s'était fait totalement manipuler par son meilleur ami et la sœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Un rude coup à son ego.

— Je sais que j'ai fichu la pagaille dans ta vie, le calma Daphné d'un ton apaisant. Mais je veux réparer ce que je fais ! Et je ne pourrais pas le faire si tu ne coopères pas.

— Il faut que tu me laisses du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, rétorqua Drago, le visage fermé. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter tout ça d'un coup.

— Non ! protesta-t-elle. On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Le mariage est demain ! Alors tu choisis maintenant. Est-ce que tu aimes suffisamment Astoria pour oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu es assez mature pour nous pardonner à moi et à Blaise ? Garde à l'esprit que si tu le fais, je peux t'aider à sauver ton mariage et à être heureux avec ma sœur !

Le silence plana quelques secondes. Daphné laissa ses paroles imprégner le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas voulu le brusquer, mais là, elle était pressée. Si elle voulait tout réparer, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ses états d'âmes ! S'il voulait bouder, il le ferait après son voyage de noce ! Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

— Je te laisse le temps du déjeuner pour te décider. Si tu ne veux toujours pas, je m'en vais et tu ne me reverras jamais !

Résolue, Daphné fouilla dans les placards pour préparer leur déjeuner. Elle posa bruyamment les assiettes sur la table, puis finit par y verser les pâtes trop cuites qu'elle venait de faire. Son incapacité à se débrouiller seule la fit soupirer. Les Elfes n'étaient pas vraiment une bonne chose finalement. Elle dénicha une bouteille de vin et leur en versa un fond. Drago s'installa en face d'elle sans un bruit. Le repas commença dans un silence pesant, brisé par le bruit des fourchettes raclant les assiettes.

— Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? proposa Drago au bout d'un moment. Je veux tout savoir.

Contente qu'il baisse un peu sa garde, Daphné consentit à lui obéir. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières semaines avec Blaise. En détail, comme il le voulait. Lui se contentait d'écouter, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Mais la jeune femme le connaissait bien depuis le temps. Il commençait à se détendre, à accepter l'idée. Même s'il ne leur pardonnait pas tout de suite, elle s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il pardonnait à sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Daphné se leva et prépara du café. Elle avait regardé faire Drago tout à l'heure, elle pensait donc y arriver. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort, le jeune homme finit par lui venir en aide. Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à face, une nouvelle tasse de café à la main.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? demanda prudemment Daphné.

— Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard ?

Un sourire heureux éclaira le visage de Daphné. Il était réticent, mais il se laissait convaincre.

— Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-elle en buvant d'un train son café. Mais il faut se dépêcher ! Il est déjà midi et demi !

— Je ne t'ai pas dit que je vous pardonnais, la stoppa Drago avec une certaine froideur. Mais tu as raison. Tu te dois de réparer tout ce que tu as occasionné. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Toi, tu t'occupes du mariage ! lui ordonna Daphné en jetant presque la vaisselle dans l'évier, choisissant d'ignorer ses remontrances. Le traiteur, le lieu de la cérémonie, la musique, le fleuriste, les robes, les maquilleuses, les coiffeuses, le photographe... Tu vérifies que tout est bien prêt pour demain et que ma mère n'a pas tout annulé !

— Mais... je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire ! protesta-t-il.

— Mais si tu y arriveras, pense à Astoria.

— Et toi, tu ne m'aides pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je vais envoyer une lettre à tous les invités pour confirmer leur venue. Je vais trouver un prétexte bidon pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, sinon tout sera dans la presse demain matin. Et je m'occupe d'Astoria.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Daphné lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite, dévalant les escaliers au pas de course. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle agita sa baguette et fit apparaître ainsi une plume et un parchemin. Elle lista rapidement ce qu'il devait faire et lui donna avec un regard sérieux.

— N'oublie rien surtout. Bonne chance !

— A toi aussi. On se retrouve ce soir ? Pour un bilan de la journée.

— Oui, chez Pansy. À ce soir !

Elle agita la main et disparut, le laissant seul, debout sur le trottoir. D'abord un peu perdu, Drago finit par s'agiter. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire cette après-midi. Il avait un mariage à sauver.

De son côté, Daphné était retournée chez Pansy. Elle courut vers le bureau et emprunta du papier à lettre et une plume à Théodore. Concentrée, elle hésita un moment, la pointe de la plume au-dessus du parchemin. Elle finit par rédiger de sa plus belle écriture, une missive demandant de confirmer sa présence au mariage, et de bien préciser si on était allergique aux fruits de mer. Pour les amuse-gueule. Elle s'excusa de le demander aussi tard et exigea une réponse rapide. D'un coup de baguette, elle multiplia le message. La veille au soir, Lindy lui avait ramené la liste des invités. Elle recopia soigneusement le nom de chacun d'eux, protégea chacune des lettres par un sortilège anti-brûlure et les expédia par poudre de Cheminette.

Daphné soupira, relâchant la tension dans son corps. Elle allait maintenant devoir attendre les réponses de tout le monde. Cela n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, un hibou toquait au carreau. Elle ouvrit en soupirant, récupéra la lettre et chassa l'oiseau. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il s'agissait bien de Blaise. Résolue à ne pas se laisser distraire de son objectif, elle jeta la lettre au feu sans la lire. Ensuite, elle écrivit une lettre rapide à Michael pour s'excuser de son absence et lui confirmer que le mariage était maintenu. Elle lui demanda d'embrasser Shelly de sa part puis l'envoya.

Après avoir patienté une bonne heure, les premières réponses des invités commencèrent à arriver. Certaines étaient concises et agréables, d'autres longues et ennuyantes. Daphné ne s'amusa pas à tout lire. Dès qu'elle voyait une confirmation, elle jetait la lettre au feu. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, sa mère n'avait rien annulé. Peut-être avait-elle encore un espoir que tout cela s'arrange. De toute évidence, Drago n'aurait pas beaucoup de boulot à faire. Elle, par contre, il lui restait la plus grosse partie du plan à réussir. Elle soupira de découragement à cette idée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix de Pansy dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et lui sourit d'un air fatigué.

— J'ai convaincu Drago, j'ai envoyé des lettres à tout le monde pour être sûre de leur venue, mais il me reste la chose la plus difficile à faire.

— Astoria ?

— Astoria.

— Tu devrais y aller tout de suite dans ce cas, plaisanta Pansy en souriant.

— Je me prépare à la guerre, répondit sombrement Daphné, ce qui fit rire son amie.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et renversa la tête contre son dossier. Si seulement elle avait été plus courageuse ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant.

— Tu as raison, fit-elle en se levant. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

— Bonne chance ! lui cria Pansy alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers au bout du couloir.

— Merci ! Au fait, Drago vient manger ici ce soir.

La dernière vision de Daphné fut les yeux écarquillés de surprise de son amie. Elle éclata de rire, le cœur un peu plus léger et transplana devant le manoir Greengrass. Maintenant commençait le vrai combat. Elle allait devoir batailler ferme. Astoria lui en voudrait beaucoup, et c'était normal. Mais elle se devait de faire un effort. C'était sa sœur et elle avait été abjecte avec elle. Sa petite sœur si joyeuse et pure habituellement... Même si Astoria avait été calculatrice et qu'elle l'avait manipulé ces derniers temps. Elle avait eu raison de se montrer méfiante. Après tout, elle se mariait avec l'ex de sa sœur aînée.

Daphné prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et poussa la porte d'entrée. Personne... Elle aurait dû envoyer Lindy en éclaireur. Elle avança de quelques pas dans le hall. Ne voyant pas âme qui vive, elle finit par reprendre confiance et monta les escaliers avec beaucoup de discrétion. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se figea.

— Daphné ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle se retourna lentement. Au bas des marches se tenait son père. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui. C'était un homme froid, qui la méprisait. Il tenait une carafe d'eau à la main.

— Je suis chez moi, non ? risqua-t-elle.

— Plus maintenant, gronda son père, l'air réellement en colère. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ! Depuis l'annulation du mariage, ta mère est tellement dépressive qu'elle garde le lit. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi faible. Et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux être notre fille !

Toute cette accumulation de haine, de mépris qu'il lui jetait en pleine face. Cela ébranla Daphné. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un inconnu en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas son père. Elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment partie de cette famille. Elle ne se sentait pas à son aise dans cet univers, cette atmosphère. Étant petite, elle avait eu l'impression d'être une poupée sans âme, manipulée par les adultes qui s'occupaient d'elle. Tout cela devait cesser. Elle était adulte maintenant. Ce n'était pas parce que sa mère voulait qu'elle trouve un bon mari et qu'elle n'habite pas seule pour la réputation de la famille qu'elle devait nécessairement lui obéir.

— Ne rejetez pas toute les fautes sur moi, répondit-elle froidement, pleine d'une énergie et d'une volonté nouvelles. Mère ne supporte pas la perte de son rang social. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas pour sa fille qu'elle pleure. Je me demande comment Astoria a fait pour rester aussi naturelle avec des parents aussi rigides et absents que vous. Je ne vous considère même pas comme mes parents. À partir de maintenant, je vivrais ma vie. Loin de vous et de cette maison sordide !

Son père sembla tellement choqué qu'elle se rebelle ainsi qu'il ne dit rien. Soulagée d'avoir sorti un peu de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Daphné tourna les talons et parcourut le couloir à grands pas. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle fut tellement choquée qu'elle s'immobilisa immédiatement sur le pas de la porte.

Les rideaux fermés conféraient une atmosphère lourde et triste à la pièce. Sa sœur était roulée en boule dans son lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Des vêtements traînaient partout par terre, la coiffeuse n'était pas rangée. La chambre était dans un désordre innommable. Astoria avait dû interdire aux Elfes de la déranger, sous n'importe quel prétexte. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle sembla furieuse en découvrant l'identité de sa visiteuse.

— Toi ! cracha-t-elle en se levant totalement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'as permis d'entrer ?

— Astoria..., souffla Daphné d'une voix éteinte, son regard parcourant le désordre, réalisant d'un coup l'étendue de la tristesse de sa sœur.

— Je ne veux pas t'écouter te vanter, ni dire à quel point tu as réussi ! Tu as gagné, j'ai compris ! Maintenant dehors !

— Astoria..., répéta son aînée en la regardant elle cette fois, le cœur douloureux. Tu...

— Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle en plaquant ses paumes sur ses oreilles. Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te revoir !

Daphné, peinée, fit un pas en avant. Voir sa sœur la détester ainsi la déchirait littéralement. Autant, de la part de son père, elle s'en fichait. Mais sa petite sœur... Elle l'avait peut-être mérité, mais elle voulait tant être pardonnée ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher davantage qu'Astoria la gifla violemment. Plus fort que n'importe qui. La main sur sa joue brûlante, Daphné se tourna vers elle. La voir ainsi lui donna un coup au cœur. Elle l'observait à travers ses cils, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les cheveux en bataille.

— Je t'ai dit de partir, dit-elle d'une voix sourde, les poings serrés. Tu n'es plus ma sœur, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Cette phrase plus que toute autre blessa Daphné. D'accord, elle l'avait cherché. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à supporter cette haine...Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna lentement les talons. À quoi bon essayer de se réconcilier avec elle ? De toute façon, elle ne retrouverait jamais leur complicité d'antan. Et puis, elle était une Serpentard. Elle était arrivée aux limites de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Sa première réaction, la fuite, qu'elle avait violemment réprimée, semblait de plus en plus attrayante.

— J'espère que tu arriveras à vivre heureuse en sachant que tu as tout détruit, lança Astoria dans son dos, la voix tremblante de larmes et de rage.

Daphné s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réprimer sa peur, son envie de fuir. Par Salazar ! Elle ne pouvait pas être courageuse au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Au moins pour réparer ses erreurs.

— Ecoute, commença-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Je sais que...

— Non ! Je ne t'écouterais pas ! protesta Astoria en reculant comme un animal sauvage. Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges !

Daphné connaissait sa sœur. Elle pouvait être butée parfois. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici des heures durant. Il était déjà tard. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil... Effectivement, déjà seize heures. Écrire ces lettres avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne le croyait. Blasée, elle sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de Silence d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

— Maintenant on va pouvoir parler tranquillement, fit-elle en extirpant du bazar la chaise de la coiffeuse.

Mais sa sœur se couvrait résolument les oreilles avec ses mains, la fusillant du regard. Dans le même temps, elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Sûrement sa baguette, perdue dans le tas de débris sur le sol. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la força à baisser un bras, évitant habilement le deuxième qui essayait de lui balancer une seconde gifle.

— Astoria, écoute-moi.

Fatiguée, Daphné la poussa dans la chaise et s'assit sur le lit, en face d'elle. Sa sœur semblait avoir renoncé à se couvrir les oreilles, mais la fusillait toujours du regard. Si elle avait pu la tuer, elle n'aurait pas hésité.

— Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles. Je le sais, et je les assume dans la mesure du possible, entama Daphné avec prudence. Mais tu ne peux pas nier toute responsabilité là-dedans. Au début, j'avais décidé d'accepter l'idée. Mais quand j'ai appris que l'autre demoiselle d'honneur était Tracey, c'est là que j'ai décidé d'attaquer. Je pouvais accepter plein de choses, mais pas ça. Tu avais le droit de tout faire... sauf ça. Surtout après Poudlard.

Astoria, l'air un peu plus calmé, fit un geste vers sa gorge. Avec un soupir, Daphné la libéra. De toute façon, si elle se remettait à hurler, elle la ferait taire. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour se réconcilier avec elle d'ailleurs... Mais elle ne l'aurait même pas écouté sans cela.

— Je croyais que tu avais oublié Tracey. Que tu étais passé à autre chose. Zut Daphné ! Poudlard c'était y a six ans ! Tu ne peux pas oublier Drago et penser à quelqu'un d'autre !

— Tu sais... tout ce que j'ai fait ce dernier mois... Je le regrette maintenant. Sincèrement. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je veux réparer ce que j'ai fait.

— Alors Drago t'a repoussé ? Il a été si méchant avec toi ?

— Non. Je ne l'aime plus.

— Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu as tout fait, tout brisé, pour... en arriver à réaliser que tu n'aimais plus Drago ! Tu te fiches de moi !

Daphné baissa les yeux, honteuse de son comportement. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

— Je sais que tu auras beaucoup de mal à me pardonner...

— Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, l'interrompit Astoria.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais réparer mes erreurs.

— Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas agiter ta baguette pour ligoter Drago devant l'autel.

— Pas besoin. J'ai été le voir. Il m'a écouté, il m'a pardonné, et il accepte de se marier avec toi. Il t'aime. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que tout était de ma faute. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'est te persuader de me pardonner à ton tour.

— Tu... tu... le mariage...

— Est toujours d'actualité.

Astoria resta quelques secondes immobile, la bouche ouverte. Daphné finit par ne plus supporter ce silence et ces yeux fixes et incrédules.

— Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. N'importe quoi !

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répondit lentement Astoria. Tu as tout détruit, puis tu arrives, tu me dis que tu n'aimes plus Drago, que tu as réparé et qu'on se marie demain ? Désolée mais je ne te crois pas. Tu n'as pas cessé de me mentir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêterais en si bon chemin ?

— Parce que je suis ta sœur. Et que malgré les apparences, je t'aime. Je veux ton bonheur. Et ton bonheur est d'être avec Drago, même si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre.

Astoria la jaugea du regard, évaluant sa sincérité. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait croire ou pas. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de sa sœur sembla la décider.

— Je ne veux pas être encore blessée, souffla-t-elle. Surtout par toi.

— Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

— Tu te rends compte que ta trahison a été des plus difficiles à accepter ? On était si proches, si complices. Je t'ai toujours admiré et aimé, et toi, tu me poignardes dans le dos.

— Je sais, fit Daphné en baissant la tête. Mais même si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, va au moins à ton mariage et sois heureuse avec l'homme de ta vie. Tu peux me rayer de ta vie si tu le souhaites, je comprendrais. Même si j'en serais très triste.

Les yeux baissés, elle attendait la réaction de sa cadette. Astoria finit par se lever. Daphné eut la conviction qu'elle s'approchait pour mieux la frapper, mais à sa plus grande surprise, sa sœur passa devant elle sans la toucher. Étonnée, elle leva la tête et la suivit du regard. Astoria se dirigea vers le fond de sa chambre. Elle poussa un peu de bazar, souleva une latte de plancher et en extirpa une petite boîte. Toujours silencieuse, elle revint vers Daphné et lui tendit la boîte.

— Moi aussi j'ai été trop loin, dit-elle, l'air un peu honteuse. Ce faux cambriolage était trop... exagéré. Tiens, je te rends ce que je t'ai volé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Moi aussi j'ai mes torts dans cette histoire. Si je n'avais pas jeté de l'huile sur le feu... Tu aurais peut-être abandonné si je n'avais pas envenimé les choses.

Les mains tremblantes, Daphné prit la boîte et ouvrit le couvercle. Le tee-shirt de Drago qu'elle avait gardé était soigneusement plié, le collier qu'il lui avait offert reposant au centre. La gorge serrée, elle caressa du bout des doigts le cœur en argent, se remémorant le jour où il lui avait offert. Elle avait été attachée à ses objets, qui symbolisaient son histoire d'amour adolescente. Mais elle avait tourné la page. Définitivement. Elle rendit la boîte à Astoria.

— Garde-les, lui dit-elle avec assurance. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs pour moi. J'étais trop attaché à ces trucs. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

Étonnée, Astoria reprit la boîte avec lenteur. Elle semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Après un instant de silence, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

— Tu sais, Daphné, pour moi non plus ça n'a pas été facile.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna sa sœur en haussant les sourcils.

— De Poudlard, de notre enfance. Quand on était petite, je t'admirais. Tu étais ma grande sœur, celle qui me protégeait, que j'adorais. Je me souviens que j'ai été très triste quand tu es partie à Poudlard. J'avais l'impression de perdre une part de moi-même. Les parents essayaient de me monter contre toi, de me dire que tu étais insignifiante, que j'étais beaucoup trop joyeuse, lumineuse, innocente pour toi. Mais moi, si j'étais comme ça, c'était juste grâce à toi.

Daphné fronça les sourcils devant ces aveux. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Elle ne l'interrompit pas, comprenant que sa sœur était prise dans son récit. Les yeux dans le vague, elle continuait.

— Oui, grâce à toi je m'extériorisais, je m'épanouissais. Je me sentais vivante, entière. Mais ça, personne ne le comprenait. Il te trouvait froide. Moi je te trouvais formidable ! Tu étais si géniale à mes yeux. Tes longs cheveux blonds, je les trouvais lumineux. Moi, j'étais bien pâle et insignifiante à tes côtés. Tu étais si jolie, si gentille avec moi. Mais quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, mon adoration s'est transformée en jalousie. En quatrième année je crois. Tu étais si belle. Tu ne le remarquais pas, mais tous les garçons te regardaient. Tu avais un groupe d'amis génial. Mais tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Tu avais toujours l'air triste. Sauf quand tu es sortie avec Drago.

Astoria se leva et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, dont elle écarta un pan de rideau. Elle poursuivit, toujours dos à sa sœur.

— Quand vous étiez ensemble, tu avais l'air si heureuse. Là encore, j'ai été jalouse. Toi, tu avais le droit au bonheur. Mais moi... Ma façon de me comporter, de rire, d'être une personne si « solaire »... Je ne faisais que jouer la comédie. En vérité, je voulais être comme toi. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir cacher mes émotions. Mais après Poudlard, je suis devenue adulte. J'ai réussi à me faire une raison. Enfin, à peu près. Quand Drago s'est intéressé à moi, j'étais si fière ! Un garçon s'intéressait à moi, la cadette ! Je n'en revenais pas ! C'est pour ça qu'au début, tes sentiments ont été insignifiants pour moi. Et quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je me suis sentie si sale ! Si égoïste.

Le silence tomba. Daphné entendit sa sœur lâcher un sanglot. Elle-même, totalement hébétée, dû attendre quelques minutes le temps de se ressaisir et d'intégrer tout cela.

— Tu étais... jalouse de moi ?

— Qui ne l'était pas ?

La voix amère d'Astoria la ramena à la raison. Daphné se leva et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux bruns. Sa sœur pleura sur son épaule, les mains crispées autour du cou de son aînée.

— Astoria... Tu étais tellement parfaite ! Pourquoi voulais-tu changer ? Moi, je suis froide, je ne montre jamais mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas vraiment une qualité. Tu dois rester toi-même. Et garder le sourire quoi qu'il arrive. Cesse de me jalouser. Et je ferais de même.

— Toi aussi tu... ? demanda Astoria dans un hoquet de surprise.

Daphné se contenta de hocher la tête et de la serrer plus fort contre elle. Elles s'expliqueraient plus amplement plus tard. Les deux sœurs restèrent longtemps enlacées, savourant ce moment de retrouvailles. Elles avaient l'impression de vraiment se comprendre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elles avaient été honnêtes l'une envers l'autre pour changer. C'était nouveau. Et plutôt apaisant. Astoria finit par s'écarter un petit peu. Elle essuya ses larmes du dos de sa main et essaya de sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Maintenant ? On essaye de te rendre présentable !

Astoria eut un petit rire étranglé et se laissa conduire dans la salle de bains. Daphné lui ordonna de se doucher avant de retourner dans la chambre, n'attendant pas de voir si elle lui obéissait. Pendant que sa sœur se lavait, elle en profita pour nettoyer ce taudis. Avec de grands coups de baguette, elle s'occupa du bazar complet qui régnait dans la chambre. Lorsqu'Astoria sortit enfin de la salle de bains, tout était rangé et propre. Elle la remercia d'un sourire, puis alla se planter devant son armoire.

— Pas besoin de chercher, l'interrompit Daphné en tapotant la robe qu'elle avait posé sur le lit. Je t'ai trouvé ça.

— Une robe ? Pourquoi ? Il y a une occasion spéciale ce soir ?

— Effectivement. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, c'est une surprise !

Astoria eut l'air particulièrement inquiète. La dernière surprise de Daphné n'avait pas été des plus agréables. En voyant son air hésitant, la jeune femme sentit la culpabilité la reprendre. Il faudrait du temps avant qu'elles se fassent de nouveau confiance l'une à l'autre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, plaisanta-t-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Je t'emmène juste dîner chez Pansy et Théo. Mets-la, on va être en retard.

Rassurée, Astoria saisit la robe et l'enfila avec précaution. Ensuite, elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Daphné la suivit et se mit à coiffer ses longs cheveux bruns, comme elles le faisaient étant adolescentes. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Elles échangèrent un sourire presque complice.

— Tu vas revenir habiter à la maison après le mariage ? demanda Astoria.

— Bien sûr que non, soupira Daphné. Si Pansy et Théo acceptent, j'irais habiter chez eux le temps de me trouver un nouvel appartement et un travail pour le payer.

— Mère sera furieuse.

— Elle est furieuse depuis le jour où je suis née de toute façon. Elle me déteste. J'ai fini par m'y faire.

Astoria resta silencieuse, un peu honteuse. Daphné finit de démêler ses boucles, puis releva certaines mèches pour faire un chignon élégant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, sa cadette commença à se maquiller, très légèrement, puis choisit un collier et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Une fois prête, elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

— On y va ? proposa-t-elle.

— Allons-y, acquiesça Daphné.

Elles arrivèrent chez les Nott vers dix-huit heures. Daphné avait tout juste le temps de se préparer à son tour. Elle laissa sa sœur à une Pansy plus que surprise et fila se doucher. Une heure plus tard, parée des pieds à la tête, elle rejoignit les autres au salon. Théodore, déjà habillé, parlait avec Astoria. Sa femme était dans leur chambre pour se préparer. On aurait dit un dîner officiel. Un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres, Daphné regarda l'heure. Drago ne devrait plus tarder. En effet, lorsque Pansy fut prête et qu'ils passèrent à table, des coups retentirent à la porte.

— Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna Astoria, l'air un peu inquiète.

— Oui, Théodore a un invité, fit précipitamment Daphné avant que Pansy ne commette une bourde.

D'ailleurs son amie la fusilla du regard, l'air de dire « arrête tes manipulations grotesques ! ».

— Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Drago, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, l'air fatigué.

En voyant Astoria, il se figea, la main en l'air, un air abruti sur le visage. La jeune femme aussi semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Soudain, d'un seul mouvement, ils regardèrent Daphné, qui se sentit devenir toute petite.

— Une réclamation à faire peut-être ? les interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous ne vouliez pas vous retrouver seulement devant l'autel quand même ? N'oubliez pas que vous vous êtes disputés, il faut mettre les choses à plat.

Avec un soupir résigné, Drago se laissa tomber à côté de sa future femme. Celle-ci semblait gênée et en même temps furieuse contre sa sœur. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

Lorsque le repas fut servi, Daphné entama joyeusement la conversation avec Théo, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Pansy se joignit à eux lorsqu'elle eut cessé de jeter des regards incendiaires à sa meilleure amie. Voyant que les deux tourtereaux ne se décidaient pas à briser la glace entre eux, l'aînée des Greengrass orienta la conversation vers le mariage.

— Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit ? J'ai envoyé des lettres aux invités et tout le monde vient ! Notre mère n'a apparemment pas eu le cœur de tout annuler. Et toi Drago de ton côté ?

— Tout est en ordre, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai dû empêcher une mini-catastrophe chez le traiteur, mais sinon tout allait bien. Rien n'avait été annulé, tout est en place. Enfin, sauf les fleurs pour l'union, elles arrivent demain matin.

— Quoi ? sursauta Astoria, l'air paniqué.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais de tout, la calma Daphné. Toi, tout ce dont tu as à te soucier, c'est arriver entière devant l'autel !

— Voilà le dessert ! annonça Théo avec un sourire en regardant un groupe d'Elfes arriver en tanguant de la cuisine, portant à bout de bras un plateau où trônait un énorme gâteau de crème fouetté.

La fin du repas fut seulement animée par Daphné et Théo, qui racontaient tout et n'importe quoi, fortement aidé par les nombreux verres d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgités. Pansy, de plus en plus fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse, se rendit au calme dans le petit salon. Après le café, Daphné entendit avec satisfaction Drago proposer à sa sœur d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Elle les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu crois qu'on peut les espionner ? demanda Théo en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Les deux complices eurent un regard de connivence, puis se coulèrent en douceur près du carreau. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les deux futurs mariés marcher le long d'une allée.

— Ouvre la fenêtre, on entend rien, chuchota Daphné, tout aussi imbibée d'alcool que son camarade.

Théo s'exécuta, mais ils n'entendirent pas mieux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion animée, mais lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, cela ne laissa pas la place au doute. Daphné eut une exclamation de joie et se redressa avec Théo. Celui-ci entama une danse de la victoire tandis que la jeune femme chantonnait : « On a gagné ! On a gagné ! ». Tout ce bruit attira Pansy, qui fut atterrée de les voir se comporter comme des gamins.

— Vous avez beaucoup trop bu tous les deux ! Soupira-t-elle en arrachant une bouteille des mains de son mari.

— Mais euh ! protesta celui-ci en boudant.

— C'est pas gentil de voler ! renchérit Daphné en croisant les bras dans une attitude butée.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sortables, se plaignit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, au lit !

Elle les empoigna chacun par un coude et les poussa dans les escaliers. Les deux trublions se lamentèrent bruyamment, sous les yeux éberlués de Drago et Astoria qui rentraient de leur promenade main dans la main. Lorsque la jeune femme comprit la situation, elle éclata de rire. Elle embrassa son amoureux, puis aida Pansy à monter sa sœur dans sa chambre.

— Allez, Daph', faut dormir maintenant.

— Mais j'ai pas envie, grogna Daphné, qui serait sûrement morte de honte si elle avait eu conscience de son attitude infantile.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Astoria lui fit boire une potion du Sommeil. Il fallait que sa sœur soit en forme pour la cérémonie du lendemain. Daphné se sentit sombrer progressivement, mais avant de s'endormir, elle lâcha dans un souffle :

— Je veux que tu sois heureuse...

Puis elle fut emportée par le sommeil. Astoria eut un tendre sourire et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de sa sœur. La moitié d'elle-même, son soleil. Son ange et en même temps son démon. Elle lui avait fait de sales coups, mais c'était sa sœur. Comment ne pas lui pardonner ? Elle aussi ne s'était pas très bien comportée. Astoria déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Daphné puis se leva pour aller dormir à son tour. Elle se mariait le lendemain, hors de question qu'elle ait des cernes. Et puis, elle devait raisonner Drago. Il était encore sérieusement remonté contre Blaise et sa sœur. Ces rivalités absurdes allaient devoir cesser avant la cérémonie.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que la réconciliation Daphné/Astoria était crédible. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! :) Et cette fois je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Au programme : la première partie du mariage...


	16. Le mariage (partie 1)

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme promis, voici le seizième chapitre en temps et en heure. J'aimerais vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews adorables et de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçus ! ;)

* * *

— Daphné ! Debout ! On a une journée chargée devant nous !

Pansy ouvrit énergiquement les rideaux de la chambre, laissant le soleil entrer à flots dans la pièce. Ne tenant pas compte des grognements douloureux de son amie, elle arracha les couvertures qu'elle avait rabattues sur sa tête.

— La prochaine fois tu éviteras de boire, fit Pansy. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit une potion anti-gueule-de-bois que Daphné saisit en grimaçant. Son mal de tête se dissipa en quelques minutes et elle put se redresser sans que le mobilier ne tourne autour d'elle. Elle bénit la personne qui avait inventé cette potion, qui que ce soit.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se protégeant du soleil qui lui agressait les yeux.

— Treize heures, lui annonça Pansy d'une voix claironnante.

Daphné poussa une exclamation de surprise et se rua aussitôt dans la salle de bains, totalement réveillée. Elle se doucha en quatrième vitesse, revint dans sa chambre, enfila ce qui lui tombait sous la main et se coiffa en trois secondes chrono. Elle était monstrueusement en retard. Elle déboula dans la cuisine comme une furie, essoufflée et prête à déplacer des montagnes.

— Ca y est je suis prête ! s'exclama-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux à la va-vite.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa net. Seule Pansy s'affairait tranquillement dans la cuisine, l'air pas du tout pressée et toujours en pyjama. Ébahie, Daphné regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant presque à voir surgir les autres des placards.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion, certaine de s'être fait avoir.

— Théo est sous la douche et les deux amoureux sont toujours au lit. Il va bientôt falloir aller les tirer de leur nid d'amour, et ce ne sera pas moi, résuma sa traîtresse d'amie avec bonne humeur.

— Et quelle heure est-il en réalité ? grommela Daphné en s'écroulant sur une chaise.

— A peine dix heures et demie.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, s'effara la jeune femme. Depuis le temps que tu utilises cette ruse pour me lever...

— Ca marche à chaque fois ! s'enthousiasma Pansy en riant. Tu es tellement dans les vapes le matin... Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

— Café noir avec un sucre.

— Je te fais ça tout de suite !

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais la cuisine ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité après quelques minutes de silence.

— Depuis que je suis enceinte. Des fois, je me sens pleine d'énergie et je m'ennuie. Du coup, cuisiner m'occupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy déposait une tasse devant son amie. Daphné la remercia d'un signe de tête et entama son maigre petit-déjeuner. Elles savourèrent le silence quelques minutes avant que Théo n'arrive en traînant les pieds, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il s'écroula aux côtés de Daphné et remercia sa femme lorsqu'elle lui servit ses œufs brouillés.

— Tu as beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui Daph' ? demanda Pansy en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

— Plutôt oui, soupira la demoiselle d'honneur en reposant sa tasse. Je dois d'abord emmener Astoria se préparer, ensuite il faut que j'aille m'occuper de cette question de fleurs. D'ailleurs, je pense que ma chère sœur va vouloir que mes parents viennent. Il faudra donc que j'aille leur parler. Et enfin, toi et moi, on doit se rendre à la boutique de robes pour retoucher celle de Tracey.

— Moi ?

— Oui toi. Tu ne veux pas ?

— Bien sûr que si, affirma Pansy. Mais... Astoria est d'accord ?

— Elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix si elle veut deux demoiselles d'honneur.

— Et nous, que fait-on ? l'interrogea Théo.

— Vous vous préparez tranquillement, puis vous arriverez en avance sur le lieu de l'union pour accueillir et placer les invités. Avec Drago et... Blaise.

— Blaise ? Tu es sûre ? intervint Pansy, dubitative.

— On a pas d'autres témoins sous le coude, va falloir faire avec.

Daphné vida sa tasse et se leva, pleine d'énergie.

— C'est parti !

Elle commença par aller réveiller les deux tourtereaux qui dormaient à l'étage. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à toquer en vain à la porte, elle les menaça de défoncer le battant à coup de baguette. Cela eut le mérite de les faire lever. Dix minutes plus tard, Astoria sortait de la chambre habillée de pied en cap, rechignant à quitter son fiancé à peine retrouvé. Daphné songeait sérieusement à l'arracher de force des bras du beau blond lorsque celui-ci relâcha enfin sa sœur.

— Tu le reverras devant l'autel, s'agaça-t-elle en la tirant par le coude.

— A tout à l'heure, s'amusa Drago en agitant la main.

Astoria râla pour la forme mais finit par se laisser traîner sur le trottoir.

— Où  
est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu nerveuse.

— Toi, tu vas au _Serpent d'or_ pour te faire préparer, répondit Daphné. Moi, je retourne au manoir.

— Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Astoria.

— Je ne me suis peut-être jamais entendu avec nos parents, mais je sais que tu voudrais que père te conduise à l'autel.

Astoria la remercia, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait conscience de l'ampleur de la rancune de sa sœur envers ses parents. Elle lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissante pour ce geste. Daphné, autoritaire, chassa tout ce sentimentalisme et transplana devant l'hôtel réservé pour l'occasion. Elle confia sa sœur à une armée de maquilleuses et de coiffeuses et lui promit de revenir vite.

Ceci fait, Daphné fit un saut au manoir Greengrass. Déterminée, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea sur le seuil, refusant de faire un pas de plus. Elle voulait juste lui annoncer la nouvelle et déguerpir le plus vite possible. Elle vit sa mère, d'habitude si forte, allongée sur son lit, pâle et maigre à faire peur, son père assis sur une chaise à ses côtés.

— Que fais-tu ici ? gronda Lawrence Greengrass. Tu as été assez claire la dernière fois, non ? En plus de jeter la honte sur cette famille, tu as pervertie ta sœur. Nous ne voulons plus te voir, va-t'en.

Daphné prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Courage, ma fille... Pour Astoria.

— Je suis venue vous annoncer que le mariage est maintenu, annonça-t-elle d'une voix atone. Astoria veut que vous soyez présents. Après cela, je vous promets que je prends mes affaires et que je déménage le plus vite possible. Vous ne me reverrez plus, tout le monde se portera mieux comme ça.

Le visage fermé mais intérieurement soulagée d'en avoir fini avec eux, Daphné claqua la porte et tourna les talons. Elle entendit la voix froide de son père la rappeler. Elle ne se retourna même pas. Cette partie de sa vie était derrière elle désormais.

Le cœur plus léger, elle se rendit ensuite chez la fleuriste. Celle-ci lui assura avoir envoyé les fleurs le matin-même et que tout était en ordre. Au même moment, Daphné reçut une lettre de Théodore. Il l'informait qu'il venait d'arriver sur le lieu de la cérémonie avec Blaise et Drago et que l'ambiance était très tendue entre eux. Prévisible. Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, Daphné consulta sa montre. Bientôt onze heures et demie.

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, elle transplanait devant la maison des Nott. Pansy descendait les marches du perron, assez agitée. Son amie essaya de la calmer, puis se rendit avec elle chez _Marina Coutures_. La gérante fut horrifiée de constater le changement de demoiselle d'honneur. Presque hystérique, elle ordonna aux vendeuses de prendre les mensurations de Pansy et de modifier la robe. Heureusement, la future maman n'avait pas pris trop de ventre, les modifications furent donc plutôt minimes. Pour éviter une crise cardiaque à la brave femme, Daphné se dépêcha ensuite de prendre la robe d'Astoria et la sienne, puis elles sortirent de la boutique. À treize heures, Pansy et elle arrivaient au _Serpent d'or_. Le parfait timing.

— Ah vous voilà ! sourit Théo en les voyant arriver. Vous avez tout réglé ?

— Affirmatif, répondit Daphné en regardant sa montre. On a juste le temps pour déjeuner. On se préparera après. Et à seize heures pile, c'est le début de la cérémonie. Compris ?

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Daphné, très agitée, rejoignit la salle où se préparait Astoria. Celle-ci, l'air parfaitement détendue, picorait dans une assiette de crudités posée sur une table. Ses cheveux avaient été lavés, rendus ainsi soyeux, doux et brillants, puis relevés en une coiffure compliquée, parsemée de discrètes pinces en diamant.

— Tu n'es pas maquillée ? s'étonna Daphné en accrochant les housses des robes à un portant.

— Les maquilleuses voulaient attendre que j'ai mangé. Mais j'ai eu droit à un gommage, un bain relaxant et un masque nourrissant. Tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais ?

— Oui, tout est prêt.

Astoria hocha la tête et lui tendit un morceau de concombre. Daphné refusa en secouant la tête, le ventre noué. Pansy entra derrière elle et ne se priva pas pour piquer un bout de tomate.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux manger ? demanda Daphné à sa sœur. Même moi je suis super stressée ! Tu te rends compte que tu vas te marier dans quelques heures ?

— Justement, répondit tranquillement Astoria. Je vais me marier à l'homme de ma vie, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être anxieuse ? Je suis heureuse c'est tout.

— Mais... des dizaines de personnes vont venir te regarder, des photos seront dans les journaux demain, tu n'as pas peur que quelque chose rate ? Imagine...

— Pas un mot de plus ! l'interrompit Pansy en couvrant sa bouche de sa paume. Tu vas la stresser inutilement. Pour une fois qu'on croise une mariée détendue, faisons en sorte que cela reste ainsi. Surtout que c'est ton rôle en tant que sœur, et demoiselle d'honneur !

Daphné acquiesça et Pansy retira sa main.

— Tu as raison, je m'emporte pour rien, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tout se passera bien.

— Alors viens manger ! proposa Astoria.

Daphné accepta de bonne grâce et les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent autour d'une petite table surchargée de plats froids. Elles commencèrent par porter un toast au futur mariage, puis bavardèrent gaiement, se demandant avec curiosité ce que faisaient les garçons. Astoria râla contre cette stupide tradition qui interdisait de voir le marié avant la cérémonie, ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Elles se moquèrent gentiment sur son attachement envers Drago, le comparant à une drogue dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Astoria leur tira la langue et envoya une pichenette d'eau dans leur direction.

— Très mature, fit remarquer Daphné en riant. Tu es sûre que tu vas devenir une femme mariée et respectable ?

Heureusement, avant que cela ne dégénère en bataille rangée, les maquilleuses entrèrent dans la pièce. Pansy jura de se venger avant de laisser les professionnelles prendre soin d'elle. Elles se firent pomponner durant l'heure suivante, discutant avec insouciance. Au fur et à mesure du temps, Astoria semblait plus nerveuse. « Enfin une réaction à peu près normal ! », songea Daphné. À quinze heures, les trois jeunes femmes étaient enfin maquillées et coiffées.

— Les robes, maintenant ! s'enthousiasma Pansy en ôtant les housses de leur portant.

Elle et Daphné enfilèrent leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Tandis que Pansy vantait le tissu vert sombre soyeux qui lui caressait la peau sans la serrer, Daphné accrocha un collier à son cou, complimentant sa sœur pour son indiscutable bon goût.

— D'habitude je n'aime pas trop les robes bustier, commenta Pansy en tournoyant devant le miroir. Mais là... je dois avouer que c'est vraiment super.

— Arrête de t'admirer et aide-nous, l'interrompit Daphné.

À deux, elles purent aider Astoria à enfiler sa lourde robe blanche. Elles disposèrent les plis du tissu, attachèrent avec un soin particulier la ceinture en soie verte accordée à leurs tenues et qui soulignait la taille de la mariée, puis l'aidèrent également à accrocher des perles à son cou.

— Tu es magnifique, fit Daphné d'une voix émue en regardant sa petite sœur debout devant la glace.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là, avoua Astoria en se retournant.

Les deux sœurs se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre sous le regard attendri de Pansy.

— Interdiction de pleurer, fit celle-ci. Vous allez ficher en l'air votre maquillage.

— Tout se passe bien ?

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Théodore arborait un sourire ravi. Il les complimenta sur leurs tenues et embrassa sa femme.

— C'est interdit aux garçons ici, fit remarquer Daphné.

— Pour le marié seulement, répliqua Théo, un bras autour de la taille de Pansy. Je suis venu vous informer que la moitié des invités sont déjà là. Je pensais que vous étiez loin d'être prêtes, mais apparemment tout va bien.

À cette annonce, Astoria pâlit légèrement. Elle semblait beaucoup plus anxieuse qu'au début de la journée. Daphné l'éventa avec sa main et lui ordonna de respirer lentement. Elle-même avait le ventre noué d'anticipation. Mais c'était plus lié au fait qu'elle allait revoir Blaise.

— Nos parents sont là ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

— Oui, ils sont arrivés. Ta mère rayonne de joie.

— Ô surprise, marmonna Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'est subitement remise de sa maladie ? Vraiment étrange...

— Daphné ! la réprimanda Astoria.

— Oui ?

— Sois gentille. Garde à l'esprit que c'est mon mariage aujourd'hui !

— Promis, je ne lui dirais rien. Je ne m'approcherais même pas d'elle si ça peut te faire plaisir !

On toqua de nouveau à la porte. Astoria invita la personne à entrer tout en jetant un regard désespéré à sa sœur. Elle voulait tellement qu'elle puisse s'entendre avec leurs parents ! Mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance, elle en avait conscience.

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, ce fut Blaise qui passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Daphné se figea et Pansy arrêta de sourire aux blagues de son mari. Un silence gêné s'installa. Le nouveau venu s'éclaircit la gorge et lâcha :

— Tous les invités sont là. On commence quand vous voulez.

Et il referma la porte, non sans avoir lancé un long regard brûlant à Daphné, qui l'ignora sciemment. Aussitôt, Théo embrassa sa femme et s'éclipsa pour les laisser entre filles. Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent, des sourires furent échangés. Daphné serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle était tellement contente pour elle. La semaine passée seulement, elle avait voulu détruire ce mariage. À présent, elle était certaine que c'était une bonne chose. Il fallait qu'il ait lieu, il n'en allait pas autrement. Ce changement d'état d'esprit l'étonnait elle-même. Mais bon, d'après ce proverbe moldu qu'elle avait entendu de Granger, elle ne savait plus quand exactement : seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir serré la main de sa sœur une dernière fois, Daphné sortit de la pièce avec Pansy, la laissant seule. Elles rejoignirent les témoins devant les portes. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle devait parcourir le chemin jusqu'à l'autel en compagnie de Blaise. Sa gorge se noua.

— Pansy, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie avant qu'elles n'arrivent à destination. Tu ne veux pas échanger de cavaliers ?

Sa meilleure amie ne protesta même pas et hocha la tête. Une fois arrivées devant les hautes portes, elles glissèrent leurs mains sur le bras de leur témoin. Le changement ne sembla pas étonner Théo, qui avait l'air de s'y attendre. Au contraire, Daphné sentit le regard contrarié de Blaise sur sa nuque. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, peu désireuse de croiser ses prunelles vertes qui la faisaient tant chavirer.

La musique retentit. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Daphné se colla un sourire aux lèvres et avança à pas mesurés sur le tapis blanc, Théodore à ses côtés. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Tout était parfaitement en ordre. Drago attendait tranquillement sous une arche de fleurs blanches, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Des guirlandes de fleurs étaient également entortillées autour des colonnes qui parsemaient la salle. Les chaises des invités avaient été enveloppées de tissus crème et des pétales de rose étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Parfait.

Une fois arrivée devant l'autel, Daphné lâcha le bras de Théo et rejoignit sa place. Elle répondit par un sourire au clin d'œil de Michael, qui attendait non loin d'elle. La mélodie se modifia, les invités se levèrent, tout le monde tourna son regard vers les portes d'entrée. Daphné posa également son regard sur sa petite sœur, qui avançait dans l'allée, magnifique dans sa sublime robe blanche. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant-là qu'elle eut pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait réussi à redonner le sourire à son adorable sœur. Et elle n'en était pas peu fière.

Astoria tenait le bras de son père, qui pour une fois arborait une expression presque tendre. Les larmes aux yeux, Daphné regarda Lawrence Greengrass embrasser Astoria sur la joue et tendre sa main à Drago. Elle se tourna vers l'autel, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Oui, elle, la fille au cœur de glace qui camouflait ses émotions sous un masque, elle était émue. Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller de temps en temps.

Michael commença son discours lorsque tout le monde se fut rassit. Daphné n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, peu intéressée par ce genre de choses. Elle aperçut ses parents au premier rang. Sa mère se tamponnait les yeux avec son mouchoir. Sentant qu'elle allait se mettre en colère, elle préféra porter son regard autre part. Il y avait de nombreux visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle réussit à mettre des noms sur la plupart.

Milicent Bullstrode était présente. L'homme à ses côtés devait être son mari. Il y avait beaucoup d'anciens de Poudlard, mais bizarrement aucun Gryffondor. Cela la fit sourire. Elle croisa soudain le regard de Tracey, au cinquième rang, qui semblait particulièrement fatiguée. Elle lui adressa un signe de main. Agacée et un peu étonnée, Daphné se détourna.

Malheureusement pour elle, son regard croisa cette fois-ci les prunelles de Blaise. Elle avait senti son regard brûler son dos durant tout le début de la cérémonie. Elle en était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mais là, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle se sentit mieux. C'était comme s'il parvenait à purger ses doutes, ses peines, ses douleurs. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes.

Soudain, Daphné sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Pansy lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle devait amener l'alliance. Déjà ? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Sortant de sa transe, elle s'avança vers les mariés et tendis l'anneau d'or à sa sœur. Avant de le mettre au doigt de son fiancé, Astoria récita ses vœux. Cette fois-ci, Daphné se concentra entièrement sur la cérémonie, chassant le problème Blaise de ses pensées. Elle avait toujours aimé cette partie-là de l'union. C'était là qu'on voyait le véritable attachement, l'amour qui unissait les mariés. C'était vraiment émouvant. Astoria enfila l'alliance au doigt de Drago, puis ils se tournèrent vers Michael.

— Joignez vos mains, demanda celui-ci avec une solennité que Daphné ne lui avait jamais vu.

Drago et Astoria s'exécutèrent, mêlant leurs doigts. Michael leva sa baguette et en posa le bout sur leurs mains liées. Il commença l'ancienne incantation, qui permettait de lier deux êtres par les liens du mariage. Un fil doré en sortit, s'enroulant autour du poignet des deux mariés. Un deuxième fil, couleur argent cette fois-ci, rejoignit le premier. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Astoria répétaient après le mage les paroles sacrées. Enfin, quand ce dernier acheva le rituel, un bouquet de lumière explosa au-dessus de leurs deux mains réunies.

— Vous êtes maintenant liés par le mariage, annonça Michael avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Les applaudissements crépitèrent. Quelques personnes émirent des cris de joie. Un sourire à couper le souffle sur les lèvres, Drago attira Astoria à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent en riant, Daphné s'approcha et les serra dans ses bras, laissant des larmes d'émotion couler pour la première fois sur ses joues. Elle les félicita, émue par ce bonheur tangible qui les unissait. Elle était réellement contente pour eux.

Bientôt, Daphné dû se retirer pour laisser les autres invités féliciter les mariés. Pansy, après l'avoir imitée, l'entraîna un peu plus loin et lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'éponger les yeux.

— Tu es une vraie fontaine ce soir ! plaisanta-t-elle. Tu rattrapes toutes les années perdues ?

— Peut-être bien, rit Daphné.

— Quelle est la suite du programme ? demanda Théo en les rejoignant.

— Les photos, répondit-elle en rendant son mouchoir à Pansy. Ensuite, éviter Blaise et Tracey. Mais les félicitations risquent de durer un bon bout de temps, vu le monde qu'il y a.

Un peu découragés, les trois jeunes gens regardèrent la longue file de personne qui attendaient de pouvoir parler aux mariés.

— Au moins s'il y a beaucoup de gens Blaise ne pourra pas te repérer facilement, fit remarquer Pansy, l'esprit pratique.

— Au faite, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Blaise ? interrogea Théo avec curiosité. Je ne sais rien moi, personne ne m'a mis au courant !

— Plus tard, mon chéri, l'interrompit sa femme en lui faisant les gros yeux. Et si on allait dire bonjour aux autres ? Il y a beaucoup d'anciens élèves de Poudlard qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

— Bonne idée ! fit énergiquement Daphné en se jetant dans la foule sans les attendre.

Cette allusion à Blaise l'avait un peu démoralisé, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Ce soir, sa petite sœur se mariait, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Elle allait s'amuser, et ne pas se laisser distraire par un imbécile qui avait couché avec elle alors qu'il avait une copine. Hors de question de se lamenter !

Le trio commença par saluer Milicent, qui sembla ravie qu'ils l'aient reconnue. Elle leur présenta son mari, un Médicomage d'après ses dires, puis leur raconta ce qu'elle avait fait depuis Poudlard. Vite lassée, Daphné finit par s'éclipser et marcha au hasard parmi la foule, repérant quelques visages familiers.

— Oh, Daphné, ça fait longtemps !

Elle se fit soudainement accoster par une grande rousse au nez pointu vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge si pétant qu'il devrait être interdit. Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais rien qui puisse excuser cette familiarité.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Laurence, la camarade de chambre d'Astoria à Poudlard !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit Daphné avec un sourire artificiel. Ravie de te revoir !

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cette fille. Elle aperçut Anthony Goldstein sur sa droite. Elle devrait peut-être aller le saluer ? Il avait changé depuis Poudlard. Elle avait failli ne pas le reconnaître. Mais elle devait d'abord se débarrasser de cette sangsue exubérante.

— Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, tu sais, pérorait Laurence. Surtout pour cette occasion ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Astoria se marierait avant toi. On avait toutes parié que c'était toi qui finirais avec Drago, mais bon, c'est la vie.

Daphné s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable lorsqu'elle prit conscience de deux graves dangers potentiels. Premièrement : Tracey, qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule avec apparemment l'intention de venir la voir. Mais pour fuir Davies, elle devait partir du côté gauche, où Blaise la regardait fixement, planté à côté d'une colonne. Il ne pouvait pas aller rejoindre sa Aurore celui-là ! Prise au piège, Daphné se retrouva forcée à participer au bavardage incessant de Laurence. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle tenta donc de se reconcentrer sur le flot de paroles qui sortait de la bouche de son interlocutrice. En plus, si elle faisait semblant d'être occupée, Tracey ne la dérangerait pas.

— Surtout que c'est un secteur difficile de nos jours, on est nombreux à y travailler, tu sais.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Daphné en ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi il était question. Sinon ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Laurence, prête à repartir dans son monologue. Je me suis mariée avec…

Daphné l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, aux aguets, prête à se défendre contre l'ennemi. Heureusement, cette conversation éreintante qui n'en était pas vraiment une, fut interrompue par Pansy, qui vint la chercher pour les photos. Soulagée, elle suivit sa meilleure amie vers le podium construit à cet effet.

— Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir tiré de ses griffes, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune.

— Je t'en prie. Au moins, toi, tu as échappé à la vie passionnante de Milicent Bullstrode !

Daphné rit devant la moue dépitée de son amie et la suivit sur le podium. Durant plus d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme dû poser devant toute une batterie de photographes. Certains magazines étaient représentés, ils avaient payé pour assister à l'évènement en priorité. Ensuite, il y avait bien évidemment le photographe engagé spécialement pour le mariage. C'était lui qui était chargé de constituer une sorte d'album souvenir.

Malheureusement, Daphné ne put éviter Blaise éternellement. Ils se retrouvèrent à poser ensemble pour une photo, leurs sourires figés faisant grincer des dents le photographe. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent du cadre pour laisser la place à Astoria, Drago, et les parents Greengrass, Blaise lui posa une main en bas du dos pour l'emmener à l'écart. Elle s'écarta de lui telle une biche effarouchée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Il faut qu'on parle, répondit Blaise à voix basse, la fixant avec intensité.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire. Si tu veux parler, va voir Aurore.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut craché ces mots, Daphné tourna les talons pour rejoindre une Pansy à la mine inquiète postée un peu plus loin. D'un geste, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, les photos étaient enfin finies. Soulagée, Daphné précéda la foule dans la pièce attenante, une salle de restaurant où se tenait également une piste de danse. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer cette main chaude au creux de son dos. Son contact l'avait électrisée. Et cela la perturbait. Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Elle ne voulait plus succomber à la tentation. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle ferait tout pour tenir cette promesse.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voili voulou... J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés ! :p La suite du mariage arrive la semaine prochaine, patience patience... En attendant, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos suppositions quant à la suite de l'histoire, ou juste pour me raconter votre vie ! :p A samedi prochain :)


	17. Le mariage (partie 2)

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Pour commencer, je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard ! Ce chapitre aurait dû être posté samedi dernier, mais j'ai un peu... oublié -'. Bref, voici donc, enfin, la seconde et dernière partie du mariage, et pour me faire pardonner, la suite arrive dans deux jours ! :) Ensuite, je voudrais remercier mes revieweurs, notamment ceux qui postent en anonyme et que je ne peux pas remercier en envoyant de mp. Bref, merci à vous tous, de me suivre, de me lire, de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois, ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Et sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente. L'heure de servir le repas. Soulagée, Daphné s'assit à sa place, à la table principale. Elle avait réussi à éviter Blaise et Tracey avec brio durant ces dernières heures. Il y avait eu l'apéritif, puis les habituels toasts des témoins. Elle devait avouer s'en être bien sortie, sa mère n'avait trouvé aucune remarque à faire. Un véritable exploit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le dîner allait commencer. En regardant les petites étiquettes qui indiquaient les places des invités, Daphné constata avec soulagement qu'Astoria avait déplacé Blaise, destiné au départ à être à côté d'elle. Cette place avait finalement été attribuée à Pansy, heureusement pour elle.

Mais avant que son amie n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir, Blaise avait pris sa place. Le sourire de Daphné se figea. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir en sa présence. Quand elle le voyait, son cœur saignait, et elle n'en avait pas du tout l'habitude. C'était une nouveauté qu'elle aimerait bien voir disparaître.

— Ce n'est pas ta place, Blaise, fit-elle remarquer de sa voix la plus froide en éloignant légèrement sa chaise.

— Mais je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas Pansy, rétorqua-t-il en regardant l'intéressée, qui les avait rejoint entre temps, l'air inquiète. N'est-ce pas ?

— Et bien moi, ça me dérange, fit Daphné d'un ton aigre en se levant, le dos raide. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches de moi. Aurore va finir par être jalouse, ça te dérange donc aussi peu ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle changea de place, prenant celle de Blaise, entre Théo et Drago. Non loin d'elle, le jeune homme ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il pouvait toujours la regarder, elle ne changerait pas d'avis ! Pansy, de son côté, eut une grimace gênée, puis s'installa à la place initiale de son amie. Le dîner allait être tendu...

Mais heureusement, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Astoria et Drago, si heureux que cela faisait sourire rien qu'en les regardant, arrivaient à eux tout seuls à détendre la tablée. Les plats apportés étaient plus succulents les uns que les autres, le vin excellent et la musique de fond très agréable. Le repas se prolongea dans la bonne humeur, les convives ne cessant de contempler les jeunes mariés et leur bonheur tout neuf. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Daphné était assise plutôt loin de ses parents. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de s'énerver.

Vers vingt heures trente, la pièce montée fut apportée. C'était un véritable chef d'œuvre, décoré de minuscules fées en sucre glace qui agitaient paresseusement leurs ailes. Au sommet, on pouvait voir la traditionnelle figurine représentant les mariés tournoyer en dansant la valse.

Il y eut de nouvelles photos, puis le gâteau fut enfin coupé. Les jeunes mariés le goûtèrent chacun leur tour, puis il fut enfin servi. Daphné vit distinctement un filet de bave couler du coin de la bouche de Milicent. Elle en frémit de dégoût. Elle-même eut droit à une énorme part de gâteau, qu'elle finit par partager avec Théodore. Celui-ci avait un appétit de loup ce soir. Il mangeait tous les restes de sa voisine et semblait avoir encore faim ! Rien que de le voir engloutir ces proportions de nourriture lui donnait la nausée.

Lorsque son assiette fut vide, Daphné jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les invités se levaient, se parlant tranquillement les uns aux autres. Cette pause digestive était la bienvenue. Elle avait beaucoup trop mangé. Elle aperçut un discret signe de Pansy envers son mari, avec qui elle échangea sa place quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle se fut assise à côté de son amie, elle se frotta le ventre avec une expression de désespoir feint.

— Je n'arriverais jamais à perdre tous les kilos que j'ai pris ce soir ! se lamenta-t-elle.

— Dommage que tu ne puisses pas boire, le vin était délicieux.

— Tu veux vraiment que je fasse une dépression ?

Daphné eut un petit rire, amusée. Son amie avait le don de la détendre.

— Au fait, j'ai vu plusieurs fois Tracey qui regardait dans ta direction. Je crois qu'elle veut te parler.

Au temps pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû penser ça. Maintenant elle était plus que tendue.

— Peut-être, soupira-t-elle en jouant avec son verre à pied. Mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire à elle.

— Tu sais, Poudlard c'était il y a six ans, fit remarquer Pansy en observant sa réaction avec attention.

— Et alors ? Elle n'a pas vraiment changé en six ans, rétorqua Daphné avec amertume. J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte pendant les préparatifs du mariage. Tu aurais dû voir la façon dont elle s'est jetée sur Blaise le soir du dîner des témoins !

Bon... Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. En voyant les yeux étrécis de Pansy, elle eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi avait-elle remis ce sujet sur le tapis ?

— Justement... au sujet de Blaise, commença Pansy en se redressant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne veux même pas écouter ce qu'il a à te dire ? Ça a l'air important.

— Je m'en fiche, murmura Daphné en fixant obstinément ses yeux sur ses genoux. J'étais sincère avec lui, mais il a déjà une petite amie. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'ai couché avec lui alors qu'il avait déjà une copine ! Je me dégoûte. Regarde où j'en suis avec Tracey, et c'est pour beaucoup moins que ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'accroche comme ça. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est passer à autre chose.

Elle releva la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, semblant se jauger du regard. Daphné, les pommettes enflammées par sa diatribe, avait l'impression de se désagréger lentement. L'énonciation de ces paroles les avait rendues encore plus vraies. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui à tout prix. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une fille qu'elle détesterait. Elle tenait encore à cette estime qu'elle avait de soi, même si elle l'avait pas mal piétiné ces derniers jours.

— Je comprends ça, finit par dire Pansy. Ne fais pas de bêtises ce soir, d'accord ?

N'ayant pas l'air d'attendre de réponse, elle eut un sourire compatissant, se leva, lui serra affectueusement l'épaule, puis s'éloigna rejoindre son mari à une autre table, où il discutait avec un collègue du Ministère. Avant que Daphné ne se mette à réfléchir à tout ça, elle fut interrompue par sa sœur.

— Tu viens Daph', s'exclama Astoria. On ouvre le bal !

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, l'aînée Greengrass suivit sa cadette en bord de piste. Astoria l'abandonna là pour rejoindre son mari, qui l'attendait au centre de la piste aménagée au cœur de la salle. L'orchestre entama une valse lente, sur laquelle les jeunes mariés se mirent à danser avec grâce. La gorge serrée, Daphné regarda sa petite sœur, l'air épanouie, abandonnée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après quelques minutes, d'autres couples commencèrent à les rejoindre, dont Pansy et Théo.

— Tu danses ?

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit ce souffle chaud contre son oreille. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix douce et caressante n'importe où.

— Pas avec toi, lâcha-t-elle sèchement à Blaise.

Le cœur battant déraisonnablement vite, elle s'empressa de plonger dans la foule et de se rendre à l'autre bout de la salle. Cette fois-ci, pas de chance, elle tomba nez à nez avec Tracey. Elle poussa un profond soupir, résignée à passer finalement une mauvaise soirée. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'immense horloge murale... A peine neuf heures et quart. Oui, un très mauvais début.

— Salut Daphné, tenta timidement Tracey en s'approchant.

— Salut, lâcha l'intéressée d'une voix morne, se disant que le destin s'acharnait contre elle.

— Je peux te parler ? Dans un endroit calme ?

Daphné ne fit que hocher la tête, blasée. Autant se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible. Elle suivit donc son ancienne amie dans une des pièces attenantes, où la musique ne pouvait franchir le sort d'Insonorisation lancé sur les murs.

Tracey semblait gênée. Elle évitait son regard. Au lieu de s'asseoir, elle commença par faire les cent pas, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Daphné la regardait faire, un peu mal à l'aise. Leur dernière rencontre s'était soldée par une dispute, qui était pour le coup entièrement de sa faute. Elle devrait peut-être prendre la parole en première, non ?

— Tu sais, finit par se lancer Tracey, les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre, je regrette l'époque de Poudlard. Tout était si facile. On était encore des ado insouciantes.

— Moi aussi, avoua Daphné.

— Mais il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de vivre dans le passé et d'agir en adultes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Étonnée, et un peu méfiante, la jeune femme regarda son ancienne amie lui faire face, l'air plus décidée qu'au départ.

— On est plus des ado Daphné, on est plus à Poudlard, c'est terminé.

— Où est-ce que tu veux en venir à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle, tendue de nouveau.

— On a toutes fait des erreurs de jeunesse, murmura Tracey en s'approchant d'un pas. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me pardonnes mes erreurs d'adolescente. J'ai fait une chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, j'en ai conscience. Je me suis toujours sentie coupable et redevable envers toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Drago et moi, ça n'a pas duré. Et quand je suis venue m'excuser et que tu m'as repoussé, j'ai été furieuse contre toi. Je trouvais que reconnaître mes erreurs étaient déjà beaucoup. Du coup, je t'ai détesté. Quand je t'ai revu, ça m'a rappelé plein de mauvais souvenirs. J'étais triste et en colère à la fois. Quand tu m'as fait boire cette potion, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir et de déverser ma rage.

Tracey déballait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, s'approchant de plus en plus de Daphné. Celle-ci avait arrêté de reculer, bloquée par une commode en bois laqué. Sans qu'elle n'arrive à se l'avouer, elle était touchée par ce discours.

— Mais quand j'ai reçu cette lettre et que j'ai su que le mariage était maintenu, j'ai vu tous ces évènements autrement. J'ai réfléchi, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que toute cette histoire est ridicule ! On s'est disputées et détestées toutes ces années pour un garçon ! Dont tu n'es même plus amoureuse ! Pourtant, on s'était toujours dit qu'on ne laisserait pas un garçon s'immiscer entre nous. J'ai conscience que Drago était important pour toi, mais il est marié à ta sœur et tu n'es même plus amoureuse de lui ! S'il te plaît, Daph', pardonne-moi. Moi, je t'ai déjà pardonné tout ce qui s'est passé. En particulier la potion d'Hystérie. S'il te plaît, laisse une dernière chance à notre amitié.

Les yeux pleins d'espoir, Tracey avait pris une des mains de Daphné dans les siennes. Celle-ci la regardait, peu sûre d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'accepter. Tracey avait raison sur un point : elles s'étaient disputées pour quelque chose de futile, qui n'avait même plus lieu d'être. Elles avaient jeté aux oubliettes leur amitié à cause de cette histoire. Une histoire totalement idiote, qui datait de six ans. Des erreurs de jeunesse.

Seulement, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne le croyait de tirer un trait sur six années d'amertume et de rancœur. Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait appris à détester Tracey, et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas effacer ça d'un coup de baguette. Il lui faudrait du temps. Avec un certain regret, elle enleva sa main de celle de Tracey, affrontant son regard avec un courage qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Je ne peux pas, Tracey. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il va me falloir du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Je ne peux pas tout oublier d'un coup.

Retenant ses larmes, Tracey ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir avec détermination, pas une larme n'ayant passé la barrière de ses cils.

— Je comprends. J'attendrais, c'est normal.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte, puis s'arrêta et se retourna pour rajouter un mot.

— Je sais que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Mais on peut au moins retrouver un semblant d'amitié, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas, moi, je continue d'y croire.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'éclipser définitivement. Daphné resta dans la pièce un long moment, seule, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Cette discussion l'avait perturbée. Elle y réfléchirait plus sérieusement, à tête reposée et seule, dans un endroit calme, avant de prendre une décision. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle essaye de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de soirée.

Daphné se regarda attentivement dans un large miroir suspendu en face d'elle. Elle essuya une larme solitaire qui avait coulé le long de sa joue, son mascara qui avait légèrement bavé et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. Prête à affronter de nouveau la situation, elle se glissa hors de la pièce. Et se heurta presque aussitôt à une Laurence un peu pompette.

— Ah ! Daphné ! Je te cherchais ! Tu sais que le whisky qu'ils servent au bar est excellent ! Tu devrais le goûter !

Le nez plissé pour lutter contre l'horrible haleine puante d'alcool, la demoiselle d'honneur se recula légèrement. Elle était étonnée de voir une fille comme Laurence boire aussi facilement. Elle était en passe pour être totalement ivre morte à même pas dix heures et demie. Ne voulant surtout pas que le mariage soit gâché par cette imbécile, Daphné lui empoigna le coude et l'entraîna dans un petit salon vide.

— Reste ici, et surtout ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna Daphné en la jetant presque sur un fauteuil. Et je t'interdis de t'approcher du bar !

Elle n'hésita pas à la menacer de son regard le plus noir et à sortir sa baguette d'un geste préventif. Laurence grogna qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là et qu'elle devait rejoindre son mari, mais l'autre haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas énergique. Une fauteuse de troubles en moins. Et elle aurait moins de chance de se faire accaparer par cette folle.

Avant de penser à autre chose, Daphné regarda autour d'elle, cherchant du regard une personne particulière. Dès qu'elle l'eut repéré, elle se dirigea vers lui, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable. Elle lui tapota sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

— Daphné ! Je suis content de te revoir. Ce boulot de demoiselle d'honneur à l'air de demander de l'énergie ! s'exclama Michael avec un sourire.

— Oui, désolée de ne pas être venue te voir avant, j'ai eu... quelques difficultés logistiques à régler.

— J'ai vu ça, s'amusa le mage. C'est Blaise le jeune homme que tu évites depuis tout à l'heure ?

— Exact, soupira Daphné. Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'observes ?

— Depuis que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Tout va bien avec ta sœur ?

— Disons qu'on s'est réconciliées. Plus ou moins.

Michael haussa les sourcils, l'air curieux. Mais la jeune femme voulut détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant.

— Comment va la charmante petite Shelly ?

— Oh, elle va très bien. Mais elle s'ennuie un peu de toi.

— J'ai eu quelques problèmes en ce moment. Un mariage à sauver, par exemple.

— Tu lui expliqueras ça la prochaine fois que tu la verras.

— Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour la garder ?

— Sa mère s'est libérée de sa garde de nuit.

Daphné hocha la tête et parcourut rapidement la salle du regard. Elle regarda un instant sa sœur, blottie contre Drago, les yeux fermés avec l'air de savourer son bonheur. Ils avaient l'air d'être enfermés dans une bulle, loin du commun des mortels. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, la jeune femme continua sa brève inspection. Tout allait bien. Parfait.

Une seconde... Les sourcils froncés, Daphné vit Goldstein, l'air particulièrement furieux, qui semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Les poings serrés, le visage rouge, il jetait des regards rageurs sur tout le monde. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait toujours été un garçon calme. Et quand elle était allée le saluer tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'air parfaitement normal.

Daphné s'excusa auprès de Michael et lui promit de revenir vite, puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Goldstein. Malgré les années, elle n'arrivait pas à l'appeler Anthony. Il le lui avait demandé quand elle était allée le voir, et elle avait malgré tout accepté. Mais cela lui faisait vraiment trop bizarre.

— Anthony ? Tout va bien ?

Enfin arrivée près du jeune homme, elle lui avait posé sa question avec inquiétude. Si elle voulait l'éloigner pour éviter une catastrophe, elle allait devoir la jouer fine. Le garçon sembla légèrement se détendre, ou plutôt faire un effort pour se calmer. Une lueur presque destructrice animait son regard.

— Oui, je vais bien, quelle question ! Super soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

— En fait, oui, avoua Goldstein. Tu n'aurais pas vu ma femme ?

— Tu es marié ?

Daphné prononça cette question, un peu abasourdie. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé marié !

— Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, fit remarquer l'ancien Serdaigle d'un air agacé. Et tu as parlé à Laurence juste après l'union. Elle était de la même année qu'Astoria à Serpentard. Elle a dû te le dire.

— Laurence est ta femme ?

Alors là... Si elle s'attendait à ça... Hébétée, Daphné resta bouche bée quelques instants. Tous les raccordements n'arrivaient pas à se faire dans son cerveau. Comment Goldstein pouvait-il être avec une telle emmerdeuse ? Et comment avait-elle pu ne pas entendre une telle aberration ? Elle était donc si peu attentive ?

— Alors ? Tu sais où elle est ? s'impatienta-t-il avec agacement. Je lui avais dit de m'attendre au bar.

— Oh... oui, finit par se reprendre Daphné, encore un peu choquée. Elle avait un peu trop bu alors je l'ai installé dans le salon là-bas.

Elle lui désigna la pièce d'un geste vague. Un éclair de pure fureur traversa le regard du garçon, la faisant frissonner. Une aura glaciale semblait émaner de lui. Il avait l'air dangereux. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard de plus et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le petit salon attenant à la salle de bal.

Le cœur étreint d'un mauvais pressentiment, Daphné se coula dans son sillage. Elle atteignit l'entrée de la pièce au moment où Goldstein avait rejoint son épouse. Il ne l'avait pas vu, de toute évidence, et sembla laisser éclater sa colère. En le voyant, sa femme se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil et pâlit de peur.

— Je t'avais dit de m'attendre ! siffla Goldstein, les poings serrés. Pas de boire ! Tu me fais honte ! Allez viens !

D'un geste brusque, il saisit Laurence par le coude et la força à se lever.

— Dès qu'on sera rentrés, tu auras droit à une bonne correction, fais-moi confiance, gronda l'homme en semblant resserrer sa prise.

Sa femme gémit de terreur mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Elle courba l'échine, loin de la furie rousse de tout à l'heure. Daphné était restée sur le seuil, tétanisée. Impossible que ce soit le gentil Anthony Goldstein de Poudlard. Cet homme violent à la colère rentrée était loin du petit intello plutôt beau gosse qui l'avait invité au bal de Noël en quatrième année.

— Vous partez déjà ? se décida-t-elle à intervenir, tremblante et la main serrée sur sa baguette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

En la voyant, Goldstein sembla se crisper encore plus si c'était possible. Daphné ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu devenir ce mari violent qui battait sa femme ? Car elle était sûre qu'il la battait. Cela se voyait dans son expression, et la soumission de Laurence. Sa vision du monde avait dû changer. Il avait changé. Comme quoi, même après la fin de la guerre et de la chute du régime de Voldemort, il restait encore des ordures.

— Va-t'en, gémit Laurence, l'air encore plus terrifiée si c'était possible.

— Tout se passe bien ici ?

Michael venait de se glisser aux côtés de Daphné, l'air inquiet. De loin, il avait vu l'attitude crispée de son amie et avait décidé de la rejoindre.

— Oui, tout va bien, intervint Goldstein avant que les deux femmes ne parlent. Mon épouse et moi allions partir. Je demandais à Daphné de souhaiter tous nos vœux de bonheur aux nouveaux mariés.

Sans s'éterniser davantage, il traîna sa femme à l'extérieur de la pièce, en direction de l'espace réservé aux transplanages. Daphné s'apprêta à intervenir, mais Laurence la supplia du regard de ne rien dire. La main apaisante de Michael sur son épaule acheva de la convaincre. Mais lorsqu'elle les vit disparaître, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir condamné cette pauvre fille. Éperdue et un peu en colère, elle se retourna vers son ami.

— On aurait dû les retenir !

— Et pour quelles raisons ? demanda posément Michael.

— Il la bat, c'est évident ! Elle avait l'air si terrifiée en sa présence !

— On n'avait aucune preuve Daphné.

— Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait avoir droit à une bonne correction, ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi !

— Pour les empêcher de partir, il nous aurait fallu des raisons suffisantes. Si Laurence avait protesté par exemple...

— Elle a l'air d'avoir bien trop peur de lui pour ça. C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis restée sans rien faire ?

Frustrée, Daphné se retint de taper du pied par terre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tenu le rôle de spectatrice pendant qu'on emmenait une pauvre femme se faire tabasser. Plongée dans son introspection, elle n'avait pas entendu son pire cauchemar arriver.

— Daphné ? Tout va bien ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant.

Elle soupira lourdement. Elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille au moins cinq minutes ? C'était censé être le mariage de sa sœur, et elle était harcelée de tout côté !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit-elle d'un ton rude.

— Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Daphné. En adultes. Arrêtons de nous comporter comme des adolescents.

— Et de quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? l'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

— En privée, précisa Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à Michael.

Daphné ne sut pas ce qui lui prit. Sur le coup, elle se dit que c'était une idée géniale. Lumineuse. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, saturée de toutes ces émotions négatives, elle saisit possessivement le bras de son ami. Elle se colla à lui le plus possible, dans la mesure où elle ne se sentait pas trop mal à l'aise.

— Tu peux tout me dire devant mon petit ami, annonça-t-elle.

Ce fut comme si elle avait lâché une bombe. Elle sentit Michael se raidir légèrement contre elle, mais il sembla jouer le jeu. Pas de regard surpris, juste un petit pincement de lèvres. Très discret. À l'inverse, elle vit les traits de Blaise se figer, son regard se faire vide et son corps se crisper. Il semblait sous le choc.

— Ton petit ami ? répéta-t-il d'un air hésitant, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

— Parfaitement, affirma Daphné avec conviction. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

L'air épuisé, Blaise finit par secouer la tête. Il leur souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle de transplanage. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Daphné lâcha Michael. Celui-ci lui lança un regard accusateur.

— Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te mêler à ça. Mais au moins il m'a lâché maintenant.

— Et tu te sens mieux ?

— Pas vraiment.

Les deux amis laissèrent le silence s'installer quelques instants. Tout d'un coup, Daphné sentit tout le poids des émotions de la soirée lui retomber sur les épaules. Elle n'en pouvait plu. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se coucher dans un lit confortable et passer des jours à panser son chagrin. Elle n'avait rien montré, mais devoir lui mentir lui avait fait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine.

— Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peut-être.

— Tu devrais rentrer, lui conseilla doucement Michael en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Daphné hocha mollement la tête et se laissa mener vers les mariés. Assis à leur table, ils semblaient savourer la soirée, Astoria laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

— Je ramène Daphné, leur annonça Michael. Elle est un peu fatiguée.

Astoria fronça les sourcils et se redressa, inquiète, mais sa sœur la rassura d'un sourire. Elle lui fit promettre de s'amuser et de profiter de sa lune de miel (ils devaient partir à la fin de la soirée), puis elle s'éclipsa avec Michael. Celui-ci la serra fermement dans ses bras et transplana devant le manoir des Nott.

— Merci, murmura Daphné en enserrant ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnante. De m'avoir ramené et tout ça...

— C'était normal, assura Michael avec un sourire. Je dois y retourner. Pansy et Théo vont s'inquiéter sinon. Tu me promets que tu viendras nous voir avec Shelly dès que tu auras retrouvé le sourire ?

— Promis.

Le mage l'embrassa sur le front puis disparut dans la nuit. Avec des gestes d'automate, Daphné utilisa les clés que lui avait donné Pansy et pénétra dans l'immense demeure silencieuse. Elle monta à l'étage sans allumer les lumières, épuisée. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle eut seulement la force de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Et là, entourée par la nuit sombre, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleura sur cette histoire d'amour avortée, son impuissance face à la vie et ses désillusions, sur tous les salauds qui existaient encore dans le monde. En ce moment, elle aurait tellement souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été bête au point de faire tant d'erreurs stupides. Elle voulait oublier ses problèmes, sa vie si chamboulée ces derniers temps. Au moins pour quelques heures... C'était donc trop ambitieux ? Si difficile à réaliser ?

Non... Elle savait comment oublier la vie réelle pour quelques temps. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Et ça avait été dans les bras de Blaise. Ses sanglots se firent plus violents encore. Si Michael lui avait reposé la question à ce moment-là, si elle aimait Blaise, elle aurait été totalement franche. Elle n'aurait pas évité la question avec des « Peut-être ». Elle aurait répondu un « Oui » plaintif. Elle se détestait pour ça. Cet amour qui la tuait. Elle en avait assez d'être aussi faible.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par la fin de ce mariage et de la tournure des évènements. Le prochain chapitre arrive dès samedi prochain, dans deux jours (et cette fois je n'oublierais pas ^^). Ne vous en faites pas, le happy end est pour bientôt ! :) Si vous avez une remarque, une question, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit moi, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^


	18. Une bonne action

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant, en temps et en heure cette fois ! :) Je sais que certains seront déçus, mais toujours pas de réconciliation à l'horizon pour Blaise et Daphné, par contre d'autres personnages sont présents, j'espère que cela fera plaisir à certains. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

Dans le salon d'un élégant manoir anglais, une pendule sonna dix heures. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la pièce, éclairant le silencieux décor. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient entrer un air frais salvateur. Un homme était assis sur une chaise rembourrée d'un coussin, l'air passablement fatigué. Il poussait sans conviction un morceau d'œuf brouillé avec sa fourchette. Une femme entra, une robe de chambre sur les épaules et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle s'assit sur la chaise d'en face et resta silencieuse quelques instants, semblant vouloir retarder l'échéance.

— On devrait peut-être aller voir si elle va bien ? proposa alors Pansy d'une voix rauque de fatigue. Elle a peut-être réussi à s'étouffer avec son oreiller.

— Quand je serais enfin réveillé, grogna Théodore en buvant une gorgée de café.

— Pas la peine, je suis là.

Daphné venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vêtue d'un large tee-shirt et d'un jogging informe, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Le pas traînant, elle s'écroula sur une chaise et tira le plat de bacon à elle. Elle s'en servit une pleine assiette et commença à manger sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de ses amis.

— Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda Pansy. Tu ne manges jamais de bacon d'habitude.

— Non, c'est trop gras, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton blasé. Mais je suis en pleine déprime, alors j'ai bien le droit de manger un petit peu de cochonneries.

Elle continua à engloutir la viande grillée, son amie la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. La veille au soir, quand Michael avait prévenu les Nott de ce qu'il s'était passé, Pansy avait voulu venir immédiatement pour soutenir sa meilleure amie. Mais le mage lui avait assuré qu'elle devait se retrouver un peu seule pour réfléchir. Le couple était donc rentré à quatre heures du matin, après avoir souhaité bon voyage à Astoria et Drago. N'ayant pas réussi à dormir, ils étaient beaucoup trop fatigués pour émettre la moindre pensée un tant soit peu cohérente.

Lorsque Daphné eut fini de se remplir le ventre, elle leur annonça d'un ton morne qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre, puis tourna les talons. Elle ne vit pas le regard alarmé de Pansy dans son dos, ni les sourcils levés de Théodore. Mais elle se doutait de leurs réactions. Elle avait toujours été de glace, incapable de montrer le moindre sentiment. La voir ainsi devait grandement les inquiéter. Mais elle ne s'en souciait même plus.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se rassit à son bureau et saisit ses pastels pour continuer le dessin qu'elle avait interrompu avant de descendre. Elle ressassait sans cesse le désastre de la veille, s'apitoyant sur son sort. Et il fallait avouer que ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors elle avait commencé à dessiner, pour mettre ses émotions sur papier. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle se sentirait mieux. Elle se laissa donc emporter par sa créativité, oublieuse du monde extérieur.

Quand treize heures sonnèrent, Daphné releva enfin la tête. La plupart des dessins et croquis étalés sur le bureau dégageaient une atmosphère sinistre, surchargés de courbes noires et lourdes, de gris anthracite et de marron foncé. Ils reflétaient parfaitement son état d'esprit morose et déprimé. Mais elle ne se sentait pas aussi soulagée qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, Daphné finit par tirer à elle une pile d'objets qu'elle avait jetée dans un coin du bureau en attendant de leur trouver une meilleure place. Elle ouvrit lentement son album souvenir de Poudlard, mélancolique. Un fin sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle parcourut la plupart des clichés, se remémorant tous ces bons souvenirs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une photo de Blaise. Il semblait si jeune sur ce papier glacé, si tranquille et réservé. En le voyant ainsi, son petit sourire en coin si énervant sur les lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se nouer. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation des moindres traits de son visage, se repaissant de cette vision. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de le revoir, pas après ce qui s'était passé, mais elle pouvait toujours observer à loisir ces vieilles photos d'école. Comme s'il était encore à ses côtés, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux blonds.

— Daphné ?

Pansy passait timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un air prudent sur le visage, comme si son amie était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Celle-ci s'arracha avec difficulté à sa contemplation, une impression de manque insupportable l'envahissant peu à peu.

— Oui ? fit-elle à son amie d'un ton absent.

— Tu n'as pas faim ? Il est déjà deux heures de l'après-midi et tu n'as pas mangé grand-chose ce matin, donc...

— Non merci, Pansy, c'est bon. Je mangerais ce soir.

Daphné jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule encastrée dans le bureau. Effectivement, déjà quatorze heures. Elle avait donc passé une bonne heure à regarder la photo de Blaise... C'était d'un pathétique. Elle était devenue monstrueusement pathétique.

— Ce n'est pas moi, ça, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, presque furieuse contre elle-même et cette passivité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'étonna Pansy en ouvrant plus grand la porte.

— Rien, fit rapidement Daphné. Je vais sortir un petit peu. J'ai besoin d'air.

D'un geste rapide, elle arracha des vêtements un peu plus corrects de son armoire et partit en coup de vent dans la salle de bains. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende Pansy refermer la porte. Daphné ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais elle en avait assez. De s'apitoyer sur son sort, de pleurer comme une pauvre adolescente lors de sa première rupture.

D'accord, elle était probablement amoureuse de Blaise. D'accord, il avait déjà une copine. Et elle avait couché avec lui alors qu'elle le savait, faisant d'elle une salope intégrale. OK. Il s'était tout de même accroché (Merlin savait pourquoi d'ailleurs) et elle avait enfin réussi à lui faire lâcher prise. Alors au lieu de pleurer comme une gosse qui avait perdu son jouet, elle ferait bien de se bouger un peu pour oublier et passer à autre chose. Hors de question de continuer à se morfondre !

Résolue à chasser ses problèmes de ses pensées pour quelques heures, Daphné prit une douche rapide, s'habilla en trois secondes chrono et se coiffa les cheveux en vitesse. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendait les escaliers avec détermination. Elle heurta un Théodore plus que surpris, qui semblait avoir pris la direction de sa chambre pour la raisonner. Mais elle n'écouta pas ses conseils, et sortit presque en courant. Elle avait maintenant conscience d'avoir terriblement besoin d'air.

— Désolée, Théo ! Je suis pressée. On se voit ce soir !

Une fois à l'extérieur, Daphné inspira longuement, les yeux fermés, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs. Elle laissa son esprit se vider de toutes pensées, que ce soit positives ou négatives. Une fois qu'elle eut la sensation d'avoir pleinement retrouvé son self-control, elle commença à marcher sans but le long du trottoir. Elle laissait son regard errer aux alentours, captant des images rapides des autres habitants des villas voisines.

Rapidement, elle gagna un endroit plus fréquenté, se fondant dans la foule avec aisance. Elle aimait se sentir anonyme, se laissant porter par ce flot d'inconnus. Voulant à tout prix oublier ses sentiments négatifs, Daphné s'adonna à son activité préférée lorsqu'elle était déprimée et qu'elle voulait cacher ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elles étaient ado avec Pansy, elles s'amusaient à observer de loin les personnes qui passaient dans la rue et à deviner leur passé. S'intéresser à l'histoire des autres lui permettait d'oublier un peu la sienne.

Le premier choix de Daphné se porta sur une Moldue en tailleur stricte, qui marchait d'un pas rapide, une mallette à la main. Elle retrouva vite ses anciennes habitudes et l'analyse fut plutôt rapide. Célibataire, sans enfants, une famille distante, se plongeant dans son travail pour oublier sa vie vide d'affection. Elle réussirait sans doute dans le milieu professionnel.

Ah, non. Elle avait une alliance au doigt. Mariée, donc. Sûrement peu heureuse en ménage. Son air pincé et les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux en témoignaient. Soudain, elle sortit un étrange boîtier de sa poche de veste et parla dans le vide. Curieuse, Daphné se permit d'écouter. Elle disait qu'elle arriverait en retard car son petit garçon avait mis du temps à s'endormir pour sa sieste et que sa baby-sitter était arrivée en retard.

Encore une erreur. Elle avait des enfants. Ou au moins un, et apparemment en bas âge. Daphné nota alors un reste de ventre arrondi. Décidément, elle avait perdu la main. Se rendant compte qu'elle fixait la femme depuis trop longtemps pour que cela reste poli, elle détourna le regard et bifurqua vers un parc de jeux pour enfants.

Bizarrement, Daphné se trouvait agacée par cette incapacité à analyser les personnes qu'elle croisait, alors qu'à Poudlard, cela avait été un jeu tellement facile. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur une chose aussi basique. Poussant un soupir, elle s'écroula sur un banc, laissant son regard maussade errer sur le bac à sable devant elle.

Durant presque une heure, Daphné suivit des yeux plusieurs parents ou baby-sitter qui amenaient des petits enfants jouer dans ce parc, analysant leur moindre faits et gestes. Alors qu'elle était plutôt satisfaite de ses progrès d'analyse, elle aperçut une femme aux longs cheveux roux qui flamboyaient sous le soleil. Elle perdit le sourire tendre qu'elle arborait en regardant les enfants qui jouaient devant elle. De loin, on aurait dit Laurence. Mais ce ne pouvait être elle. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Goldstein n'était pas le genre de mari à laisser sa femme sortir et s'amuser gentiment au parc avec les mères du quartier.

Encore un autre souci qui lui revenait en pleine tête. Depuis cette fin de mariage désastreuse, Daphné n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Laurence. Une culpabilité monstrueuse l'envahissait dès qu'elle pensait à cette pauvre femme. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Goldstein pour qu'il batte ainsi sa femme ? À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait tellement voulu la tirer de là !

Daphné tergiversa de longues minutes, se mordant les lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur l'attitude à tenir. Que faire ? Intervenir ? Que se passerait-il si elle rendait visite aux Goldstein ? Il n'en ressortirait rien de bon. Et puis, même si elle arrivait à sortir Laurence de là, où cette dernière irait-elle habiter ?

Pansy étant enceinte, elle avait besoin de repos. La chambre qu'avaient occupée Drago et Astoria était la dernière de libre, et le couple avait commencé à y entreposer les meubles inutiles pour entreprendre l'aménagement de la chambre d'enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au manoir Greengrass non plus, ce serait absurde. Ni au Chaudron Baveur ou tout autre établissement du genre, en tout cas pas sans argent. Ni...

Daphné s'interrompit brusquement dans ses pensées et se redressa sur son banc, les yeux brillant de cette soudaine intelligence lorsqu'on croit avoir trouvé la solution à tous ses problèmes. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se tassa de nouveau contre le dossier, dépitée. Oui, elle savait où l'héberger. Mais que faisait-elle maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez eux, exiger de la voir (en admettant que Goldstein la laisse rencontrer sa femme, ce qui était fort peu probable) et la traîner hors de chez elle de force.

Le désespoir recommença à l'envahir. La gorge serrée, Daphné laissa porter son regard vers la femme rousse qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Elle mettait à sa fille un petit gilet rose, un sourire maternel sur les lèvres. La jeune femme sentit alors un reste de courage l'envahir. Elle avait tellement envie de se sentir utile, de faire quelque chose de vraiment bien pour une fois. Et surtout, de ne plus se sentir coupable, cantonnée dans son rôle de spectatrice. Laurence avait droit à ce bonheur. Elle pouvait l'aider à se sortir de là.

Résolue, les sourcils froncés, Daphné se leva et marcha d'un pas vif vers un café voisin. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur, évita le serveur et se faufila entre les tables. Le lieu était bondé, elle passa donc totalement inaperçue et réussit à atteindre les toilettes. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle s'assura qu'aucune Moldue ne se trouvait à proximité et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver une ruelle tranquille pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, et encore moins de rentrer chez ses amis à pied.

— Lindy ! chuchota-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Lindy, j'ai besoin de toi !

Son Elfe apparut dans un crac sonore qui la fit grimacer. Voyant que personne ne venait, elle finit par poser le regard sur la créature aux yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis debout devant elle.

— Miss, fit Lindy en s'inclinant avec prudence. Que puis-je faire pour vous, miss ?

— Tu te souviens de la liste des invités pour le mariage ? J'avais tout noté sur plusieurs feuilles de parchemins. Les noms, les liens avec la famille, les problèmes qu'ils auraient pu causer, mais surtout les adresses ! Il me faut cette liste, Lindy, tu m'entends ? Tu pourrais me la retrouver ?

— Bien sûr, miss, assura l'Elfe. Elle est au manoir, je peux vous l'amener immédiatement.

— Fais vite.

Un autre craquement retentit lorsque l'Elfe disparut. Nerveuse, Daphné se mordit la lèvre et colla son oreille contre le battant de bois. Heureusement, personne dans le café ne semblait soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

— Voilà, miss.

Daphné se retourna et saisit avec fébrilité les parchemins que son Elfe lui tendait. D'un geste vif, elle fit défiler plusieurs pages, jusqu'à atterrir sur le nom des Goldstein. Elle parcourut la ligne qui les concernait, soulagée de constater qu'elle possédait bien leur adresse. Parfait. Ils habitaient à Londres. Elle pourrait les rejoindre sans problème.

— Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, miss ?

— Oui, répondit Daphné en lui tendant brusquement la liasse de parchemins. Remet ça à sa place, je ne souhaite pas que ma mère pique une crise en s'apercevant de sa disparition. Et tant que tu y es, prends toutes les affaires que je possède au manoir. Sans exception. Et entasse-les dans ma chambre chez Pansy et Théo, je rangerais plus tard.

— Vous êtes sûre, miss ? demanda Lindy, l'air perplexe.

— Oui, fais ce que je te dis, s'impatienta-t-elle. Et si tu le veux, après cela, tu seras libre.

Les yeux de l'Elfe s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Daphné se rattrapa comme elle put lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Les Elfes aimaient tellement leur condition d'esclavage que c'en devenait navrant.

— Ou tu pourras rester au service de mes parents au manoir. En tout cas, tu n'auras plus aucune obligation envers moi. Maintenant fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

— Bien, miss, bredouilla Lindy en s'inclinant une ultime fois devant celle qui fut sa maîtresse.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparue, Daphné se sentit soulagée. Depuis toute petite, Lindy s'était toujours occupé d'elle. Elle obéissait aux moindres de ses désirs et ne la laissait rien faire seule. À présent elle se sentait libre. Elle allait pouvoir apprendre à vivre correctement, sans personne qui réparerait les bêtises derrière elle, telle une vraie personne adulte. Ce n'était pas gagné, elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais bizarrement, elle en avait très envie. Comme savoir faire le café par exemple.

Le cœur soulagé d'un poids, Daphné déverrouilla la porte des toilettes avant de transplaner. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle apparaissait dans l'ombre d'un porche abandonné. Perpendiculairement à la ruelle vide dans laquelle elle venait d'atterrir se trouvait Kensington Road. Elle s'empressa de gagner l'artère plus fréquentée, et se mêla au flot de londoniens qui flânaient sur le trottoir.

Londres avait toujours été une ville active, où la jeune femme aimait se promener quand elle n'avait rien à faire, se moquant gentiment des gens affairés qui traversaient les trottoirs en bousculant tout le monde. Mais lors d'été chaud comme celui-ci, les habitants de la capitale devenaient subitement mous et inactifs, comme si on leur avait retiré toute énergie. Au contraire, les flots de touristes qui arrivaient continuellement envahissaient les rues, surexcités et brandissant leurs appareils photos. Comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Une moue sur le visage, Daphné allongea l'allure, bousculant quelques promeneurs. Elle ne supportait pas tous ces touristes collants et souriants, qui semblaient exploser de bonheur en voyant Big Ben. Ridicule. Elle se fit d'ailleurs accoster par un jeune homme espagnol, qui lui demanda dans un anglais approximatif où se trouvait le Royal Albert Hall. Elle l'expédia d'un geste de main rapide, peu désireuse de se faire embarquer dans ce flirt ridicule. Déçu, l'espagnol la regarda s'éloigner, sa bande de copains se moquant ouvertement de lui dans son dos.

Exaspérée par cette attitude infantile, Daphné avait déjà repris sa route. D'un pas rapide, elle tourna en direction de Sloane Square, laissant Hyde Park derrière elle. Une fois arrivée au square, elle obliqua dans Lower Sloane Street, pour gagner enfin un quartier non loin de la Tamise une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle était enfin arrivée dans la rue où habitaient les Goldstein et tourna d'un pas vif dans Ebury Bridge Road.

Les poings serrés d'appréhension, Daphné jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se traitant intérieurement de parano. Elle aurait peut-être du prévenir quelqu'un de ce qu'elle allait faire. Tant pis, c'était trop tard pour renoncer ! Cette petite promenade en ville lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Voilà un bon bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas baladée dans Londres. Mais tout son stress était revenu lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant l'immeuble des Goldstein.

Les mains moites, elle prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur le bouton à côté du nom qui l'intéressait. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut Anthony qui décrocha. Son ton revêche indiquait une mauvaise humeur pas très rassurante.

— C'est Daphné Greengrass, fit-elle d'une voix claire et légèrement tremblante. Ma sœur m'a demandé de rapporter à Laurence le collier qu'elle a oublié au mariage.

Un silence. Daphné attendit la sentence, le souffle court. Elle devait absolument entrer si elle voulait savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.

— Deuxième étage, première porte à gauche, finit par lâcher Anthony.

Un grésillement indiqua qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Daphné entra dans le luxueux immeuble, le cœur étreint par l'appréhension. Elle s'assura que sa baguette se trouvait bien à portée de main, puis monta les escaliers en respirant profondément pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au deuxième étage, la porte d'un des appartements s'ouvrit. Elle déglutit et força ses lèvres à arborer un sourire jovial tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

Anthony Goldstein se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, la porte fermée à demi derrière lui, la main sur la poignée comme s'il s'apprêtait à la congédier d'un moment à l'autre. Si Daphné ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu dire qu'il avait une attitude presque affable et accueillante. Un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, une posture détendue. Seuls ses yeux démentaient son attitude. Froids, presque calculateurs. Elle en avait des frissons dans le dos. Et pourtant, elle avait vu des choses bien pires pendant la guerre.

— Salut Anthony, tu vas bien ? s'exclama Daphné d'un faux ton enjoué.

— Oui, parfait, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu as le collier de Laurence ?

— Euh... oui, affirma-t-elle, prise de court.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en vienne si rapidement à la raison de sa venue. Elle devait impérativement trouver un moyen d'entrer. Énervée par son manque d'idée en la matière alors qu'elle était censée être à Serpentard pour sa ruse, elle se mordit les lèvres avec force sous le regard étonné d'Anthony, qui ne fit heureusement aucun commentaire.

— Tu peux me le donner ? Je vais lui rendre.

— Je peux lui donner en main propre, ça ne me dérange pas, bredouilla Daphné, sentant ses joues se colorer de rose. Et puis, j'avais envie de la voir, pour discuter un petit peu.

Elle vit les doigts de Goldstein se crisper sur le battant de la porte, et ses mâchoires se contracter. Tendue comme un arc, elle attendit patiemment que l'orage passe. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme sembla se calmer. Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres, Daphné entra et suivit le couloir derrière son hôte jusqu'à un salon banal et sans aucune âme. Pas de photos au-dessus de la cheminée, si propre que c'en était terrifiant, des meubles à l'aspect plus esthétique que confortable.

— Laurence, appela Anthony d'une voix légèrement grinçante. Daphné est là !

La rousse au grand nez entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle semblait également un peu effrayée, comme si une explosion allait avoir lieu. Essayant de faire bonne figure, Daphné laissa un sourire éclairer son visage et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

— Laurence ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !

— Moi aussi..., bredouilla la jeune femme en lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Avec plaisir ! répondit Daphné en accentuant son faux sourire, ignorant le toussotement explicite d'Anthony dans son dos. Je vais t'aider ! Où est la cuisine ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle s'aventura dans le couloir, l'entraînant derrière elle. Voyant qu'elle résistait, elle tira sur son poignet et renchérit :

— Ton mari attendra bien cinq petites minutes qu'on prépare le thé, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Laurence la suivit après avoir jeté un ultime coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Daphné l'imita discrètement, captant l'image d'un Anthony plus en colère que jamais. Le teint rouge brique, il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Lorsque les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Daphné perdit son sourire faussement enjoué et regarda son hôtesse avec le plus grand sérieux. Soudain gênée par ce regard, Laurence se détourna et sortit un service à thé d'un placard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme thé ? Menthe, bergamote, fruits rouges ?

— Juste la vérité, fit gravement Daphné en croisant les bras. Est-ce qu'il te bat ?

Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine, pesant. Les mains de Laurence se crispèrent sur la boîte en bois qu'elle tenait. Les yeux baissés, elle sembla rassembler son courage.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, finit-elle enfin par lâcher.

Daphné poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas la vérité ? Ça ne lui coûtait absolument rien, pourtant.

— Je peux t'aider, tu sais. Mais seulement si tu me dis la vérité.

— Tu prends de la menthe donc ? l'interrompit Laurence, dans une pathétique tentative de changer de conversation.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux et que tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? s'emporta Daphné en décroisant ses bras, excédée. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mon regard ou de celui des autres, ni à avoir honte ! Tu n'es qu'une victime dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire comme ça à la fin ?

Essoufflée, elle se tut. Mais l'autre ne disait toujours rien, elle ne la regardait pas. Énervée de cette passivité, Daphné finit par s'avancer vers elle. Elle l'empoigna par les épaules et la força à la regarder.

— Si tu révèles ce qu'il t'a fait, il sera emprisonné, et toi tu seras libre ! Alors parle-moi !

— Non ! protesta Laurence en la repoussant, les yeux écarquillés de peur et la voix presque hystérique. J'ai peur... j'ai trop peur... Il me terrifie...

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un sanglot étranglé. Se sentant mal à l'aise, Daphné laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs. Laurence réprima presque aussitôt les pleurs qui montaient le long de sa gorge. Elle devait avoir l'habitude. Elle essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, puis fixa de nouveau son attention sur le service à thé. Elle semblait reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions et oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

— Alors ? Tu prendras bien de la menthe ?

Éberluée par son attitude, Daphné secoua la tête, presque écœurée. Si Laurence ne voulait pas lui donner de preuve, elle allait la sortir de là par n'importe quel moyen, même si c'était contre son gré. D'un geste décidé, elle saisit la manche longue de son pull et la remonta d'un coup sec. Rien que sur son avant-bras s'étalaient d'énorme**s** hématomes vraiment pas beau à voir, sûrement dû à des coups de pieds ou de poings. Les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, Laurence s'arracha à son étreinte, rabattant brusquement sa manche sur ses blessures.

— Je me demandais ce qui vous prenait autant de temps, fit une voix froide dans leur dos.

Daphné fit volte-face aussi vite qu'elle le put, et eut une véritable sueur froide en voyant Goldstein debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'était pas furieux, non, cette fois, il avait l'air d'avoir atteint un seuil autrement plus important que la fureur. Il bloquait la seule sortie de la pièce et s'avançait vers elle tel un prédateur, une aura de violence et d'agressivité émanant de chacun de ses gestes.

Daphné entendit Laurence avoir un petit gémissement plaintif derrière elle. Presque par automatisme, elle la poussa derrière elle dans une attitude protectrice, faisant naître un sourire malsain sur les lèvres de Goldstein.

— Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Laurence, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse que Daphné ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Si jamais tu parlais de ça à quelqu'un, je devrais sévir.

D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de son invitée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, celle-ci ne doutait pas de ce qui les attendait. Un sort d'amnésie pour elle, et l'histoire était réglée. Pour Laurence, une longue existence de coups, de blessures, de terreurs, dont jamais personne ne soupçonnerait l'existence. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Minute... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était idiote ! Elle avait complètement oublié sa baguette ! Se maudissant intérieurement pour sa stupidité, Daphné n'eut qu'à tourner le poignet pour que sa baguette tombe dans sa main. Prévoyante, elle l'avait dissimulé dans la manche de son pull, se doutant qu'il arriverait quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

— Espérons que tu n'oublieras pas trop de choses, ironisa Anthony en se préparant à jeter son sort. Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les sortilèges d'amnésie.

Daphné eut un petit sourire supérieur qui sembla le déstabiliser. Il fronça des sourcils un instant, hésitant devant cette attitude étrange. Ce fut un instant de trop.

Avec une rapidité étonnante, Daphné poussa Laurence sur le sol pour qu'elle ne soit pas la cible d'un sort raté et lança un Stupéfix. Elle était contente de voir qu'il lui restait quelques rudiments de combat. Depuis la guerre, les duels de ce genre s'étaient grandement espacés. Malheureusement, l'éclair rouge manqua Goldstein de peu. Le jeune homme s'était jeté sur le côté au dernier moment, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre.

Avant que Daphné n'ait pu jeter le moindre sort, Anthony répliqua et s'ensuivit un combat plus ou moins égal. Tandis que la jeune femme commençait à fatiguer, l'autre devenait de plus en plus agressif, donnant à ses sorts encore plus de puissance. Goldstein réussit finalement à envoyer un Stupéfix en pleine poitrine à son adversaire.

Les yeux écarquillés, maudissant sa défaite, Daphné tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa sur le carrelage, le corps douloureux. Elle entendit Goldstein avoir un petit rire méprisant. Elle sentit qu'il s'approchait, ses chaussures couinant sur le carrelage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la surplombait, l'air ravi. Daphné fut quand même contente de voir qu'il avait l'arcade sourcilière coupée et qu'il saignait du nez. Au moins, elle s'était bien battue.

Victorieux, Goldstein donna un coup de pied dans sa main, envoyant valdinguer sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il se pencha vers elle et la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, semblant savourer ce moment.

— Vous, les femmes, vous êtes toutes les même, susurra-t-il d'une voix un peu essoufflée. Toujours à tromper, à manipuler votre entourage. Vous êtes le mal absolu.

Ne prêtant qu'une oreille à son discours d'illuminé, Daphné sentait ses doigts et ses orteils fourmiller. Dans quelques secondes, elle retrouverait sa mobilité. Si seulement il pouvait parler encore un peu... Quel idiot d'avoir utilisé un simple Stupéfix ! Avec un Petrificus Totalus, elle aurait été immobilisé jusqu'à recevoir le contre sort, tandis que dans ce cas-là... Elle pouvait s'estimer plutôt chanceuse étant donné la situation.

— Sous vos airs innocent**s** de sainte-nitouche, vous êtes si mauvaises...

Le visage déformé par une grimace amère, il serra ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Le souffle coupé, Daphné, qui avait enfin retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement, ne put s'en servir que pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler. Mais alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir dans cette cuisine, l'emprise de Goldstein de relâcha. Il s'éloigna, presque pensif, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

— Il est normal qu'on vous rende la monnaie de votre pièce. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir oublier tout ça, je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard.

L'air malsain, il leva sa baguette. Daphné ferma les yeux, attendant que ses souvenirs s'effacent. Elle n'avait plus aucune combativité, et elle n'était pas aussi stupide que les Gryffondor pour affronter en face ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais alors que Goldstein prononçait la première syllabe du sortilège, la jeune femme sentit une bourrasque souffler sur son visage et un corps lourd s'affaisser à côté du sien.

Prudente, Daphné ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. À sa grande surprise, Goldstein était étalé à côté d'elle, face contre terre. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Étonnée, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle comprit mieux la cause de cette immobilité. Laurence, les yeux écarquillés tels ceux d'un hibou, brandissait la baguette de Daphné d'une main tremblante.

Bouche bée par ce soudain retournement de situation, celle-ci se leva tant bien que mal et s'éloigna de Goldstein. Elle rejoignit prudemment Laurence, qui semblait en état de choc. Avec des gestes doux et lents, elle lui ôta la baguette des mains et lui saisit le poignet.

— Allez viens, dit-elle avec douceur, prenant des précautions comme pour manipuler une fiole en cristal. Partons d'ici.

— Il va me tuer, gémit Laurence en tremblant encore plus fort. Quand il se réveillera, il me battra à mort. Il sera furieux...

— Il ne te fera riensi nous partons, fit Daphné d'un ton pragmatique, jetant un regard inquiet à Goldstein par-dessus son épaule.

— Non, il me retrouvera, et après ce sera encore pire... Je ne peux pas lui échapper, couina la rousse, totalement terrifiée.

Derrière Daphné, Goldstein commençait déjà à remuer. Il poussa un grognement de douleur qui fit sursauter les deux femmes. Pressée par la situation, Daphné finit par empoigner l'autre par le coude et la traîna de force jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle la fit dévaler les escaliers, ne prenant pas compte de ses gémissements de terreur plaintifs. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle l'entraîna à l'abri des regards, derrière des buissons épais.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, protesta faiblement Laurence en résistant à peine. Il me retrouvera.

— Et moi je te dis que non, répondit fermement Daphné. Laisse-toi faire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle lui serra le coude encore plus fort et l'entraîna dans son transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles atterrissaient dans une rue bien particulière de Pré-au-lard. Étonnée, Laurence jetait des regards craintifs autour d'elle et se laissa entraîner par Daphné vers une petite maison du milieu de la rue.

— Je ne peux pas t'héberger chez moi pour le moment, lui expliqua-t-elle en toquant à la porte. Tu habiteras chez mon ami en attendant.

— Daphné !

Sur ce cri de plaisir, la petite Shelly avait ouvert la porte et serrait déjà les genoux de la jeune femme entre ses petits bras.

— Salut la puce, fit gentiment Daphné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On peut entrer ?

— Bien sûr, intervint Michael en arrivant, les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

Daphné emmena Laurence vers le salon, où leur hôte leur servit le thé qu'elles n'avaient pu boire à l'appartement des Goldstein. Voulant s'entretenir un peu seule avec son ami, Daphné s'adressa à l'adorable petite fille.

— Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi maintenant, Shelly, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Je dois demander quelque chose à ton oncle.

— Mais je voulais te montrer mes nouvelles poupées, fit la petite avec une moue de déception.

— Je viendrais les voir après, si tu veux. Mais tu peux toujours demander à mon amie Laurence de jouer avec toi, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.

Shelly se tourna vers la rousse, qui serrait sa tasse de thé dans **s**es mains en regardant furtivement le décor avec appréhension. La petite sembla faire une évaluation rapide, puis sa moue disparue et elle demanda à Laurence de jouer avec elle, yeux larmoyants à l'appui. Un peu confuse, la jeune femme finit par accepter, poussée par Michael et Daphné. Lorsque ceux-ci furent enfin seuls, Daphné se tourna vers son ami.

— Tu as encore quelque chose à me demander, supposa Michael avec un fin sourire en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je t'écoute.

— C'est un peu délicat, soupira Daphné en vérifiant que Shelly et Laurence ne les entendaient pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ton conseil du mariage et je suis allé voir Goldstein...

— Daphné...

— Laisse-moi finir. J'ai réussi à sortir Laurence de là. Il la battait vraiment**,** Michael. Il est vraiment affreux. Seulement, il y a un petit problème.

— Je m'en doutais..., soupira Michael avec résignation.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, se vexa Daphné en reposant sa tasse de thé. Elle n'a nulle part où habiter et n'a pas d'argent. Alors je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de l'héberger quelques temps.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Daphné attendait la réponse du mage, certaine qu'il accepterait de toute manière. Michael regardait attentivement Laurence, qui semblait reprendre un peu de couleur en jouant avec Shelly. Il finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme en face de lui, l'air intrigué.

— Je suis bien évidemment d'accord avec le fait qu'elle vienne habiter ici, pendant le temps qu'elle voudra, ça m'est égal. Mais je me demande... pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange, mais je me pose la question.

— Parce que je me suis dit que vivre ici, dans cette ambiance, lui ferait du bien, expliqua Daphné, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres en regardant la petite fille jouer. Shelly lui redonnera du baume au cœur, même sans vraiment le faire exprès. Cette petite est adorable. Elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente, et je suis sûre qu'elle peut faire encore un tas de miracles. Elle est tellement exceptionnelle. J'espère que Laurence arrivera à s'éloigner un petit peu de sa vie d'avant grâce à elle. Et en plus, Goldstein ne pensera jamais à la trouver ici.

— A ce propos..., l'interrompit Michael, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec lui ?

— Laurence a traversé assez d'épreuves comme cela, soupira Daphné en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. J'irais moi-même au Ministère cet après-midi pour entamer les démarches d'enquête et de divorce. S'ils ont besoin d'elle je viendrais la chercher ici, mais je vais essayer de lui éviter le plus possible d'affronter ça.

— Si tu veux faire tout ça avant ce soir, tu devrais partir immédiatement, lui suggéra son ami.

Daphné acquiesça, un peu fatiguée. Affronter toutes ces paperasseries l'épuisait d'avance, mais elle devait bien à Laurence de s'occuper de tout ça. Résolue, elle se leva, ce qui alerta immédiatement Shelly. La petite se précipita vers elle, s'accrocha à ses jambes et la supplia de rester encore un peu. Avec des gestes très délicats, Daphné s'arracha à son étreinte et lui promit de revenir le plus tôt possible.

— J'ai des choses très importantes à faire cet après-midi, Shelly, dit-elle avant d'embrasser la petite sur le front. Et puis, Laurence pourra s'amuser avec toi.

— Je reste ? s'étonna celle-ci en s'approchant.

— Oui, lui répondit Daphné pendant que Michael prenait sa nièce dans ses bras. Tu habiteras ici le temps que tu voudras. Je m'occupe d'aller au Ministère et de tout régler. Alors**,** tu te reposes et tu ne t'inquiètes de rien, compris ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? On ne se connaissait même pas **!**

Daphné haussa les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle serra Laurence dans ses bras, lui répéta de se reposer et de ne penser à rien, puis elle retourna à l'entrée, raccompagnée par Michael. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna, pensant à une dernière chose.

— Au fait, est-ce que tu pourras l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse ? Une fois qu'elle sera entièrement remise. Il faudrait lui racheter une baguette magique, je suis persuadée que Goldstein lui a confisqué et elle n'est pas prête de la récupérer. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Si tu veux je te rembourserais.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Michael. Et puis, Shelly sera contente. Elle a toujours adoré le Chemin de Traverse.

— Merci encore, Mike.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Elle transplana ensuite dans la ruelle de Londres où se trouvait l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère. Depuis la fin de la guerre, rien n'avait véritablement changé à ce niveau-là. Il fallait toujours passer par cette cabine téléphonique en fin d'âge.

Pressée, Daphné entra dans la cabine, tapa le numéro indiqué etdéclina son identité et la raison de sa venue pour enfin s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du Ministère. Une fois arrivée dans le grand atrium, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la cohue d'employés qui s'affairaient et pénétra dans l'un des ascenseurs grinçants. Elle se retrouva coincée fond, entre un sorcier aux cheveux gras plongé dans un parchemin, et une vieille femme myope qui clignait des yeux derrière ses énormes lunettes.

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin à l'étage des Aurors, Daphné fut soulagée de s'extraire de la cabine. D'un pas rapide, elle gagna le quartier des chasseurs de mages noirs. Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'arrestation des derniers Mangemorts, ceux-ci n'avaient plus grand chose à faire. Il restait bien quelques obscures affaires, mais très peu étaient concernés. Résultat : la plupart s'occupaient de petites affaires considérées sans importance, les rendant beaucoup plus souples que lorsqu'ils poursuivaient des Mangemorts.

Refusant que son affaire soit traitée par un incapable, Daphné se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau marqué « Harry Potter ». Sans attendre d'avoir été invitée, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière dans un claquement définitif. Étonné, la Sauveur du monde sorcier releva la tête du parchemin sur lequel il était penché. Lui non plus n'avait pas tellement changé depuis Poudlard. Bien évidemment, il semblait avoir mûri, être plus adulte. Mais il avait toujours ses lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front (bien que plus pâle qu'auparavant) et ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide, Potter, fit Daphné sans s'embarrasser de préambule touten prenant une chaise face à lui.

— Excusez-moi..., répondit l'Auror, l'air surpris. Qui êtes-vous ?

Daphné poussa un soupir exaspéré, se lamentant de la lenteur de l'esprit de Potter. Mais elle devait reconnaître que le Gryffondor était un Auror doué, alors elle devait prendre son mal en patience.

— Daphné Greengrass, Serpentard de la même année que toi. J'étais la petite amie de Drago pendant un temps et il vient de se marier avec ma sœur. Ça y est, tu te souviens de moi ?

— Euh... oui, finit par répondre Potter après une hésitation, l'air de se souvenir soudainement de qui elle était. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te rendrais service ?

— Parce que Poudlard est loin derrière nous et que nous devrions oublier nos anciennes querelles. Mais aussi parce que ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi mais pour une amie.

— Je suppose qu'on lui a dérobé son collier préféré, soupira Potter d'un ton morne en se replongeant dans son parchemin. Désolé, mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes attributions, adresse-toi à quelqu'un d'autre.

— C'est la femme d'Anthony Goldstein, Laurence, une autre Serpentard, poursuivit Daphné en ignorant la pique. Elle était battue par son mari.

Aussitôt, Potter sursauta et porta un regard plus attentif sur son interlocutrice.

— Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

— Un corps couverts de blessures et d'hématomes ainsi qu'une jeune femme terrifiée par la simple idée de se retrouver face à son mari. Il a aussi essayé de me lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie et a tenu des propos plus que misogynes. Ça te va ?

Les yeux plissés, Potter hocha la tête et saisit un parchemin vierge et une plume.

— Je t'écoute. Raconte-moi tout.

Daphné prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son récit. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait observé, notamment les attitudes étranges de Goldstein au mariage de sa sœur. Puis elle parla de sa visite chez le couple, des propos tenus par le jeune homme, des traumatismes importants que Laurence semblait avoir subie. Potter notait tout au fur et à mesure, consciencieux. Lorsque l'ancienne Serpentard se tue, il releva la tête de son parchemin et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je me suis adressée à toi car je savais que tu prendras ça au sérieux et que tu ferais quelque chose, fit résolument Daphné en affrontant son regard. Ai-je eu tort ?

— Pour commencer, je vais appréhender Goldstein avec un de mes collègues, répondit l'interrogerons, et s'il nie ces faits, tu devras repasser avec ton amie pour apporter des preuves solides et concrètes, dans ce cas-là, les blessures de ton amie, ainsi que des photos qui prouvent de son état. Au cas où elle se serait infligée cela après son arrestation, tu comprends. Ensuite, s'il continue de nier, nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser du Veritaserum. S'il s'avère qu'il est coupable, il aura droit à un procès devant le Magenmagot, où toi et ton amie devrez témoigner. Sous Veritaserum également. Je sais que tu fais tout cela pour épargner ce fardeau à cette... Laurence, mais sa présence est indispensable. S'il est envoyé à Azkaban, ce qui sera sûrement le cas si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, elle pourra alors entamer une procédure de divorce qui lui sera immédiatement accordée étant donné les circonstances. J'enverrais également deux ou trois Aurors perquisitionner le domicile des Goldstein. Ils en profiteront pour ramener ses affaires à ton amie chez ce... Michael, c'est bien ça ?

Daphné hocha la tête, éprouvant une reconnaissance infinie pour l'ancien Gryffondor.

— A Poudlard, dire ces mots m'aurait arraché la bouche, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire, mais maintenant je peux me permettre de les dire sans être damné par l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard. Alors, merci beaucoup Potter.

— Tu me remercieras une fois que Goldstein croupira à Azkaban.

— Je croyais que vous étiez amis avant ?

— Pas vraiment. Je t'envoie un hibou dès que j'ai besoin de toi.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Daphné fit un léger signe de tête et ressortit du bureau, le cœur plus léger. Elle fit le chemin inverse que lors de son arrivée, beaucoup plus calmement. Elle ne prit conscience de l'heure tardive que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de seulement une personne, une grande sorcière qui trimballait une pile branlante de parchemins.

Elle sortit du Ministère, par les cheminées destinées aux employés cette fois-ci (hors de question de s'enfermer encore une fois dans cette minuscule cabine téléphonique !), et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge pendue sur le bâtiment d'en face. Déjà vingt heures. Pansy et Théo devaient être inquiets.

Daphné s'empressa donc de transplaner jusqu'au manoir de ses amis, redoutant déjà leurs réactions. Et elle n'avait pas tort. À peine eut-elle franchie la porte d'entrée qu'une furie brune lui rentra dedans et l'étouffa dans son étreinte. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Pansy en sentant son gros ventre percuter le sien.

— Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! s'exclama la future mère, mi fâchée, mi soulagée. Où étais-tu ?

— J'accomplissais une bonne action, répondit simplement Daphné.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit le salon.

— Vous avez déjà mangé ? Parce que je meurs de faim !

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Pansy et Théo exigèrent plus d'explications. Daphné obtempéra de bonne grâce, consciente qu'ils avaient eu un peu peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Lorsqu'elle eut finie, son amie gronda qu'elle avait intérêt à ne plus jamais leur refaire un coup pareil, appuyée par un Théo assez mou. Soudain, alors qu'ils buvaient une gorgée de café, Pansy se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur son ventre, un air d'extase sur le visage.

— Il a bougé ! Il a donné un coup de pied !

— Quoi ?

Théo se redressa sur sa chaise, abandonnant sa posture affalée et son air endormi. Il semblait plus réveillé que jamais. Plein d'espoir, il plaqua sa main sur le ventre de sa femme, attendant le prochain coup. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, et le futur papa arbora une mine aussi ravie que son épouse.

Souhaitant les laisser seuls pour un moment aussi important que celui-là, Daphné eut un tendre sourire, leur souhaita bonne nuit avec discrétion et regagna sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, l'abattement la saisit. Elle avait complètement oublié que Lindy lui avait rapporté toutes ses affaires. Épuisée, elle se contenta de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire d'un coup de baguette. Elle rangerait le reste le lendemain.

Baillant à s'en arracher la mâchoire, elle se saisit d'une chemise de nuit et alla prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête pour dormir, elle glissa avec délice dans les draps, ignorant le désordre qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle était ravie d'avoir accompli ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Pour une fois qu'elle pensait aux autres et non à elle.

Daphné eut alors une pensée pour sa sœur, qui était avec Drago en lune de miel. Loin des préoccupations de son aînée, elle devait bien s'amuser. Elle plongea dans le sommeil en songeant à Astoria, le sourire aux lèvres. Et ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle s'endormit sans penser à Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ! Ce chapitre marque une petite pause en ce qui concerne la relation Daphné/Blaise, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Laurence dans cette situation. On revoit également la petite Shelly, j'espère que ça fera plaisir à certains ! :) D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, je songeais à écrire une fic sur ses aventures à Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'un projet pour l'instant, mais si vous êtes intéressés, faites le moi savoir pour que ça devienne vraiment concret (vous aurez un aperçu de Shelly ado dans l'épilogue). Et même si vous n'êtes pas intéressés, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! :)


	19. Inattendu

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Tout d'abord, j'aimerais adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lise, et à tous ceux qui me laissent une review. Chacune me touche beaucoup et me fait sourire, merci pour tout. Un merci tout particulier à ceux qui reviewe en anonyme : comme vous n'êtes pas inscrits, je ne peux pas vous remercier personnellement, ce qui est vraiment dommage. Bref, bonne lecture à tous (je sens que vous allez me détester pour la fin) ! :)

* * *

Lorsque Daphné se réveilla ce matin-là, elle avait une désagréable sensation de malaise. Elle se souvenait avoir fait un rêve particulièrement étrange, mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du moindre détail. Agacée, elle finit par repousser ses draps et se leva d'un bond énergique. Manque de chance, elle avait totalement oublié les cartons encore éparpillés dans la chambre et se cogna donc le pied dans l'un d'eux. Elle poussa une exclamation sonore et dû se rasseoir sur son lit pour se masser les orteils, une grimace sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama une voix paniquée dans son dos.

Daphné se retourna vers la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Théodore se tenait sur le seuil, la baguette brandie, les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et la chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air ahuri lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était totalement en sécurité.

— Je me suis juste cognée le pied, s'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu-sais-qui ressuscité en personne dans ma chambre peut-être ?

— Non, soupira Théo en secouant la tête, laissant retomber sa baguette le long de son flanc. Plutôt à Goldstein.

— Il a été arrêté par les Aurors, répliqua Daphné en haussant les épaules, pas plus inquiétée que ça.

Elle se leva, poussa le carton fautif avec son autre pied, et ouvrit son armoire pour prendre quelques vêtements. Elle avait dû être vraiment fatiguée la veille au soir pour avoir raté aussi lamentablement un sortilège de rangement aussi simple. Tous ses vêtements étaient entassés les uns sur les autres dans un joyeux désordre, tous dépliés ou roulés en boule. Secouant la tête, elle fouilla dans la pile avec acharnement jusqu'à retrouver sa petite robe d'été blanche qu'elle adorait.

— Et puis de toute façon, il va être envoyé à Azkaban. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter de ma sécurité.

— Il a été relâché ce matin, lâcha Théo en croisant les bras, observant attentivement sa réaction.

Daphné se figea immédiatement, à demi-courbée dans l'armoire à la recherche de sous-vêtements. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti, digérant lentement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lorsqu'elle eut intégré la dernière phrase, elle se releva brusquement et se tourna vers son ami, qui sursauta devant sa soudaine vivacité.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

— Bien sûr que si, répondit Théo sans même un sourire. Je suis allé au Ministère ce matin pour donner mes congés à mon directeur de Département, j'ai croisé Potter dans l'ascenseur. Je lui ai dit que tu m'avais tout raconté, et je lui ai demandé s'ils s'en sortaient avec Goldstein. Ils ont été obligés de le relâcher par manque de preuves solides. Il a apparemment fait une généreuse donation au Département des Mystères et le patron de Potter lui a ordonné de le relâcher.

Abasourdie, Daphné se laissa tomber sur son lit telle une masse.

— Quand je t'ai entendu crier en rentrant, j'ai fait le rapprochement et j'ai eu peur que Goldstein vienne se venger, termina Théo. Ce ne serait pas très malin de sa part, je l'admets, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment intelligent. Je te conseille de faire attention à toi. Tiens, ça doit être Potter.

Daphné secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur et suivit le regard de son ami. Un hibou venait de se poser devant sa fenêtre et tapait du bec contre le carreau. Elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir avant de saisir le rouleau qu'il tenait accroché à sa patte. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien d'une lettre de Potter. Il lui expliquait la situation, et lui demandait donc de se présenter au bureau des Aurors avec Laurence à onze heures.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Daphné en prenant une plume et de l'encre.

— Presque dix heures, répondit Théo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule du bureau.

Son amie le remercia d'un signe de tête et retourna le parchemin de Potter pour lui confirmer sa venue à l'heure dite. Lorsque le hibou se fut éloigné dans le ciel, elle se tourna vers Théo.

— Ce sera réglé au plus tard dans deux heures. Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi.

Elle lui claqua la porte de la salle de bains au nez alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle entrait dans la cuisine, fin prête. Elle salua Pansy, qui lui servit une tasse de café.

— Alors ? Ton bout de chou donne déjà des coups ? fit Daphné avec un petit sourire attendri en buvant une gorgée de café.

— Oui, il n'arrête pas, soupira son amie en caressant son gros ventre. Tiens, mets ta main ici !

Daphné allait protester, mais l'autre lui saisit le poignet et posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Il ne se passa rien. Un peu gênée, elle tenta de se dégager, mais Pansy lui jeta un regard impérieux et lui ordonna d'attendre quelques minutes. Effectivement, trente secondes plus tard, elle sentit un coup contre sa paume. Aussitôt, elle sentit l'émotion lui étreindre la gorge.

— Tu as senti ? chuchota Pansy avec tendresse en caressant son ventre.

Daphné ne put que hocher la tête, émue. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience qu'un petit être grandissait à l'intérieur de son amie. Comme si jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'y avait que vaguement pensé.

Lorsque la pendule sonna dix heures, Daphné se redressa brusquement, reprenant pied dans la réalité. Elle ôta sa main du ventre de Pansy et essuya une larme qui perlait au bout d'un cil. Elle reprit vite contenance, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Elle n'était même pas liée par le sang à cet enfant ! Son amie lui avait assurée qu'elle serait considérée comme sa tante, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge sous le regard attendri de Pansy, qui souriait avec douceur.

— Je dois y aller, je suis pressée. On se voit ce soir !

— Tu sors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

— Théo t'expliquera, je serais de retour en début d'après-midi.

Daphné embrassa son amie et quitta les lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait chez Michael. Sans prendre la peine de sonner, elle entra dans la maison et ôta ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le salon. Elle resta quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant d'un air attendri la petite Shelly qui faisait prendre le thé à ses poupées, Laurence à côté d'elle.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi tôt, fit remarquer une voix dans son dos.

— Une urgence imprévue, soupira Daphné en se retournant vers son ami.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Michael lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui expliquer la situation, elle entendit un cri de joie dans son dos. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner à nouveau que la petite Shelly percutait ses genoux et la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces.

— Tu es revenue ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement.

— Oui, tu as dit que tu voulais me montrer ta nouvelle poupée.

Un sourire de pur bonheur éclaira le visage de la petite. Apparemment très heureuse, elle saisit la main de Daphné et la tira vers son coin de jeux. Elle lui ordonna de rester là et partit en courant dans sa chambre pour chercher davantage de jouets. La jeune femme en profita pour saluer Laurence et lui demander comment elle allait. La rousse haussa les épaules sans un mot.

— Il a été arrêté ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en regardant ailleurs.

— C'est pour ça que je suis là, répondit Daphné avec douceur.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu approfondir ses explications, Shelly revenait, les bras pleins de jouets. Elle lâcha le tout devant elles et leur présenta ses nouvelles peluches. Les deux jeunes femmes se prêtèrent au jeu, Daphné surveillant régulièrement l'heure. Heureusement, la petite ne remarqua pas son inattention, beaucoup trop ravie de sa présence.

Un peu avant onze heures, Daphné se leva pour partir. Elle affronta une fois de plus les yeux larmoyants de Shelly, qui fut encore plus triste lorsqu'elle apprit que Laurence partait aussi pour au moins une heure. Cette dernière semblait plus que surprise, et un peu apeurée. Michael dû prendre sa nièce dans les bras pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent partir. Daphné le remercia d'un signe de tête, et entraîna la rousse à l'extérieur.

Sans un mot, elle la fit transplaner dans la ruelle devant la cabine téléphonique du Ministère. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, lorsqu'elles commencèrent à descendre sous terre, Laurence demanda d'une petite voix ce qui se passait. Daphné attendit qu'elles soient arrivées dans l'atrium pour lui répondre.

— Comme tu le sais, j'ai été voir les Aurors hier pour qu'ils s'occupent de Goldstein. Je me suis adressée à Potter pour être sûre que le dossier soit bien traité.

Tout en parlant, Daphné entraînait Laurence vers les ascenseurs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule de l'accueil. Onze heures pile. Elles allaient arriver en retard. Elle se mit à marcher encore plus vite, tirant la rousse par le poignet pour la faire avancer plus vite.

— Les Aurors ont arrêté Goldstein hier soir, je crois. Ils l'ont interrogé, mais lorsque Potter a dit à son patron ce qu'il se passait, il est devenu furieux et lui a ordonné de le relâcher.

— Quoi ? couina Laurence en sursautant. Tu veux dire qu'il est en liberté ?

— Oui, affirma Daphné en la poussant dans un ascenseur presque vide, occupé par un sorcier lisant le journal. Il aurait apparemment donné beaucoup d'argent pour financer les recherches du Département des Mystères. Il est protégé par la hiérarchie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Potter m'a donné rendez-vous à onze heures pour établir les preuves. Avec le dossier qu'il va monter, je suis sûre que Goldstein sera bientôt sous les verrous !

Le silence s'installa dans la cabine. En voyant Laurence trembler, Daphné se sentit un peu embarrassée. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de choses. Gênée, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la rousse, et pria pour vite arriver à l'étage des Aurors.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes entraient dans le bureau de Potter. Celui-ci, la mine sombre, leur fit signe de s'asseoir après les avoir salué d'un signe de tête. En voyant que Laurence commençait à vraiment stresser, Daphné ne put s'empêcher de lui serrer la main pour la réconforter. Elles attendirent en silence que Potter entame la conversation. L'ancien Gryffondor sortit un parchemin et une plume, puis les regarda enfin.

— Nous avons un gros problème, commença-t-il.

— Oui, on est au courant, l'interrompit Daphné un peu sèchement. Théo m'a tout raconté.

Potter hocha la tête et porta son regard sur Laurence. Il la détailla attentivement, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

— Pour éviter qu'il ne soit relâché à cause de ses relations avec mes patrons, nous devons monter un dossier béton, fit l'Auror avec sérieux. Il me faut des preuves. Nous en avons déjà récolté un certain nombre au domicile des Goldstein, mais il nous faut le témoignage de son épouse.

Laurence eut un bref hochement de tête, les mains crispées. Daphné essayait de la rassurer le plus possible, mais le regard scrutateur de Potter ne l'aidait vraiment pas. À son grand soulagement, il finit par se détourner et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortant deux objets qu'il posa devant elles. Le premier était une fiole contenant un liquide transparent, que la jeune femme identifia comme du Veritaserum. Le deuxième était un étrange boitier noir avec des boutons sur le côté. Voyant son regard interrogateur, Potter s'expliqua.

— Ton amie va devoir boire trois gouttes de Veritaserum. Je lui poserais des questions sur notre affaire, en enregistrant l'interrogatoire avec cet appareil.

— C'est Moldu ? demanda Daphné en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui, mais ils ont été modifié pour que nous puissions les utiliser dans l'enceinte du Ministère sans être perturbés par des ondes magiques.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un peu impatiente que tout soit fini. Voyant cela, Potter ouvrit la fiole de potion et jeta un coup d'œil à Laurence. Cette dernière confirma son accord en hochant le menton, l'air anxieuse. L'Auror lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche, puis, lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, versa trois gouttes précisément sur sa langue. La jeune femme avala, son regard se vida, les traits de son visage se détendirent dans une expression lointaine. Après un toussotement, Potter mit son appareil en marche. Assise sur sa chaise, Daphné se tendit. Elle espérait qu'à la fin de l'entretien, tout serait enfin terminé.

— M'entendez-vous Mrs Goldstein ?

— Oui, répondit Laurence d'une voix monocorde.

Daphné profita du bref silence qui suivit pour jeter un regard noir à Potter. L'appeler par son nom de femme mariée était plutôt de mauvais goût vu les circonstances. Mais l'Auror l'ignora et poursuivit.

— Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

— Pour témoigner contre mon mari, Anthony Goldstein.

— Bien. Est-ce qu'il vous battait ?

— Oui, tous les jours. Lorsqu'il n'était pas content après une journée de travail qui s'était mal passée, lorsque je faisais quelque chose qu'il jugeait incorrect, il me frappait. Quand nous sortions en public, il me donnait des règles très précises à suivre et entrait dans une colère noire lorsque je ne lui obéissais pas.

— Vous n'aviez pas de baguette pour vous défendre ? interrogea Potter, les sourcils froncés.

— Il me l'avait confisqué et cassé en deux. Il aimait avoir du pouvoir sur moi.

— Est-ce qu'il vous torturait à l'aide de sortilèges ?

— Il ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois. Il était dans une rage folle. On lui avait refusé une promotion au travail. C'est moi qui ai récupéré sa colère.

Daphné vit les mains de Potter se crisper sur son bureau. Elle-même n'avait pas eu conscience de l'ampleur de l'évènement. Toute l'horreur que Laurence avait vécue lui donnait le tournis.

— Quand tout cela a-t-il commencé ? interrogea Potter, maîtrisant sa voix.

— Après le divorce de ses parents, répondit Laurence d'une voix toujours aussi monocorde. Nous étions allés chez eux pour notre déjeuner mensuel. Nous avons surpris sa mère dans le canapé avec son amant. Anthony s'est empressé de tout raconter à son père. Depuis ce jour, il déteste les femmes, il les trouve viles et malsaines, comme si nous étions toutes pareilles. Il me rabaissait tout le temps. Il me disait souvent que les femmes n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. J'ai toujours été persuadée qu'il se vengeait ainsi. Il avait toujours adoré son père, et voir sa mère ainsi l'a fait devenir un homme violent.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Potter essaya de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. De son côté, Daphné tentait d'endiguer le flot de colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle sentit sa main se crisper autour des doigts de la rousse, qui ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle se força à relâcher sa main et posa les siennes sur ses genoux.

— Voulez-vous entamer une procédure de divorce dès maintenant ?

— Oui, je veux me détacher de ce monstre, murmura Laurence.

— Je crois que ce sera largement suffisant.

Potter fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit une autre fiole. Il en versa trois gouttes dans la bouche de Laurence, qui retrouva le contrôle de sa langue. Un peu perdue, elle jeta un regard à Daphné, qui lui serra la main dans l'espoir de la soutenir, presque automatiquement. Potter arrêta l'appareil Moldu en appuyant sur un autre bouton. Il ne dit rien durant plusieurs secondes, semblant reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Sans ajouter un mot, l'ancien Gryffondor saisit ensuite une note de service, qu'il envoya d'un coup de baguette dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, semblant courir vers les ascenseurs.

— Cette fois, il ne sera pas relâché, vous pouvez en être sûres, dit Potter d'une voix sombre.

— Merci, chuchota Laurence, les larmes aux yeux.

— Si vous voulez entamer une procédure de divorce, vous devez vous rendre au second étage.

La rousse hocha la tête et se leva, suivie de Daphné. Celle-ci s'attarda un petit peu plus longtemps, tandis que l'autre sortait dans le couloir.

— Merci beaucoup, Potter, dit-elle avec reconnaissance. Vraiment. Merci.

— Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, nos querelles sont derrière nous. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné de vous avoir laissé sans rien faire.

Daphné eut un sourire, que Potter lui rendit. À cet instant, elle se demanda si à sa place, elle lui aurait accordé son aide. Sûrement pas. Ou en tout cas, pas avant que tout cela n'arrive. Les dernières épreuves avaient au moins eu le mérite de la faire grandir.

Une note entra en volant dans le bureau. Daphné choisit ce moment pour partir, il devait avoir du travail. Elle sourit une dernière fois, salua l'ancien Gryffondor, puis sortit dans le couloir rejoindre Laurence. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au deuxième étage, comme leur avait conseillé l'Auror. Elles furent reçues par une vieille sorcière minuscule mais très aimable, qui se jura de mener leur dossier à son terme le plus vite possible.

Après de longues minutes à remplir de la paperasse, Laurence et Daphné sortirent du Ministère à midi et demi. D'après les dires de la vieille femme, le divorce serait prononcé dans la semaine suivante étant donné les circonstances particulières. Avec un peu de chance, Goldstein serait enfermé à Azkaban depuis longtemps.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent chez Michael, le cœur un peu plus léger, et Daphné décida de rester déjeuner pour le plus grand bonheur de Shelly. La petite babilla tout le repas, se réjouissant de la présence de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci s'amusa énormément, ravie de retrouver cette ambiance détendue. À côté de Shelly, elle se sentait revivre. Elle discuta longuement avec Michael, puis suivit la petite au salon après le dessert pour jouer avec elle.

— Tiens Daphné, tu prends Chocolat, Minette et Lala ! Moi je prends les autres !

Enthousiaste, la petite installa poupées et peluches autour d'une petite table pour prendre le thé. Daphné s'amusa longuement avec elle, prenant des voix différentes pour chacun des jouets qu'elle avait. Elle savait que Shelly adorait lorsqu'elle imitait des voix. Laurence les rejoignit peu après, à la plus grande joie de la petite, qui n'avait pas souvent beaucoup de gens pour jouer avec elle.

Daphné n'arrivait pas à déterminer le moment qu'elle préféra le plus tellement elle s'amusa cet après-midi-là. Probablement celui ou Michael fut contraint par sa nièce à venir jouer avec elles, et que la petite se fâcha lorsqu'il employa une voix masculine pour ses précieuses poupées. Elle en avait beaucoup ri. Cette fraîcheur faisait tellement de bien qu'elle avait envie de rester ici. Mais elle devait rentrer avant que Pansy ne s'inquiète.

Heureusement pour Daphné, Shelly finit par s'endormir sur le tapis du salon. Soulagé, Michael la souleva doucement et la transporta à l'étage pour la coucher. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Laurence dormait aussi sur le canapé. Cette journée avait dû vraiment la fatiguer. Daphné l'embrassa sur le front, prise d'une soudaine tendresse. Elle suivit ensuite silencieusement Michael jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible, s'assurant au passage qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'aller acheter une baguette à Laurence, puis transplana après un dernier signe de main.

Il était à peine dix-neuf heures lorsque Daphné poussa la porte de la maison des Nott, mais elle s'attendait tout de même à des remontrances. À sa plus grande surprise, elle se retrouva face à un hall vide. Les sourcils froncés, elle se dirigea vers le salon, s'étonnant du silence qui régnait. Elle haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant Pansy et Théo, assis tous les deux sur le canapé, regardant une feuille de papier avec ravissement.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais vous avez la tête de deux idiots, fit remarquer Daphné en s'approchant.

— Regarde, Daphné ! s'exclama Pansy avec un immense sourire en tendant le papier à son amie, nullement offensée par sa pique.

De plus en plus intriguée, la jeune femme saisit ce qu'elle lui tendait et observa l'image. Elle la reconnut du premier coup pour en avoir vu une presque identique un mois plus tôt.

— Tu as été voir le Gynécomage aujourd'hui ? s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'échographie du petit bébé.

— Oui, Théo m'a accompagné, répondit Pansy, éblouissante. Tu te rends compte ? C'est notre bébé !

Heureuse pour eux, Daphné s'assit à leur côté et leur rendit le papier, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Ses deux amis semblaient sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. C'était vraiment touchant. Lorsqu'elle la regarda, le sourire de Pansy s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible.

— Maintenant que nous sommes tous les trois réunis et avec toute notre tête, on voudrait te faire notre demande officiellement, Daphné, commença Théo avec solennité.

— Désolée, mais je n'accepterais pas un ménage à trois, fit l'intéressée en souriant.

Mais les deux autres restèrent insensibles à la vanne. Pansy trépignait d'impatience.

— Nous voulons savoir si tu accepterais d'être la marraine de notre enfant ! s'exclama-t-elle, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Prise au dépourvue, Daphné ouvrit la bouche, imitant à la perfection un poisson hors de l'eau. Bien sûr, devenir marraine ne voulait pas dire devenir mère, mais elle aurait quand même à s'occuper d'un enfant. Elle n'aurait pas à l'éduquer, bien évidemment, mais elle doutait d'être à la hauteur. Néanmoins, les récents évènements l'avait fait grandir, et elle avait très envie de voir si elle en était capable. Voyant que ses amis attendaient une réponse, elle secoua la tête pour rassembler ses pensées.

— Oui, bien sûr, j'en serais ravie ! finit-elle par lâcher, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Ravie, Pansy la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Daphné rit et répondit à son étreinte, heureuse pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Elle finit par abandonner les futurs parents à leur bonheur et monta dans sa chambre. En attendant le dîner, elle rangea ses nombreuses affaires, flottant toujours sur un nuage. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, elle rejoignit ses amis au salon et ils se mirent tous à table pour dîner, des restes de sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

— Au fait, lança soudain Théodore après une longue conversation sur les bébés, vous ne m'avez toujours pas raconté l'histoire avec Blaise.

L'appétit coupé, Daphné repoussa son assiette et riva son regard sur la table de bois, gênée. Un lourd silence pesa quelques secondes, rompu de nouveau par Théo.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

— Je croyais que Pansy t'avait déjà tout dit, murmura Daphné en regardant autour d'elle pour éviter le regard de ses amis.

— Si tu veux, je peux le faire maintenant, fit son amie après un instant d'hésitation.

Daphné hocha brièvement le menton, avec l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Mais pourtant elle resta, durant toute la durée du récit de Pansy. Celle-ci n'omit aucun point, racontant avec minutie les évènements. La suggestion de Blaise à la fête de la Victoire, Daphné qui finissait par céder en oubliant sa fierté, leur déjeuner en tête-à-tête. Et leur plan bien sûr. Leur plan devenu si ridicule énoncé à voix haute. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

Honteuse, Daphné sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir du début à la fin. Comme si Blaise l'avait manipulé. Pansy aborda la partie plus délicate. Son renoncement, ses sentiments pour Blaise. Le lendemain de leur nuit ensemble fut le moment le plus difficile. Elle se sentait comme une gamine.

Lorsque le silence se fit enfin, Daphné attendit la sentence avec anxiété. Le bruit qui fusa lui sembla d'autant plus incongru au vu de la situation. Elle crut l'avoir imaginé. Mais non. Théodore avait bien explosé de rire. Et oui, il en pleurait presque, courbé en deux sur la table.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Ne pas tuer l'auteur si vous voulez avoir la suite, une fin sadique n'est pas une bonne raison pour un meurtre ! :) Des déclarations de guerres, des envies de meurtres, ou juste une question, c'est juste en bas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)


	20. Problèmes résolus plus ou moins

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Salut tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me donnent la patate ! :) Je poste ce chapitre en coup de vent, plus tôt que prévu parce que je me suis dit que c'était vraiment pas gentil de vous laisser mariner comme ça après la fin du chapitre précédent ! ^^ Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Daphné claqua violemment la porte derrière elle et s'effondra plus qu'elle ne s'allongea sur son lit. Elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, la honte et l'humiliation lui brûlant les joues. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Juste d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, comme si rien n'était arrivé. La réaction de Théodore l'avait plus meurtri qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Après l'avoir entendu rire à gorge déployée, Daphné était restée immobile quelques minutes, l'air de ne pas y croire. Puis elle avait quitté la pièce en coup de vent, avec l'envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre. Elle qui prenait Théo pour un ami, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle avait vaguement entendu Pansy crier sur son mari d'un air scandalisé, mais elle n'avait pas attendu sa justification pour claquer la porte de sa chambre et s'y enfermer pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Laurence, Blaise, Théo, Goldstein, Potter... Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête, la laissant étourdie et amorphe. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir, gagner quelques heures d'oubli. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour plonger dans le sommeil réparateur qui lui tendait les bras, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Peu désireuse d'affronter une conversation dans son état, elle fit semblant de dormir, recroquevillée dans une position fœtale, dos à la porte.

— Daphné, je sais que tu ne dors pas, lui dit Pansy depuis le seuil de la porte.

La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes, histoire de faire illusion. Mais son amie ne se laissa pas avoir et resta patiemment dans l'embrasure, attendant qu'elle se retourne. Avec un soupir, Daphné tourna la tête vers elle, prête à refuser tout ce qu'elle lui proposerait. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'expression de Pansy. Elle arborait un large sourire et semblait parfaitement heureuse. Cela lui fit un coup au cœur. Comme si son amie l'avait trahie. Comment pouvait-elle se moquer d'elle de la sorte ? Cette fois-ci, elle sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

— Tu devrais revenir dans le salon, tu n'as pas mangé de dessert, fit calmement Pansy, rayonnante.

Daphné lui tourna résolument le dos sans répondre. Elle se moquait d'elle, alors qu'elle se prétendait sa meilleure amie, et lui parlait de banalités inutiles ! Elle ferma hermétiquement les paupières, résolue à ne laisser aucune larme franchir cette barrière. Elle entendit Pansy soupirer dans son dos.

— Bon, Daphné, ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte ! Théo a quelque chose d'important à te dire.

— S'il veut encore se moquer de moi, je préfère encore aller dormir dehors, dit la jeune femme d'une voix rauque, se maudissant aussitôt pour ne pas avoir gardé le silence.

— Bien sûr que non, fit Pansy avec gentillesse. Je suis certaine que ce qu'il a à te dire te fera énormément plaisir. Allez, viens.

Mais Daphné ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors qu'elle allait demander à Pansy de la laisser tranquille et de ne plus insister, elle sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Un courant d'air au niveau des côtes...

— Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle furieusement en s'apercevant soudain que sa meilleure amie (ex-meilleure amie corrigea-t-elle mentalement) la faisait léviter à l'aide de sa baguette. Repose-moi tout de suite !

— Tu me remercieras plus tard, répliqua Pansy en la précédant dans le salon.

— Certainement pas ! Repose-moi ! Je veux quitter cette maison sur-le-champ !

Mais Pansy se contenta de la déposer délicatement sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupée durant le dîner avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Furieuse, Daphné tenta de se lever, mais l'autre brandit sa baguette dans sa direction d'un geste autoritaire.

— Assise ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'un air sévère. Ou je te ligote aux barreaux de cette chaise !

Prudente, Daphné se rassit, écumant toujours. À côté d'elle, Théo souriait tranquillement, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

— Si vous n'arrêtez pas maintenant votre petit numéro, gronda Daphné, je porte plainte dès que je mettrais un pas dehors !

Choquée, Pansy baissa sa baguette et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir mesuré à quel point son amie était hors d'elle.

— Tu porterais plainte contre tes meilleurs amis ? murmura-t-elle avec peine. Tu ferais ça ?

— Parce que tu trouves que vous êtes de véritables amis ? demanda Daphné, méprisante. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous moquer de moi depuis tout à l'heure !

Dès qu'elle eut dit cela, Pansy parut soulagée. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et sourit, l'air parfaitement détendue. Scandalisée, Daphné s'apprêtait à partir dans un numéro d'hystérie en bonne et due forme lorsque Théo posa la main sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, prête à le réprimander lui aussi.

— Calme-toi deux secondes et écoute-nous, Daph', dit-il avec tant de douceur que cela la laissa bouche bée.

— Il a quelque chose d'important à te dire, renchérit Pansy. Et on ne se moquait pas du tout de toi. Tu es notre amie, jamais on ne pourrait rire à tes dépends pour quelque chose qui te tient autant à cœur. Tu vas être soulagée en entendant ce qu'il a à te dire !

Daphné haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Mais elle avait retrouvé un semblant de calme et se cala sur sa chaise, avant de hocher la tête vers Théo pour qu'il commence. Satisfait, celui-ci lança un bref regard à sa femme avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Comme l'a dit Pansy, je ne me moquais absolument pas de toi. Si j'ai rigolé, c'est parce que vous vous êtes trompées sur toute la ligne ! Et vous voir tellement persuadée des faits m'a... amusé. Excuse-moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa.

— Comment ça « trompées sur toute la ligne » ? demanda Daphné, beaucoup moins sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— On est bien d'accord que toute cette... histoire découle du fait que Blaise avait une copine quand vous avez couché ensemble ?

— On peut dire ça, oui. Et alors ? soupira-t-elle avec lassitude, sentant encore davantage le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules.

— Je connais Blaise depuis un bout de temps, je peux même dire que je le considère comme mon frère. Je lui dis tout, et c'est réciproque.

— Viens-en au fait, mon chéri, intervint Pansy d'une voix douce en voyant que son amie commençait à s'impatienter.

— Aurore n'est pas du tout la fiancée de Blaise. C'est sa collègue. Ils tiennent le magasin ensemble. La photo que tu as vue doit dater de l'ouverture de la boutique. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux, tu peux en être certaine. Blaise me l'aurait dit.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Daphné n'arrivait pas à un intégrer ce que Théo venait de dire. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Tous ces pleurs, cette peine, cette souffrance, ces manipulations... pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite depuis au moins une minute entière dans un silence absolu. Elle s'arrêta. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

— Je ne te crois pas, lâcha enfin Daphné en regardant Théo. Tu mens.

Pansy se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, prête à intervenir, mais son mari lui fit signe de garder le silence pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

— Et pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— J'ai vu la photo, dit Daphné d'un ton buté. Ils étaient beaucoup trop complices pour de simples collègues. Blaise ne te dit pas forcément tout.

— Il t'a dit qu'il était fiancé avec Aurore, tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aurait caché un truc pareil ? Qu'il ne m'aurait pas dit qu'il allait se marier ?

La jeune femme garda le silence quelques secondes, puis se rendit compte de quelque chose.

— Mais... pourquoi m'avoir menti le premier soir en disant qu'il était fiancé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

Théo échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Pansy avant de revenir vers elle.

— Je pense que tu as le droit de tout savoir maintenant. Blaise m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire, mais…

Il poussa un soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Puis il se lança dans son récit.

— Le soir de la fête de la Victoire, après que tu sois partie, il est venu me voir. On a parlé de beaucoup de choses inutiles. Je voyais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose de particulier, mais je ne l'ai pas pressé. Puis on a fini par aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Toi. Il m'a avoué que du temps de Poudlard, il avait été amoureux de toi pendant très longtemps. Même quand tu es sortie avec Drago. Quand tu l'as su et qu'il a vu ta réaction, il a compris que rien ne serait possible et il a essayé de se faire une raison. Après ses études, il a ouvert la boutique avec Aurore, une amie de son campus. Il m'a dit être sorti avec d'autres filles, avoir essayé de t'oublier.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Daphné se tortilla dans sa chaise. Pansy lui prit la main, ce qui la calma un petit peu. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que l'histoire de Blaise la mettait à nu, comme si Théo narrait leur histoire à tous les deux, dans les moindres détails et sans aucun complexe.

— Il m'a dit n'avoir eu qu'une seule histoire sérieuse, avec une fille appelée Lilas. Ils sont restés ensemble un an avant de se séparer. Il m'a affirmé avoir été véritablement amoureux d'elle, mais un jour il t'avait vu dans la rue, de loin, en train de faire les boutiques avec ta sœur. Tu étais presque heureuse, souriante. Et tous ses efforts sont alors tombés à l'eau. Depuis, tout ce qu'il essayait de faire, c'était te repousser au fond de ses pensées, songer à toi le moins possible. Il savait que tu étais toujours amoureuse de Drago.

— Comment ? s'étonna Daphné, presque révoltée.

— Pansy me l'avait dit, et je lui en ai parlé.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel la blonde fusilla son amie du regard. Celle-ci n'eut même pas l'air désolée.

— Enfin bref, reprit Théo pour détourner son attention. Quand il a appris les fiançailles de Drago avec ta sœur, il s'est dit que c'était l'occasion idéale. Il a monté un plan abracadabrant, qui commençait le soir de la fête de la Victoire. Tout reposait sur le fait que tu acceptes son idée de plan pour récupérer Drago. Quand il m'a expliqué ça, je me suis dit que c'était ridicule et qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. C'était beaucoup trop tordu pour réussir.

Hébétée, Daphné laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant de répondre.

— Attend, tu veux dire que depuis le début, tout était calculé ? Que rien là-dedans n'était spontané ?

— Exact, approuva prudemment Théo. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté son aide si tu pensais qu'il était célibataire. Il était persuadé que tu aurais peur qu'il se rapproche de toi parce qu'il était encore amoureux et toi non. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus.

— Tu veux dire..., continua Daphné d'une voix cassée, assommée par ces révélations. Tu veux dire que son idée de plan, ses prétendues réticences quand je suis allée le voir chez lui, tout ça c'était faux ? C'était juste... du bluff ? Un stupide plan programmé à l'avance ?

Théo approuva, l'air soulagé qu'elle ait compris. Mais Daphné était tellement bouleversée par tout cela qu'elle laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues. Décontenancés, les époux Nott se regardèrent un instant avant d'essayer de comprendre et de la réconforter.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda Pansy d'une voix douce en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu devrais être heureuse, au contraire.

— Je pensais avoir vécu une histoire d'amour normale pour une fois, sanglota Daphné. Certes, courte, mais normal ! Et j'apprends que tout était programmé à la moindre minute, qu'il n'y avait rien de spontané là-dedans ! Que j'ai été manipulée du début à la fin !

— Détrompe-toi, murmura son amie. Tout n'a pas été chronométré. Ta fuite de chez lui par exemple, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et quand tu as prétendu sortir avec Michael, ça non plus il ne s'y attendait pas.

Les sanglots de Daphné se tarirent. Cette dernière, un peu rassurée, se moucha dans le kleenex que lui tendait Théodore. Elle attendit d'être assez calme pour parler sans bégayer.

— Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupir, fatiguée de tout ce cirque.

— Tu devrais aller le voir, suggéra Théo en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? s'étonna Pansy en se redressant légèrement, un bras toujours autour des épaules de son amie. Blaise a presque tous les torts dans cette histoire.

— Parce que lui l'aime depuis des années et a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils vivent quelque chose, même si sa manière de faire n'est pas des plus honorable. Et il croit toujours qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En se souvenant de ce léger détail, Daphné écarquilla les yeux. Comment allait-elle pouvoir réparer cette énième bourde ? Un peu paniquée, elle se leva brusquement, surprenant ses deux amis.

— Attends ! s'exclama Pansy en la suivant dans l'entrée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

— Quoi ? demanda Daphné, soudain impatiente de partir et de voir Blaise.

Elle ne s'immobilisa qu'une fois que son amie eut posé une main sur son épaule. Apaisée par son contact, elle la regarda avec curiosité.

— Tu aimes Blaise ? demanda Pansy avec le plus grand sérieux. Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

— Oui, assura Daphné sans une hésitation, plus sûre que jamais de ses sentiments.

— Il t'a manipulé, rappela son amie.

— J'en parlerais avec lui, je te rassure. Mais même avec tout ce que m'as dit Théo, je l'aime quand même, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller !

— Loin de moi cette idée, je voulais juste être sûre, dit Pansy d'un air satisfait. Mais si tu veux vraiment le persuader de quelque chose, tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te coiffer.

Daphné jeta un coup d'œil critique dans le miroir de l'entrée. Effectivement, elle avait une vraie tête de sorcière, les cheveux emmêlés dans tous les sens, les yeux encore rouge de ses pleurs, le regard enfiévré par l'impatience et la robe froissée. Mais elle s'en fichait. Si elle voulait vivre une histoire solide avec Blaise de toute façon, il la verrait parfois dans des états bien pires. Sans se préoccuper plus avant de son apparence, elle haussa les épaules, embrassa son amie sur la joue, et se rua dehors, l'urgence grondant en elle. Mais elle revint presque aussitôt, fébrile.

— Au fait, désolée de vous avoir accusé de vous moquer de moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais en colère.

— C'est pas grave, lui assura son amie avec un sourire. Je te comprends. Allez, va !

Daphné sourit, lui pressa la main et s'éloigna, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Pansy la regarda partir et s'évaporer dans la nuit par un transplanage express, appuyée au chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Elle fut rejointe par Théo quelques secondes plus tard. Celui-ci entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa femme.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Daphné Greengrass partir à la conquête d'un garçon sans passer une heure dans sa chambre au préalable, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Même pas un coup de brosse dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours.

— Elle a mûrit ces derniers temps, répondit Pansy sur le même ton avec un doux sourire.

— Ou peut-être qu'elle est totalement amoureuse de lui, suggéra Théo.

— Les deux, je suppose. J'espère que ça marchera entre eux. Ils sont tous les deux assez têtus.

— Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Théo embrassa sa femme sur la tempe, laissant ses pensées dériver vers ses amis. Il espérait vraiment que Daphné et Blaise mettraient leur fierté de côté. Au moins pour ce soir. Mais même s'il ne le dit pas à sa femme pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il en doutait fortement. Ces deux-là semblaient maudits depuis le départ. On aurait dit que le destin les vouait à une séparation inévitable.

Sans se douter des pensées qui traversaient Théodore, Daphné était plantée devant le porche de Blaise depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes, nerveuse. Elle était impatiente d'entrer et éprouvait en même temps une appréhension grandissante. Elle restait donc debout face à la porte sans bouger, essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire. Elle savait en même temps qu'elle n'avait pas à trop redouter sa réaction. Comme l'avait dit Pansy, lui aussi avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher.

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Daphné leva enfin le poing et frappa trois petits coups secs contre le bois. Elle attendit deux longues minutes à l'extérieur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit, elle crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter.

Blaise se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, dans une attitude distante et impassible. Daphné laissa glisser son regard sur son visage lisse, ses yeux verts en amande, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres fines. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle dut réprimer son envie de se blottir dans ses bras, pour savourer son contact et son odeur si particulière. Elle se contint difficilement et déglutit prudemment avant de planter son regard dans celui de Blaise. Elle faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Son regard semblait froid et figé. Comme s'il avait affaire à une inconnue. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter par son attitude. Elle lui devait des explications, et lui aussi.

— Salut, Blaise, fit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée. Je peux entrer ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et força presque le passage. Il s'écarta de mauvaise grâce pour lui permettre d'entrer. Elle s'arrêta dans le hall et se retourna, peu désireuse d'éterniser ce moment de gêne. Blaise avait fermé la porte et la regardait en croisant les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton coupant. Tout a été dit la dernière fois, non ?

— Pas exactement, il y a encore beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais qu'on parle, commença prudemment Daphné en recommençant à se triturer les doigts. Tu ne me proposes pas à boire ?

— Dis vite ce que tu as à dire et laisse-moi. J'ai des choses importantes à faire.

La jeune femme expira lentement en fermant les yeux pour se détendre. Elle s'attendait à cette réaction. Évidemment. Mais peut-être pas à autant de colère rentrée. Comme si c'était elle qui était à l'origine de tout cela ! Elle n'était pas totalement innocente, d'accord, mais lui aussi avait ses torts ! Déterminée, elle rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard féroce dans le sien.

— Je viens de parler à Théodore, commença Daphné en levant le menton de défi. Il m'a raconté la conversation que vous avez eu le soir de la fête de la Victoire. Il m'a appris énormément de choses. Par exemple que tu avais tout manigancé depuis le début pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Daphné se rendit compte qu'elle avait un ton accusateur. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir ces pensées parasites et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. En face d'elle, Blaise sembla légèrement se détendre. Les traits de son visage semblait plus lisses, presque inquiets.

— Et bien, félicitations, tu as réussi ton objectif, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amer, qui trahissait sa rancœur de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte.

— Pardon ? s'étonna Blaise en décroisant les bras surpris, avant que la colère assombrisse son regard. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuit ce matin-là ? C'est avant ou après avoir couché avec moi que tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais ?

Il semblait véritablement furieux. Furieux et peiné. En entendant ces accusations, Daphné vit rouge mais essaya de se calmer. Elle était là pour se réconcilier avec lui, pas pour une énième dispute.

— Avant, bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, prenant l'autre de court. Mais c'est après que je me suis rappelée que tu étais fiancé avec ta Aurore. Tu l'avais oublié dans ton plan génial.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Blaise. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, sonné. Il ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire.

— C'est pour ça que je me suis enfuie, poursuivit Daphné. Parce que je croyais que tu étais fiancé. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai dit au mariage que je sortais avec Michael, qui est un simple ami en passant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnais alors que tu étais déjà pris, à moins que tu ne veuilles me faire du mal. Heureusement que Théo m'a dit qu'Aurore était une simple collègue !

Un peu essoufflée par la réplique qu'elle avait lancée sans respirer une seule fois, Daphné essaya une nouvelle fois de calmer la vague de colère et de ressentiment qui montait en elle. Blaise semblait curieusement soulagé.

— Alors c'était pour ça..., soupira-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin. Et tu ne sors avec personne ?

Daphné hocha négativement la tête. Elle crut bêtement que cette stupide histoire s'en finirait là. Que Blaise et elle vivraient une histoire heureuse, loin de la confusion des débuts. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, qu'ils allaient s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, et qu'elle allait enfin se sentir bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras ce matin-là pour tout dire.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Ça aurait été trop beau. Avant que Blaise n'ait fait un seul pas dans sa direction, elle vit une ombre d'inquiétude passer sur son visage. Puis elle entendit ensuite des pas derrière elle, qui descendaient les escaliers. Puis une voix féminine, fatiguée, totalement incongrue en ce moment précis.

— Blaise, où est-ce tu as mis ma brosse à cheveux ? Oh, pardon, bonjour.

Daphné essaya d'abord de se persuader que c'était la mère de son amant. Mais il lui avait dit qu'elle était partie en Italie, avec son nouveau mari d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait. Elle se retourna lentement. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui attendait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, elle sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentit d'abord de la déception, puis de la peine et une immense tristesse. Puis plus rien, le néant, le vide. Elle était tellement fatiguée, tellement blasée de tous ces retournements. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Car sous ses yeux se tenait Aurore en personne. Elle avait pris quelques années depuis l'ouverture de la boutique et paraissait plus âgée que sur la photo. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus foncés et plus longs, lui arrivant en-dessous de l'épaule, elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et semblait particulièrement fatiguée. Comme si elle avait perdu l'insouciance de sa jeunesse.

Mais ce n'est pas tant sa présence qui la choqua. D'après ce que Théo avait dit, Blaise et elle étaient amis depuis plusieurs années. C'était donc normal si elle venait parfois lui rendre visite. Non, c'était sa tenue. Elle portait une chemise de Blaise. La préférée de Daphné. Elle lui avait dit, elle ne savait plus quand exactement. Sans pouvoir bouger, elle avait les yeux fixés sur cette ridicule chemise bleue. Elle sentait Blaise se tendre de plus en plus dans son dos, au fur et à mesure que le silence s'alourdissait.

— Des choses importantes à faire, hein ? Je vois ça..., finit par murmurer Daphné.

Elle secoua lentement la tête en soupirant, puis se frotta les paupières avec ses doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête...

Elle sentit une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Il lui restait quand même un semblant de fierté. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait après tout ça. Sa fierté. Même après être revenue vers lui en rampant alors qu'une autre l'attendait à l'étage. Elle passa devant Blaise sans lui accorder un regard et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il essaya de la retenir. Il lui parlait d'une voix précipité. Mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle n'entendait pas. Elle s'en fichait. En fait, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. À part fuir le plus loin possible. Elle ignora les tentatives de Blaise pour la convaincre, elle se contenta de descendre l'allée d'une allure de zombie, puis de transplaner en arrivant dans la rue. Elle laissa derrière elle l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, sans aucun regret.

Lorsque Daphné apparut sur le perron de la maison des Nott, Théodore l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelle importance. Il semblait se douter de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Silencieusement, Théo l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte fraternel, compréhensif, et la laissa pleurer tout son soul sur son épaule. Il lui demanderait des explications plus tard. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force ce soir-là. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Juste un tout petit peu.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, un dernier rebondissement avant le chapitre final. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, si oui, n'hésitez pas à me dire par review ce qui n'allait pas, si non, laissez une review quand même pour m'agonir d'injures pour ce que je fais subir à cette pauvre Daphné ! :p Bref, à samedi j'espère, bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	21. Nouvelle vie

** Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me donnent la pêche je vous assure ! :) Voici donc le dernier chapitre, mon plus long je crois, et la fin des tourmentes de Daphné. La semaine prochaine, il y aura un petit épilogue (attention, dégoulinant de guimauve). En attendant, voici le dernier chapitre, pile à l'heure, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

— Au revoir, bonne soirée, lança Daphné dans un français presque impeccable, teinté d'un léger accent anglais.

Elle tendit la large boîte noire à sa cliente, accompagnée du sourire éblouissant de rigueur. La femme eut un sourire pincé et fit un geste agacé vers le porteur en livré qui l'accompagnait. Le jeune homme saisit aussitôt l'emballage et les nombreux paquets qui attendaient sur le comptoir, l'air un peu nerveux. Ils sortirent enfin du magasin, d'un pas raide et guindé en ce qui concernait la vieille pie.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Daphné poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit le tiroir de la caisse enregistreuse. Elle compta soigneusement les recettes de la journée et s'apprêtait à ranger les petites pièces avec minutie lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une jeune femme à l'air fatigué qui s'accouda sur le comptoir en se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés. Elle avait des cheveux châtains bouclés retenus en chignon par un stylo bille, des sourcils épais, des lèvres fines et des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

— Tu devrais prendre des congés, Em, conseilla Daphné à sa collègue avec un sourire contrit. Tu as l'air éreintée. Le petit ne fait toujours pas ses nuits ?

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua faiblement Emilie en ouvrant les yeux. Je suis fatiguée, mais il est hors de question que je prenne des vacances alors que tu te décarcasses ici toute la journée. Et de toute façon, la Harpie refuserait.

La Harpie était le surnom donné à leur patronne, une femme autoritaire qui terrorisait ses employés. Daphné haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il fallait toujours essayer. Mais Emilie ne fit pas attention et se pencha derrière le comptoir pour prendre son sac et son manteau.

— Christie est déjà partie. J'ai rangé les portants et replié les vêtements. Je peux y aller ?

Elle semblait un peu inquiète, comme si elle demandait une faveur impossible à satisfaire. Daphné leva les yeux au ciel et referma la caisse enregistreuse d'un coup sec.

— Bien sûr, vas-y ! Et embrasse ton bout de chou pour moi.

— Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je culpabilise de te laisser toujours fermer la boutique toute seule le soir...

Daphné ne la laissa pas terminer. Elle la serra dans ses bras avant de la pousser fermement vers la porte vitrée. Emilie lui fit un dernier signe de main puis s'engouffra dans sa petite voiture bleue. Daphné attendit qu'elle ait tourné au bout de la rue pour sortir sa baguette. D'un geste vif, elle nettoya le comptoir et verrouilla la caisse enregistreuse avant de la glisser dans sa ceinture, sous son pull. Elle enfila ensuite un épais manteau noir, une écharpe en laine, un bonnet et des gants assortis, puis glissa enfin son sac sur son bras. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna pour faire un dernier état des lieux, puis éteignit les lumières et enclencha l'alarme.

Une fois dehors, Daphné frissonna. Le froid hivernal s'insinua sous ses vêtements, la glaçant des pieds à la tête. Se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, elle s'engouffra dans un des taxis arrêtés le long de la rue. Elle donna l'adresse de son appartement au chauffeur, puis se laissa réchauffer par la chaleur de l'habitacle. Elle poussa un soupir en regardant défiler les avenues de Paris sous ses yeux.

Cela faisait cinq mois que Daphné avait quitté l'Angleterre. Après cette journée à laquelle elle ne voulait absolument pas repenser, elle était restée une semaine sans rien faire de constructif, à ruminer dans sa chambre. Il avait fallu une bonne remontrance de Pansy et un discours franche de Théo pour la décider à faire ses valises. Elle avait eu un besoin urgent de prendre ses distances. Elle avait pris le premier transport en Portoloin pour Paris, et vivait depuis dans la capitale française.

À son plus grand étonnement, Daphné s'était rapidement intégrée à la vie parisienne, toujours active et survoltée. Dès son arrivée, elle avait acheté un appartement dans le Paris moldu, grâce au peu d'argent qu'elle avait économisé. Elle avait voulu s'éloigner du monde sorcier, qui lui rappelait trop ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'utilisait plus la magie que très rarement, à chaque fois avec un pincement au cœur.

D'abord mal à l'aise et gauche avec toute la technologie moldue, s'attirant toujours des soucis à cause de son ignorance, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle savait à présent se préparer un café toute seule et se servir des principales technologies, comme le téléphone ou la caisse enregistreuse du magasin. Elle avait appris les choses les plus importantes, comme la magie de l'électricité, l'argent utilisé par les Moldus, ou encore les transports en commun. Elle était par contre loin de conduire une voiture et avait encore du mal à ne pas se sentir malade lorsqu'elle montait dans un taxi.

Lorsque le chauffeur la déposa devant son immeuble, Daphné lui tendit un billet, puis descendit de la voiture. Elle habitait un appartement modeste, dans un immeuble coincé entre un salon de tatouage et une boutique de CD. Il ne comportait que deux pièces, ce qui la changeait considérablement du manoir ou de la maison des Nott, mais elle s'en contentait largement. Elle s'y sentait chez elle. Il lui donnait une sensation grisante d'indépendance. Lorsqu'elle l'avait acheté, elle avait enfin eu l'impression de reprendre sa vie en main.

Daphné monta les marches d'un pas rapide, puis s'arrêta sur le palier du quatrième étage. Elle sortit un trousseau de clés de son sac et ouvrit la porte, savourant l'air tiède sur son visage. Dès qu'elle se fut débarrassée de tout son attirail hivernal, elle alla augmenter la température du chauffage, se fit chauffer un thé et se blottit dans le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture. Elle savoura le goût de la boisson dans un silence religieux.

Daphné se souvenait encore de ses difficultés à son arrivée, en particulier concernant la langue. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire comprendre au début. Mais à force de baigner quotidiennement dans la langue française pendant cinq mois, elle avait fini par en apprendre les subtilités. Sitôt qu'elle avait trouvé un appartement, elle avait cherché un travail. Elle s'était faite embauchée dans une boutique de vêtements de luxe, dans un quartier chic de Paris. L'ambiance était plus que snob, mais elle s'en contentait. Elle avait d'abord travaillé comme caissière, puis était devenue conseillère pour les clientes importantes lorsque ses chefs avaient remarqué son assiduité au travail. Malgré cela, elle continuait le soir à s'occuper de la caisse, même si c'était normalement à Christie de le faire.

Elle avait détesté cette dernière à première vue. Elle fumait comme un pompier, réclamait une pause toutes les cinq minutes, et se plaignait sans arrêt de tout. Au contraire, Daphné était devenue très amie avec Emilie, l'autre employée, une jeune femme toujours de bonne humeur, qui venait d'accoucher de son premier enfant. Em lui avait même offert un portable dernièrement, lorsqu'elle avait appris que Daphné n'en avait pas. « Pour qu'on communique plus souvent pendant nos jours de congés » avait-elle dit.

Avec un soupir, Daphné se leva et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton de son téléphone pour écouter les messages de son répondeur. Emilie lui disait qu'elle était bien rentrée et que le bout de chou lui faisait un bisou. Ensuite, Chloé lui demandait de venir une heure plus tôt pour son service du lendemain. Cela soulagea la jeune femme. Ça ferait une heure de moins à attendre.

En plus de son boulot de vendeuse, Daphné avait pris un job de serveuse le week-end. Chloé était sa patronne, gentille mais parfois un peu brusque. Elle travaillait donc également le samedi et le dimanche, de dix heures à vingt heures. Et parfois, elle restait travailler plus tard le soir, jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, même si son service était fini et qu'on ne lui payait pas ses heures supplémentaires. Cela lui faisait des semaines de dingue, mais elle préférait tout plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail pour oublier ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre. Elle n'avait pris qu'une seule fois des vacances, une semaine à Noël, histoire de faire plaisir à Pansy. Et elle avait détesté cette inactivité forcée.

Daphné avait offert à son amie un portable à Noël dernier, et lui avait montré comment ça marchait. C'était beaucoup plus pratique et rapide pour communiquer que les hiboux. Elles se téléphonaient presque tous les jours. En y pensant, la jeune femme se rendit compte que c'était l'heure de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire téléphonique. Sans attendre, elle sortit l'objet de sa poche et tapa sur le premier numéro en mémoire. Son amie décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Elle semblait s'améliorer avec le temps. La première fois qu'elle avait dû s'en servir, elle avait fixé l'appareil d'un air fasciné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de sonner, la plongeant alors dans le désarroi et l'incompréhension.

— Salut, Pansy, fit nonchalamment Daphné en allant s'asseoir près de la table basse avec les restes du dîner de la veille au soir. Tout va bien ?

— Comme d'habitude, soupira son amie d'une voix fatiguée. Il fait froid, il pleut et j'ai affreusement envie d'accoucher. Je n'en peux plus de ce neuvième mois !

— Patience, lui recommanda son amie avec un demi-sourire. Tu seras moins contente quand tu le verras pousser des cris à te faire éclater les tympans !

Pansy eut un petit rire exténué avant de changer de sujet.

— Quel temps fait-il à Paris ?

— Froid, répondit Daphné d'une voix maussade. Il y a eu de la neige hier, heureusement elle n'a pas tenu. Mais je pense qu'il va geler cette nuit. Théo va bien ?

— Il est un peu tendu le pauvre. Il se rend compte qu'il va devenir papa. Tu seras là pour l'accouchement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pansy, je te l'ai déjà dit dix mille fois, oui, je serais là ! Je prends un Portoloin lundi matin pour être sûre d'être à Londres à temps !

— Tant mieux, répondit Pansy d'un air satisfait.

— Dit, Pans', murmura Daphné après un instant de silence. Il sera là aussi ? Pour l'accouchement, je veux dire.

— Je pense que oui, fit prudemment la future maman. C'est le meilleur ami de Théo. Mais tu ne seras pas obligée de lui parler.

Daphné eut un grognement peu convaincu. Avant de partir, elle avait fait juré à ses amis de ne rien dire à Blaise de l'endroit où elle allait, ni de faire mention de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec lui devant elle. Si bien qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle de lui et ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devenait.

Mais malgré les mois écoulés, sa blessure était encore à vif. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier, et avait repoussé systématiquement toutes les approches de garçons plus ou moins intéressants. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour tirer un trait définitif. Et le revoir n'allait pas arranger les choses.

— Tu seras là quand même ? voulut s'assurer Pansy, un peu inquiète.

— Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, je te le promets ! Embrasse les autres pour moi. A demain.

Pansy lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis elles raccrochèrent. Par « les autres », Daphné entendait sa sœur et son mari. Ils n'avaient eu vent de l'histoire et de son projet qu'à leur retour de lune de miel, alors qu'elle était en France depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Astoria avait insisté pour passer la voir immédiatement et elles avaient longuement discuté de ce que tout cela impliquait. Elle lui avait fait jurer de lui écrire le plus souvent possible avant de repartir en Angleterre (Daphné avait bien essayé de lui apprendre à se servir d'un portable par la suite, mais sa cadette n'avait rien voulu entendre et elles continuaient de correspondre par hibou). Du côté de Drago, celui-ci lui avait pardonné pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et c'était la première chose qu'il lui avait dite en la revoyant. Astoria avait dû le briefer là-dessus durant leur voyage de noces. Dans tous les cas, il semblait sincère et Daphné en avait été soulagée.

Les deux sœurs s'étaient vues pour la dernière fois à Noël et au nouvel an et continuaient de se donner régulièrement des nouvelles l'une à l'autre. Ainsi, Daphné avait appris par sa sœur que Goldstein avait été envoyé à Azkaban à perpétuité et que Laurence avait définitivement élu domicile chez Michael. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là, mais Daphné attendait d'être face à son ami pour en parler. Pour être franche, cela l'aurait grandement étonnée s'ils étaient ensemble. Laurence avait subi trop de choses pour connaître une histoire aussi tôt.

Daphné échangeait également une correspondance régulière avec Michael, qui lui avait confié que Shelly se languissait d'elle. La petite la réclamait presque quotidiennement à présent, et son oncle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait répondue, la jeune femme avait juré qu'elle irait les voir dès qu'elle serait à Londres.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, Daphné lava la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette et la rangea dans les placards. Puis elle prit une douche rapide, enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son petit lit de camp. Avant de glisser dans le sommeil, ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers Lui. Elle se refusait de le nommer, même intérieurement, mais parfois, lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, elle s'autorisait à penser à lui. Juste un petit peu. Rien qu'un tout petit peu. De toute façon, à part elle, personne ne le saurait jamais.

* * *

— Daphné, ton service est fini depuis deux heures ! Et tu m'as dit que tu te levais tôt demain, tu devrais aller te coucher.

La jeune femme ignora ce que venait de lui dire Chloé et repartit prendre une commande à la table cinq. Elle entendit sa patronne soupirer bruyamment derrière elle, puis continuer à servir les clients accoudés au bar. Lorsqu'elle y retourna quelques minutes plus tard pour passer la commande, l'autre revint à la charge.

— Franchement, Daphné, je culpabilise de te voir travailler autant, soupira la quarantenaire en tendant une bière à un homme déjà bien imbibé. Va te coucher !

— Cinq minutes, encore, quémanda la jeune blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

Tout plutôt que de se retrouver seule dans son appartement à déprimer et à penser à Lui, qu'elle verrait sûrement lundi.

— Non, ça suffit ! Va te changer, laisse ton uniforme dans l'arrière-boutique et rentre chez toi !

Cette fois-ci, Chloé faisait les gros yeux. Les mains sur les hanches, elle la regardait avec sévérité, de ce regard qui faisait trembler toutes ses employées, qui obéissaient alors au doigt et à l'œil. Il faut dire que la patronne du bar imposait le respect. Chloé était une grande femme à la peau noire, avec de grands yeux marron foncé et une silhouette imposante, toute en rondeur. Même Daphné ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard-là. Elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique en traînant les pieds, sous le regard satisfait de sa patronne.

Elle prit le plus de temps possible pour se changer, ses pensées se focalisant sur chacun de ses gestes pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Mais elle dû se dépêcher lorsque Chloé jeta un regard soupçonneux dans la pièce. Elle se hâta de lui sourire et d'enfiler son jean. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle saluait sa patronne et sortait pas la porte des employées.

— Passe une bonne semaine en Angleterre, lui lança Chloé en la voyant passer.

Daphné lui sourit pour la remercier, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et constata qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Elle frissonna sous une rafale de vent glacé, puis resta plantée quelques minutes sous le ciel noir, levant les yeux vers la voûte étoilée. Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel, fondant au contact de son visage. Un taxi s'arrêta alors devant elle.

— Je vous emmène mademoiselle ?

Daphné sourit faiblement et acquiesça avant de monter dans la voiture. Elle donna son adresse au chauffeur puis s'enfonça dans le silence. Elle regarda les flocons tourbillonner derrière la vitre, réalisant alors à quel point le temps passait vite. Cela ne faisait que cinq mois qu'elle était à Paris, pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'y vivre depuis une éternité. La distance qu'elle avait instauré entre elle et Lui la rendait plus triste qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, aux vues des circonstances.

Le taxi la déposa devant chez elle quinze minutes plus tard, ayant été considérablement ralenti par la faible visibilité imposée par la neige. Daphné le remercia, paya la course, puis se dépêcha d'entrer dans son immeuble, fuyant le froid le plus possible. Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle vérifia son répondeur. Elle avait un message d'Emilie, qui lui souhaitait un bon voyage et espérait la revoir dès son retour. Au lieu de l'appeler et de risquer de réveiller le petit, Daphné lui envoya un message sur son portable, lui souhaitant essentiellement bonne chance au magasin avec la seule aide de Christie.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de ranger l'appartement et de faire ses valises, et qu'elle n'eut plus rien de constructif à faire, Daphné finit par se mettre au lit, vers une heure et demie du matin. La boule au ventre, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lui et à leur future rencontre, qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Finalement, ce ne fut que vers trois heures du matin qu'elle plongea enfin dans un sommeil agité, constitué d'une suite de rêves incohérents.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil de Daphné sonna, elle eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Mais il était déjà sept heures et demie du matin lorsqu'elle émergea totalement, et elle dû se dépêcher pour espérer être à l'heure. Elle prit une douche rapide, but son café en enfilant ses vêtements et vérifia une dernière fois l'état de l'appartement avant de fermer à clé derrière elle et de dévaler les escaliers, portant tant bien que mal sa grosse valise.

À huit heures moins cinq précisément, la jeune femme débouchait dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie français, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Peu familière des lieux, elle demanda son chemin à l'accueil, où une petite sorcière charmante lui indiqua la zone de départs des Portoloins. Elle la remercia avec un sourire et s'empressa de gagner la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Un peu nerveuse, elle franchit deux larges portes de bronze et fut aussitôt arrêté par un petit sorcier en robe bleue marine.

— Une seconde, fit-il en la voyant passer.

Il consulta d'un rapide coup d'œil la feuille qu'il tenait à la main et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes à monture d'acier.

— Nom et prénom je vous prie.

— Daphné Greengrass, répondit docilement la jeune femme.

D'un hochement de tête, le sorcier acquiesça et fit un rapide mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette en direction de la feuille, manifestement pour confirmer son arrivée.

— Votre Portoloin part à huit heures cinq, vous avez failli être en retard, ajouta-t-il en la scannant une nouvelle fois de son regard perçant, soupçonneux. Un voyage d'agrément en Angleterre ?

— Je vais rendre visite à ma meilleure amie, répondit Daphné un peu sèchement. Elle est enceinte et va bientôt accoucher.

— Bien, bien, bien, approuva le sorcier en hochant le menton. Salle trois, allée cinq, emplacement six cent douze. Dépêchez-vous, il va bientôt partir.

Daphné acquiesça en souriant d'un air hypocrite, puis partit dans la direction indiquée en grommelant contre la curiosité des employés du Ministère. Elle suivit les indications du sorcier et se retrouva ainsi devant un ballon de football crevé, posé dans la case en bois marquée du numéro six cent douze. L'horloge géante accrochée au mur indiquait qu'il était huit heures trois. Juste à temps.

Un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, Daphné saisit le ballon entre deux doigts et maintint une poignée ferme sur sa valise. À huit heures cinq précisément, elle sentit une secousse au niveau de son nombril, puis aperçut un tourbillon de couleur. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Il y eut un instant d'intense confusion, pendant lequel elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle lâcha le ballon devenu inutile et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine des Nott. Soulagée de revoir ce décor familier, elle sourit, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère des lieux. Cette maison lui avait tant manquée. Pleine d'énergie malgré sa courte nuit (sûrement l'effet de son retour en Angleterre), elle traîna sa valise dans le salon en criant un « C'est moi ! » retentissant, sans même penser au fait qu'elle pouvait réveiller ses amis. Elle les avait informés de l'heure de son arrivée, et Pansy lui avait assuré qu'ils seraient là pour l'accueillir.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, Daphné fronça les sourcils. Laissant sa valise dans l'entrée, elle appela encore une fois avant de monter. Elle inspecta chaque pièce avant de se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'était dans la maison. Perplexe, elle retourna dans l'entrée, et vit alors un mot collé sur le miroir, juste à côté de sa grosse valise noire qu'elle était revenue chercher. Rédigé par Théodore d'une écriture rapide et saccadé, il semblait avoir été posé là à son intention. La jeune femme s'en empara et le lut avec curiosité.

_Pansy a eu des contractions durant la nuit. Nous sommes à Sainte-Mangouste. Viens dès que tu seras à la maison, on a besoin de toi !_

_Plus tard : En fait, les Médicomages disent que ça va durer plusieurs heures, alors prend le temps de t'installer. Tu n'as qu'à reprendre la même chambre qu'avant ton départ. On se verra à l'hôpital, à tout à l'heure, Théo._

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Daphné avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ce que ce mot impliquait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle paniqua quelques minutes avant de se calmer. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle allait devoir L'affronter beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Elle avait espéré avoir plus de temps avant qu'ils ne soient confrontés l'un à l'autre. Au moins deux ou trois jours. Mais elle se devait d'être là-bas pour sa meilleure amie, même si elle en souffrait.

Daphné défit ses bagages avec des gestes saccadés, avant d'enfiler un manteau et de se ruer dehors. Elle battit en retraite aussitôt et saisit le parapluie de Pansy, posé dans l'entrée. Dehors, une pluie torrentielle tombait, rendant presque impossible la visibilité à plus de trois mètres. Frissonnante et les chaussures pleines d'eau, elle transplana immédiatement, atterrissant dans une ruelle du monde Moldue, toute proche de l'hôpital sorcier. Et bien évidemment, les pieds dans une flaque.

Avec un soupir et maudissant sa malchance, Daphné s'empressa de traverser la rue et d'aller vers l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait franchi la vitre. Elle replia son parapluie et monta les marches à toute allure jusqu'au premier étage, sans se préoccuper du couinement de ses baskets mouillés sur le sol, ni du regard éberlué des gens qui faisaient la queue devant le bureau de l'accueil. À neuf heures moins le quart, elle débouchait dans le couloir de la maternité, un peu essoufflée.

Ne sachant où se diriger, Daphné s'apprêtait à aller voir au comptoir des renseignements, mais la longue queue l'en dissuada. Un peu perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle, avisant les nombreuses personnes qui faisaient des allers retours dans le couloir, visiblement nerveuses.

— Ah Daphné, te voilà ! s'exclama une voix soulagée dans son dos.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme se retourna vers sa sœur, qui s'avançait vers elle d'un pas allègre, l'air joyeuse. Elle portait un plateau avec plusieurs tasses de café en carton, son visage illuminé par un sourire.

— On dirait que tu t'es baignée toute habillée, plaisanta Astoria en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu dois être gelée.

Daphné hocha la tête, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle était frigorifiée. Ses cheveux gouttaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, son pantalon et son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et son manteau complètement détrempé pendouillait lamentablement autour d'elle. Elle devait vraiment faire pitié à voir.

— Tiens, ça te réchauffera, lui conseilla sa sœur en lui tendant un café, que Daphné accepta avec reconnaissance. On est tous là-bas, en train d'attendre. Pansy est en plein travail. Théo l'a amené ici à deux heures du matin. Le pauvre est totalement paniqué ! Allons le rejoindre avant qu'il ne pique une crise de nerfs.

Astoria lui offrit un sourire amical, puis l'entraîna dans un couloir adjacent. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, Daphné serrait le verre en carton de toutes ses forces. Plusieurs questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, dont la plus importante : comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle s'était enfuie, une fois de plus, même si elle avait une très bonne raison. Mais qu'était devenu Blaise ? Il continuait à sortir avec Aurore, ou alors il avait trouvé une remplaçante ? Et si sa nouvelle petite amie était là ?

Honteuse de son comportement, Daphné secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites. Sa meilleure amie était en train d'accoucher, et elle se devait de la soutenir, ainsi que le futur papa, qui semblait très stressé. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'Astoria l'avait conduit à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une petite salle d'attente, où patientaient les proches de Pansy et une dizaine d'autres personnes.

— Voici le café ! lança Astoria à la cantonade.

— Ah ! Tu es la meilleure, la félicita Drago en s'approchant.

Avec un sourire gourmand, il s'empara d'une tasse, puis embrassa sa femme avant de boire goulument une gorgée de café.

— Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi, intervint Daphné avec un sourire ironique.

Le jeune homme eut au moins la bonne idée d'avoir l'air coupable pour son inattention. Il la salua avec chaleur, lui posant quelques questions sur la France, avant d'aller distribuer le reste du café. Théo commença par le refuser, puis céda devant le regard noir de son meilleur ami. Le futur papa semblait angoissé et faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, jetant de fréquents regards vers la porte qui menait sûrement à la chambre de Pansy.

Daphné se refusa par contre en regarder dans l'autre direction, vers Lui. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle poserait les yeux sur lui, les digues qui retenaient sa peine et ses larmes ne seraient plus que souvenir. Elle l'évita donc soigneusement et regarda rapidement les autres personnes présentes. Les futurs papas étaient facilement reconnaissables, nerveux et jetant des regards impatients un peu partout.

— Alors ? Tu te plaît toujours autant à Paris ? demanda soudain Astoria en l'entraînant un peu plus loin, pour qu'elles puissent discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Comment va Emilie ? Tu te surcharges toujours autant de boulot ?

— Ralentis, j'ai du mal à te suivre, sourit Daphné en buvant une gorgée de café. Em va très bien, elle est juste un peu fatiguée à cause de son fils. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je travaille te dérange autant. Je te le concède, nous n'avons pas été élevées dans ces valeurs, mais je n'allais pas vivre aux crochets de mes amis ou de mes parents toute ma vie !

— Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, la tempéra sa sœur. Je vais même t'avouer qu'après de longues discussions, Drago a enfin accepté que je cherche du travail. Il est un peu rigide parfois sur ce point. Ce que je te reproche, c'est que tu te surmènes trop. On dirait que tu veux te tuer à la tâche !

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça, rétorqua la blonde en se fermant brusquement.

— Justement, je crois qu'on devrait en parler. Tu ne sais pas tout, Daph'.

— Je m'en fiche, la coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle allait poursuivre. Je ne veux plus le voir.

Astoria soupira et se frotta les yeux. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Daphné, elle semblait infiniment triste.

— Vous avez besoin de parler. Pour vous expliquer, insista-t-elle.

— Il n'y a aucune explication à donner, répliqua son aînée. Il s'est fichu de moi, c'est tout. Si je suis revenue, c'est juste pour Pansy. Fin de l'histoire. Il ne se passera plus rien.

Énervée par cette conversation, Daphné laissa sa sœur plantée au milieu du couloir et fit demi-tour. Elle entendit distinctement le soupir accablé d'Astoria dans son dos, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle sentait une douleur sourde pulser dans sa poitrine.

Dès son arrivée dans la salle d'attente, elle fut interceptée par Théo, qui lui donna les dernières nouvelles. La Médicomage de Pansy était passée et leur avait dit qu'il y en avait encore pour une bonne heure. Ils pourraient lui rendre visite très brièvement dès la fin de l'accouchement, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée. Soulagée de ces dernières nouvelles, Daphné resta bavarder quelques minutes avec son ami, mais finit par abandonner l'idée de le distraire un peu en voyant à quel point il semblait nerveux. Peu en état de discuter elle aussi, elle finit par lui sourire et s'éloigner, encore un peu énervée par la discussion avec sa sœur.

Daphné annonça à Drago qu'elle allait se balader, ignorant ostensiblement la silhouette assise un peu plus loin, puis elle partit se promener quelques minutes dans les couloirs, avec l'intention de se rendre à la cafétéria du dernière étage. Elle avait cruellement besoin de se venger sur un beignet au chocolat.

Mais après quelques minutes d'errance, Daphné se rendit compte assez rapidement qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était. Lorsqu'Astoria l'avait conduit vers la salle d'attente, elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux couloirs qu'elles empruntaient, et il fallait avouer qu'ils se ressemblaient tous. Et maintenant, elle était perdue. Poussant un profond soupir, elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de se repérer ou qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans les parages. Mais rien. L'endroit était entièrement désert. En plus, elle commençait à avoir vraiment très froid. Elle avait laissé son manteau dans la salle d'attente, et ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau, la faisant trembler.

— Il n'y a que toi pour te perdre dans la partie désaffectée de l'hôpital, ironisa une voix dans son dos.

Daphné se raidit. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, refusant de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle se sentit suffisamment forte, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. C'était bien lui. Il se tenait là, devant elle, comme si rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu. Toujours aussi beau et nonchalant. Il paraissait néanmoins beaucoup plus fatigué que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. De larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et même son petit sourire en coin semblait éreinté.

— Tu vas attraper froid, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita dans sa direction. Daphné sentit un courant d'air frais l'envelopper, séchant instantanément ses vêtements mouillés. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Blaise s'approcha encore d'un pas. Elle recula, le cœur battant la chamade. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, son corps réagissait toujours à sa présence. Elle avait une envie folle de se blottir contre lui, de savourer sa présence. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle n'aurait même pas dû continuer à l'aimer.

— Tu m'as suivi ? finit-elle pourtant par demander, les poings serrés.

— Il fallait que je te parle, répondit Blaise sur un ton d'excuse. En privé et sans personne pour écouter.

— Je ne veux pas te parler, répliqua-t-elle farouchement, des larmes coulant bien malgré elle sur ses joues. Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras enfin en paix ?

— Daphné..., soupira l'autre en la regardant avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. S'il te plaît. Nous sommes des adultes, non ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est deux minutes. Après ça, tu prendras ta décision. Et si tu veux que je sorte définitivement de ta vie, je le ferais, je te le promets.

Daphné réfléchit de longues minutes à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pouvait-elle seulement le croire ? Son cœur lui hurlait que oui, mais elle continuait à se raccrocher à ce souvenir, chez lui, ce dernier soir. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Ce fut finalement son regard qui la persuada. Ses prunelles vertes semblaient si sincères en cet instant, qu'elle décida de lui accorder une autre chance, au risque de se faire berner une nouvelle fois par ses paroles. De peur de changer d'avis, elle donna son accord d'un geste sec du menton. Blaise en parut soulagé.

— Merci, murmura-t-il avant de se lancer, semblant réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait employer. Je ne mérite plus ta confiance, je le sais, mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Daphné acquiesça, le cœur étreint d'un étrange espoir, qu'elle essaya de chasser immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Pas encore.

— Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, même si ça me semble surréaliste. Je n'aurais jamais dû monter tout ce plan pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. C'était idiot et puéril de ma part. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Et j'ai été bête d'oublier ce mensonge sur Aurore. Ça nous aurait évité bien des malheurs. Pour ce soir-là, quand tu es venue me voir, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'ai été en colère, puisque je croyais que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre. Puis tu t'es expliqué, et j'ai été tellement heureux que tout cela se termine, qu'on soit enfin ensemble...

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Puis il eut un petit rire amer avant de reprendre son récit, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Daphné.

— Mais j'ai fini par croire qu'on était maudits, poursuivit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Juste au moment où j'étais persuadé que tout était arrangé, Aurore est descendue. J'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il allait se passer. Je veux mettre les choses au clair : Aurore est une amie, rien de plus. Ne m'interromps pas, demanda-il une nouvelle fois en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Laisse-moi finir. Elle venait de se disputer avec son mari. Sa meilleure amie était partie en vacances, et c'est vers moi qu'elle s'est tournée. Elle n'a fait que dormir chez moi, c'est tout.

— Elle avait ta chemise, murmura Daphné d'une voix cassée, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

— Elle était partie de chez elle en coup de vent et n'avait pas pris de vêtements, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, expliqua Blaise d'un air sombre.

Daphné secouait la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire cela. Une erreur de jugement de plus, encore une. Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Quand pourrait-elle enfin vivre sereinement ? Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que Blaise s'était approché d'elle. Il la regardait intensément, l'air résolu d'aller jusqu'au bout, de mettre enfin les choses à plat.

— J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Je t'ai laissé un peu de temps, pour que tu reprennes tes esprits. J'espérais que tu sois folle de rage, que tu reviennes chez moi, que je puisse tout te dire. Mais quand je suis allé chez Théo pour te parler, il m'a dit que tu étais partie, et qu'il t'avait juré de ne rien me dire. J'étais fou. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu m'échappais encore une fois. J'ai cru que tu reviendrais, j'en étais persuadé. Pansy me glissait des nouvelles à mots voilés, me faisant comprendre que toi non plus tu n'étais pas vraiment heureuse. Alors j'ai attendu, encore et encore. Je savais que tu reviendrais pour l'accouchement. Il fallait absolument que je te parle.

Un éclat brillant dans les yeux, Blaise s'approcha encore davantage, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Il prit doucement le visage de Daphné entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces. La jeune femme ne protesta pas et se laissa aller à cette douce caresse, qu'elle avait tant espérée depuis plusieurs mois.

— Daphné, encore une fois, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Mais je t'aime. Et ça, tu ne peux pas me l'enlever. Si tu me dis maintenant que tout est fini, je ne tenterais plus rien. Je te le jure. Dis-moi juste que tu ne m'aimes pas, et on en reste là.

Sa voix douce et inquiète, son souffle frais sur son visage, sa proximité inattendue, tout cela troubla Daphné. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Elle n'était sûre que d'une seule chose, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme elle l'aimait lui. Et malgré ce qui s'était passé, elle voulait toujours être avec lui. Elle avait désespérément besoin de sa présence, de son sourire en coin qu'elle trouvait si insupportable auparavant, de ses yeux verts si mystérieux encore l'année dernière alors que maintenant elle pouvait y déchiffrer le moindre changement. Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus exactement. Elle ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent. Elle ne savait que répondre. Tout lui paraissait trop banal.

Alors au lieu de parler, Daphné obéit enfin aux élans de son corps. Elle lui sourit tendrement, puis l'attira vers elle, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Dans un geste lent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent. Daphné se sentit revivre. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Et ce à quoi elle était prête à renoncer pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme une noyée à son rocher, le souffle heurté. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, elle nicha avidement son visage dans son cou.

— Je suppose que c'est un oui, chuchota Blaise à son oreille après un court instant de silence.

Daphné laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et embrassa doucement son cou, le faisant soupirer de bonheur. Ils restèrent là un long moment, blottis dans les bras de l'autre, savourant cet instant de retrouvailles. Après un temps qui leur sembla bien court, ils entendirent un bruit de course dans le couloir. Surpris, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et regardèrent arriver Drago en écarquillant les yeux. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant eux en un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé et lança d'un ton essoufflé.

— Le bébé est né ! C'est un garçon !

Il y eut un instant de flottement, deux trois regards échangés, puis les trois jeunes gens se ruèrent dans les couloirs le plus vite possible pour retourner en salle d'attente, fébriles. Malgré l'euphorie de savoir que son filleul était né, Daphné ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir avec acuité la main chaude de Blaise qui tenait la sienne. Bien sûr, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, à mettre au clair, mais elle était heureuse à un point inimaginable de se tenir à ses côtés. Elle se sentait complète et entière pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois.

Les trois amis débarquèrent dans la salle d'attente quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard courroucé d'Astoria, qui semblait les attendre depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Son regard s'éclaira en voyant les mains liées de sa sœur et de Blaise. Mais elle eut la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucun commentaire.

— Dépêchez-vous, fit-elle en ouvrant une porte. On a que cinq minutes pour voir Pansy et le bébé, elle doit se reposer ! Théo est déjà avec eux.

Les quatre jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas perturber ce moment magique pour les jeunes parents. Pansy était assise sur son lit, l'air tellement fatiguée qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur place. Elle tenait tout de même son bébé serré dans ses bras, Théodore à leurs côtés, un air émerveillé sur le visage. En les voyant, il prit délicatement le bébé que Pansy lui tendait et le présenta aux nouveaux venus.

— Je vous présente le petit Lucas, dit-il avec une fierté toute paternelle.

Le nouveau-né fit le tour des personnes présentes, passant par toutes les paires de bras. En le tenant contre elle, Daphné fut particulièrement émue. Ce petit être humain était son filleul. Elle se jura d'en prendre soin le plus possible. Lorsqu'elle le rendit à Théo, elle s'empressa d'embrasser Pansy sur le front avant de quitter la pièce, lui faisant jurer de se reposer. Les autres sortaient déjà sous les ordres de la Médicomage, qui avait déjà positionné le petit Lucas dans son berceau. Même Théo était déjà dehors. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les suivre, Daphné sentit la main faible de Pansy retenir la sienne.

— Deux minutes encore, quémanda son amie auprès de la Médicomage.

Celle-ci accepta avec réticence et ressortit de la pièce, laissant les deux amies seules.

— C'est douloureux d'accoucher, fit Pansy avec un sourire fatigué. Réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de tomber enceinte !

— C'est promis, sourit Daphné en lui étreignant la main. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

— Je suis peut-être fatiguée, mais pas idiote. Tu es entrée main dans la main avec Blaise ou j'ai rêvé ?

— Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, s'amusa Daphné.

— Alors, vous êtes ensemble ? Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment. Mais c'est une longue histoire, que je te raconterais seulement lorsque tu seras reposée !

Pansy ne put réfréner un sourire lumineux, heureuse que son amie ait enfin retrouvé la raison. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle s'allongea dans son lit, jetant un regard protecteur vers son fils.

— Il est magnifique, murmura Daphné en interceptant son regard. Je suis sûre que vous serez d'excellents parents.

— Merci, chuchota Pansy, qui commençait à s'endormir. Tu prendras soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, chuchota son amie en l'embrassant sur le front. Repose-toi maintenant.

— Et Daph' ? Promets-moi d'être heureuse.

— C'est promis.

Avec un sourire attendri, Daphné regarda son amie s'endormir. Elle regarda son filleul avec affection une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Cette fois-ci, elle ferait tout pour tenir cette promesse qu'elle venait de faire. Et en voyant le sourire que Blaise lui lança lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle d'attente, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de mal.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, cette fiction est presque finie, plus que l'épilogue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dénouement, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Et j'espère à la semaine prochaine, bonne semaine à tous ! :)


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitre 1.

**Note d'auteur** : Et voici, en temps et en heure, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai eu la semaine la plus pourrie qui soit et la suivante ne s'annonce pas mieux, alors merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont remonté le moral et m'ont vraiment boosté, merci à tous. Bref, voici enfin cet épilogue dégoulinant de guimauve, attention aux nausées ! :p

* * *

— Je peux avoir une deuxième part de gâteau ? demanda le petit g. çon en tendant son assiette vers sa marraine, la frimousse pleine de chocolat.

— Bien sûr, mon ange, accepta aussitôt Daphné avec un sourire attendri en servant le petit monstre.

— Tu le gâtes trop, la sermonna Pansy en secouant la tête. Et il en profite !

— Pas du tout ! protesta Lucas en se rasseyant avec un sourire gourmand, les yeux fixés sur son énorme part de gâteau.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Après avoir servi son filleul, Daphné se rassit avec difficulté, la main sur son gros ventre. Elle en était à son huitième mois de grossesse et commençait à trouver le temps long, particulièrement lors des journées aussi chaudes que celles-ci. Blaise passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules, lui témoignant son soutien. Avec un soupir de bonheur, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Lucas venait tout juste de finir d'engloutir sa troisième part de gâteau qu'il sautait au bas de sa chaise et se ruait dans le jardin en courant, vers le petit groupe d'enfants rassemblé près de la rivière. Un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, Daphné embrassa le panorama du regard. Ils étaient bien ici, tous ensemble.

Blaise et elle avait décidé d'organiser un déjeuner avec tout le monde, dans le jardin de leur propriété. Ils l'avaient acheté cinq ans auparavant, quelques mois après leur mariage et deux ans avant sa première grossesse. Ils avaient immédiatement eu un coup de foudre pour cette ravissante maison de deux étages, avec le grand terrain en herbe et la rivière qui serpentait juste à côté. La maison avait été un peu trop grande pour eux deux, mais lorsque Audrey était arrivée, et qu'ensuite elle était retombée enceinte, la superficie ne leur avait pas semblé si superflue. Et Blaise tenait à avoir d'autres enfants, même si à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, Daphné opposait une farouche résistance. Surtout en ce moment, lorsque sa grossesse lui rappelait les joies de l'accouchement, et qu'elle pressentait déjà les longues nuits blanches.

Il n'empêche que la jeune femme adorait ces repas d'été, avec tous ses amis. En prenant son café, elle promena un regard autour de la table, qu'ils avaient mis dans le jardin pour profiter du trop rare soleil anglais. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient ici.

À sa droite, Pansy et Théodore, qui surveillaient du coin de l'œil leurs deux petits monstres qui étaient partis jouer. Quatre ans après la naissance de Lucas, un petit Julian était venu au monde, du même âge qu'Audrey. Beaucoup plus réservé et timide que son frère aîné, il avait néanmoins été entraîné de force par Shelly pour jouer avec les autres.

Cette dernière était la plus âgée de la petite bande. Elle venait de fêter son treizième anniversaire et allait faire sa rentrée en troisième année à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Elle était toujours autant attachée à Daphné, et lui parlait souvent de tous ses tourments adolescents. Son oncle Michael et sa mère Morgane étaient assis en face de la jeune femme, qui les entendait discuter avec animation de la récente promotion de Morgane, qui travaillait désormais comme chef de service et non plus comme interne, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir des horaires un peu plus souples.

En face de Pansy et Théo étaient assis Drago et Astoria. Sa sœur savourait lentement son café, les yeux fermés, tandis que Drago gardait un œil vigilant sur leur fils unique, Scorpius, âgé de quatre ans. Le petit garçon était à l'image de son père, avec les cheveux blonds et un petit nez pointu, mais son caractère était tout autre. Il était assez enjoué et expressif, faisant fondre bon nombre de gens avec sa petite frimousse. Lorsqu'il souriait, il ne gardait en rien la beauté froide des Malefoy, et tout en lui rappelait la chaleur que dégageait Astoria lors de son enfance.

Seule Laurence manquait à l'appel. Après que son ex-mari soit parti en prison, la jeune femme avait habité un long moment chez Michael, laissant planer de nombreux doutes quant à la nature de leur relation. Elle avait pris du temps pour se reconstruire, et gardait encore aujourd'hui de nombreuses cicatrices. Mais il y avait déjà quatre ans de cela, elle avait acheté un appartement dans le centre de Pré-au-lard et travaillait comme vendeuse chez Honeydukes. À la plus grande joie de tous, elle était en couple depuis l'année dernière avec Mark, un grand sorcier au sourire rassurant que tous avaient pris soin de rencontrer pour se rassurer. Ils n'avaient pas pu venir aujourd'hui, pour cause de vacances en amoureux bien méritées.

Daphné sortit de sa rêverie et jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants. Ils s'étaient assis en cercle près de la rivière, jouant à elle ne savait quel jeu. Elle repéra Audrey du premier coup, à sa chevelure d'un noir de jais. Elle fut rassurée en voyant qu'elle allait bien.

— Tu veux aller te reposer ? lui glissa Blaise à l'oreille.

— Non, tout va bien, le rassura Daphné en se redressant. Je veux profiter de cette journée au maximum.

Avec un sourire, elle embrassa son mari et se leva. Depuis ces sept dernières années, leur lien n'avait fait que se renforcer avec le temps. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, entrecoupés de disputes idiotes, d'amertume et de non-dits. Mais ils avaient réussi à surmonter tout ça et à former un couple solide à travers les épreuves. Bien sûr, ils continuaient de se disputer de temps en temps, mais rien ne les avaient vraiment divisés, en particulier depuis la naissance de leur fille.

Après l'accouchement de Pansy et leur réconciliation, elle avait aussitôt déménagé pour rentrer en Angleterre. Elle avait revendu son appartement, quitté ses deux boulots, et avait plié bagages pour rentrer auprès de Blaise. Elle avait tant bien que mal gardé contact avec Emilie, et les deux amies se parlaient le plus souvent possible au téléphone. Et Daphné n'ayant tout de même pas voulu quitter la France comme cela, elle insistait pour qu'ils y partent en vacances au moins deux semaines en été.

Alors que Daphné avait arrêté le dessin durant toute la période où elle s'était exilée en France, elle avait recommencé à dessiner lorsqu'elle avait emménagé avec Blaise. Elle avait entreposé toutes ces œuvres dans une des pièces de la maison, au plus grand bonheur d'Audrey, qui passait beaucoup de temps à les contempler avec des grands yeux. Elle demandait même parfois si sa mère pourrait lui apprendre un jour. Ce qui la faisait sourire. Dessiner la détendait toujours autant, et c'était maintenant devenu un réel plaisir. Depuis quelques années, elle prenait même des cours pour s'améliorer. Cela lui avait permis de se faire de nouveaux amis, ce qui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, faisant fondre progressivement sa carapace.

De fil en aiguille, sa passion était devenue bien plus, et elle avait décidé d'en faire son métier. Elle travaillait depuis maintenant cinq ans et demi en collaboration avec la librairie Fleury et Bott, illustrant un bon nombre des livres mis en vente, ce qui lui permettait de toucher un certain pourcentage lors de leurs achats. Parallèlement, elle vendait également quelques unes de ses œuvres, notamment quelques peintures animées, qu'elle avait appris à faire lors de ses cours de dessins. De son côté, Blaise avait continué à faire prospérer son magasin avec Aurore. Ils avaient même pu engager deux autres employés et un comptable lorsque la boutique avait acquis une certaine notoriété, et ils avaient élargis le champ des produits mis en vente. Blaise envisageait même d'ouvrir une deuxième boutique à Pré-au-lard.

En revenant en Angleterre, Daphné avait également repris contact avec Tracey. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, et s'était dit qu'elle pouvait faire un effort, même si leur amitié ne serait plus jamais ce qu'elle avait été. À sa grande surprise, cela s'était plutôt bien passé. Elles essayaient de se voir au moins une fois par mois, pour parler et manger ensemble. Mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait invité à ces repas, bien qu'Astoria insiste pour qu'elle le fasse.

En songeant à sa sœur, Daphné secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent. D'un pas prudent, elle parcourut le reste du chemin et rejoignit le groupe d'enfants, qui semblaient bien s'amuser.

— Vert ! J'ai dit vert ! s'exclama Scorpius lorsque la jeune femme arriva assez près pour entendre leurs voix.

— Non, protesta Lucas. Tu as dit violet ! Tu as perdu !

— Calmez-vous les moucherons, fit Shelly en soupirant. Si c'est comme ça vous avez un point chacun.

— On n'est pas des moucherons ! protesta le petit blond en croisant les bras, une moue sur le visage.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua l'adolescente avec un sourire en coin. T'as quatre ans. Pour moi t'es un moucheron.

— J'ai quatre ans et demi, pas quatre ans !

Daphné éclata de rire en voyant le regard de défi de son neveu. Tous les enfants tournèrent leurs yeux vers elle, surpris. En la voyant, sa fille se leva sur ses jambes encore un peu hésitantes et se précipita vers elle, serrant ses genoux contre elle. Shelly eut un sourire éblouissant et lui proposa de les rejoindre. Devant les yeux implorants d'Audrey et Julian, Daphné n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle s'assit donc à même le sol à côté de sa fille, qui se blottit immédiatement contre elle.

Pendant que les enfants reprenaient leur jeu, Daphné regarda avec tendresse sa petite fille, la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle la trouvait magnifique avec sa peau cuivrée, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses petites joues rondes, ses fossettes si attendrissantes, et ses grands yeux bleus curieux. C'était une fillette un peu vive, toujours curieuse de tout, à fourrer son nez partout, même si elle était très timide lorsqu'elle rencontrait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle la contemplait, Daphné avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment atteint son bonheur.

— Dis maman, fit soudain la petite en se tournant vers elle, se désintéressant momentanément du jeu qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Quand est-ce qu'il va arriver le bébé ?

— Dans un mois à peu près, répondit tendrement Daphné en repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

— Et c'est un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

— Je ne sais pas du tout, ma chérie. Ton père et moi n'avons pas voulu savoir.

— Pourquoi ?

Daphné eut un doux sourire et essaya de répondre comme elle le put. Cela pouvait durer encore longtemps, Audrey l'assaillait souvent de questions, cherchant à comprendre tout sur tout. Alors qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer comment ça allait se passer lorsque le bébé habiterait avec eux (la petite avait peur qu'il ne lui prenne sa chambre, ce sur quoi sa mère la rassura), Shelly s'assit à côté d'elles, laissant les garçons derrière elle.

— Tu ne restes pas avec les garçons Shelly ? s'étonna Daphné.

— Lucas est en train d'expliquer à Scorpius et Julian comment faire des ricochets dans la rivière, mais il n'y connaît strictement rien, soupira l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire la jeune maman.

— Dis Shelly, tu retournes à Poudlard cette année ? demanda Audrey avec de grands yeux.

— Oui ma puce, répondit l'intéressée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. En troisième année en plus ! Je vais pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard avec mes amis !

— Sauf que tu connais déjà tout, fit remarquer Daphné.

— Oui, mais l'avantage, c'est que je vais pouvoir faire une visite guidée ! Pour une fois que je connais quelque chose que Tom ignore !

— C'est qui Tom ? demanda aussitôt Audrey.

Shelly se lança alors dans une longue explication, sous le regard attendri de l'adulte. Daphné les regardait discuter, les garçons jouant dans la rivière derrière. Et elle n'avait qu'à se retourner pour voir ses amis et son mari.

Oui. Cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment l'impression de toucher le bonheur du doigt.

— Tu m'as l'air bien rêveuse, lui souffla une voix taquine à l'oreille.

Daphné se retourna, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, et embrassa son mari, qui était arrivé en douce. Blaise s'assit ensuite derrière elle, entoura sa taille avec ses bras (enfin, du mieux qu'il le put étant donné son ventre proéminent), et posa son menton sur son épaule.

— Elle n'est pas magnifique notre petite Audrey ? fit tendrement Daphné en posant ses mains pâles sur celles, brunes, de son mari.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un droit à un baiser dans le cou.

— Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? demanda-t-elle pensivement en caressant les longs doigts fins de Blaise.

— Je parie sur un petit bonhomme, souffla ce dernier en passant une main sur le ventre rond.

— Tu auras l'air malin s'il adore le Quidditch et qu'il te demande de l'aider à s'entraîner !

— Je mettrais Drago sur le coup, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Daphné rit joyeusement, bientôt rejointe par Blaise. Ils savourèrent le silence qui suivit en fermant les yeux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne les rouvrirent que lorsqu'un petit missile leur sauta dessus.

— Moi aussi je veux faire un câlin ! S'exclama la voix d'Audrey, qui les entourait de ses petits bras.

Ses parents l'étreignirent en souriant, sous le regard attendri de Shelly. L'adolescente se leva pour les laisser seuls, allant surveiller les garçons. Juste à temps d'ailleurs pour empêcher Lucas de tomber à l'eau, le retenant de justesse par son tee-shirt. Imprudent, le petit garçon la remercia à peine avant de se pencher vers la rivière sur la pointe des pieds, pour voir si son caillou avait fait des ricochets. Inquiète, Shelly le tira en arrière et le sermonna, Daphné les regardant de loin.

— Je t'aime, maman, chuchota la voix de sa fille à son oreille, concentrant son attention sur ce petit moment familial privilégié.

— Moi aussi ma puce, répondit tendrement Daphné en l'embrassant.

Elle se retourna un court instant, plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes verts de Blaise.

— Je t'aime aussi, tu sais, fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

— Heureux de l'entendre ! rétorqua Blaise avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Et là, blottie dans les bras de son mari, cet homme si fort et qu'elle aimait tant, sa fille serrée contre elle, Daphné se dit qu'elle avait eu tort. Elle ne touchait pas le bonheur du doigt. Elle était carrément plongée dedans. Et jamais elle ne le laisserait repartir.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà cette fiction est terminée ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, d'avoir laissé des reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire aurait gagné autant de lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur cette fiction dans son ensemble, ce qui vous a plus, déplu, ce que je pourrais faire pour m'améliorer, et éventuellement si vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose de particulier par la suite. :) Encore une fois, merci à tous et bon week-end à vous !


End file.
